Cendrillon
by claire1663
Summary: Le 31 octobre, Harry Potter détruit Lord Voldemort et disparait. Quinze ans plus tard, Harry Evans se rend à la Commémoration de la défaite de Lord Voldemort et de la disparition du Sauveur. Ne vous arrêtez pas au titre, ni au prologue.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici ma première fiction. Cela fait un an que je travaille dessus. Il y a déjà 22 chapitres et je dois encore écrire 2 chapitres (voir 3 ^^). Pour une première fic, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de léger. J'écris en parallèle une saga traitant de jumeaux Potter. Ne vous arrêtez pas aux titres de la fic ni au prologue. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ^^

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine et si jamais j'ai un empêchement, vous aurez votre cota de chapitres ;)

Pour le rating, certains chapitres serait plus de l'ordre du MA, je pense. Si jamais cette fic serait supprimée, sachez que la republierais en version censurée. Vous pourrez la retrouver en version complète sur et . Je vous joindrais l'url au prochain chapitre que je publie également aujourd'hui.

Je voudrais dédiée cette fic et toutes celles que j'écris à vous lecteurs mais aussi aux auteurs qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de nous faire partager de si bons moments car c'est en écrivant que l'on se rend compte du travail qu'il faut pour vous faire partager un écrit convenable et une histoire sensée.

J'aimerais également remercier ma soeur, belle marianne et popo pour leur aide ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

Chapitre corrigée par Vinnie que je remercie infiniment.

**Prologue**

Dans un pays lointain existe un royaume où les sorciers et les créatures magiques ont, de tout temps, pu vivre en paix. La magie est présente partout et accessible à tous. En effet, tous les enfants étudient à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Au cours de leur scolarité, qui dure sept ans, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières apprennent à se servir de la magie puis ils se spécialisent en fonction de leurs désirs pour l'avenir.

Mais qui dit magie, dit baguette. Eh oui, tous ces pratiquants de la magie achètent leurs baguettes chez Ollivander, le fabricant officie. Une baguette ne correspond qu'à un seul sorcier, elle devient une partie, un prolongement de son sorcier.

Néanmoins, il arrive que certaines personnes naissent en étant dénuées du moindre talent magique. Ces êtres sont dits "cracmols", et même s'ils ne peuvent faire de magie, ils ont la possibilité de s'instruire et d'obtenir une place à part entière dans cette société.

Comme dans toutes sociétés qui se respectent, les rendez-vous sportifs mobilisent la population dans son ensemble, le sport national étant le "Quidditch". C'est un sport qui voit deux équipes s'affronter. Il y a plusieurs balles et chaque joueur est juché sur son balai volant et tout ce petit monde à un rôle bien distinct. Certains vont tromper le gardien adverse pour marquer des buts, d'autres sont chargés de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'adversaire pendant que l'attrapeur est chargé de retrouver le vif d'or et ainsi de mettre fin à la partie.

C'est un pays enchanteur où chaque individu a des droits et peut exprimer ses opinions. Il est dirigé par la famille royale, les Malefoy, ainsi que par le conseil des sept familles, réunissant les familles les plus anciennes et puissantes : les Black, les Zabini, les Nott, les Potter, les Londubat, les Weasley et les Prince et du Sage Dumbledore. Ce Sage n'est autre que le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Le royaume doit sa prospérité et sa magie aux Malefoy. En effet, ce sont des Veela, de puissantes créatures magiques à la beauté enchanteresse qui ne se lient qu'avec un seul compagnon, leur âme-sœur, pour l'éternité. C'est cette symbiose unissant le Veela et son compagnon qui transparait sur le peuple et le royaume en apportant bonheur, prospérité et magie à tous.

Malheureusement, une ombre plane autour de ce tableau idyllique, Lord Voldemort. Peu de gens connaissaient la véritable identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était déterminé à prendre le pouvoir de gré ou de force. Il utilisait la torture, la peur. Il s'infiltrait dans l'esprit des gens afin de les détraquer, de les contrôler. Cette peur se reflète dans l'expression que le peuple sorcier utilisait pour l'identifier, _Vous-Savez-Qui_. Toutefois, la famille royale, les sept familles et le Sage offraient une résistance efficace aux perpétuelles agressions du Seigneur noir et de ses fidèles, les Mangemorts.

* * *

Le serviteur ouvrit la salle du Conseil en annonçant Dumbledore.

- Mes chers amis, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit Dumbledore tout en prenant place.

- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

- Les deux.

- Pouvez-vous être plus explicite, professeur Dumbledore.

- Une prophétie indiquant le moyen de détruire Voldemort a été dite cette nuit-même.

Un léger frémissement de stupéfaction, d'incrédulité mais également de joie se fit entendre dans la salle. Etait-ce la fin de ces temps de ténèbres?

- Malheureusement, reprit Dumbledore, elle se porte sur un enfant.

Un long silence parcourut la salle, perturbé par la réaction de Molly Weasley :

-Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons mettre en danger la vie d'un enfant innocent.

-Mais si c'est le moyen de détruire définitivement Voldemort, on ne peut se résoudre à ignorer ce fait. D'autres familles et enfants souffrent actuellement et souffriront des actes de Voldemort, intervint Zabini.

-Mais c'est un enfant...

-Albus, dites-nous en plus sur cette prophétie interrompit James Potter, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Dumbledore, après avoir mis en place un sortilège d'insonorisation et portant un regard sur Lily Potter et Alice Londubat, énonça : "_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."._

Cette fois-ci le long silence qui s'installa dans la salle était rempli de frayeur et de tristesse. Tous les regards se dirigeaient vers les Londubat et les Potter et plus précisément sur les ventres rebondis d'Alice et de Lily. Elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes et attendaient leurs enfants pour la fin de ce mois de juillet. Des regards paniqués s'échappaient des yeux des futures mères et l'assemblée décida d'agir. Les Londubat et les Potter seraient mis en sécurité et leurs maisons sous sortilège de Fidelitas avec un gardien du secret. A la fin de ce mois, les deux bébés naquirent en pleine santé : Harry et Neville. Le gardien du secret des Potter était Sirius Black, mais après l'attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange sur les parents de Neville, il fut décidé de changer de gardien. Sirius proposa Peter Pettigrow. Malheureusement celui-ci était un espion de Voldemort. Il lui avait rapporté l'existence d'une prophétie qui mettait en péril le Seigneur noir, et c'est en toute logique qu'il dénonça l'emplacement de la maison des Potter.

* * *

Nous étions le 31 octobre. James se trouvait dans le salon et Lily dans la chambre d'Harry lorsque le bruit du portail attira l'attention de James. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et put identifier une ombre noire :

- Lily reste dans la chambre… Il ne put en dire plus, la porte d'entrée se brisa et, sur le seuil, apparut le Seigneur noir.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils. _Expelliarmus_. Le sort ricocha contre un puissant bouclier et, de la baguette de Voldemort, James put apercevoir un rayon vert. Lily entendit le corps de James tomber lourdement et les pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres monter les escaliers. Son regard se dirigea vers Harry :

-Harry, nous t'aimons tellement... Il faut que tu vives Harry, sois fort, nous serons toujours là...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la porte explosa, elle protégea son fils et demanda la clémence de Voldemort :

- Pitié pas mon fils, pas Harry, prenez-moi à sa place...

Voldemort relança l'Avada Kedavra sur Lily Potter qui tomba également sur le sol. Il se dirigea, par la suite, vers le bébé installé dans le berceau. Il observa les yeux émeraude de l'enfant et lança le sort de la mort sur celui-ci. Cependant, à la grande surprise du Seigneur noir, le sort ricocha sur le front de l'enfant et se dirigea vers lui-même. Un hurlement à réveiller les morts se fit entendre et le corps de Voldemort se consuma en emportant une partie de la maison. Puis le silence revint.

Bellatrix Lestrange, lieutenant de Voldemort, s'inquiéta de l'absence prolongée de son maître. Elle transplana à Godrics Hollow et ne put retenir son cri de rage face à la défaite de son maître. Elle voulut lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur le jeune Potter, mais ayant peur de subir la même fin que son maître, elle décida d'enlever le bébé et de lui faire subir sa vengeance.

Lorsque le conseil arriva sur place, il trouva les corps de James et de Lily ainsi que les restes de Voldemort mais aucune trace d'Harry. Ils lancèrent plusieurs campagnes de recherche mais rien ne fut découvert. Il fut décidé que les biens des Potter seraient sous la tutelle de Sirius jusqu'au retour espéré d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur et Survivant.


	2. Commémoration

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Chapitre corrigée par Vinnie que je remercie infiniment ^^  
**

**Chapitre 1 Commémoration**

- _Endoloris_... alors tu vas continuer à me répondre, sale ingrat... _Endoloris_, hurle, _Endoloris_...

Harry avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de sa tutrice mais chaque année, le 31 octobre, il avait le droit à une séance de torture, et ce depuis qu'il avait l'âge de raisonner. Toutefois, il ne lui faisait jamais la joie de l'entendre hurler. Il serrait les dents comme il le faisait actuellement en espérant que cette crise de fureur s'arrête d'elle-même.

-Tu m'ennuies, retourne dans ton placard et restes-y. Que je ne te vois pas ce soir.

Harry Potter avait grandi depuis ces quatorze années. Il était devenu plus que beau, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais totalement indisciplinés lui donnaient un air sauvage et rebelle. Il avait un corps finement musclé, dû aux nombreux exercices physiques, mais il gardait une apparence androgyne. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude scintillant, ses lèvres étaient rouges et appelaient les baisers. Mais cette apparence d'ange était cachée. Bellatrix l'avait nommé Harry Evans. Il cachait son corps dans des habits informes, trop grands. Ses yeux disparaissaient derrière de grosses lunettes. Et sa célèbre cicatrice était dissimulée par un sort. Bellatrix avait également utilisé d'autres sorts de magie noire afin de dissimuler cette beauté. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'ange qu'il était et encore moins à James et Lily Potter.

Après avoir récupéré le bébé, Bellatrix avait décidé de se faire discrète. Elle changea de nom pour celui d'Isabella et se maria à un sorcier neutre. Elle mit au monde trois enfants, des jumeaux dont la présence de cerveaux restait à démontrer, Vincent et Gregory ainsi qu'une fille, Lavande, dont la superficialité n'avait d'égale que la stupidité de ses frères. Lorsqu'Harry eut quatre ans, le sorcier voulut lui permettre d'aller retrouver des jeunes sorciers de son âge. Malheureusement ce sorcier mourut quelques temps après dans de mystérieuses conditions, laissant à sa veuve éplorée une certaine fortune lui permettant de vivre convenablement, ainsi que l'éducation des enfants.

Bellatrix partit sans se retourner, laissant Harry sur le sol de la cuisine à demi conscient. Il se releva avec peine mais, comme tous les ans, il n'alla pas se diriger vers son placard. Il sortit de la maison et prit la direction de la berge où attendaient ses meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione.

* * *

POV Harry

Ron, Hermione, comment aurais-je pu faire sans eux? Je me rappelle de la première fois que je les ai vus. Les Weasley sont mes voisins, malgré cela, je ne les voyais pas souvent. Il faut dire que Bellatrix ne me laissait jamais sortir. Je restais enfermé dans la maison toute la journée à faire des tâches ménagères sans l'aide de la magie. Je ne suis qu'un simple cracmol comme n'arrête pas de me répéter ma tutrice. Je n'ai jamais pu faire de magie. Est-ce pour cela que mes véritables parents m'ont abandonné? Etais-je un tel monstre, à leurs yeux, qu'ils ne pouvaient me voir sans être dégoûtés? D'après elle, je les ai poussés au suicide tellement je leur faisais honte.

Je ne pouvais alors qu'observer mes voisins, cette famille si aimante et soudée, vivre heureux. Un jour, alors que ma tutrice m'avait laissé croupir dans le jardin après m'avoir frappé jusqu'au sang avant son départ pour un de ses voyages d'affaires, j'ai rencontré Ron. Je devais avoir six ans. Lors d'une partie de Quidditch, il avait laissé tomber une des battes dans notre propriété. C'est là qu'il ma vu, baignant dans mon sang. Il a aussitôt appelé sa mère. Ils m'ont soigné et nourri pendant une semaine. Ce fut la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Malheureusement, je dus rentrer chez ma tutrice. Je ne voulais causer aucun désagrément à cette famille. Depuis, Ron venait me voir pratiquement tous les jours. Alors que je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux, il alors m'avait rétorqué :

-T'es pas bien, tu fais les meilleurs gâteaux que je n'ai jamais mangés. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour les laisser à l'autre folle, ni pour ne pas les déguster. Faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour les goûter.

Sa réponse m'avait tellement interloqué que j'avais dû gober les mouches pendant dix minutes. A partir de ce jour, nous sommes restés extrêmement proches. Lorsque "la folle" me laissait faire les courses, il m'accompagnait toujours. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces matinées de courses que nous avons rencontré Hermione.

Je m'arrêtais souvent devant la librairie. J'avais tellement voulu lire et apprendre de ces livres traitant de la magie. Je n'étais pas le seul. En fait, Hermione avait déjà lu une bonne partie de la bibliothèque et venait fréquemment à la librairie pour "approfondir son savoir". C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Au début, Ron et Hermione se cherchaient souvent. Toujours d'ailleurs mais un jour, où Ron s'était moqué d'Hermione devant moi et Neville, elle s'était enfuie en pleurant.

-**Je crois que tu as été dur avec elle Ron, lui soufflai-je**.

Neville, que nous avions rencontré au cours de nos péripéties, tenta de la rejoindre. Malheureusement, une heure après, il vint nous prévenir qu'Hermione était coincée avec un troll des montagnes dans une des maisons abandonnées du village. Nous avions réussi à la "sauver". En fait, j'avais réussi à distraire l'attention du troll en lui sautant sur la tête et en lui enfonçant un morceau de bois dans le nez pendant que Ron utilisait le sort de Wigardium Leviosa pour frapper le troll avec sa propre massue. Depuis, nous formions un trio inséparable.

J'avoue qu'il a été dur de se séparer, surtout lorsqu'ils purent rentrer à Poudlard, mais leurs fréquentes et discrètes lettres, merci à Hermione, m'ont permis de supporter les fréquentes sautes d'humeur de ma tutrice. Et à chaque vacances, ils me parlaient de leurs cours, surtout Hermione, et Ron de Quidditch et de leurs blagues, avec les jumeaux, sur mes beaux-frères.

* * *

J'arrivai à la berge et, malgré l'interdit de Bellatrix, je fêtai avec mes amis la fin de la guerre et de Voldemort. Ils m'avaient expliqué qu'il y a 15 ans, le sorcier noir fut défait par un bébé, Harry Potter, qui avait disparu. Ses parents étaient morts. J'étais attristé par cette histoire et, en même temps, je me sentais proche de cet Harry Potter.

Ne pas connaître ses parents. Je ne savais que trop ce qu'il devait endurer. J'espérais simplement que sa vie était plus agréable que la mienne. Pour fêter cette victoire mais également la mémoire des Potter et de tous les morts de cette guerre, la population laissait flotter des bougies sur le fleuve qui rejoignait la capitale du royaume à l'école Poudlard.

-T'as réussi à sortir des griffes de l'autre folle...

CLAC !

-Mais Mione, pourquoi tu m'as foutu une claque sur la tête.

-Ronald Weasley, comment peux-tu avoir de telles paroles. Comparer Isabella aux folles... les pauvres, je les plains de cette comparaison, lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

- **Toujours à vous chamailler à ce que je vois. Désolé du retard**.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, surtout si tu nous rapportes une de ces délicieuses pâtisseries dont tu as le secret.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à manger, soupira Hermione tout en ayant un petit sourire.

-**Tiens, lui dis-je en lui lançant un brownie**.

-Yes.

- **Tout est prêt?**

-Fffpratffiqffment

-Ron, avale avant de parler, mais pour répondre à ta question, tout est prêt, on attendait plus que toi pour allumer les bougies.

Après avoir allumé les bougies, nous les déposâmes sur le fleuve et attendîmes le signal. A 22 heures, la cloche sonna, nous signalant le départ de la cérémonie. Nous laissâmes les bougies flotter sur la rivière et se diriger vers la ville.

-**On y va**.

Après le signe de tête affirmatif de Ron et d'Hermione, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la colline. Du sommet de celle-ci, nous avions une vue imprenable sur la ville et le château, et par conséquent sur la cérémonie. Après les bougies, une commémoration avait lieu sur la place du village. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le château où la famille royale faisait un discours.

-**Ca vous dirait d'aller au village?**

-Harry, tu n'as pas peur de tomber sur l'autre folle, s'insurgea Ron.

-**On reste discrets et il n'y aura pas de problème**.

- Laisse-moi douter de ton optimisme, rétorqua Hermione.

-**Allez, on y va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je dois y aller.**

-D'accord, répondirent Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Au même moment, au château, deux jeunes sorciers tentèrent de dissuader leur prince de faire tourner en bourrique leur précepteur qui n'était autre que Severus Snape Prince.

- Drago, arrête tout de suite, tu vas encore te faire avoir par la chauve-souris.

- Descends de ce balai et va rejoindre tes parents pour le discours.

-Blaise, Théo, je sais que vous êtes avant tout des Serpentard, mais ce manque de courage ferait rire nos chers Gryffon...

-Ne nous compare pas à ces lions et descends tout de suite. La dernière fois, on a dû nettoyer tous les chaudrons... avec une brosse à dents. Tu te rends compte, moi, un Zabini, me salir les mains. Je me suis promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois donc tu restes ici.

-Cher ami, il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois, si tu as l'intelligence de ne pas te faire prendre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues?

-Allez, mes parents et tout le conseil vont être occupés avec la cérémonie. C'est le moment ou jamais de filer à l'anglaise et de revenir ni vus ni connus.

-D'accord, répondit Théo, vu que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête autant que l'on soit là pour limiter les dégâts.

Les trois comparses prirent leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers le village où une petite fête célébrant la victoire, la commémoration et Halloween, avait lieu. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte et se dirigèrent vers la fête. A ce moment, le trio était arrivé au village et à cause de la foule, s'était retrouvé séparé. Harry essayait de retrouver ses amis tout en restant le plus discret possible. Malheureusement il se cogna contre quelqu'un et ils tombèrent tous deux à terre.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, j'aurais pu... Et Drago se tut, il venait de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait bousculé afin de l'incendier mais deux émeraudes le regardèrent. Il avait en face de lui un ange. Il en resta bouche bée.

-Je suis désolé, j'espère que ne vous êtes pas blessé, répondit Harry.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, il rougit et s'enfuit. Drago le trouvait charmant et lorsque ce bel éphèbe se mit à rougir, il ne l'en trouva que plus beau. Lorsque soudain, son ange s'enfuit.

- Attendez, ne partez pas. Qui êtes-vous?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il tenta de retrouver son ange mais celui-ci s'était volatilisé. Il se résigna à retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

Au même moment, Théodore, cherchant à travers la foule Blaise et son entêté de prince, percuta également une personne.

-Vous pourriez faire attention.

-Je suis désolée mais vous n'aviez qu'à regarder où vous mettez les pieds. Vous n'êtes pas seul, lui répondit Hermione.

-Je vous trouve bien insolente envers ma personne.

- Mille excuses d'avoir osé toucher votre si sublime corps...

-Je savais que je fais de l'effet mais vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, lui lança Théo avec un regard goguenard.

CLAC !

Hermione, scandalisée par l'attitude de ce narcissique, le gifla et partit sans demander son reste. Théo resta planté sur place la bouche ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'une femme ne lui répondait pas à ses avances et l'ignorait.

Blaise, lui, avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de retrouver ses deux amis et avait décidé de profiter un peu de la fête. Il se retrouva rapidement entouré de sublimes créatures quand son regard se fixa sur un homme, un homme roux de haute stature mais pas aussi grand que lui. Il devait rechercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un car il regardait partout. L'idée même que cet apollon puisse être avec un autre l'enrageait. Pourquoi cette réaction, il n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon. Il s'approcha donc de cet être.

-Puis-je vous aider?

L'homme en question se retourna et Blaise sut qu'il était fait pour lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-Désolé, j'étais avec des amis et nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés, répondit Ron.

- Des amis?

-Oui mes meilleurs amis mais... Ron s'interrompit, il venait d'apercevoir la folle ainsi que ses marmots, Vincent, Gregory et Lavande dans la foule. Il devait absolument retrouver Harry. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir.

Et avant de pouvoir tenter un geste, Ron s'enfuit laissant un Blaise chamboulé par sa rencontre avec son âme-sœur.

Le trio se retrouva enfin et décida de partir le plus rapidement possible.

-** "**On reste discrets et il y aura pas de problème", ce sont tes propres mots Harry! rétorqua Hermione.

-**D'accord, j'étais un peu trop "optimiste**".

-Tu te rends compte que la folle aurait pu te voir et... je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire, lui lança Ron.

Sur ce fait, le trio retourna chez lui et se promit de se retrouver le lendemain matin.

* * *

Au château, trois jeunes gens tentèrent de rentrer le plus discrètement possible.

-Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Nott, j'ai l'impression que vous tentez d'être discrets en espérant que votre virée passe inaperçue... Heureux les simples d'esprits.

-Parrain... tenta de rétorquer Malfoy.

-Messieurs, je crois que d'autres chaudrons ont besoin d'un nettoyage à la brosse à dents, disons dimanche à 8h. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Parrain, depuis que je suis né, je ne sors pratiquement jamais du palais. Blaise, Théo et moi, nous n'allons même pas à Poudlard. Tu ne peux me reprocher l'envie que j'ai de sortir en dehors des sorties officielles où je suis entouré d'une dizaine d'Aurors...

-Drago, je comprends ton point de vue mais depuis la mort des Potter...

-Justement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existe plus.

-Oui mais les Mangemorts sont toujours là et ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose, finir ce que leur maître a commencé, c'est-à-dire prendre le pouvoir et détruire la famille royale, donc toi, l'héritier.

-Je sais...

-De plus, leur chef connaît beaucoup de choses sur la famille royale...

-Oui... ma tante Bellatrix…

-Bellatrix était le lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et une de ses plus ferventes partisanes. Elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser la moindre faille pour pouvoir réussir. Séverus Rogue soupira. Je tiens à toi Drago et s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je ne le supporterais pas. Quand je vois ce que doit endurer Black, je me dis que cela doit être horrible de perdre ses amis et encore plus de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de son filleul... Bien sûr, cette conversation reste entre nous.

Les trois Serpentard eurent un léger frémissement au regard du professeur Rogue mais acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans leurs appartements.

-Au fait Messieurs, n'oubliez pas, dimanche matin, 8h, chaudrons.

Blaise et Théo dévisagèrent Drago d'un mauvais œil mais se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Drago n'en avait que faire, son esprit était tourné vers les yeux émeraude.

- Blaise, Théo, à votre avis, que ressent-on quand on rencontre son âme-sœur?

Les deux Serpentard regardèrent avec étonnement leur prince.

-Je... je crois que je l'ai rencontrée ce soir.

-Drago, intervint Théo, à tes seize ans tu pourras sentir l'odeur de ton âme-sœur et quand celle-ci aura elle-même seize ans, tu pourras la reconnaître sans aucune difficulté. Mais d'après certains ouvrages, il est dit que si le compagnon d'un Veela est puissant, le Veela peut le ressentir avant les seize ans requis.

-Oui, je sais tout ça.

-Si cela peut te rassurer Drago, ce soir, j'ai rencontré également celui que je pense être mon âme-sœur, renchérit Blaise.

- Dites donc vous deux, on commence à virer Poufsouffle.

-Théo, nous ne sommes Serpentard que de nom, mais je t'interdits de penser que moi, un Malefoy, je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche d'un Poufsouffle. De plus, où étais-tu durant la fête ?

-Je me suis fait renverser par une espèce de je-sais-tout qui a osé remettre en doute ma sublime prestance. Si je la retrouve, je peux vous dire qu'elle saura pourquoi il ne faut pas faire enrager un Nott...

Pendant tout le discours du Serpentard, Blaise et Théo s'observèrent et jetèrent un regard malicieux à leur ami. Pas de doute, lui aussi était également tombé sur la seule personne capable d'obtenir son attention. Ils s'endormirent en ne cessant de se remémorer les yeux et/ou le visage de leurs anges.


	3. Rencontres et baguette

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de la semaine.  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par Vinnie que je remercie ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 2 Rencontres et baguette**

- Harry... Harry, descends tout de suite hurla Bellatrix.

-**Que puis-je pour vous?**

-Endoloris… N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose, espèce de cloporte?

-**Que puis-je pour vous, _Maître_?**

-C'est mieux, va faire les courses, mes enfants ont besoin de certaines fournitures pour l'école. Un endroit que tu ne connaîtras jamais, cracmol. Tu es tellement insignifiant. J'ai eu tellement pitié de tes parents. Quelle honte de subir un tel monstre dans sa famille, surtout si c'est son propre fils... Je serai absente toute la journée mais n'en profite pas pour flemmarder comme tu en as l'habitude. Je veux qu'à mon retour la maison soit impeccable, je t'ai laissé une liste de tâches à faire.

Harry évita de montrer sa peine à Bellatrix. Il savait que cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir. En ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, Bellatrix sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Harry vit la liste de toutes ses tâches et se doutait que ce soir, une punition l'attendrait. Il était impossible de faire tout ce qui y était inscrit. Il prit donc son panier et se dirigea vers la ville afin de faire ses courses.

Il jeta un œil à la maison des Weasley. Ron et Hermione devaient être en cours à ce moment précis. Il aurait tellement voulu aller dans cette école mais il n'avait jamais pu réussir à faire de la magie. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'utiliser la baguette d'un de ses amis, il se sentait bloqué. D'après Hermione, on pouvait confirmer ou pas son statut de cracmol en tentant d'obtenir une baguette chez Ollivander. Sa boutique, comme Gringotts, effaçait toutes traces de sorts et permettaient à la magie brute de ressortir. Malheureusement, dans les deux cas, il n'avait aucun moyen financier qui lui permettait de se rendre dans ces lieux. Il soupira et décida de faire les courses.

* * *

-Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu comptes encore faire? Se plaignit Blaise.

-Tu ne vas pas encore tenter de t'échapper? Renchérit Théo.

- Ecoutez, j'ai décidé d'aller en ville incognito. Je suis allé dans la bibliothèque et dans la réserve de mon parrain, j'ai pu y trouver ce qu'il me fallait pour faire du Polynectar.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux vert et argent.

- J'ai fait boire la potion à trois serviteurs et je leur ai ordonné d'aller en cours à notre place.

-Et ils ont accepté? demanda un Théo dubitatif.

-J'ai précisé que c'était un devoir du professeur Rogue sur notre capacité à faire des potions et que l'on devait faire plusieurs essais afin de vérifier que nos professeurs particuliers ne voient pas la supercherie. C'est pourquoi, à tous nos cours d'histoire de la magie, nous aurons quartier libre. Je dois avouer qu'au moment où j'ai inséré le nom de mon parrain dans l'affaire, les serviteurs se sont montrés tout de suite plus conciliants, comme quoi, il nous aide involontairement. De plus, le professeur Binns est tellement distrait qu'il ne remarquera rien. J'ai pris des cheveux des serviteurs afin de se faire passer pour eux. Vous voyez, j'ai pensé à tout.

-En espérant que ça fonctionnera... soupira Théo.

C'est ainsi que trois serviteurs se dirigèrent tranquillement en ville.

* * *

Harry avait presque fini ses courses quand des cris l'interpellèrent. Ces cris provenaient d'une ruelle où deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans une maison qui était en feu. Harry chercha du regard des sorciers qui auraient pu éteindre les flammes par leur magie. Mais personne n'était présent et les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir utiliser la magie. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se précipita dans la maison en flamme. Il monta à l'étage et récupéra les deux jeunes enfants. Il ressortit dans le couloir mais les flammes avaient pris dans l'escalier. Il tenta de trouver une autre issue quand le feu diminua et lui permit de descendre les escaliers. Un des enfants avaient dû produire un peu de magie pour diminuer les flammes. Sortant de la maison, il vit une femme courir auprès des enfants qui se précipitèrent vers celle-ci, les enlassant. Elle remercia le jeune homme et partit examiner ses enfants. Un homme s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mes enfants.

-**Je vous en prie, n'importe qui en aurait faire de même.**

-Je ne pense pas. J'aimerais vous offrir un présent...

-**Ce n'est pas la peine. Savoir les enfants hors de danger me suffit. **

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers une volière éloignée de la maison en flamme, en demandant à Harry de le suivre.

-Laissez-moi vous offrir cette chouette. Elle s'appelle Hedwige. Elle est très intelligente. Un ami me l'a offerte il y a peu mais je sentais que sa place n'était pas ici. Je crois qu'elle sera mieux avec vous.

-**Non je ne peux accepter. **

-Acceptez. Et puis prenez cet argent, il vous dédommagera de vos vêtements qui ont été abîmés. Ne refusez pas, s'il vous plait. Je sais bien que cela peut paraître déplacé, mais c'est pour moi un moyen de vous remercier et de vous rembourser les affaires que vous avez dû détériorer lors du sauvetage de mes enfants. Je ne veux pas placer la vie de mes enfants d'un point de vue matériel mais c'est pour moi un moyen de montrer ma gratitude.

-**Je ne peux pas**...

Harry ne put pas finir sa phrase, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée tira sur sa chemise et lui montra sa peluche :

-Monsieur l'ange, je vous donne mon ours, il s'appelle Dobby.

La peluche en question ressemblait fortement à un elfe de maison avec des yeux globuleux, portant une taie d'oreiller comme simple vêtement.

-**Non, garde Dobby, c'est ton ours. Je ne peux pas le prendre**.

-S'il te plait, Monsieur l'ange.

-**Mais pourquoi, tu m'appelles Monsieur l'ange?**

-Parce que tu es beau comme un ange et que tu as fait éteindre les flammes. Tu nous as sauvés. Alors tu prends Dobby.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, s'amusa le père de l'enfant.

-**Bien, je vais donc accepter vos présents mais je persiste à dire que je ne les mérite pas**.

-C'est ce que vous croyez.

Et sur cette réponse, le sorcier lui donna une bourse et partit avec sa fille rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Harry prit la bourse et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait plusieurs gallions. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle somme mais au moment où il releva la tête pour la rendre au sorcier, celui-ci avait disparu, avec toute sa famille. Il se décida donc à rentrer chez lui, ne sachant faire de tout cet argent. Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville, il bouscula un homme.

-Attention...

-**Désolé mais vous vous trouviez en plein milieu du passage**.

-Comment oses-tu? Saches qu'un Malaaahhhhhhh ! Drago ne put en dire davantage puisque le pied de Théo venait tout simplement de lui briser le sien. Non mais ça ne va pas? Se retourna Drago vers Théo.

-**Je suis désolé d'interrompre cet échange si passionnant mais vous écrasez une peluche à laquelle je tiens énormément**.

-Oh le bébé a encore besoin d'une peluche pour pouvoir faire dodo.

-**Non c'est un cadeau et je prends soin de chaque présent que l'on me fait**.

-C'est vrai qu'habillé comme tu l'es, tu ne dois pas recevoir beaucoup de choses. Tu dois avoir peu d'amis.

-**Il ne faut pas compter ses amis sur la quantité mais sur la qualité, mais pour un snob comme vous, j'ai l'impression que vos intérêts égoïstes passent avant quoi que ce soit. Un enfant pourri gâté qui n'a aucune idée de la valeur des choses.**

-Tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de me juger.

-**Je ne fais qu'imiter votre comportement**.

Et avant que Drago ne puisse rétorquer quoi quece soit, Harry avait récupéré la peluche et se dirigeait vers la sortie du village. Drago fut plus qu'énervé de se voir ainsi ignoré et décida de rentrer au château accompagné de ses deux amis. De retour chez lui, Harry amena Hedwige dans la volière, sachant que la folle n'y venait jamais. Il tenta de faire autant de tâches ménagères qu'il lui était possible, sachant que sa tutrice trouverait de quoi le punir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'allongea sur le ventre afin de diminuer la douleur qui provenait dans son dos. Bellatrix l'avait fouetté jusqu'au sang. Et ce n'est qu'à l'abri des regards, enfermé dans ce placard, qu'Harry se permit de pleurer. Des larmes de douleurs mais aussi de tristesse. Personne de sa famille ne voulait donc de lui. Seuls Ron, Hermione, Neville et la famille Weasley l'avaient accepté mais il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour ses amis. Et malgré que Madame Weasley lui avait affirmé qu'il faisait partie de la famille, il se sentait tellement triste. Triste de ne pas connaître sa vraie famille, triste de savoir que celle-ci l'avait rejeté pour le laisser aux soins d'un être cruel. Il voulait tellement être libre. Il s'endormit ainsi, une seule larme coulant le long de sa joue, serrant fortement la peluche, Dobby, que lui avait offerte cette petite fille.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Harry se confiait à sa chouette, lui racontant ses rêves, ses douleurs. On pouvait facilement le voir se promenant dans le jardin, lorsque Bellatrix était de sortie, tenant Hedwige sur son bras et lui parlant. Sa chouette lui mordillant affectueusement les doigts ou l'oreille. Il envoya ainsi de fréquentes lettres à Ron et Hermione qui lui répondirent, étant ravis de voir qu'Harry avait un animal de compagnie. Il lui raconta ses différentes rencontres avec cet imbécile snob qu'il voyait fréquemment au village :

- **Tu sais Hedwige, ce garçon est un curieux personnage. Il peut être, à un moment, irascible comme jamais et puis, l'instant d'après, être en admiration devant la vie du village. Il donne l'impression d'un enfant qui découvre le monde**.

Soudain un pop le fit sursauter. Voyant sa tutrice, Harry commença à paniquer. Il ne devait pas être ici mais au village pour les courses. Hedwige s'élança face à la demande de son maître afin d'éviter le courroux de Bellatrix. Harry se cacha et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. La folle était habillée tout de noir et portait un masque à sa main. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs personnes habillées de façon similaire, certaines gardant leur masque sur le visage. Chacun d'entre eux se dirigeait activement dans les bois où se trouvait une vieille maison. Harry profita de leur absence pour se diriger vers le village pour pouvoir y faire les courses en espérant passer inaperçu.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement et Harry fut heureux de retrouver ses amis. Ils devaient rentrer de Poudlard le samedi en fin de journée, et comme à chaque vacance, ils décidèrent de se retrouver au village, le lundi. Harry aimait les vacances de Noël. Comme chaque année, les jours précédant cette fête, sa tutrice ne se trouvait pas souvent à la maison, ni ses marmots car ils faisaient les achats de Noël dans la capitale qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du village, de l'autre côté du château. Il pouvait ainsi souffler quelques jours dans l'année. Mais cette période était également un moment de douleur pour lui. Il lui rappelait l'absence de famille.

Après avoir donné quelques biscuits à sa chouette, Harry se dirigea vers le village. Il put constater que ses amis n'avaient pas changé. Hermione était assise sur un banc en pleine lecture et Ron salivait devant le marchand de marrons chauds. Hermione releva la tête et remarquant la présence de son ami, se leva et courut dans ses bras. Harry l'intercepta et lui rendit son accolade, plus heureux que jamais de les retrouver.

-Harry, tu nous as tellement manqué. Est-ce-que tu vas bien? As-tu été nourri? Elle t'a encore blessé? Où? Montre-moi?

-Hermione, laisse lui le temps de répondre et évite de l'étouffer, on dirait ma mère.

A ces mots, Hermione se retourna et frappa la tête de Ron.

-Arrghhh, Mione! Alors Harry, comment ça va? Ouais je sais question idiote vu avec qui tu vis mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ce soir, tu viens manger à la maison, ma mère m'a ordonné de te ramener à la maison et tu n'as aucune excuse. Elle a ajouté que si j'avais la moindre difficulté à te ramener, je pouvais utiliser la manière forte.

-**La manière forte?**

-Fred et Georges, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire auquel je répondis.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, il adorait ses amis.

* * *

-Haaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyy, et ce fut les derniers mots que je pus entendre avant de tenter de respirer. A ce moment, je confirmais ce que disais Ron au sujet de sa mère. Alors que j'étouffais, Arthur Weasley tenta de persuader sa femme de me laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps. Oh Harry, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir?

-**Je ne veux pas vous déranger Madame Weasley**.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, mon chéri, mais tu es tout maigre, allez viens, assis-toi je vais te donner à manger, faut te remplumer.

- Eh oui Harry...

-notre mère...

-va te gaver...

-comme une oie...

-c'est ça...

-l'esprit de Noël, finirent Georges et Fred.

- N'écoute pas ces farceurs, ils ne disent que des bêtises.

-Comment...

-notre mère...

-peut-elle...

-nous connaître...

-si mal.

-Nous sommes...

-profondément...

-ébranlés, finirent de nouveau ensemble les jumeaux.

-Oh arrêtez ça, je me souviens encore comment vous avez persuadé votre frère Ron que pour entrer dans une des maisons de Poudlard, il fallait passer des épreuves, avec un dragon...

-et des araignées, termina Ron blanchissant d'un coup.

-Oh Ron, ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, affirma Hermione.

A ce moment, une fausse araignée tomba dans l'assiette de Ron qui se mit à hurler alors que Madame Weasley réprimandait les jumeaux qui riaient sous cape. Je ne pouvais que sourire devant ce tableau familial, qu'il était bon de se sentir accepter et aimer. Je fus inviter à dormir chez les Weasley, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis en attendant le lendemain où nous avions décidé de nous rendre au village afin de terminer nos achats de Noël.

* * *

Drago se hâta de boire le Polynectar. Il était impatient de retourner au village. Il adorait cette sensation de liberté. Par contre ce paysan qui se permettait de l'insulter. Arrghhh, qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait.

-Alors Drago, impatient de revoir le jeune paysan? demanda Théo en souriant d'une façon plus qu'implicite.

A ces mots, Drago se retourna vers Théo et lui lança un regard glacial, made in Malefoy.

-Ouh, je crois que tu viens de toucher un point sensible, mon cher Théo, intervint Blaise. Sa majesté semble ne pas apprécier que tu lui rappelles l'existence de cet être.

-Ah bon, pourtant, il est obnubilé par lui. Tous les soirs, on l'entend baragouiner dans sa barbe à propos de ce paysan... On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'une faible limite entre la haine et l'amour. Mais Théo n'eut pas le temps de dire davantage que Drago lui sautait dessus afin de l'étrangler.

-Blaise aide-moi, demanda alors Théo.

-Oh non, je profite du spectacle, un combat en live, ça ne se rate pas. Il ne manque plus que... et d'un geste de la main, Blaise fit apparaître du pop corn.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce paysan et je ne parle pas de lui tout le temps.

-Mais oui Drago, intervint Théo, c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois que l'on se rend au village, tu n'arrêtes pas de le chercher du regard.

-Justement, c'est pour l'éviter, bande de crétins.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Et le soir, si tu parles de lui, c'est juste pour l'éviter dans la journée également. Allez, avoue que tu te sens attiré par lui.

-Je m'en contrefiche de ce que vous pensez. Dépêchez-vous, il faut que l'on rentre avant que le Polynectar ne fasse plus effet.

Les deux Serpentard soupirèrent en regardant leur ami se diriger vers le village. Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'ils allaient au village et à chaque rencontre avec le paysan, ils pouvaient sentir une tension entre ces deux bougres, mais aussi entêté qu'était leur prince, il niait tout en bloc. Pour les deux amis, il y avait anguille sous roche. Toutefois, leurs esprits étaient également tournés vers un ange aux cheveux roux et une diablesse à la verve bien placée.

* * *

Harry venait de terminer ses courses et attendait patiemment ses amis au moment où il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où :

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le paysan à la peluche.

Théo et Blaise se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose (Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas attiré par lui, c'est pour ça que dès que t'arrives, y en a que pour le bigleux).

-**Et ne serait-ce pas le snobinard prétentieux qui s'amuse aux dépends des autres. Une fouine, quoi.**

- Retire-ça tout de suite, binoclard.

-**Quoi, le passage où tu es un snobinard, un prétentieux, ou une fouine. Bon je vous laisse. Bonne journée.**

-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois-ci. On ne m'insulte pas impunément.

Et Drago se mit à courir derrière Harry. Celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il était la raison de la furie de la fouine et s'enfuit afin d'échapper à son agresseur. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione se diriger vers lui, les intercepta et ils se mirent à courir.

-Harry, demanda Hermione, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Pourquoi tu cours?

- **L'autre fouine**...

-Le mec qui n'arrête pas de t'embêter.

-**Oui eh** **bien je crois qu'il est un peu fâché contre moi**.

A ce moment, on entendit un hurlement de rage et le trio se mit à accélérer. Ils se dirigèrent vers des ruelles étroites et sombres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de cache-cache, Ils se retrouvèrent devant la boutique d'Ollivander et décidèrent de s'y cacher. Au moment où la porte se refermait derrière eux, un homme d'un certain âge sortit d'un des rayons remplis de boîtes poussiéreuses contenant des baguettes.

-Tiens tiens mais ne serait-ce pas Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Oh que vois-je, une personne que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Comment vous nommez-vous, Monsieur...?

-**Evans, Harry Evans. Nous sommes désolés de vous importuner, mais nous tentions de nous cacher. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps**.

-Vous ne venez donc pas pour une baguette? Même si je trouve cela assez tardif pour l'obtention d'une baguette.

-**Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je suis cracmol et je ne peux**...

-Je ne crois pas Monsieur Evans, je ressens beaucoup de magie en vous, même si elle est bridée. Un mauvais sort, on dirait.

-**Vous ressentez de la magie mais cela veut dire que**...

-Vous êtes un sorcier Monsieur Evans.

Harry ne pouvait le croire. Il se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardèrent à la fois stupéfaits et heureux pour lui.

-**Je... je suis un sorcier ?**

-Tu as entendu Harry, tu es un sorcier, confirma Hermione.

-Monsieur Evans, il vous faut donc une baguette. Et je pense que vous êtes au bon endroit.

-**Mais je n'ai pas d'arg**... Harry s'interrompit et pensa aux gallions que ce père de famille lui avait offerts. **J'ai cinq gallions**.

-Cela devrait suffire, maintenant tentons de trouver votre baguette.

Monsieur Ollivander fit essayer plusieurs baguettes à Harry mais chacune d'elles ne lui correspondait pas. Déprimant, Harry pensa alors qu'il était véritablement un cracmol quand Monsieur Ollivander dit :

-Je me demande si...

Et il se dirigea vers le fond de sa boutique et amena une baguette. Quand Harry la prit en main, il ressentit une douce chaleur. C'était sa baguette.

-C'est étrange, vraiment étrange, puis un sourire illumina les traits du vieux sorcier. Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, jeune homme. Il est étrange de savoir que cette baguette vous est destinée lorsque l'on sait ce que vous a fait sa jumelle... Monsieur Potter.


	4. Révélations et apprentissages

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour, je sais que j'avais prévu de poster le prochain chapitre que la semaine prochaine mais les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je poste également sur deux autres sites : manyfic et hpfanfiction. Pour tous les deux, la fic est placée interdit aux moins de 18ans (vous verrez bien pourquoi la semaine prochaine ;) )  
**

**Je voulais remercier Mimik0, Crow-ny, Meri-Chan91, yuseiko-chan, petitdragon25, Kairi Yuwe 52 et Manoirmalfoys pour leurs review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui m'ont donné envie de publier ce chapitre.  
**

**Je veux également remercier les 14 personnes qui ont inscrits ma fic dans les followers et les quatre dans leurs favoris. Merci.  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par Vinnie que je remercie infiniment.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Chapitre 3 Révélations et apprentissage**

- **Monsieur Potter ?!** Balbutia Harry, incapable de se remettre de cette information.

- Comme Harry Potter... s'étonna Ron, comment est-ce possible?...

-Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses, affirma Hermione.

-Que veux-tu dire Mione?

-Ron, Harry est orphelin, il n'a jamais connu ses parents. De plus, il y a l'incendie.

-**L'incendie? Explique-toi Mione?**

-Harry, lorsque tu as récupéré les deux enfants, l'escalier était en flamme. Et, brusquement, elles se sont dissipées.

-**Mais c'est certainement un des enfants...**

-Harry, il faut être puissant pour pouvoir commander aux éléments et surtout le feu.

-Miss Granger a raison, Monsieur Potter.

-**Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de mon identité? C'est peut-être un hasard si cette baguette m'est destinée.**

-Monsieur Potter, les baguettes choisissent leurs sorciers et celle-ci a décidé que vous étiez son légitime propriétaire. Sa jumelle était à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. De plus, je sens une grande magie en vous. Mais une personne saura mieux répondre à vos questions que moi. Voulez-vous patienter, je dois le prévenir.

Monsieur Ollivander installa le trio dans un salon, à l'arrière de la boutique, les faisant patienter seuls.

-Harry, tu te rends compte ? Tu es Harry Potter, tu es vivant. Ma mère va être soulagée, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Harry Potter, enfin toi. Depuis ta disparition après la mort de tes parents... mais Ron s'arrêta et regarda son ami. Plusieurs expressions passaient sur le visage de celui-ci : la joie, la tristesse, la fureur...

-Harry...

-**Je n'ai jamais été abandonné, ils... mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour moi, pour que je vive, j'avais une famille et ils m'avaient accepté, ils m'aimaient.**

Et ne pouvant se retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Harry. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et le prirent dans leur bras, voulant réconforter leur ami. C'est dans cette position que les retrouva Monsieur Ollivander ainsi que celui qui l'accompagnait. Le trio se retourna, Hermione et Ron furent surpris de voir le directeur de Poudlard présent.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dirent dans un même souffle les deux amis d'Harry.

Harry, lui, était à la fois surpris et intrigué par ce sorcier connu de tous.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, ravi de vous revoir. Et vous, Monsieur Potter, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et le regarda attentivement, avant de déclarer :

-Vous ressemblez à votre père, James Potter, mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

Harry fut à la fois heureux et triste de savoir qu'une partie de ses parents se retrouvait en lui, même s'il ne pourrait jamais le vérifier par lui-même.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme magnifique.

Harry rougit du compliment.

-**Professeur, je ne crois pas que l'on peut me considérer comme magnifique**.

-Pourtant, vous l'êtes, si vous n'étiez pas caché derrière ces habits, ces lunettes et ces quelques sorts de magie noire.

-**Des sorts de magie noire?!**

-Harry, assieds-toi. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Monsieur Ollivander amena un service à thé ainsi que quelques biscuits puis s'en alla, laissant le trio et Dumbledore seuls dans le salon.

-Harry, j'aimerais commencer par t'enlever les différents sorts que tu subis et je voudrais que tu portes ces vêtements.

Dumbledore lui donna un pantalon, un pull ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier. Harry se dirigea vers le paravent qui se trouvait dans le salon. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et lança plusieurs incantations. Il retourna s'asseoir près de Ron et d'Hermione et ils attendirent qu'Harry les rejoigne.

-**Je... je suis prêt**.

Harry s'avança vers ses amis et Dumbledore. Il était magnifique. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et on pouvait voir ses splendides yeux émeraude. Sa peau n'avait plus le teint blafard mais était légèrement bronzé. Son corps androgyne était mis en valeur par les vêtements qu'il portait et l'on pouvait observer les muscles fins d'Harry. La pureté, le pouvoir et la beauté transparaissaient sur son visage où la célèbre cicatrice était visible. Ron et Hermione étaient subjugués par l'apparence de leur ami et comprenaient pourquoi Dumbledore le trouvait magnifique. Il est vrai que, d'après la légende, les Potter étaient beaux. Ils pouvaient voir, de leurs propres yeux, que cette légende n'était pas fictive.

-Whaouhhhh... Harry, t'es un canon, répliqua Ron.

Harry rougit à ce compliment et ne comprenait pas vraiment cet enthousiasme de la part de ses amis. Hermione, comprenant son désappointement, fit apparaître un miroir. Harry, incertain, se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il observa sa silhouette et ne put qu'être époustouflé devant son reflet. Etait-ce vraiment lui?

-**Professeur Dumbledore, je ne comprends pas. Qui suis-je? Et pourquoi?**

-Harry, laisse-moi tout te raconter. Juste avant que tu ne naisses, une prophétie a été faite te concernant. Tu étais celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais malgré toutes les précautions que nous avons prises, Voldemort a su où tes parents et toi vous vous trouviez. Tes parents se sont interposés et Voldemort les a tués... Ta mère, Lily, s'est sacrifiée et de ce sacrifice par amour tu as réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, tu as disparu le soir même. Personne ne savait où tu te trouvais jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je te retrouve dans la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander. Sache que tu es un puissant sorcier, Harry. De plus, la protection de ta mère te met à l'abri d'attaques violentes. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent rien contre toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours vivant.

-Mais qui l'a recueilli? demanda Hermione.

-Je crois avoir ma petite idée ainsi que toi Harry, n'est-ce-pas?

-**Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, professeur. Elle m'a toujours détesté, me reléguant aux plus basses besognes, comme pour me dévaloriser. Et puis, il y a ce jour où je les ai vus, ces autres individus habillés tout de noir. C'est une Mangemort. Connaissez-vous une Mangemort du nom d'Isabella, même si je pense qu'elle a changé de nom... Son mari, elle l'a tué** déclara Harry, horrifié.

-Que racontes-tu Harry?

-**Son mari prenait soin de moi et au moment où il devait m'emmener voir d'autres sorciers, il a été retrouvé mort. C'est ma faute. A cause de moi, mes parents sont morts ainsi que cet homme.**

-Non Harry, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, affirma Hermione.

-Oui Harry, c'est l'autre folle qui est vraiment folle.

- Regarde-moi Harry, interpella Dumbledore. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te considérer coupable de ces évènements. Et puis j'ai deviné quel Mangemort t'a recueilli. Cela ne peut être qu'elle. Et je dois te dire que cela ne prouve que ton courage.

-Qui est-ce, professeur, demanda Ron.

-Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione se rendirent compte de l'enfer que devait vivre leur ami ainsi que les détails occultés de sa vie. Soudain Hermione réagit et gifla Harry :

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas tout raconté. Alors ces lettres où tu disais que ça allait, qu'elle s'était calmée. Tu nous as tout caché. Harry...

Hermione fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Harry qui regarda Ron dans les yeux. Il n'y put lire que la tristesse et la colère. La colère de ne pas avoir vu toute la souffrance de son ami. Il rejoignit ses deux amis et s'enlacèrent dans une profonde étreinte. Dumbledore était heureux que, malgré la triste vie d'Harry, celui-ci ait pu trouver de véritables amis.

-Voudrais-tu retrouver tes pouvoirs, Harry?

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Après avoir protégé la maison ainsi qu'Harry, empêchant Bellatrix de se rendre compte de l'annulation de ses sorts, Dumbledore libéra les pouvoirs d'Harry. Sous la puissance de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le village, Drago ressentit une étrange sensation. Et il comprit, c'était son âme-sœur. Sa magie était comme libérée mais il ne put profiter pleinement de ce contact avec son âme-sœur. Le village subissait une attaque de Mangemorts.

Drago, Théo et Blaise ne purent que constater l'horreur qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux. Les Mangemorts torturaient les villageois et prenaient un malin plaisir de leur envoyer des sorts aussi noirs les uns que les autres. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la bataille afin d'aider au mieux la population. Malheureusement, le Polynectar ne faisant plus effet, ils reprirent leurs apparences. Bellatrix, reconnaissant son neveu, se dirigea vers lui, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres :

-Mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher neveu? Alors Drago, comment vas-tu? On t'a laissé sortir de ta tour d'ivoire? A moins que tu aies décidé de rentrer dans la gueule du loup tout seul. Ahahahahaha ! Oh mais que vois-je? Tu es accompagné. Un Zabini et un Nott. Notre journée se révèle fructueuse.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis!

-Et c'est peut-être un petit prince de pacotille comme toi qui va m'en empêcher. Qu'as tu appris dans ta prison dorée. Comment transformer une allumette en épingle? Tu n'es rien. Par contre, moi, je vais m'amuser.

Mais avant qu'elle ne put commencer quoi que ce soit, des Aurors, accompagnés du Conseil, arrivèrent et mirent fin aux persécutions des Mangemorts qui s'enfuirent. Lucius Malefoy aperçut son fils et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'agrippa et transplana au château.

Narcissa Malefoy, ayant appris la présence de son fils au village lors de l'attaque de celui-ci, se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de son mari où celui-ci commençait à réprimander son fils :

-Drago, que faisais-tu dans ce village? Je t'avais interdit de te promener seul en dehors du château. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu être blessé, voire tué par cette folle. Je...

-Arrêtez père. Je ne le supporte plus.

-Drago, tenta doucement Narcissa, on s'inquiète pour toi...

-Et vous croyez que la solution est de me cacher, de m'empêcher d'apprendre à me battre, de me surprotéger. Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où vous ne serez pas là pour me défendre et que je devrais faire face, seul, à ces monstres? J'ai pu voir ce qu'ils ont fait à ces villageois. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus tolérer ne rien faire. En tant que prince héritier, je me dois de protéger mon peuple. Et puis, que ferai-je lorsque j'aurai trouvé ma ou mon compagnon? Devrai-je le laisser mourir et par là même mourir, ou me sacrifier en espérant que cet acte le protégera?

-Draco...

-Père, vous savez que j'ai raison. Apprenez-moi. Laissez-moi devenir plus fort.

-Draco, dit Narcissa, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne peux excuser notre comportement qu'en te disant que nous sommes tes parents et que, par conséquent, nous t'aimons et voulons te protéger. Mais je crois que nous ne t'avons pas protégé comme il aurait fallu. Nous aurions dû t'apprendre, et je comprends qu'arrivé à l'âge où tu chercheras bientôt ton âme-sœur, tu veuilles savoir te défendre et la défendre.

-Oui, Draco. Profite de ta dernière semaine de tranquillité. Dès lundi, tu recevras un entraînement, avec tes amis.

Sur ces paroles, Lucius s'approcha de son fils, le regarda dans les yeux et le prit dans ses bras. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Son père ne montrait pas souvent des signes d'affection mais la rareté de ces gestes ne faisait que confirmer la tendresse qu'éprouvait ce père pour son fils. Draco remercia ses parents et sortit du bureau de son père. Il retrouva ses amis et leur annonça la nouvelle :

-Vous êtes invités à m'accompagner mais si vous préférerez rester, je comprendrai.

-Draco, depuis que l'on se connaît, on a toujours fait les 400 coups ensemble. Ca ne va pas changer maintenant. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir protéger quelqu'un, dit Blaise. Même notre Théo voudra protéger cette étrange demoiselle qui ose l'affronter et non courber l'échine devant lui.

-Pas du tout, intervint celui-ci. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Ne nie pas que cette fille t'a fait une forte impression.

-Pfffffff

-En tout cas, reprit Draco, lundi, les choses sérieuses commencent. Allons préparer nos affaires.

* * *

A Poudlard, Harry se réveilla, ayant l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une troupe d'hippogriffes, il reprit ses esprits et sentit ses pouvoirs. C'était chaud, agréable, enivrant. Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment avant. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon de la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander. Il était dans une pièce blanche et une odeur de désinfectant embaumait le lieu.

-Harry, Harry, tu es réveillé, dit une voix féminine.

-**Mmmmmgroumpfffff**

-Oh oh, je crois que Monsieur Potter fait partie de ces personnes peu loquaces au réveil, dit une voix remplie de malice.

-**Où suis-je?**

-Harry, c'est Hermione. Quand le professeur Dumbledore a relâché tes pouvoirs, tu t'es évanoui. Je dois te dire que je suis impressionné par ta puissance, il est normal que ton corps n'ait pas pu contenir l'afflux trop important de...

-Harry, intervint Ron, tu t'es évanoui mais le village a été attaqué alors pour plus de sécurité, le professeur Dumbledore t'a transféré à Poudlard.

-**Poudlard !**

-Ron, pourquoi tu m'as interrompu, j'allais lui expliquer.

-Mione, je crois qu'Harry n'était pas en état d'entendre un de tes longs discours sur le pourquoi du comment...

-Comment ça?

Et là, Ron se fit la promesse de ne jamais mettre en colère Hermione. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il se sentit pris au piège. S'il pouvait, il aurait filé.

-Harry... intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

-**Professeur**.

-Bienvenue à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et put y voir une partie de l'imposant complexe qu'était cette école et des larmes de joie se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. Poudlard, l'école qu'il a toujours voulu connaître. Cette école où il aurait voulu étudier. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte des nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui. Il était un sorcier. Puis il se rappela de la raison de sa venue à Poudlard.

-**Professeur, le village...**

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il n'y a aucun mort. Les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix sont intervenus rapidement.

-**L'Ordre du Phoenix ?**

-Pour combattre Voldemort et ses troupes, il y avait bien entendu les Aurors, mais le Conseil, dont je fais partie, ainsi que tes parents ont créé un ordre combattant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Des Aurors mais également de nombreux sorciers comme la famille royale, le Conseil... se sont intégrés à cet ordre. Après ta disparition, l'Ordre a tenté de te retrouver. J'avoue que la plupart ont perdu espoir et c'est pourquoi ils ont créé cette commémoration. Pourtant, certains persistent dans leur recherche. Ton parrain, Sirius Black ainsi que Rémus Lupin, qui est professeur à Poudlard, espèrent te retrouver.

-**Mon parrain... j'ai encore de la famille**.

-Oui Harry. Je ne me trompe pas en t'affirmant qu'ils sont impatients de te retrouver. Il faut que tu saches que les dix dernières années ont été plutôt calmes mais depuis quelques temps, les manifestations des Mangemorts sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils préparent quelque chose et malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement.

-**Professeur, moi j'habite avec leur chef, je pourrais tenter de trouver des informations...**

-Non Harry, hurla Hermione, c'est trop dangereux.

-**Professeur, vous savez que j'ai raison**.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda son protégé... oui, son protégé. Il avait trouvé en Harry un jeune homme droit, intègre, prêt à aider alors qu'il avait déjà tant perdu, il se fit la promesse de l'aider dans cette tâche qui malheureusement semblait lui être dévolue.

-Je ne peux refuser cette offre. Alors qu'Harry souriait et qu'Hermione était prête à crier, le professeur souleva sa main : Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Harry, peux-tu me dire quels sont les objets qui sont en ta possession?

-**Pas grand-chose, ce que j'ai avec moi actuellement, quelques vêtements, Hedwige ma chouette et une peluche qui a la forme d'un elfe de maison.**

-Intéressant, appelle ta peluche comme si tu appelais quelqu'un.

Harry le regarda attentivement en espérant que le grand âge de cet homme n'ait pas eu de graves conséquences pour ses connexions neuronales et se décida à appeler sa peluche :

-**Dobby**.

Soudain un pop sonore se fit entendre, Dumbeledore sourit et Harry put voir sa peluche, ou plutôt un elfe de maison bien réel ayant la même apparence que sa peluche.

-Que peut Dobby pour son maître. Soudain l'elfe regarda attentivement son maître et se mit à crier : Ah mais, c'est Harry Potter Monsieur. Dobby pour vous servir. Qu'est-ce-que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter Monsieur?

-**Professeur?**

-Vois-tu Harry, ta peluche est en fait un elfe de maison. C'est une magie ancienne et indétectable. Dobby, pourrais-tu rendre un grand service à Harry Potter?

-Oui, Dumbledore Monsieur. Dobby veut aider Harry Potter Monsieur.

-Pourrais-tu prendre l'apparence d'Harry Potter et de t'occuper des tâches ménagères...

-**Non, Bellatrix a l'habitude de s'en prendre à moi, je ne peux accepter que Dobby soit blessé par ma faute. Il y a eu assez de morts pour moi.**

-Oh non, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur. C'est un grand honneur pour Dobby d'aider Harry Potter Monsieur. Et puis, les sorts de tortures ont moins d'effet sur nous, elfes de maisons.

-**Mais si elle découvre la supercherie**.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous ferons très attention à ce que cela ne se produise pas, n'est-ce-pas Dobby?

L'elfe de maison se retourna vers Dumbledore et confirma les dires du directeur.

-**Mais je croyais que je devais espionner Bellatrix**.

-Oui, cependant, tu ne peux pas t'occuper du ménage, espionner et t'entraîner.

-**M'entraîner?**

-Harry, ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher dans la gueule du loup sans aucune préparation. Tes amis et moi-même allons t'apprendre à contrôler et utiliser ta magie. Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Tout d'abord, nous allons te rendre ton ancienne apparence et cacher tes pouvoirs pour que Bellatrix ne se doute de rien. Tu viendras tous les jours t'entrainer à Poudlard pendant les vacances, discrètement. Je vais t'apprendre à transplaner. Tu transplaneras à Pré-au-Lard, et tu rejoindras Poudlard.

-Professeur, intervint Ron, comment Harry fera-t-il? On utilise les calèches pour s'y rendre.

-C'est pourquoi, Harry, je t'offre ceci. Dumbledore donna deux paquets à Harry. On va dire que ce sont des cadeaux de Noël en avance.

Harry prit les deux objets et les déballa avec une joie et une curiosité enfantine qui firent sourire ses amis et le directeur. Il découvrit un parchemin usé ainsi qu'une cape.

-Harry, voici la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de ton père.

Harry se rendit compte du pouvoir de la cape en la portant mais restait dubitatif sur la carte qui ressemblait à un vieux parchemin usé.

-Il faut que tu dises : _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

Le trio écarquilla les yeux, devant eux se trouvait la carte de Poudlard où chaque personne y était inscrite.

-Tu pourras ainsi parcourir le château sans te faire repérer.

Après avoir mis au point les derniers détails de sa mission ainsi que de son apprentissage, les trois jeunes gens, accompagnés de Dobby, se rendirent chez eux, impatients et attentifs à leur nouvelle mission.


	5. La chasse aux Horcruxes

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Parole d'Harry **

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre de Cendrillon ^^  
**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE A CARACTÈRE SEXUELLE  
**

**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des review. Cela me touche énormémént! Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs favories ainsi que ceux qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs followers ^^  
**

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**- Tsuh : Salut et merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup le prologue et le premier chapitre pourrait être mieux mais pendant un an j'ai travaillé dessus et j'ai même demandé de l'aide à mes amies mais le blanc total. Peut-être que plus tard, une révélation me viendra ^^  
**

**- K : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Pour le prologue, je te renvoie à la réponse pour Tsuh. Mais pour te répondre sur le rapport de Cendrillon, il est plus thématique que réellement un copier coller : décès des parents, enfance difficile dans une famille désobligeante, une certaine vengeance de la marâtre, un bouleversement en lien avec l'arrivée d'une jeune homme (c'est sa rencontre avec le prince, ou plutôt sa fuite, qui l'emmène chez Ollivander) et un peu de magie ^^ Toutefois, je reprends certains évènements qui se produisent dans Cendrillon. Et tout ça mélangé au contexte Harry Potter. C'est plus une adaptation et une interprétation. J'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit le réaliste possible avec la présence de belles romances -qui sont la base de l'histoire-. Pour la publication, un chapitre sûr par semaine voir deux. Cela dépend, du temps disponible que j'ai -je publie sur trois sites- mais également des remarques des lecteurs. Je dois avouer que lorsque vous recevez plusieurs review encourageantes, ça motive énormément.^^**

**Encore merci à tous et à toutes.  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par Vinnie que je remercie infiniment.  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 4 La chasse aux Horcruxes**

Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu'Harry suivait avec acharnement son apprentissage. Il avait réussi à rattraper son retard vis-à-vis de ses amis très rapidement. Il avait un don pour la DCFM. Il s'entraînait continuellement avec Hermione et Ron. Pour se détendre, Ron lui apprit à jouer au quidditch. Il fut surpris, à l'inverse d'Hermione, du don qu'il avait pour ce sport. Celle-ci lui relata les performances de son père. Cependant, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arriva pas à trouver la moindre information valable sur les actions des Mangemorts. Il devait accorder à Bellatrix la discrétion qu'elle avait dans sa maison. Toutefois, la bêtise d'un des Mangemorts, le récompensa de sa patiente attente. Un soir, au mois de mai, Queudver, "l'ami" qui avait dénoncé sa famille, vint rendre visite à Bellatrix :

-Que viens-tu faire ici, sale rat. Je vous avais pourtant prévenus qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas, venir ici. J'espère pour toi que personne ne t'a vu et reconnu.

-Non, non mais j'ai des informations, je sais où se trouve l'un des Horcruxes, je l'ai vu.

-Tais-toi, ne dis pas à haute voix ce mot. Il ne faut que personne connaisse l'existence de ces objets. Où est-il? Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

-J'étais au château royal quand j'ai dû me cacher dans la bibliothèque et là, je l'ai vu, le journal du maître.

-Bien, réunion dans une semaine à l'endroit habituel, préviens les autres et reste discret. Nous attaquerons le château dans une semaine.

Bellatrix rejoignit la maison, regardant attentivement si quelqu'un les avait espionnés. Queudver inclina la tête et se transforma en rat. Harry, caché dans un des buissons, vit le rat s'approcher de lui. Il le stupefixia et attendit une heure avant de sortir de sa cachette. Portant toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea hors des protections de Bellatrix et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers Honeyducket prit le passage secret. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, il alla au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte et entendit l'autorisation de celui-ci d'entrer :

-Harry, quelle surprise, que me vaut ta visite à une heure si tardive?

-**Professeur, je suis désolé de vous importuner** **mais je crois savoir ce que recherche les Mangemorts**.

Dumbledore pria Harry de s'assoir et fit apparaître du thé et des gâteaux au citron.

-Je t'écoute.

-** Queudver** **est venu ce soir. Il dit avoir trouvé un objet, un Horcruxe, le journal de Voldemort qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque du château royal**.

Harry vit Dumbledore devenir blême. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

-Harry, c'est grave, très grave. L'information que tu viens de me dire est très importante.

-**Cela a un rapport avec les Horcruxes**?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Les Horcruxes sont des artefacts de magie noire. C'est de la magie très noire, Harry. Le sorcier découpe son âme et en met une partie dans un objet, lui permettant, avec un odieux rituel, de revenir sur la vie terrestre mais dans une forme innommable. Son âme est fracturée. C'est un acte horrible, contre nature, et savoir qu'il y a plusieurs réceptacles, un pour chaque fragment de l'âme, est terriblement inquiétant.

-**Professeur, j'ai réussi** **à stupéfixer le rat et je l'ai amené.**

Harry sortit le rat de sa cape et le déposa sur une chaise. Il le fit reprendre sa forme humaine, le ligota et le bâillonna.

-**_Finite Incantatem_.**

Le rat se réveilla et commença à couiner. Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-_ Legilimens_.

Il voyagea ainsi dans l'esprit de Queudver. Se détachant des horreurs que celui-ci avait commis, il se dirigea vers l'information qui l'intéressait, les Horcruxes. Quand il sortit de cet esprit, il le re-stupéfixa.

-**Professeur?**

-Il y en a six : la bague des Gaunt, le pendentif de Salazar, le journal de Jedusor à la bibliothèque royale, Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort qui se trouve avec les Mangemorts, le diadème de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts. Il nous faut retrouver la bague, le collier et récupérer le reste mais avant toute chose, il faut ramener notre invité aux Mangemorts.

Harry gardait le silence mais Dumbledore remarqua la désapprobation dans les beaux yeux émeraude.

-Harry, je sais que c'est difficile mais les Mangemorts ne doivent pas se douter que nous connaissons l'existence des Horcruxes.

-**Je sais professeur.**

Et Harry leva sa baguette et pointa Queudver.

-**_Oubliettes_.**

Harry fit en sorte que leur rencontre s'effaça et Dumbledore ramena le rat dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau, Harry était toujours présent.

-**Et maintenant, professeur?**

-Nous savons qu'il y a six objets. Les Mangemorts ont Nagini, la coupe et savent où se trouvent le journal. La bague, comme je te l'ai affirmé plutôt, vient de la famille Gaunt, la famille de Voldemort, j'irai demain soir.

-**Je viens avec vous, professeur.**

-Harry...

**-Il vaut mieux être à deux pour affronter ces sortilèges.**

-Bien, demain, à la première heure, je me rendrai au palais royal pour récupérer le journal. Pour le collier, je devine où Voldemort l'a caché. Nous irons dans deux jours. Pour la coupe, il faudra être ingénieux et attendre. Sa disparition avertira les Mangemorts, de même que pour Nagini, il faudra attendre d'avoir les autres objets dans un premier temps. Par contre, pour le diadème, je ne sais pas.

-**Attaquons-nous aux objets dont nous connaissons l'emplacement, peut-être que nous aurons d'autres indices pendant leurs destructions.**

-Oui, maintenant, tu vas te reposer Harry et surtout, fais attention à toi. Moi, je vais réunir l'Ordre afin de les préparer à de prochaines attaques de Mangemorts ainsi que celle du château mais je ne les préviendrai pas pour les Horcruxes. Harry, il ne faut que personne sache. C'est déterminant pour la réussite de notre mission.

-**Puis-je en informer Ron et Hermione?**

-Bien sûr Harry. Rendez-vous demain à 22h ici même.

-**Oui, professeur. Bonne nuit.**

-Bonne nuit Harry.

* * *

Sirius semblait morose. Rémus s'inquiétait pour son ami. Depuis la tragédie, les yeux de Sirius ne pétillaient plus comme avant. La mort de ses amis mais plus encore, la disparition de son filleul, Harry, avait anesthésié son frère de cœur de toute vie. Il ne se voyait plus aussi souvent, Sirius étant souvent en vadrouille, à la recherche de son filleul. Rémus en était attristé. Lui commençait à refaire se vie. Sa rencontre avec Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, l'avait changé. Il était heureux et un heureux évènement était en route. Mais son attention fut portée sur cette convocation. Dumbledore avait de nouveau convoqué l'Ordre du Phoenix, en tout cas, les plus sûrs d'entre eux. Cela l'inquiéta.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous au Square Grimmauld, résidence des Black, que Sirius avait mis à disposition de l'Ordre. On pouvait y retrouver le Conseil, Dumbledore, lui-même ainsi que des Aurors tels que Maugrey Fol Oeil, sa femme Nymphadora... Cependant, on pouvait apercevoir de nouvelles têtes, la nouvelle génération : une bonne partie de la fratrie Weasley ainsi que les descendants de la famille Zabini, Nott et le prince héritier.

Ces trois-là avaient énormément changé. On les sentait plus forts tant physiquement que mentalement. Leurs corps s'étaient adaptés aux contraignants entraînements qu'ils avaient subis. Une sensation de virilité se dégageait de leurs présences. Blaise, avec son côté italien, correspondait parfaitement au type séducteur et charmant. Théo, lui, correspondait plus au type mystérieux. Draco dégageait une prestance royale, son héritage approchant, sa beauté était incontestable. La peau blanche et satinée, les yeux couleur métal, sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, faisait de lui la coqueluche de ces dames mais également des hommes. Pourtant, il semblait inaccessible.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table, Dumbledore présidant l'assemblée :

-Bonjour, je vous ai rassemblés car l'activité des Mangemorts s'est accrue et nous devons nous préparer à une attaque à tout moment. Si vous êtes également en comité si réduit, c'est pour éviter toute fuite. Je ne veux en aucun cas que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent.

Tous fixèrent tristement Sirius qui serrait fortement ses poings sous la table. Rémus, voyant cela, déposa ses mains sur celles de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux. Celui-ci se détendit. Cet échange n'avait pas été raté par une paire d'yeux onyx, qui fixa avec jalousie le professeur de DCFM. Quand il s'aperçut qu'on l'observait, Rémus tourna sa tête vers ce regard, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il sourit. Son ami avait peut-être une chance de trouver le bonheur.

-Je dois également vous avertir que les Mangemorts se préparent à investir le château royal dans une semaine.

-Comment? Demanda Lucius, Et pourquoi?

-Ils doivent récupérer un objet mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cet objet est maintenant en lieu sûr.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela, professeur Dumbledore? interrogea Draco.

- Eh bien, nous avons un espion qui nous permet d'avoir de précieuses informations sur les activités des Mangemorts. Et pour sa sécurité ainsi que la réussite de sa mission, il faut impérativement que les Mangemorts ne se doutent de rien. C'est vital mais je ne veux pas mettre la vie de qui que se soit en danger. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir jouer le jeu. J'ai remplacé l'objet en question par un substitut identique. Il faut que les Mangemorts attaquent le château et que nous semblions surpris, les laisser récupérer l'objet et les laisser repartir.

-Pouvons-nous connaître le nom de cet espion? Le connaissons-nous?

-Non, je ne vous dirai pas son nom, vous le saurez en temps utile. Sinon, je dirais que vous le connaissez plus ou moins.

Devant l'air dubitatif de son assistance, Dumbledore changea de sujet en gardant cet air malicieux, que les autres ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils mirent au point la contre-attaque du château ainsi que les différents préparatifs dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts.

Différentes missions furent données à chacun des membres. Le début de soirée s'approchant, Dumbledore prit congé de l'Ordre et se dirigea vers Poudlard où il avait rendez-vous avec Harry pour tenter de récupérer le premier Horcruxe, la bague de Gaunt. Les Mangemorts savaient qu'il devait retrouver une bague mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Dumbledore avait très vite fait le lien entre Voldemort et la famille de sa mère, les Gaunt. De même, pour le médaillon, il se doutait de son emplacement en lien avec son enfance.

Alors que Dumbledore et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre quittaient l'assemblée, Sirius se dirigeait vers sa chambre à l'étage mais avant de pouvoir réussir à atteindre son lit, deux bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent et des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Surpris de cette attaque, Sirius ne réagit pas, mais devant la douceur et la fermeté de ces lèvres, il ne put résister et se laissa aller à ce baiser.

Son mystérieux agresseur vit que Sirius se détendait et profitait du traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Il décida de passer à l'étape suivante et commença à le caresser tendrement avec de plus en plus de sensualité. Sirius ne voyait pas le visage de cet homme, car oui c'était un homme, il sentait un torse ferme et une bosse outrageusement levée et dure comme la pierre entre ses jambes. Pourtant, il se sentait en sécurité. Et il avait envie de profiter de ce corps si tentant juste cette nuit, la première nuit de plaisir qu'il prenait depuis la disparition de son filleul.

Il faisait trop sombre dans la chambre pour voir quoi que ce soit mais il se laissa emporter par la vague de désir et retournait les caresses que lui prodiguait son inconnu. Celui-ci ne croyait pas sa chance. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il fantasmait sur le corps de Black. Au début, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple béguin, mais ses sentiments se firent de plus en plus complexes. Et voyant son amour sombrer au fil des années dans la tristesse, son cœur n'avait pas résisté. Il l'avait compris, il était fou amoureux de Sirius Black et il avait décidé de faire renaître cette joie dans les yeux du stupide Gryffondor.

Il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise sans toucher à la peau si tentante de son amour. Celui-ci grogna de frustration ne faisant qu'attiser le désir de son mystérieux visiteur. Sirius, voyant que cet homme prenait son temps et se jouait de lui, prit les devants. Il lui caressa tendrement le torse et ses mains descendirent plus bas, caressant les cuisses de son démon tout en évitant son entrejambe, puis il lui déboutonna son pantalon et, sans laisser le temps à son amant de se remettre, il inséra sa main dans le boxer de son délicieux démon et caressa l'objet de son désir. Sirius ne fit que l'effleurer tout doucement pour mieux le reprendre en main et lui prodiguer des caresses plus osées.

Son bel inconnu n'était que gémissements face à ses caresses et il sentit la jouissance approcher. Mais l'amant mystère ne voulait pas que ce moment se passe ainsi, il voulait jouir dans son amour, il voulait l'entendre hurler de plaisir. Il décida de reprendre les choses en main et attrapa les mains de Sirius tout en finissant de le déshabiller par un informulé.

Il se mit à genou devant la virilité de Sirius et commença à souffler dessus. Les gémissements du rouge et or lui confirmaient que ses intentions étaient plus que les bienvenues. Il embrassa le membre viril de cet homme qui était au centre de tous ses désirs et qui était enfin à lui. Il le caressa tendrement jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Sirius le pria de continuer : "S'il vous plait, plus". S'exécutant avec plaisir, l'inconnu le prit dans sa bouche et commença à exercer des mouvements avec de va-et-vient avec sa langue. D'abord tout doucement puis, au fur et à mesure des cris de plaisir de Sirius, de plus en plus vite. Sirius n'en pouvait plus, des étoiles plein les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir. Cette bouche lui prodiguait la plus merveilleuse des caresses. Il se sentit fondre. La source de son plaisir accéléra son mouvement et n'en pouvant plus, Sirius vint dans la bouche de son amant en un cri de délivrance. Son mystérieux inconnu le prit dans ses bras et voyant qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il l'emmena sur le lit.

Il embrassa Sirius, lui faisant partager son goût et se plaça sur lui, lui écartant les jambes. Voyant cette nouvelle position, le désir de Sirius se réveilla et entra en contact avec celui de son amant, les faisant gémir. Il présenta trois doigts à Sirius, qui les prit en bouche et les lécha très scrupuleusement. Il déplaça ensuite ses doigts vers le creux des reins puis descendit entre les cuisses du rouge et or, présenta un premier doigt à l'entrée et l'enfonça doucement tout en guettant une réaction. Sirius ne souffrant pas de cette présence, il mit un deuxième doigt. Là le rouge et or commença à trouver cette position inconfortable mais il laissa son bel inconnu continuer à lui infliger cette délicieuse torture. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres et une larme de douleur coula le long de la joue de Sirius. Voyant cela, l'amant mystère reprit ses caresses sur la hampe de Sirius. Celui-ci se détendit et alla de lui-même à la rencontre de ses doigts inquisiteurs, l'inconnu les retira et se rapprocha de Sirius, son sexe tendu de désir.

Il le pénétra doucement mais profondément et s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à son amour de se détendre et de s'habituer à sa présence. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre sauvagement son rouge et or. Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps, et là, maintenant, il était en lui, si étroit, si chaud. Il avait dû se contrôler toute la soirée pour ne pas le prendre bestialement devant tous les autres sur la table. Il fut brusquement ramené au moment présent par Sirius qui se tortillait sous lui. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Doucement, au début, de façon à trouver l'endroit qui ferait fondre son Sirius. Quant il le trouva celui-ci se mit à gémir et à hurler pour inciter l'inconnu à y aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin.. : "Encore... plus". Et ne voulant pas décevoir l'homme qu'il aimait, il alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin pour ne plus faire qu'un avec son amour. Ses allées et venues devinrent sauvages et frénétiques. On entendait dans la chambre que gémissements et supplications et lorsque son amant le prit en main, lui prodiguant à nouveau de sublimes caresses. Sirius ne put tenir davantage, la jouissance le prenant, il se mit hurler et à jouir longuement, incapable de se contrôler. Sentant l'étau de muscles se resserrer autour de sa verge, l'inconnu ne put se contenir plus longtemps et jouit à l'intérieur de son amour, tombant sur le corps de celui-ci.

Sirius reprenant ses esprits caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, qui lui prit la main et le retourna. Sirius se retrouva sur son amant entre ses cuisses qu'il écartait lui faisant comprendre que c'était à son tour de le prendre et de le faire sien. Sirius le prépara lentement, le faisant hurler de frustration, puis le pénétra doucement. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et lorsque la jouissance les prit ensemble, une unique larme de bonheur coula le long de son tendre amant mystère. Lorsque son amour s'endormit, l'inconnu sortit doucement du lit et disparut dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il était 22h15 et dans le bureau du directeur, deux hommes se préparaient. Dumbledore présenta sa main à Harry et ils transplanèrent dans la maison des Gaunt.

-Maintenant, il va falloir trouver la bague. Harry, cherche de ce côté, moi je vais faire le tour de la maison et te rejoindre ensuite.

Harry acquiesça et commença à fouiller la maison. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne trouva rien et commençait à désespérer. Soudain il entendit une sorte de voix sifflante et se dirigea vers elle.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il?

-**J'entends une voix, professeur.**

Harry s'arrêta, le son provenait du sol. Il se mit alors à gratter la terre et déterra une boîte. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une bague, la bague des Gaunt. C'est de cet objet que provenait le son. C'est alors qu'Harry se mit à parler, à siffler des paroles. Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'Harry était fourchelangue. Alors il comprit, le soir où Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry, certains de ses pouvoirs lui ont été transmis afin de le marquer comme son égal. Son attention fut rapidement attirée par la bague. La tentation de la mettre s'imposait en lui et au moment où il allait la toucher, Harry s'interposa.

-**Non professeur, elle est ensorcelée**.

Dumbledore sortit de sa transe et se rendit compte de la folie qu'il allait commettre. Sans Harry...

-Merci Harry, mon pauvre vieux cœur a été tenté.

Harry lui sourit tristement et remit la bague dans le coffre qu'il enferma dans un autre coffre qu'il scella. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, exténués et au moment où Harry allait remettre le coffre au directeur, il lui dit :

-**Professeur, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je cache les objets de toute personne, de toutes formes de tentation.**

-Oui Harry, tu as raison. Il existe une salle que l'on appelle la Salle sur demande. Tu passes trois fois devant et tu penses fortement à ce que tu veux et elle te le fera apparaître. C'est au septième étage.

Harry reprit le journal et la bague et, après avoir salué Dumbledore et avoir pris le prochain rendez-vous, il se dirigea vers cette salle. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à un endroit pour cacher les objets. La Salle sur demande le fit rentrer dans une salle où différents objets étaient entreposés. Il cacha les Horcruxes et partit.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Ils transplanèrent sur une falaise près de la mer. Ils se rendirent dans une cavité. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dumbledore invoqua une chaîne qui fit apparaître une barque. Ils la prirent et se retrouvèrent sur un petit ilot où une vasque y était installée. A l'intérieur se trouvait le médaillon dans un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

-Harry, tu entends quelque chose?

-**Oui professeur, c'est bien un Horcruxe.**

-Harry, il faut tout boire. Je vais le faire.

-**Professeur...**

-S'il te plaît, quoi que je dise, quoi que je supplie, tu dois me forcer à tout boire. D'accord?

**-Oui.**

Dumbledore lui sourit mais les instants qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Harry car il dut forcer son mentor à boire ce liquide qui le torturait. Lorsque la dernière goutte fut avalée, Harry récupéra le médaillon lorsque, soudain, un bruit l'interpella. Se rapprochant de l'eau afin d'en donner à Dumbledore, il fut happé par une créature dans les profondeurs du lac. C'était un inferius. Harry croyait sa dernière heure arrivée mais une grande boule de feu le libéra de l'inferius. Revenant à la surface, il put voir Dumbledore éloigné les inferi et ils purent sortir indemne de ce lieu.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry et Dumbledore furent soulagés. Trois des Horcruxes étaient en leur possession. Harry le déposa dans la Salle sur demande et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur.

**-Professeur, il nous reste encore trois objets : un avec les Mangemorts, un à Gringotts et le dernier quelque part dans la nature. De plus, nous ne connaissons toujours pas le moyen de détruire ces objets. Hermione et Ron travaillent à la bibliothèque depuis trois jours et ne trouvent toujours rien.**

-Au moins, les objets sont à l'abri. Pour Nagini, il suffira d'appâter les Mangemorts, pour la coupe, eh bien, il faudra être inventif et pour le diadème, tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre. Va te reposer Harry, tu en as bien besoin.

-**Bien, je vais aller voir Ron et Hermione. Professeur... faites attention à vous**.

-A toi aussi Harry, à toi aussi.

Harry se dirigea dans la bibliothèque caché sous sa cape. Il trouva ses amis sur une table à l'écart lisant attentivement chaque livre que devait posséder la bibliothèque. En fait, Hermione lisait attentivement alors que Ron dormait comme un bienheureux entre les différents volumes qu'il avait dû tenter de lire, voire de déchiffrer. Harry sourit, ses amis ne changeraient jamais. Il ôta sa cape et se dirigea vers eux non sans avoir verrouillé la bibliothèque et lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

-Harry, ça va? Tu n'as rien? Tout s'est bien déroulé. Au son de la voix de son amie, Ron sursauta.

-**Nous en avons trois maintenant, vos recherches donnent quelque chose?**

-Non, rien... Il ne reste plus que trois autres objets.

-**Oui. Si nous savions où se trouve le diadème, cela faciliterait tout. Et puis, comment récupérer l'objet à Gringotts?**

-Sûr, intervint Ron, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se présenter à la banque et leur dire : "salut, on vient voler un objet qui se trouve dans l'un des coffres les mieux gardés mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre banque reste l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe", n'est-ce-pas Harry?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il regarda Ron avec des lueurs fortes inquiétantes dans les yeux.

-**C'est ça Ron, on va cambrioler Gringotts.**

-Euh Harry, c'était une blague. Je crois que tes Horcruxes t'ont un peu embrouillé le cerveau. Je viens de te dire que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Là ce n'est pas une blague.

-**Je n'aurai qu'à me présenter sous ma véritable identité et demander à pouvoir accéder à mon coffre qui doit sûrement se trouver près de l'emplacement de celui des Lestrange. Et hop!**

-Et hop! Ce n'est pas un peu juste comme plan pour aller cambrioler Gringotts.

-Non Harry a raison.

-Mais Mione, c'est toi qui es supposée avoir les pieds sur terre. On ne peut pas le faire.

-Faut bien un début à tout et puis on ne trouve rien ici. Peut-être aurons-nous des réponses à nos questions là-bas. Mais il faut mettre nos familles en sécurité. Dès que nous serons dans la banque, les Mangemorts sauront tout : notre connaissance de l'existence des Horcruxes, nos identités et donc nos familles. Il faudrait demander à Dumbledore s'il connaît un endroit où on peut les cacher. Tu vois ça avec lui Harry et tu récupères tes affaires ainsi que Dobby, toi Ron tu t'occupes de ta famille, moi je vais voir la mienne et préparer nos affaires. Nous ne pourrons rentrer chez nous juste après, il va falloir prévoir de quoi être des fugitifs pour un moment.

-**Quand allons-nous cambrioler Gringotts?**

-Le jour même où la grande majorité des Mangemorts sera occupée ailleurs. Pendant l'attaque du château royal.


	6. Gringotts

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Parole d'Harry **

**Bonjour,**

**voila un nouveau chapitre ^^  
**

**Je remercie encore celles et ceux qui écrivent des reviews, qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favories et leurs followers. Merci ^^  
**

**Je remercie ma petite soeur qui m'a aidé à corriger le chapitre 4 La chasse aux Horcruxes, que je re publierais plus tard dans la soirée, et ce chapitre. Je sais que le dernier chapitre était un, voir beaucoup, trop rapide mais les actions qui s'y déroulaient (excepté une certaine scène ^^) n'étaient pas les plus importantes de l'histoire. Avec ce chapitre, la narration sera plus détaillée (sans non plus en faire un roman). Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^  
**

**Je voudrais remercier les reviews qui n'hésitent pas à me faire part de leur critique sur mon histoire. Pour moi, cela signifie que mon histoire a plu et qu'elle mérite de votre temps pour en débattre, pour l'améliorer. Je pense que plus tard, lorsque j'aurais plus de recul, je ferais une grande correction.  
**

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**- Tsuh : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que la narration va vite mais ça va changer maintenant. Pour les couples, ils vont arriver, véritablement dans deux-trois chapitres ^^ Pour le vol à Gringotts, je n'invente pas grand chose. J'ai tellement adoré ce qu'à fait JK Rowling, que j'ai gardé la trame principale. Pour l'agresseur...mystère et boules de gomme  
**

**-Lenachan33 : Salut et merci pour ta review. Je vois que le titre gène. Pour moi, c'est vraiment plus un état d'esprit donc je propose de le garder jusqu'à la fin et si le titre ne plaît toujours pas. Je ferais une sorte de concours et ce seront les lecteurs qui choisiront^^ Pour la narration, je te renvois à Tsuh. A partir de maintenant, la narration sera beaucoup plus développée. L'emploi du terme rouge fait référence à Rouge et or donc gryffondor. C'est un clin d'œil à l'auteur Bleugus que j'aime énormément (d'ailleurs je lui souhaite une bonne continuation).  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma formidable bêta, Vinnie ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 5 Gringotts**

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. L'idée d'aller cambrioler Gringotts s'était imposée à lui naturellement. L'attaque du château royal allait distraire les Mangemorts ainsi que de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer mais tout devait être préparé avant et surtout, les familles devaient être mises à l'abri. Il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, voire tué par sa faute. Il donna le mot de passe et gravit rapidement les marches. Il frappa à la porte :

-Entrez.

-**Professeur…**

-Harry, aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

-**Oui, professeur. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de mettre en sécurité la famille de Ron, d'Hermione et Dobby ?**

-Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas me donner la raison de cette demande ?

-**Non, professeur mais je pense que vous vous en doutez.**

Dumbledore le fixa avec son sourire malicieux mais Harry nota un brin d'inquiétude dans les yeux du proviseur.

-Très bien Harry. Je ferai convoquer toute la famille Weasley la veille de l'attaque. Je te laisse le soin d'amener celle d'Hermione ainsi que Dobby. Emmène-les à cette adresse.

Il tendit à Harry une feuille avec l'adresse du 12 Square Grimmaurd écrit dessus. Celle-ci se détruisit à la fin de sa lecture. Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui précisa qu'il était le gardien du secret du QG de l'Ordre. Harry remercia Dumbledore et commença à se diriger vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et, prit d'un élan subi, il enlaça le directeur, qui lui rendit son geste.

**-Merci professeur.**

-Je t'en prie Harry, prends soin de toi.

Et avec un dernier sourire, Harry quitta le bureau, se demandant quand serait sa prochaine venue dans cette pièce.

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la décision du trio de cambrioler Gringotts. Ron s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Il avait décidé, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, de leur rendre visite au Terrier avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Square Grimmaurd le soir même. Il avait trouvé judicieux que la famille Weasley se retrouve au Square Grimmaurd la veille. Dumbledore avait donné la raison d'une dernière mise au point avec l'Ordre. Ron profitait des derniers moments avec sa famille au Terrier et prenait, à l'instar de celle-ci, plusieurs affaires qu'il amènerait en catimini au QG ainsi que ses propres effets dont il aurait besoin durant les prochaines semaines. Il fit un tour de sa maison, le regard nostalgique. Il avait peur pour sa famille, il avait peur pour lui mais il devait être fort. Il se mit à réfléchir à sa vie et l'image du garçon brun qu'il avait rencontré lors de la commémoration s'imposa à lui. Il chassa de son esprit le visage de ce brun et continua à préparer ses affaires. Il devait rester concentré.

Alors que les Weasley arriveraient au QG la veille, le trio avait décidé d'emmener la famille d'Hermione et Dobby le jour même de l'attaque, dès que l'Ordre aurait quitté les lieux. Hermione avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre en tant que fugitifs : une tente, de la nourriture mais aussi des potions de toutes sortes et des livres leur permettant de continuer les recherches sur la destruction des Horcruxes. Pour éviter des questions embarrassantes de la part de ses parents sur la raison de ce déménagement, elle avait décidé de les endormir la veille et de préparer leurs affaires. Ils ne se réveilleraient qu'au moment où l'Ordre reviendrait au QG. Elle les regarda avec tendresse et leur proposa un thé avant de se coucher. Lorsqu'ils furent endormis, elle vérifia que chaque chose était à sa place et alla se coucher. Le trio avait choisi de se rejoindre au Square à 7h puisque l'Ordre devait partir à 6h afin de tout préparer au château. Avant de s'endormir, elle se rappela de différents souvenirs qui l'avaient touchée : ses anniversaires avec ses parents, sa rencontre et l'amitié qu'elle portait à Ron et Harry, leur choix de combattre les Mangemorts et cet idiot qui l'avait bousculée, se définissant comme irrésistible. Pourquoi ce souvenir de cette rencontre avec ce narcissique? Elle ne prit pas le temps d'approfondir la question qu'elle s'endormit à la fois excitée et craintive de ce qui se passerait demain.

Dès qu'Harry avait eu l'accord de Dumbledore, il s'était appliqué avec ses amis à mettre au point les derniers détails. Il alla rejoindre Dobby chez sa tutrice. Il devait avouer que ne plus avoir de contact avec elle était un réel soulagement tant d'un point de vue physique que moral mais les révélations qu'il avait eues de cette femme n'avait fait qu'approfondir la haine qu'il avait envers elle.

A cause d'elle, il avait non seulement vécu un enfer permanent, mais elle avait également participé à la mort de ses parents et éloigné de ce qui lui restait de famille. Au moment où il avait connu sa véritable identité et sut qu'il avait un parrain et que celui-ci le recherchait activement, il s'était renseigné sur cet homme.

Sa famille faisait partie du Conseil, il supervisait avec bienveillance sur cette dernière même si, au premier abord, on pouvait le considérer comme un jeune fou. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus touché était l'acharnement qu'il avait fait preuve dans la recherche de son filleul. Harry s'était senti aimé et son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée.

Il se renseigna également sur Rémus, meilleur ami de son père et parrain. C'était un homme bon, qui allait bientôt devenir père. Il sut, par Dumbledore, que Rémus avait choisi de faire d'Harry le parrain de son enfant, en mémoire de ses parents mais également de l'enfant qu'il avait bercé et chéri si peu de temps. Toutefois, ne pas pouvoir prévenir ces hommes qu'il était vivant et proche fut un véritable supplice autant pour Dumbledore que pour Harry, mais ce dernier ne voulait, en aucun cas, mettre en danger cette nouvelle famille qu'il chérissait déjà sans la connaître. Arrivé chez lui, Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea furtivement vers la maison et plus précisément dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre. Il y attendit Dobby qui revêtait son apparence. Celui-ci rentra mais semblait blessé. Dès que la porte se referma, il y jeta un sort de silence et prit Dobby dans ses bras. Il put y voir de nombreuses blessures.

-**Dobby, Dobby, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?**

-Harry Potter Monsieur…

-**Je vais te soigner. Dobby, il fallait me dire qu'elle te blessait**.

-C'est un grand honneur pour Dobby de servir Harry Potter Monsieur. Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour Dobby. Dobby est un elfe de maison, c'est le travail de Dobby…

**-Dobby, tu n'es pas un simple elfe de maison, tu es un ami. Je t'ai donné ta liberté et tu as le droit de me faire part de tes opinions et de me dire quand tu as besoin d'aide**. A ces mots, Dobby se mit à pleurer et serra fortement son ami et maître. **Dobby, demain tu vas partir…**

-Dobby ne laissera pas Harry Potter Monsieur dans cette maison.

-**Ne t'inquiète** **pas Dobby, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester, mais mes amis et moi on va devoir partir mais nous voulons mettre nos familles et amis en sécurité. Je viens te chercher pour te mettre à l'abri. Demain, nous partirons dès l'aube pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Nous emmènerons toutes nos affaires. Je t'emmène au QG de l'Ordre.**

-Dobby est si heureux d'être considéré comme l'ami d'Harry Potter Monsieur. Que peux faire Dobby pour remercier Harry Potter Monsieur.

-**Tu ne me dois rien…**

-Dobby insiste.

**-Il y a bien une chose… J'aimerais que tu protèges mon parrain Sirius Black ainsi que Rémus Lupin. C'étaient des amis à mes parents. C'est ma famille**.

Dobby hocha de la tête.

-Dobby protègera la famille d'Harry Potter Monsieur.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours que Sirius recherchait son mystérieux amant. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, seul, dans le lit. Il voulait retrouver l'homme qui lui avait rendu la vie, le temps d'une nuit. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un des membres ayant participé à la dernière réunion. Il tenta de faire le tri des choix possibles sur l'identité de son amant, il eut des frissons en pensant à Maugrey, mais aucun nom ne vint à son esprit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le moindre comportement changeant. Il désespérait à trouver cet homme mais son attention fut rapidement dirigée vers la prochaine attaque du château royal.

Pour lui, c'était une chance d'avoir des informations sur son filleul et peut-être, songea t-il avec espoir, de le retrouver. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir, à nouveau, prendre Harry dans ses bras, lui raconter les péripéties des Maraudeurs, la bonté de sa mère. Rémus était tout aussi impatient. Son enfant allait bientôt naître et il voulait qu'Harry en soit le parrain. Il ne devait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. C'était la première piste sérieuse depuis sa disparition.

Sur ces résolutions, Sirius se dirigea dans la cuisine où Molly avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour tout l'Ordre. Les Weasley étaient arrivés la veille comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Il avait été décidé de se retrouver la veille afin de parfaire les détails de la contre-attaque et de transplaner à 6h. La bataille devait avoir lieu vers 8h. Soudain la cheminée se mit à s'activer et Dumbledore, suivi du professeur Rogue, apparurent. C'était le signal de départ. Chacun se rendirent au château où les Malefoy, Zabini et Nott les attendaient. Chacun prit ses positions, espérant pouvoir arrêter une bonne fois pour toute les Mangemorts.

La majorité des membres de l'Ordre se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et autour. Ils devaient prendre au piège les Mangemorts et établir des barrières anti-transplanage dès que l'occasion se présenterait. 8h sonnait, et chacun était en alerte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Bellatrix avait regroupé quelques Mangemorts. Ils devaient absolument récupérer ce journal mais tout en restant le plus discrets possible. Lorsque tous les Horcruxes seraient en leur possession, ils pourraient ramener à la vie leur maître. 8h allait bientôt sonner. Ils s'étaient dirigés furtivement dans le château et n'avait rencontré personne. Arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle commença à tourner le loquet. C'était facile. "C'était trop facile". Un doute s'insinua. Aucun garde pour les arrêter. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun domestique. Comme si la route avait été dégagée. Elle stoppa son geste et se tourna vers les Mangemorts de troisième classe.

-Vous ! Vous allez chercher le journal et ne revenez pas sans sinon vous ne serez plus là pour assister à la renaissance de notre maître.

Les Mangemorts en question obéirent. Bellatrix, se doutant d'un piège, avertit ses congénères de même classe et leur demanda de se préparer à l'attaque. Les troisièmes classes leur serviraient d'appâts, ils leur permettront de faire diversion le temps qu'ils récupèrent le journal.

L'Ordre vit entrer un groupe de Mangemorts. Lorsque la porte se referma, le signal était donné et la bataille commença. Les troisièmes classes ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient pris au piège et tentaient de s'échapper par n'importe quels moyens. Il en résulta une grande pagaille qui permit à d'autres Mangemorts de s'infiltrer discrètement dans la bibliothèque et de récupérer le journal. Malheureusement pour eux, Drago, Théo et Blaise les surprirent.

S'engagea alors une féroce bataille. Sur les cinq Mangemorts, seuls deux purent s'échapper. Le prince et ses amis avaient réussi à arrêter Avery et deux de ses acolytes de seconde classe. Toutes les troisièmes classes qui étaient rentrées dans la bibliothèque avaient été prises. Même si le butin paraissait maigre, c'était un début. Le seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu stopper des Mangemorts plus hauts gradés mais la capture d'Avery faisait naître un grand espoir dans la recherche des Mangemorts, ainsi que celle du Sauveur.

Bellatrix était furieuse. Un traitre se trouvait parmi eux. Quand elle aurait mis la main dessus, elle se ferait une joie de lui apprendre sa façon de penser. Elle se trouvait dans le village et se dirigeait vers sa maison. Elle allait s'amuser un peu avec bébé Potter. Mais cette attaque avait été plus que bénéfique, elle avait non seulement récupéré le journal, mais avait découvert la présence d'un espion. Soudain, des cris la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle connaissait maintenant le nom du traitre et sa rage était telle que les vitres des magasins près d'elle éclatèrent.

Dumbledore était soulagé. La contre-attaque s'était bien déroulée et aucun mort ou blessés graves n'avaient été observés. De plus, les jeunes Malefoy, Zabini et Nott avaient réussi à arrêter trois Mangemorts plus gradés que la troupe qu'ils avaient arrêtée, dont l'un faisait partie du cercle proche de Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers l'emplacement du supposé journal et vit que celui-ci avait disparu. Un sourire illumina les traits du vieux sorcier. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

* * *

-Harry Potter Monsieur, il est 7h.

Harry regarda une dernière fois le placard qui lui avait servi de chambre et de refuge contre la violence de Bellatrix. Aujourd'hui, il retrouverait la liberté que les Mangemorts lui avaient enlevée. Aujourd'hui, le monde connaitrait sa véritable identité. Il était à la fois excité, heureux et craintif de cet avenir. Aura-t-il assez de force en lui pour vaincre définitivement les Mangemorts, saura-t-il protéger ses amis et sa famille? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête mais il se reprit. Il était entouré, il fera tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour protéger et vaincre. Il regarda Dobby qui tenait dans un coffre les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient, il prit Hedwige et sa cage. Ils transplanèrent au QG. Son destin, celui qu'il avait choisi, se mettait en place.

Il arriva dans le salon du QG. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Ils se sourirent. Ron et Hermione avaient endormi les membres restants de l'Ordre. Harry décida de visiter la demeure pendant que ses amis firent leurs adieux à leurs familles endormies. Il rentra dans ce qu'il semblait un bureau et là, il put les voir pour la première fois, une photo de ses parents entourés de leurs amis Sirius et Rémus. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir sa famille. Il ne put se retenir et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il rejoignit ses amis dans le salon.

-**Dobby, je te laisse ici, tu seras protégé. Lorsque l'Ordre reviendra, ils sauront que nous sommes venus. Pourras-tu dire à Sirius Black que je me suis permis de prendre la photo qui le représente lui, Rémus et mes parents. Dis-lui que je le lui la rendrai.**

-Oui Harry Potter Monsieur.

-**Dis-lui également ainsi qu'à Rémus Lupin que je suis impatient de les rencontrer et que je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu le faire plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger eux, mes amis et leurs familles.**

-Oui Harry Potter Monsieur.

Harry remercia une dernière fois Dobby et transplana avec ses amis au Chemin de Traverse. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Gringotts. Harry avait mis une robe de sorcier et avait rabaissé sa capuche afin que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Il ne devait révéler sa véritable identité qu'aux gobelins. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pupitre central et demanda à avoir un rendez-vous privé.

-Identité, s'il vous plait. Harry releva un peu sa capuche laissant le gobelin apercevoir sa cicatrice.

-Monsieur Po…

Harry lui demanda de garder son identité secrète et le gobelin le dirigea avec ses amis dans un bureau où il les fit patienter.

-Harry, tu crois que ça va marcher?

-**Il faudra bien**.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton parrain et Rémus? demanda Hermione

-**Oui, j'espère que tout s'est bien déroulé.**

Soudain un gobelin fit son entrée dans le bureau.

-Monsieur Harry Potter?

Harry enleva sa cape. Le gobelin resta fasciné. Il avait devant lui non seulement celui-qui-avait-survécu, mais également le digne héritier des Potter, un jeune homme magnifique où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se trouvait sur le front de l'éphèbe. Que puis-je pour vous?

-**Est-il possible d'accéder à mon coffre?**

-Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. L'entrée dans votre coffre nous confirmera votre identité. Qui vous accompagne? Je crois reconnaître un Weasley.

-**Oui, je suis accompagné de Monsieur Ronald Weasley et de Miss Hermione Granger**.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Le trio suivit le gobelin qui les fit rentrer dans les entrailles de la banque. Après un long et périlleux chemin dans un wagon, le gobelin amorça une descente et ralentit le véhicule.

-Nous arrivons dans la partie de Gringotts la mieux protégée. Tous les coffres du Conseil ainsi que ceux de vieilles familles sont ici. Ils sont protégés par un dragon.

Et là, ils virent ce dragon enchaîné. Le gobelin prit un instrument qui produisait un son désagréable pour le dragon, leur permettant de passer pour accéder aux coffres. Le gobelin s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux.

-Le coffre des Potter.

Il ouvrit le coffre et attendit qu'Harry y rentre afin de prouver son identité. La peur commença à le prendre. Et si Dumbledore s'était trompé. Et s'il n'avait réellement plus de famille? Pourtant, il trouva le courage de passer la ligne d'entrée, et seule une légère chaleur se fit ressentir dans son corps. Il était accepté. Il était bien Harry Potter. Il devait se dépêcher mais il se permit de regarder le contenu de son coffre. Mise à part une fortune conséquente, des objets plus personnels s'y trouvaient. Soudain un sac attira son attention. Une lettre était déposée dessus : "_A l'attention d'Harry_". Il prit le sac, la lettre ainsi qu'un peu d'argent et se dirigea vers la sortie de son coffre. Il y jeta un dernier regard, puis observa ses amis qui lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient prêts. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le gobelin.

-**Montrez-nous le coffre des Lestrange**!

-Que faites-vous ?

-**Nous allons cambrioler Gringotts**.

-Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à cambrioler Gringotts. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit Harry.

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mais Mione.

Harry, profitant de la distraction du gobelin par ses amis, lui lança l'Impero.

-Harry?

-**Je sais, je sais mais il faut que l'on se dépêche et je préfère utiliser cette méthode afin d'éviter les débordements. Je ne veux blesser personne. Amenez-nous au coffre des Lestrange et ouvrez-le.**

Le gobelin, sous Impero, obéit et les emmena vers un coffre qu'il ouvrit. L'intérieur de celui-ci était tout le contraire de celui des Potter. On ne ressentait que malaise et froid. Harry se décida à entrer dans le coffre. Il savait qu'au moment où il poserait son pied dans celui-ci, les gobelins seraient avertis de l'intrusion. Il fallait faire vite.

-Tu l'entends Harry? demanda Hermione.

-**Oui.** Et Harry s'enfonça dans le coffre et les sifflements se firent plus intenses. Et il la vit, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il s'en saisit et se dirigea le plus rapidement vers la sortie**. Je l'ai**.

Le trio tenta de reprendre le chemin de retour lorsque des gobelins et des agents de sécurité leur barrèrent la route. Ils stupéfixèrent le gobelin et essayèrent de se protéger des sorts qu'on leur envoya.

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un a une idée? hurla Hermione.

-Quoi, vous n'avez même pas décidé d'un plan B pour nous faire sortir de là? s'exclama Ron.

-**Ben, on a passé cette étape.**

-Bravo, je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste Ron.

-Mione je te rappelle que des fous furieux essayent de nous tuer.

-Mais non, ils veulent juste nous arrêter.

-Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer.

Soudain le dragon se mit à hurler et Harry regarda ses amis.

-**J'ai une idée.**

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une idée foireuse.

Harry se dirigea vers le dragon tout en restant à l'abri des sorts et se jeta dessus.

-**Alors vous venez?**

Ron et Hermione dévisagèrent leur ami comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit puis Hermione sauta également sur le dragon. Ron, grognant dans sa barbe des idées foireuses de ses amis, les rejoignit. Ils libérèrent le dragon qui, se sentant libre de ses chaînes, commença à gravir les murs afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivé au sommet, il fit une percée dans le mur, aidé des sorciers sur son dos. Détruisant une partie du hall de la banque, le dragon arriva à l'extérieur, sur le toit. Il prit alors son envol et emmena le trio loin de la ville.

-C'était brillant, s'époumona Ron.

-**Je croyais que je ne faisais que des plans foireux**.

-On va dire que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Les garçons, ce n'est pas que ses réjouissances m'indiffèrent mais je n'aimerais pas être présente quand le dragon remarquera notre présence lorsqu'il aura une petite faim.

**-Il faut qu'on saute.**

-Quoi ! Je confirme, plan foireux.

Le dragon s'approcha alors d'un lac.

-**MAINTENANT !**

Et le trio sauta du dos du dragon pour atterrir dans l'eau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la berge. Ils avaient réussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On trouve un endroit sûr pour la nuit et on cherche n'importe quelles indications qui nous permettraient de retrouver le diadème. Et puis, attendons de voir la réaction des gens par rapport à notre petite escapade à Gringotts. Qu'en penses-tu Harry?

-**Oui, c'est ce que nous avions prévu. Rester au moins une semaine loin de l'agitation, laisser** **calmer la tempête, chercher le lieu où se trouve le diadème ainsi que le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes.**

Ses amis confirmèrent ce plan et installèrent leur campement.


	7. Familles

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy! slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

******voici un nouveau chapitre ^^  
**

**Nouvelles importantes, j'ai la chance d'avoir une merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie, qui a bien voulu corriger la fanfic. Je la remercie infiniment. Je vais donc republier les précédents chapitres. Peut-être que cela retardera la publication des prochains chapitres et je m'en excuse mais Vinnie fait un travail formidable. N'hésitez pas à l'encourager ^^**

**Je remercie Tsuh, elo-didie, brigitte26 et Waanzin die pour leurs reviews ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favories ou leurs followers.  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 6 Familles**

L'Ordre avait emmené les Mangemorts de troisième classe en dehors du château. Seuls les trois plus hauts gradés étaient restés. Malgré les nombreux dégâts qui avaient endommagé le château, les sous-sols avaient été épargnés. On y avait pu installer une salle d'interrogatoire. Avery et ses acolytes allaient être soumis au Veritaserum. Nombreux étaient impatients, espérant obtenir des réponses, le premier étant Sirius. L'Ordre et Dumbledore se trouvaient encore dans la bibliothèque, quand soudain l'Auror Shacklebolt arriva essoufflé :

-Gringotts... Gringotts est attaqué.

-Par Merlin, c'est un coup des Mangemorts ? demanda Rémus.

-Non, non, c'est incroyable. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le coffre des Lestrange qui a été visité. Et... pas par n'importe qui.

Tout le monde était effaré. Shacklebolt était un Auror expérimenté qui ne perdait pas facilement son sang-froid. Cette attaque, surprenante en elle-même, devait être menée par quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour le perturber. L'assistance était assez perplexe et attendait avec impatience lorsqu'un grognement les fit sursauter.

-C'est un dragon, c'est le cri d'un dragon, dit Charlie.

Tout le monde se précipita sur le balcon donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville donc sur Gringotts. Ils virent un immense dragon sortir par le toit de la banque. Ils purent observer des formes humaines sur le dos de celui-ci mais ils étaient trop éloignés pour identifier quoi que ce soit. Soudain, le dragon prit son envol.

-Mais qui se trouve sur le dragon? Qui a bien pu cambrioler Gringotts? hurla Maugrey tentant de faire passer sa voix au-dessus du vacarme que faisait le dragon.

-Sirius.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Shacklebolt.

-Sirius, c'est Harry Potter. La personne qui vient de cambrioler la banque, c'est Harry Potter.

* * *

Elle allait le lui faire payer. Bellatrix transplana directement chez elle et hurla le nom d'Harry mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et n'y trouva rien. Il était absolument vide. Il était parti. Non seulement cet avorton avait réussi à découvrir ses plans et les partager avec l'Ordre du Poulet grillé mais il avait également cambriolé son coffre et sûrement récupéré la coupe. Elle se vengerait.

* * *

-Harry, Harry

Sirius était interloqué, il ne faisait que prononcer le nom de son filleul tout en fixant le dragon qui devenait un point éloigné dans le ciel, quand son regard se porta sur le directeur. Il comprit :

-Vous le saviez, vous saviez qu'il était vivant. Vous saviez qu'il allait tenter de faire cet acte fou aujourd'hui alors que nous étions... C'est lui, n'est-ce pas. C'est lui l'espion. Vous l'avez entraîné dans cette guerre. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il a déjà souffert, il fallait en rajouter.

-Je crois que certaines explications doivent se faire dans un lieu plus approprié et en comité restreint. Retrouvons-nous au QG.

Puis Dumbledore transplana. Rémus soutenait Sirius qui tremblait de colère. Deux yeux onyx observaient avec peine son amour, souhaitant tellement lui apporter un soutien. Le Conseil ainsi que certains membres de l'Ordre retrouvèrent Dumbledore dans le bureau de Sirius. Entretemps, tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que la population avaient été prévenus qu'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avait cambriolé Gringotts. Dumbledore attendait patiemment que les hauts responsables de l'Ordre soient dans le bureau avant de débuter ses explications. Il faut dire qu'il avait face à lui Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin mais également la matriarche de la famille Weasley, Molly.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu qu'Harry Potter était vivant? Comment Ron et Hermione ont-ils pu être entraînés dans cette histoire? Est-ce-que vous avez seulement conscience que ce ne sont que des enfants?

-Ma chère Molly...

-Ah non, pas de ça avec moi, j'exige des explications claires et précises...

-Chérie, peut-être que si tu laissais la parole au professeur Dumbledore, nous pourrions connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pendant la plaidoirie de Molly, Sirius observait Dumbledore. Il était en colère contre cet homme qui l'avait empêché de connaître son filleul mais celui-ci ne voulait-il pas le voir? Il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à le retrouver, de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver? La haine laissa la place à la tristesse et à la peur d'être rejeté par celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Dumbledore qui les invita à s'assoir :

-Tout d'abord, sachez que je n'ai retrouvé Harry qu'à Noël.

-Où vivait-il avant? demanda Sirius, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le retour de l'Ordre du château. Etait-il bien traité?

-Lorsque la famille Potter a été assassinée, une personne est venue récupérer le bébé avant que qui que ce soit n'intervienne. Harry vivait avec un Mangemort. C'est Bellatrix qui a recueilli Harry. Et pour répondre à votre question sur la raison de la présence de Ron et Hermione, c'est qu'Harry Potter ne fait qu'un avec votre voisin, Harry Evans.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle qui fut interrompu par la crise de larmes de Molly. Chacun prit conscience de l'horreur qu'avait vécue le survivant lors de ces dernières années. La famille Weasley n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la nouvelle. Ils avaient non seulement côtoyé l'élu pendant des années mais ils n'avaient pas pu l'aider. Mais la réaction, ou plutôt, l'absence de réaction de Sirius inquiétait Rémus et son amant mystère. Sirius avait le regard vide, il se leva et, sans prêter aucune attention au groupe, il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il s'effondra son filleul, le fils de ses meilleurs amis, avait passé son enfance avec Bellatrix, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Mangemort la plus redoutée. Elle avait dû se venger et connaissant sa cousine, elle a dû prendre un malin plaisir à torturer son Cornedrue junior. Quel parrain était-il? Il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé seul face à une des plus folles meurtrières. Il n'était qu'un incapable, comme Harry devait le haïr. Et Sirius perdit peu à peu pied. Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et son dos heurter un torse.

-C'est vous. Pourquoi? Qui êtes-vous?

Pour seule réponse, Sirius sentit les bras raffermir leur prise. Son corps était pris dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante et aimante. Il se sentait bien et se permit de profiter de cette chaleur. Puis elle disparut, Sirius se retourna et ne trouva personne. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Sirius, c'est Rémus. Est-ce-que je peux entrer?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rémus entra dans la chambre et vit Sirius sur le sol, des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-Il me déteste.

-Non, tu ne dois pas penser cela.

-Mais comment pourrait-il me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là?

-Je ne crois pas qu'Harry pense cela et puis, il ne te l'a pas clairement dit. Ne juge pas trop vite les choses. Dumbledore a encore d'autres informations à nous faire partager. Tu es parti avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

-Oui, j'arrive... Rémus?

-Oui?

-Aurais-tu aperçu quelqu'un avant de rentrer dans ma chambre?

-Non, je suis désolé Sirius... Dépêchons-nous.

Sirius et Rémus retournèrent dans le bureau. Sirius regarda autour de lui, tentant d'apercevoir l'absence de quelqu'un mais tout le monde était présent. Les yeux onyx n'avaient pas raté le regard inquisiteur de son rouge et or. Un espoir se fit dans son cœur. Si seulement son amour pouvait être réciproque.

-Bien, Harry a été récupéré par Bellatrix. Je ne vous apprendrai rien sur l'enfance peu joyeuse qu'il a reçue mais c'est à lui de vous en parler. J'ai rencontré Harry la première fois le jour où le village a été attaqué. Lorsque j'ai appris son identité et ses conditions de vie, je ne voulais prévenir personne afin de ne pas le mettre plus en danger qu'il n'était.

-Nous aurions pu le recueillir et le protéger, déclara Narcissa Malefoy.

-Je le sais mais la position d'Harry était un avantage que l'on ne pouvait négliger.

-Alors vous l'avez obligé à jouer aux espions. N'avez-vous pas honte?

-Molly, soyez sûre que ce n'est pas une chose dont je suis fier mais l'idée vient d'Harry lui-même. Et malheureusement, nous n'étions pas en mesure de refuser une telle opportunité. Il a été mon apprenti. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley l'ont énormément aidé et je dois vous avouer qu'il est bien le digne fils de ses parents. Il est très doué. Il a pratiquement rattrapé son retard. Un soir, il a réussi à capturer Pettigrow. C'est ainsi que nous avons eu les informations de l'attaque du château. Nous avons dû le relâcher. Ce fut très dur pour Harry. Ce petit est épatant. Maintenant, il a une autre mission d'où le vol à Gringotts. Les enfants m'ont demandé de mettre leurs familles en sécurité, c'est la raison de la présence de Monsieur et Madame Granger et de la famille Weasley au complet. Monsieur Weasley a dû apporter d'autres effets. Je crains qu'à l'heure actuelle, votre maison ne soit visitée par les Mangemorts. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons les soutenir qu'en pourchassant les Mangemorts.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous savoir s'ils sont vivants et en bonne santé? Il doit bien avoir un moyen de les joindre? demanda le professeur Mac McGonagall.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, je n'ai prévu aucun moyen de Portoloin.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je les chercherai moi-même s'il le faut mais je veux savoir s'ils vont bien, demanda Molly Weasley.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. Dobby!

Un pop se fit entendre et un elfe surgit devant l'assemblée de l'Ordre.

-Que peut faire Dobby pour Dumbledore Monsieur.

-J'aimerais te présenter à ces personnes. Chers amis, je vous présente Dobby, l'elfe de maison d'Harry Potter.

-Son elfe de maison...?

-Oui Rémus, il protège Harry. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier si notre trio était en bonne santé.

-Et... questionna Molly.

-Harry Potter Monsieur et ses amis sont en bonne santé. Il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétez. Ils sont bien protégés.

-Mais pouvons-nous les aider? interrogea Sirius.

L'elfe regarda attentivement le Maraudeur et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes Sirius Black Monsieur, le parrain de Monsieur Harry. J'ai un message pour vous. Monsieur Harry est désolé d'avoir emprunté la photo qui se trouvait sur votre bureau, Monsieur Harry vous la rendra. Monsieur Harry s'excuse également de ne s'être présenté mais Monsieur Harry ne voulait pas mettre Monsieur Black, Monsieur Lupin et sa famille en danger. Monsieur Harry a demandé à Dobby de protéger sa famille. Monsieur Harry a demandé à Dobby de protéger Monsieur Black, Monsieur Lupin et sa famille.

A ces mots, le cœur de Sirius se réchauffa. Son filleul, son mini-Cornedrue, le considérait comme sa famille et avait la stupide idée de le protéger. Dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'étouffer ou non au moment où il le prendrait dans ses bras. Rémus était également très heureux de la considération que lui portait le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Les deux Maraudeurs se firent la promesse de protéger Harry et de lui faire connaître le bonheur qu'il méritait.

-Dobby, as-tu les affaires d'Harry avec toi?

-Oui, Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Tu peux mettre le coffre d'Harry dans ma chambre.

-Bien Monsieur Black.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour chacun d'entre nous d'aller se reposer. Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain.

Et sur ces paroles, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée et partit pour Poudlard.

* * *

Depuis l'attaque du château, la famille royale avait emménagé dans une de leurs résidences secondaires. Draco était de plus en plus fébrile à l'approche de son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il connaitrait le nom de son âme-sœur, la personne qui lui était destinée. Ses parents lui en avaient parlé et il était impatient d'éprouver ce sentiment d'union. Ses pouvoirs, déjà puissants, devraient s'intensifier. Pour trouver sa compagne ou son compagnon, une grande soirée d'anniversaire devait avoir lieu. Ce serait un bal. Le château n'étant plus en état d'accueillir une telle cérémonie, Dumbledore avait proposé de le faire à Poudlard pour plus de sécurité et alléger l'esprit des gens même si l'apparition du Sauveur avait influé une nouvelle énergie au peuple. Il représentait l'espoir.

Draco avait quelques difficultés à propos d'Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas juger cette personne sans l'avoir connue mais il devait avouer qu'il vivait assez mal la popularité de ce héros. Non pour la recherche de notoriété mais pour l'acceptation de sa personne par le peuple. Il aurait tellement voulu être cette personne sur laquelle son peuple fondait tous ses espoirs. Mais il avait conscience des grands sacrifices qu'avaient dû subir cet homme : perdre ses parents, être éloigné de la famille qui lui restait et surtout avoir vécu avec sa tante. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé d'aider au maximum cet être et de le soutenir dans ses actions. Du moment qu'elle ne mettait pas en danger son âme-sœur. La soirée allait se dérouler dans deux semaines. Deux semaines à attendre patiemment – ou tenter de le faire.

Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Il allait sûrement être enfermé pour avoir osé tuer le prince héritier, mais trop c'est trop. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Où se trouvait le sorcier puissant, le vif guerrier, le rusé Serpentard. Il n'avait en face de lui qu'un crétin de Poufsouffle qui soupirait à chaque heure, s'impatientant de retrouver son âme-sœur. Il comprenait parfaitement Draco. Lui-même espérait revoir son superbe roux aux yeux bleus. Il l'avait cherché depuis la commémoration mais rien. Il avait cru que cela pouvait être un étudiant de Poudlard mais les préparatifs de ce satané bal l'avaient mené dans cette école et rien. Le bal était sa dernière chance.

Théo s'amusait de voir ses deux meilleurs amis virer Poufsouffle. Ces deux-là devaient certainement compter les jours, voire les heures qui les séparaient de ce bal. Lui continuait sa vie comme avant, loin des questionnements de ces deux ahuris. Cela ne les empêchait pas de l'importuner avec cette fille rebelle. Comme si lui, Théodore Nott, était épris d'une fille venant de je ne sais où et qui avait le toupet de le rabaisser. D'accord elle était plutôt jolie, bon d'accord belle, elle avait de l'esprit et une sacrée droite. Elle était si franche, si directe, si simple. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à toutes ces filles superficielles qu'il avait côtoyées. Une personne avec qui la vie serait une perpétuelle aventure… Non, il n'était pas attiré.

Ce soir-là, trois soupirs se firent entendre.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours depuis la visite de Dobby et ils vivaient toujours dans la clandestinité. Ils évitaient autant que possible les visites de l'elfe. Celui-ci ramenait un nombre incroyable de plats et de conseils de la mère de Ron. Harry avait reçu plusieurs lettres de son parrain et de Rémus. La première lui avait amené un sourire que ses amis avaient toujours rêvé de le voir porter. Une routine s'était installée, Hermione était accaparée par les livres, Ron tentait de la suivre en écoutant la radio sorcière. Harry, lui, observait la coupe. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il entendit distinctement les paroles de la coupe. Instinctivement il se mit à parler fourchelangue et lorsqu'il toucha l'objet, une sorte de vision s'imposa à lui. Ses amis, s'inquiétant, lui retirèrent l'objet des mains.

-Harry, ça va?

-**Je sais où se trouve le diadème**.

-Comment?

-**La coupe me l'a fait voir. J'ai eu une vision de Poudlard, de l'étendard des Serdaigle et de la Dame Grise**.

-Le diadème se trouve donc à Poudlard. Il va falloir y retourner et questionner la Dame Grise, affirma Ron.

-Je crois que la solution pour la destruction des Horcruxes se trouve également à Poudlard.

- Explique-toi Mione.

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention avant mais la réaction de la coupe avec le fourchelangue me l'a confirmé. Les Horcruxes réagissent et s'expriment en fourchelangue, donc le moyen de les détruire doit avoir un lien avec les serpents.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-D'après la légende, Salazar Serpentard aurait construit une pièce, la Chambre des Secrets, à Poudlard, où seul son héritier y aurait accès. Voldemort a dû y avoir accès mais pourquoi n'y a t-il pas laissé les Horcruxes à cet endroit ? Lui seul, pouvait y avoir accès. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas y mettre les Horcruxes, le monstre qui se trouve dans la Chambre, ou autre chose, doit être un danger pour les Horcruxes.

-**Oui c'est logique Hermione. Ces Horcruxes ne craignent rien donc il pouvait les laisser à la vue de tous mais le moyen de les détruire devait être caché et impossible d'accès**.

-La Chambre des Secrets renferme donc le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes.

-Mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. En cherchant une créature magique, un serpent ayant de grandes capacités, je suis tombée sur le basilic. Un serpent dont le venin est le plus puissant au monde. Il tue d'un simple regard. C'est le roi des serpents. Des mégalomanes comme Serpentard et Voldemort ne pouvaient qu'y mettre le roi des serpents.

-Oui mais ça ne nous aide pas à trouver cette Chambre.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait des recherches...

-A la bibliothèque, dirent en même temps Ron et Harry.

-Il y a dû avoir des agressions. Voldemort n'aurait pas eu un tel serpent sans s'en servir. Et j'ai trouvé. Il y a cinquante ans, une élève est décédée sans cause apparente. C'est Mimi Geignarde.

-Et elle hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, donc…

-**L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets s'y trouve**.

-Hermione tu es formidable!

- Je sais, mais maintenant, il faut se rendre à Poudlard.

-Il y a un bal dans deux semaines pour l'anniversaire du Prince. Comme le château a été attaqué, la fête va se dérouler à Poudlard. Il y aura beaucoup de monde. C'est le moment idéal.

-Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce bal?

-Par la radio et puis c'est un jour important. Nombreux et nombreuses doivent être impatients d'y être.

-**Pourquoi, c'est juste un bal !?**

-Harry, mais on parle du Prince héritier et de son seizième anniversaire.

-...

- A ce que je vois, l'autre folle t'a complètement coupé du monde sorcier.

-**Mais pourquoi est-ce si important? Mione?**

-Vois-tu Harry, certains membres de la famille royale sont des Veelas et par conséquent, ils ont ce qu'on appelle une âme-sœur. C'est la compagne ou le compagnon de vie du Veela dès que celui-ci atteint son seizième anniversaire. Il n'y a pas plus beau que l'amour d'un Veela. Il aime son Valéon d'un amour inconditionnel. C'est le rêve de beaucoup de jeunes gens que de devenir un Valéon. De plus, le prince Draco est l'héritier du roi, donc le futur souverain. C'est un peu comme un conte de fée. En tout cas Ron, c'est parfait, on a deux semaines pour se préparer. On arrive au bout. Il ne manquera plus que Nagini.

-Devons-nous prévenir Dumbledore de notre visite surprise?

-**Il doit se douter que nous essayerons d'aller à ce bal, au moins pour y voir nos familles. Je vais donc lui confirmer notre présence. Par contre, je m'inquiète pour les Mangemorts.**

-En quoi ils t'inquiètent?

-**Ils ne laisseront pas une occasion comme cette fête, vu son importance, sans ****y**** intervenir. Et puis, Bellatrix est peut-être folle mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle doit se douter qu'il y aura de forte chance que nous soyons présents. Il faudra être sur nos gardes. Je vais faire part au professeur de nos remarques. J'espère que tout se passera bien.**

Après avoir élaboré un plan, Harry se souvint du sac et de la lettre qu'il avait récupéré du coffre. Il était fébrile et ses mains se mirent à trembler au moment d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Harry,_

_mon chéri, si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement, ton père et moi, nous n'aurons pas la chance de te voir grandir. Mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as survécu. Savoir que tu es vivant est une source de réconfort pour nous. Sache que nous t'aimons tellement et quoi qu'il est pu arriver, ce n'était pas ta faute. C'était notre choix. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. _

_Dans le sac, nous avons laissé quelques unes de nos affaires personnelles. Nous avions peur qu'elles soient perdues et puis certaines d'entre elles sont compromettantes, surtout pour ton parrain Sirius. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur mon chéri. Prends soin de toi et n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours avec toi._

_Avec amour. Ta mère. Lily Evans Potter_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre et sortit la photo de sa famille. Il pleura, il pleura longtemps, toute la nuit jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue. Il aurait tellement voulu les connaître, les prendre dans leur bras. Il ne lui restait que des photos, une lettre, des souvenirs.


	8. Le Bal

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier elo-didie, brigitte26, ewiliane, Tsuh, Waanzin die et Venchiata pour leurs reviews ainsi que ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrits dans leurs favorites et followers. Merci à tous.  
**

**Je remercie également ma formidable bêta, Vinnie, qui a corrigé ce chapitre.  
**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**-Venchiata : Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît. Pour le rythme de parution, c'est au minimum un chapitre par semaine mais actuellement, il est en pleine correction. Toutefois, pas de panique, l'histoire comporte un prologue, un épilogue et, normalement 24chapitres. Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit le prologue et 23 chapitres ^^ Cela fait un an que je travaille sur cette fic. Au départ, j'avais une autre fic complètement différente en tête, un HP/LV (qui n'est qu'à l'état d'idées sur papier) mais, pour ma première fic, je voulais quelque chose de plus léger et l'idée m'est venue de reprendre un conte à ma sauce^^. J'avais une trame principal mais le développement des chapitres s'est fait au fur et à mesure. Actuellement, j'écris une autre fic traitant sur le thème des jumeaux Potter (thème fréquent me direz vous mais que j'adore). J'ai décidé de publier que maintenant car je voulais que ma fic soit pratiquement terminée afin d'avoir une publication fréquente. J'ai un peu développé mais j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^  
**

**Chapitre 7 Le Bal **

-Mère, que faites-vous?

-Je ne peux en aucun cas laisser mon fils et qui plus est, un Malefoy, pour son seizième anniversaire, habillé comme le dernier des parvenus.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire essayer autant de tenues.

-Draco, tu vas rencontrer ton âme-sœur. Ne veux-tu pas être à ton avantage?

-Si, bien sûr mère, mais évitez de faire de moi votre nouvelle poupée d'essayage... Ah père, que je suis heureux de vous voir.

Lucius venait de rentrer dans la pièce qui était dévolue, par sa femme, à la préparation de leur fils pour la soirée. A la vue de son fils aux mains de sa chère et tendre, et du regard de prédateur de celle-ci, il décida d'affronter son Valéon comme tout Malefoy dans ces moments-là, par un repli stratégique. Drago, voyant son père faire demi-tour, était désespéré. Si même le roi courbait l'échine devant sa mère, alors il ne pouvait que se plier. La reine avait pris en main la préparation du bal et n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Ses amis avaient également fait les frais de sa tendre génitrice. Pourtant, Draco ressentait tout l'amour de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de tenter, avec Dumbledore, d'alléger les esprits par une fête somptueuse. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à ne pas être présenté immédiatement lors du bal. Il avait demandé... il avait supplié ses parents de lui laisser le temps de découvrir son âme-sœur tranquillement sans le cérémonial pompeux. Des masques seraient mis à disposition des convives afin que l'identité de chaque personne ne soit pas perçue, permettant ainsi une véritable rencontre.

-Mère, je vous en supplie, cessez ces essayages!

-Pour quelles raisons?

-Je veux passer inaperçu et pour cela, mon habit de soirée se doit d'être classique et sobre. Je ne veux rien qui puisse me distinguer. La seule couleur que j'aimerais porter serait l'argent ou le vert et puis...

-Et puis...

-Si l'habit ne lui plaît pas, si la couleur n'était pas à son goût. Je ne peux pas me permettre de débuter ma relation avec mon âme-sœur sur une faute de goût. Par Merlin, il faut que je prévoie une tenue de rechange ou plusieurs, on ne sait jamais...

Narcissa sourit affectueusement envers son fils. Son bébé. Qu'il avait grandi. Il devenait un homme. Et ce fait s'était accentué depuis son apprentissage. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui. Lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était son petit qui avait arrêté Avery, elle fut fière mais aussi inquiète. Elle espérait que le conflit avec les Mangemorts s'arrêterait. Savoir qu'Harry Potter était revenu et les combattait l'avait soulagée. L'espoir de temps meilleur se faisait dans son cœur mais la peur de perdre sa famille la taraudait. Cette soirée allait au moins amener à Draco un moment de bonheur. C'est pourquoi tout devait être parfait. Elle savait que l'Ordre craignait que les Mangemorts attaquent au cours de cette soirée. Malgré le soin qu'elle avait mis dans la sécurité de l'évènement, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait.

-Mère, que pensez-vous de cet habit.

Draco portait un simple costume de soirée noir dont certaines coutures étaient rehaussées de fils d'argent. Son masque était également de cette même couleur. Il était magnifique. Il s'approchait du 1.90m, une puissante musculature qui restait discrète, des yeux de couleur orage, des cheveux blonds paraissant presque irréels, une peau fine et blanche. La puissance et la virilité se dégageaient du corps de son fils. Son compagnon ou sa compagne aurait beaucoup de chance.

-C'est parfait Drago.

La famille Zabini avait toujours eu de profonds liens amicaux avec la famille Malefoy mais là, Blaise avait failli rompre ces liens. La mère de Drago pouvait être tyrannique. Ces heures d'essayage pour que ses amis soient accordés à son lapin. Au moins, il avait gagné un moyen de pression sur le lapin en question. Théo n'avait pas échappé à la folie des essayages. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait réussi à garder un calme olympien.

-C'est parce que je suis un Serpentard.

-Comment ça?

-Même si nous n'avons pas été intégrés à Poudlard, je sais que j'aurais été envoyé à Serpentard. Seul un être intelligent et rusé aurait prévu la tyrannie de Madame Malefoy. C'est pourquoi un vrai Serpentard, comme moi, a concocté une potion calmante et l'a ingérée avant de subir les des heures et des heures de tortures.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues?

-Oh rien, seulement que si mes deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas en tête la recherche de leurs âme-sœurs, ils auraient pu éviter certains désagréments.

-Il est vrai que Drago et moi, ne sommes pas arrivés au point de devoir prendre une potion pour empêcher notre esprit d'aller compter fleurette à sa douce.

-Mais pas du tout.

-C'est pourtant toi qui vient de le déclarer. Tu savais parfaitement que ces heures d'essayages allaient être dures surtout si nous pensions sans cesse à nos dulcinées.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Théo était parti, ruminant au passage. Blaise était étonné de l'esprit de contradiction de son ami. Il était aussi impatient que Drago et lui mais tentait, par tous les moyens, de s'en dissuader. Théo resterait Théo. Sa douce devrait avoir un sacré caractère.

* * *

**-Mione, qu'est-ce-que tu fais?**

-Harry, si tu comptes aller à un bal, il faut au moins que tu sois habillé convenablement!

**-Mais Mione, pourquoi tu t'embêtes autant. J'aimerais avoir une tenue assez discrète pour passer inaperçu, alors si tu commences à me mettre pleins de froufrous**.

-Je ne te mets pas des froufrous.

Soudain un rire se fit entendre, c'était Ron qui s'esclaffait dans un coin. Hermione et Harry lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-Ron...

La voix mielleuse d'Hermione fit tressaillir Ron et sourire Harry.

-Je crois que c'est ton tour. Vu que Monsieur Potter ne veut pas faire d'effort, je vais le laisser dans son coin, le temps que je m'occupe de toi.

-Gloups. Ne te sens pas obligée Mione, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de te préparer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma robe est prête depuis longtemps.

-Non

-Si, et maintenant.

Harry, lui, s'était éclipsé, profitant de la torture de Ron. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre pour le Bal même si ce détail ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire d'Hermione. Grâce à Dobby, il avait pu joindre Dumbledore. Il lui avait fait part de son incursion lors de la soirée d'anniversaire du Prince mais il ne voulait en aucun cas se faire repérer. Le professeur lui avait clairement répondu que pour passer inaperçu, il fallait participer un minimum à la fête pour éviter les regards suspicieux. Harry avait également partagé ses plans pour la recherche du moyen de destruction des Horcruxes dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le directeur semblait inquiet pour ses protégés. C'est pourquoi il leur confierait Fumseck, son phœnix, et l'épée de Gryffondor. Le trio devait donc arriver aux alentours de 22h et rester deux petites heures dans la Grande Salle où se déroulerait la fête. A minuit, ils se retrouveraient aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Dumbledore les avait prévenus que l'Ordre serait présent et qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer Sirius et Rémus à tout moment. Eux étaient impatients de faire leur connaissance. Harry était anxieux. Il était à la fois heureux et craintif de voir sa famille pour la première fois mais ses amis avaient été ravis de revoir leurs proches. Il espérait que tout se déroulerait bien.

Il entendit les protestations de Ron et ne fut pas du tout motivé pour les rejoindre. En tentant de se cacher, il remarqua le sac que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Toutefois, il se mit à le fixer et se décida à connaître le contenu. Il y découvrit de nombreuses photos de ses parents, de leurs amis, de Sirius déguisé en fée et complètement éméché, divers objets appartenant à ses parents et une boîte qui l'intrigua. Au moment de l'ouvrir, Ron accourut vers lui

-Harry, mon frère, sauve-moi des griffes de cette folle!

-Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire?

-Mione, tu as mal compris.

-C'est cela, reviens ici et n'avise pas de t'échapper à nouveau. C'est pareil pour toi Harry. Harry...

Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à ses amis, fixant avec émotion le contenu de cette boîte. Voyant le regard de leur ami, le duo infernal observa l'objet en question.

**-Je crois que je viens de trouver ma tenue de soirée.**

En effet, ses parents lui avaient laissé leurs tenues de Bal de fin d'année. Son père avait fait faire un costume noir ayant des liserés de couleur vert émeraude, la même couleur que les yeux d'Harry, sur les coutures.

-Harry, il est magnifique.

-C'est... ce n'est pas normal, tu vas être splendide et moi je serai habillé comme un bouffon.

-Tu as un reproche à faire à ton costume Ron ?

-Non mais avoue que ce n'est pas le top.

-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les bonnes matières et couleurs.

**-Et si on s'habillait de la même façon.**

-Euh Harry, je préfère mettre une robe. Je ne pense pas qu'un costume d'homme me fasse passer inaperçue.

**-Non non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on soit habillé tout en noir avec une couleur différente pour chacun.**

-Oui mais laquelle?

-**Celle de nos yeux. Bleu pour toi Ron et noisette pour Mione.**

-Je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il prenne vos mensurations. Je lui demanderai de faire un costume ressemblant au mien pour Ron et toi Mione, une robe noire simple et classique. Comme cela on reste discrets tout en étant reconnaissable pour nous et le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ca me convient mais je supervise avec Dobby la création de ma robe.

-Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Mais on fait comment pour les masques ?

**-Moi, j'ai le masque de mon père. Un simple masque noir avec les mêmes liserés qui couvrent le haut du visage. On ne verra pas ma cicatrice.**

-Il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai des masques. Je demanderai à Dobby de me les ramener. J'en ai un très simple de couleur noire qui ira parfaitement à Ron. Le mien est également noir mais ce sont de fines branches qui se recoupent en plusieurs endroits.

-**Bon la question froufrous est terminée, on va pouvoir se préparer pour la Chambre des Secrets.**

* * *

La Grande Salle avait été magnifiquement décorée. Madame Malefoy avait fait des merveilles même si le regard désemparé des elfes de maison l'incitait à lui faire croire que la perfection avait frôlé avec la tyrannie. Dumbledore laissa sa place aux trônes royaux sur l'estrade. Le couple Malefoy était installé dans toute leur splendeur. Le directeur avait été très attentif à la sécurité. Il avait placé de nombreux Aurors un peu partout dans le château, il avait renforcé les barrières magiques et l'Ordre entier se trouvait dans la salle de Bal. Tout le monde se devait de porter un masque. Dobby devait faire transplaner le trio dans les cuisines pour 22h. Il était impatient de voir Harry. Il s'était attaché à ce garçon si courageux.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à ce Bal du seizième anniversaire de mon fils, le prince Drago Malefoy. Afin de continuer cette soirée dans les tons mystérieux que ces masques ont engendrés, sachez que mon fils se trouve parmi vous comme un simple invité. Il se fera connaître lorsque lui et son âme-sœur se seront trouvés. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Une grande excitation se fit ressentir dans la salle. Chacun se demandant où pouvait se trouver ce prince tant convoité.

-Heureusement que j'ai obligé mes parents à cacher mon identité. Vous avez vu toutes ces filles et leurs mères. Cela en devient effrayant.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon cher ami mais comme je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle ou supporter tes soupirs d'amoureux transi, je vais aller chercher mon roux. Bonne soirée.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement de roux à chercher mais je n'ai pas envie de supporter un Veela en pleine danse de l'amour. Je vais donc également aller dans mon coin.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt une belle brune que tu veux attirer dans tes filets.

-Vous divaguez mon cher prince.

Drago se retrouva seul. Il décida de se promener dans la salle de Bal. L'idée de ces masques était vraiment parfaite même s'il pouvait aisément reconnaître certaines personnes comme Pansy Parkinson qui donnait l'impression d'être un chien à l'affût d'une proie. Il était heureux de pouvoir se cacher de cette folle et surtout de ne rien ressentir pour elle. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il tournait en rond et il commençait à désespérer. Son âme-sœur n'était donc pas ici. La tristesse et le désespoir se lisaient sur son visage et ses parents, bien que discrètement, avaient surveillé leur fils toute la soirée. Même si au début ils se réjouissaient de voir leur fils tourner en rond dans la Grande Salle, espérant trouver son âme-sœur, ils s'inquiétaient du manque de réaction de celui-ci envers les personnes présentes. Il faudrait donc faire des recherches dans toutes les campagnes et pays voisins malgré le danger qu'étaient les Mangemorts. Ils devaient faire cela vite. Un Veela sans son compagnon dépérissait rapidement.

Drago commençait à se diriger vers ses parents quand il le sentit. Cette odeur sublime qui le transperçait. Son compagnon ou sa compagne était là. Il chercha du regard son amour dans la Grande Salle puis soudain, il le vit, son compagnon. Il était magnifique. Malgré son regard de Veela sur son Valéon, il pouvait clairement voir la beauté de son âme-sœur. Il était là, à l'entrée, habillé tout de noir avec de fines lignes émeraude qui soulignaient ses yeux de la même couleur. Ses yeux magnifiques mis en valeur par ce masque de la même couleur et texture que son costume. Il était brun, légèrement bronzé, plus petit et plus fin que lui mais avait un corps subtilement musclé, un corps androgyne, des yeux où il voulait sombrer et des lèvres qu'il voulait goûter. SPLENDIDE. Il se dirigea vers lui. Son compagnon n'était pas arrivé seul mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il voulait lui parler, il voulait le toucher. Tout son être lui criait d'aller trouver cet ange et de le faire sien, là, tout de suite, à même le sol, le déclarant sien au monde entier mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

-Bonsoir.

**-Bonsoir.**

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse?

**-Euh... je ne sais pas très bien danser.**

-Alors je me ferai une joie de vous apprendre.

Drago prit alors son amour dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Il approcha le corps de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que les deux torses se touchent. Ce fut électrique, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Il se mit à danser sereinement, se délectant de la vision de ce visage rouge d'embarras qui tentait de le suivre. Il put voir du coin de l'œil ses parents qui semblaient ravis pour lui mais son attention se reporta sur l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher. Ils continuèrent leur danse, ne faisant pas attention au monde qui les entourait. Quand la musique s'arrêta, le prince amena son cavalier dans les jardins qui furent aménagés près de la Grande Salle, permettant aux invités de profiter de cette nuit de juin tout en restant dans un secteur délimité et protégé. Il lui prit la main et se promenèrent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils s'assirent sur un banc près d'une étendue d'eau. Il fixait les yeux de cet ange quand soudain ils lui rappelèrent quelqu'un.

-C'était vous lors de la commémoration.

**-Pardon?**

-Vous vous souvenez de ce soir-là, je vous ai bousculé. Je n'ai pu voir que vos yeux et par Merlin, ils sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire. Comment aurais-je pu oublier de tels yeux! Quel est votre nom?

**-Je suis désolé mais la soirée veut que nous restions anonymes.**

-Jusqu'à que le prince découvre son âme-sœur.

**-Oui mais nous ne l'avons pas vu et aucune déclaration n'a été faite.**

-Alors vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Il faut dire que je peux facilement passer inaperçu si je le veux.

-**Je ne comprends pas. Vous insinuez que vous êtes...**

-Le prince.

-**Mais ce n'est pas possible.**

-Si, je vous l'assure. Par exemple, pour me rendre au village sans me faire reconnaître, je me déguisais en serviteur. Personne ne m'a reconnu ou fait attention à moi sauf un paysan avec une peluche.

-**Alors c'était vous le snobinard prétentieux.**

-Et vous le paysan à la peluche. Par Merlin, si j'avais su. Blaise et Théo avaient donc raison. Nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre.

**-Que voulez-vous dire?**

-Je suis le Prince Drago Malefoy et vous êtes mon âme-sœur, mon Valéon, mon compagnon.

-**Je ne peux pas.**

-Je suis désolé d'avoir eu ce comportement envers vous, envers toi, mais maintenant tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je t'aime et je te protègerai.

Pendant ses paroles, Drago s'était rapproché de son amour et l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras. Soudain les douze coups de minuit se firent entendre. Son compagnon s'était tendu et se dégagea de ses bras.

-Que fais-tu?

-**Je suis désolé mais je dois partir.**

-Non pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé.

-**Pardon.**

Et son âme-sœur commença à s'enfuir. Drago tenta de le poursuivre. Il avait réussi à le rattraper et à le prendre par le bras mais l'ange se dégagea. Durant la manœuvre, le masque de son bien-aimé avait glissé et était tombé à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir entièrement son visage mais ce qu'il en avait vu l'avait laissé sous le charme. Magnifique. Son bien-aimé avait profité de l'inattention du prince pour s'enfuir laissant au sol le masque que le blond ramassa. Il se fit la promesse de le retrouver et de lui prouver son amour, attaché ou non sur un lit.

Blaise avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de son ami. Il n'aurait pas pu résister une minute de plus aux éternels soupirs du prince, et puis lui-même était à la recherche de son roux aux yeux bleus. Tout comme Drago, il commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir de le trouver. Et puis, un groupe de trois personnes surgirent. Ils étaient habillés en noir. Il put voir Drago réagir à la présence du brun. Il se mit à sourire, son ami avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur mais il n'y fit pas plus attention, il était là, le roux aux yeux bleus. Il aurait pu le reconnaître n'importe où. Il s'approcha et lui proposa une danse. Le roux s'était mis à rougir et avait accepté. Blaise était le plus heureux des hommes. Peu avant minuit, il l'entraîna dans une des salles vides de Poudlard et il se mit à l'embrasser. Le roux lui répondit timidement au début puis avec plus de force. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Aux douze coups de minuit, son futur amant s'était redressé et réussit à s'enfuir, laissant un Blaise étonné et paralysé par la force des sentiments qui le dirigeaient vers ce mystérieux jeune homme.

Théo était fatigué d'entendre les remarques de ses deux amis. Il avait passé la soirée dans un coin, jetant un œil de temps à autre vers Drago. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui jusqu'au moment où ils firent leur apparition. Un trio d'une grande beauté. Blaise et Drago discutaient avec les deux hommes qui formaient ce trio, il ne restait que la jeune femme. Par curiosité, Théo se dirigea vers elle, essayant d'obtenir des informations pour les deux autres zigotos. Il avait tenté de séduire la belle mais, telle une lionne, elle avait sortie les griffes, prétextant qu'elle n'était en aucun cas sous son charme ravageur.

-Mais c'est vous le narcissique de la soirée de la commémoration.

-Et vous, vous m'avez giflé!

-Ce n'était que mérité.

-Comment... mais attendez, ne partez pas de nouveau. J'exige des explications.

-Vous exigez... Sachez que je ne suis pas à votre service. Vous êtes un jeune snob qui n'a aucune conscience de la réalité, à vivre dans votre cage dorée.

-Mais qu'en savez-vous? Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma famille, mes amis. Que je suis heureux dans cette cage dorée.

-Alors dans ce cas, comportez-vous comme tel.

Elle ne put en dire davantage que Théo prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la colla au mur et l'embrassa. Ce baiser se voulait au début vengeur, mais rapidement il s'adoucit. Il affirma sa prise sur le corps si tentateur de la lionne. Il ne pouvait résister à ses gémissements. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il put y voir du désir qui s'effaça pour laisser place à de la peur. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'enfuit le laissant seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


	9. La Chambre des Secrets

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par Vinnie que je remercie infiniment.^^  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela m'encourage ^^  
**

**Je remercie également celles et ceux qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers. Merci ^^  
**

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**- Tsuh : Bonjour et merci pour ta review. L'allusion était bien volontaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il commence surtout par les points de vue de notre trio d'or donc l'histoire n'avancera peut être pas autant que tu l'aurais voulu. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^  
**

**-adenoide : Bonjour et merci pour tes reviews/remarques. Les bons sont toujours longs à la détente (ça c'est bien vrai^^). Les Weasley n'ont pas aidé Harry pour deux raisons : la première, Harry cachait le maximum de ses blessures et, à part Ron qu'il voyait autant que possible, il n'avait pas de liens quotidien avec les Weasley. La deuxième raison, c'est qu'on parle de Bellatrix qui s'est parfaitement contourné les obstacles. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de perdre la garde d'Harry. Elle a donc tout fait pour que personne ne se doute de rien. JK Rowling nous en donne une exemple avec les Dursleys qui font passer Harry comme un délinquant. Dès que Dumbledore a su l'identité d'Harry, il l'a protégé en le formant et en envoyant Dobby a sa place mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette chance de connaître les plans de Bellatrix donc il a fait en sorte de le préparer afin de mieux l'aider dans cette tâche. Lucius n'est pas du tout un mangemort. Dans le livre, Voldemort laisse le diadème à Poudlard dans une optique de sécurité mais également pour narguer Dumbledore. Il a a fait la même chose avec le pouvoir en place dans cette fic, la bibliothèque royale. Ce ne serait pas le premier endroit où l'on rechercherait un objet lié à Voldemort et surtout à la magie noire. Harry n'est pas du tout un horcruxe dans cette fic, il a juste reçu quelques dons de Voldemort mais pas de lien ou quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas dans mon projet. C'est exact Peter est sous sa forme de rat pour tenter de percer les défenses de Poudlard. Le trio décide d'aller le soir du bal pour retrouver l'horcruxe pour trois raisons : passer inaperçu dans la foule, tenter d'apercevoir leurs familles et profiter de la possible action des mangemorts durant cette fête. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes remarques.  
**

**Bonne lecture^^  
**

**Chapitre 8 La Chambre des Secrets **

Ils étaient prêts. Dobby les avaient transplanés directement dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Harry portait le costume de son père : une chemise, un pantalon, une veste de sorcier et un masque noir recoupé de fils émeraude. Ron était habillé d'un costume traditionnel de soirée, son masque, noir également, était parsemé de fils bleus, de la même couleur que ses yeux. De même, pour Hermione, une simple robe noire et un masque noir avec des fils de couleur noisette. Ils étaient magnifiques. Dumbledore, qui avait insisté pour les accueillir, leur fit le compliment. Il les emmena jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle et les laissa entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?

-**Je suis effrayé! C'est la première fois que je me rends en public et avec ma véritable identité même si je porte un masque. **

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis on est là.

-**Merci. On se retrouve à minuit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage**.

-Pas de problème.

Le trio entra dans la salle et se sépara. Hermione s'était mise en retrait et voyait chacun de ses amis se faire accoster par des hommes splendides. Elle en était heureuse. Peut-être que cette soirée allait être plus intéressante qu'une banale soirée dansante. Quelques instant plus tard, un jeune homme, qu'elle définirait de mystérieux, s'était approché d'elle. Il était blond, de haute stature et reflétait une certaine assurance. Lorsqu'il commença son numéro de séduction, elle le rembarra.

-Désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

Cet homme lui rappelait trop ce prétentieux de la commémoration. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait même si on sentait une plus grande maturité ainsi qu'un changement physique.

-Il est étrange que vous soyez insensible à mon charme.

C'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'échapper, il réussit à l'acculer contre un mur dans un des couloirs de Poudlard et l'avait embrassée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas répondre à ses avances mais l'envie et le plaisir se firent plus fort que sa raison. Elle se laissa aller. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle put y voir dans ses yeux le désir qu'il avait d'elle ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, qu'elle s'échappa. Elle devait fuir, ne pas se laisser aller avec un tel narcissique. Elle se dirigea en courant au deuxième étage. Elle était à peine entrée dans les toilettes que les coups de minuit se mirent à sonner. Elle était arrivée la première.

* * *

Ron n'était pas très à l'aise dans le costume que lui avait fait Mione et Dobby. Et puis, comme Harry, la foule n'était pas son élément. Il espérait passer inaperçu durant la soirée. Mais un brun, un homme dans toute sa virilité, lui avait demandé de lui accorder une danse. La danse n'était pas non plus un domaine dans lequel il excellait malgré les cours de sa mère et plus récemment, d'Hermione, mais son cavalier suivait son rythme et était très attentionné.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était conquis. Il avait passé toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou en discutant simplement. L'homme le fascinait tellement qu'il n'avait pas prêté une grande attention aux personnes présentes au bal même s'il avait repéré sa famille et avait pu être soulagé de les voir en bonne santé. Il sourit. Même portant des masques, les Weasley étaient facilement reconnaissables. Ils étaient tous roux. Il lui avait suffit de laisser porter son regard sur une fratrie de roux pour les reconnaître. Il avait également perçu le regard inquisiteur de sa mère sur l'assemblée. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa famille.

Le brun lui proposa une balade qu'il accepta. Au bout d'un des couloirs, celui-ci l'emmena dans une salle vide. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus avec passion. Leurs mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'affrontèrent. C'est aux coups de minuit que Ron reprit ses esprits, il avait oublié le rendez-vous. Il parvint à se retirer de l'étreinte du brun. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il en profita et partit de la salle. Il était en retard. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs et arriva aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Hermione était déjà arrivée.

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Dumbledore et venir à cette fête. Il y avait trop de monde. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait apercevoir Sirius et Rémus. Il tenta d'être discret Mais les gens n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder bizarrement. Pourtant il avait vérifié sa tenue avant de venir. Il avait remarqué que les adultes s'étaient plus ou moins regroupés à l'entrée de la Salle, sûrement pour prévenir dans le cas d'une attaque. Il vit Ron observer avec attention un groupe de rouquins. Il reconnut tout de suite la famille Weasley. Près d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs membres de l'Ordre puis il les vit. Sirius et Rémus étaient en grande discussion avec ce qui semblait être une des professeurs de Poudlard. Son cœur s'était arrêté. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait sa famille.

Soudain une voix suave interrompit ses pensées. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de celle-ci et fut choqué. Devant lui se trouvait un homme de grande stature imposant le respect, des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris, un torse musclé et un sex appeal bien présent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour qui que ce soit mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, son corps désirait être pris dans ses bras puissants. C'était sa place. Ils se mirent à danser et il pouvait voir de la bienveillance ainsi que de la douceur dans les yeux gris. Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Ils y discutèrent de leurs envies, leurs joies. Puis ils s'assirent. L'homme l'observait, il l'observait avec adoration, ce qui le fit rougir.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. C'était le prince, et lui était son Valéon. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas se lier avec quelqu'un et surtout pas le prince. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'une fois lié, le Veela ne pouvait vivre sans son Valéon. Comment aurait-il pu mettre en danger un autre que lui, surtout lui. Il ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme mais il ne pouvait le définir. Tout allait trop vite. Puis les douze coups de minuit le ramenèrent à la réalité, celle de son combat avec les Mangemorts. Il réussit à s'enfuir mais il perdit son masque. Heureusement, le prince n'avait pu voir sa cicatrice. Il ne devait pas connaître son identité. Cela le mettrait en danger. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

-Harry, tu vas bien? Tu es tout rouge.

-Ron, je te signale que tu es toi-même tout rouge!

-Je te retourne la remarque. Mais Harry, tu trembles. Tu te sens bien?

**-Oui ça va, en ****fait****non, je... je ne sais plus.**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-**Je l'ai rencontré.**

-Qui?

**-Le prince et, par Merlin...**

-Quoi, il y a eu un problème?

-**Je suis son compagnon, je suis son Valéon. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas.**

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu es le compagnon d'un Veela. Un être qui porte un amour exclusif à son compagnon.

-Ron, je ne crois pas que le problème vient véritablement de là. Je crois qu'Harry est effrayé de savoir qu'il est lié à quelqu'un alors que sa position n'est pas, comment dire, très stable.

-**Pas stable. Les Mangemorts sont à mes trousses et ne désirent qu'une chose, venger leur maître. De plus, je dois anéantir tous les Horcruxes et là, tout de suite, me retrouver face à un monstre. Je crois que l'expression "position stable" n'est pas vraiment adéquate.**

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas minimiser la situation.

-**Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix mais ça fait beaucoup de révélations en peu de temps et je crois que je commence à craquer. Tu vois quel héros je fais.**

-Ne dis pas ça Harry. Moi j'ai eu de la chance de vivre dans une famille aimante avec des frères et sœurs. Je ne connais même pas le dixième de ce que tu as vécu avec l'autre folle. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tu apprends que tu es Harry Potter, que toute ton enfance a été gâchée, que tu es le seul à pouvoir remplir une mission, que tu dois sûrement affronter les Mangemorts et que tu es le compagnon du Prince. Je pense que ton "moment d'égarement" est plus qu'excusable. Je dirais même qu'il est compréhensif et me rassure. Ben quoi, ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps.

-**Merci Ron. Merci Hermione.**

-Je t'en prie.

-C'est avec plaisir Harry et surtout n'hésite pas à nous faire part de tes doutes. Nous sommes tes amis!

-**Oh que oui, vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes aussi rouge que moi?**

* * *

Molly Weasley avait désespérément cherché son fils Ron au travers de la foule dense. Elle espérait qu'il était venu ce soir ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Plusieurs fois par jour, elle regardait l'horloge de la famille. Elle était soulagée de voir que Ron et ses amis étaient en bonne santé. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que les Weasley avaient ajouté le nom d'Harry Evans et Hermione Granger à cette pendule qui permettait d'avoir quelques indications sur les enfants. Lorsque la véritable identité d'Harry avait été dévoilée, le nom Potter avait apparu près d'Evans. Depuis, Sirius, Rémus et elle ne lâchaient pas cet objet de vue plus d'une ou deux heures. Elle était inquiète pour ces trois-là. Ils n'auraient jamais dû supporter le poids d'une telle mission. Il fallait absolument arrêter les Mangemorts. A la demande de Ron, toute la famille avait été réunie. Molly souriait tristement. C'était son fils qui avait fait son possible pour protéger sa famille. Malgré le réconfort de Dumbledore qui lui assurait que le trio ne courait aucun danger, elle voulait récupérer Ron et le tenir dans ses bras. Elle était fière de son fils.

Sirius tentait de retrouver son filleul parmi les nombreux invités présents dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être qu'une silhouette lui serait familière même s'il doutait d'avoir la chance de reconnaître Harry. Rémus qui se trouvait près de lui gardait également un œil sur la salle mais il restait concentré sur sa mission de protection.

-Sirius?

-Mmmmmhhh

-Tu devrais rester concentré.

-Moony, comment veux-tu que je me concentre. Il est peut-être là.

-Oui mais nous n'avons aucune idée de son apparence et c'est un bal masqué. Garde ton attention sur la sécurité. S'il est vraiment présent dans cette salle, protège-le. Assure-toi qu'il ne craint rien.

-Oui, je vais aller faire une ronde dans les couloirs, on ne sait jamais.

Sirius surveilla les différents couloirs de Poudlard. De nombreux souvenirs surgirent dans son esprit. James et Lily lui manquaient. Il se sentait coupable envers ses amis. Il n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il leur avait faite : protéger Harry. Rémus lui soutenait qu'il n'était en rien responsable. Que seul Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient la cause de la vie d'Harry. Pourtant, malgré l'enfance chaotique qu'avait dû subir Harry, celui-ci avait trouvé la force de combattre le mal et au contraire de lui, il faisait en sorte de protéger sa famille, Rémus et lui.

Loin dans ses pensées, Sirius ne fit pas attention aux mouvements de silhouettes inquiétantes. L'une d'entre elles avait dirigé sa baguette vers l'animagus et lança le sortilège de Douleur. Il n'avait pas le temps de contre-attaquer et se préparait à supporter le sortilège impardonnable mais il ne sentit rien. Une personne s'était interposée entre lui et le sort.

- ROGUE!

* * *

- Non je ne suis pas du tout rouge!

-Euhhh moi non plus.

A ces mots, Ron et Hermione se mirent à rougir encore plus devant le regard amusé d'Harry. Si ses deux amis avaient passé le même genre de soirée que lui, alors il comprenait parfaitement leur rougissement.

**-Je crois que vous allez ****m'expliquer****ce teint rouge à la fin de soirée! Pour l'instant, je crains qu'il ne faille se concentrer sur le monstre et l'Horcruxe. Mimi?**

-Oui, oh mais quel beau garçon!

-**Le professeur Dumbledore a dû déposer certaines choses ici, pourrais-tu m'indiquer leurs emplacements.**

-Oh oh oh, je ne peux rien refuser à un si beau jeune homme. Mot de passe?

-**Bonbon au citron**.

-Juste derrière le panneau de la sirène.

-Vraiment le directeur a de drôles de mots de passe.

-Mouais, ça me donne faim.

-Ron, peux-tu arrêter de penser à la nourriture ?

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger au cours de la soirée.

-**Il y aurait-il un rapport avec les rougeurs?**

-Arrête Harry, bon je vais aller chercher l'épée.

Sous les rires de ses amis, Ron se dirigea vers le tableau représentant une sirène. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa la place à une splendide épée où le nom de Godric Gryffondor était marqué dessus.

-Maintenant, il faut que l'on trouve l'entrée de la Chambre.

-Comment on fait, demanda Ron.

- Eh bien, il devrait avoir un symbole qui aurait un rapport avec Serpentard.

-Oui mais il nous faudrait des heures pour trouver un tel dessin!

-**Mimi? Je suis désolé de te rappeler ce mauvais souvenir mais comment es-tu décédée?**

-Je m'étais enfermée dans les toilettes parce qu'on s'était encore moquée de moi quand j'ai entendu un bruit, alors je suis sortie pour aller dire à cet enquiquineur d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai vu deux grands yeux jaunes et puis plus rien.

-**Tu les as vus où?**

-Juste ici près des lavabos.

Le trio se dirigea dans la direction que leur indiquait Mimi. Ils se mirent à observer attentivement les lavabos.

-J'ai trouvé.

Sur un des fronts d'un lavabo se trouvait une petite figure représentant un serpent.

-Harry, dis quelque chose en fourchelangue, proposa Ron.

-_**Ouvre-toi.**_

Un grondement se fit entendre et le lavabo mit au jour un tunnel.

-A qui l'honneur?

-**Ron, je ne veux pas te priver de ce plaisir!**

-Oh les garçons, laissez-moi passer. De vraies chiffes molles.

Hermione s'accroupit et se laissa entraîner dans le tunnel. Les deux garçons, restés dans les toilettes, s'étaient approchés de l'entrée attendant un signe de vie d'Hermione mais seul le bruit de vêtements se faisait entendre jusqu'à:

-Beurk!

-Mione, ça va?

-Oui oui, il n'y a rien à craindre mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant. Je vais salir ma robe.

-Bon, ben c'est à mon tour!

Ron se laissa guider dans le tunnel. Lorsque ce fût le tour d'Harry, il fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix de Mimi.

-Si jamais tu meurs Harry, je me ferais une joie de partager mes toilettes avec toi.

-**Merci Mimi. **

Et Harry se laissa porter dans le tunnel. Il arriva au bout et rejoignit ses amis dans une antichambre remplie de différents cadavres d'animaux. Ils suivirent un couloir. Soudain ils entendirent une explosion, provenant de plus haut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une sorte de feu d'artifice.

-Oui, ou encore une blague de mes frères.

-Certainement.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin lorsqu'une deuxième explosion, plus importante, provoqua un éboulement, séparant Ron et Hermione d' Harry.

-**Vous allez bien?**

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Donne-nous juste quelques minutes pour nous dégager.

**-Je vais continuer, on se retrouve dans la Chambre.**

-Je n'aime pas ça Harry.

**-Ca va aller.**

Harry continua d'avancer dans le couloir qui le mena devant une énorme porte où des serpents formaient un verrou. Il reparla à nouveau en fourchelangue et, comme pour le lavabo, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle lui donna accès à une pièce plus grande et lugubre : la Chambre des Secrets.

Il la traversa pour se rendre dans le fond où se trouvait une statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait fort heureusement l'épée avec lui. Il l'avait récupérée après le passage du toboggan. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la statue, il parla fourchelangue. La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit mettant au jour un passage d'où provenait des sifflements. Harry recula et put voir un basilic. Malheureusement Mione avait eu raison. Il tenta de lui parler pour s'en faire obéir mais le basilic lui précisa que seul Salazar Serpentard ou son héritier pouvait lui donner des ordres. Il tenta d'éviter de regarder dans les yeux du serpent, ni son reflet, mais la pièce étant humide, il glissa et crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

Un bruit, un cri d'animal, lui fit relever la tête et il put apercevoir Fumseck crevant les yeux du basilic. Commença alors une course poursuite dans la Chambre. Il réussit néanmoins à embrocher l'épée de Gryffondor dans la gueule du basilic. Mais en faisant cela, un croc se planta dans son bras. Il commença à s'affaiblir. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Chambre. Voyant leur ami à terre et pâle, ils se mirent à courir pour le rejoindre.

-Harry!

**-Mione tu avais raison, il est extrêmement puissant comme venin.**

A ces mots, le phœnix se pencha sur le bras d'Harry et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes guérirent la plaie et empêchèrent le poison de faire son office. Harry était sauvé.

-**Merci Fumseck**.

-Harry, tu te sens bien ? interrogea Hermione.

-**Oui, beaucoup mieux. Grâce à Fumseck**.

-Et le monstre?

-**C'était bien un basilic. Je l'ai transpercé avec l'épée de Gryffondor.**

-Elle est donc enduite de poison.

-**Oui.**

-On a donc l'arme pour détruire les Horcruxes.

**-Oui Ron. J'ai d'ailleurs pris avec moi la bague de Gaunt.**

-Harry, c'est dangereux...

-**Je sais Mione, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se tromper dans nos théories. Au moins, on peut essayer tout de suite et voir le résultat.**

-Je m'en occupe Harry, tu es encore faible, dit Ron.

Harry laissa l'épée à Ron et déposa la bague sur le sol puis s'éloigna avec Mione. Ron prit une grande inspiration, souleva l'épée et l'abattit sur la bague. Un cri strident les fit sursauter puis une fumée noire les engloba pour disparaître définitivement.

-Vous croyez que cela a fonctionné, demanda Ron.

-Harry...

**-C'est bon, je n'entends plus les voix.**

Le trio se mit à sourire. Ils avaient réussit. Ils avaient enfin le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Ils prirent avec eux les crocs du basilic. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de la Chambre. Fumseck étant toujours avec eux, les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes, ils furent surpris des bruits qu'ils entendirent : des cris et des hurlements. Soudain Dumbledore ouvrit la porte :

-Poudlard est attaqué. Les Mangemorts sont ici.


	10. La Dame Grise

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Chapitre corrigé par l'inestimable Vinnie.  
**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé une review, qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et dans leurs followers.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 9 La Dame Grise**

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Bellatrix avait réuni tous les Mangemorts. Le soir du bal serait la meilleure opportunité pour frapper un grand coup. Ils attaqueraient Poudlard au moment où non seulement les étudiants s'y trouvaient, mais également le Conseil, l'Ordre, les Aurors et une grande partie de la population. Ce soir allait être l'apothéose et le début de leur règne. Il pourrait également récupérer l'Horcruxe qui devait se trouver à Poudlard mais il devait avoir de fortes chances que les autres s'y trouvaient. Ils gagnaient sur tous les points. Grâce à cet empoté de rat, un petit groupe avait réussi à se faufiler dans le château. Ils parcouraient les couloirs du château tels des ombres afin de libérer les portes d'entrée pour que le reste des troupes puisse intervenir. Au cours de cette course, ils virent Sirius Black, ce traître à son sang. Bellatrix se fit une joie de lui lancer le Doloris mais le sort ne l'atteint jamais. Severus Rogue s'était placé entre les deux. Ils étaient découverts.

* * *

Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre ayant entendu le cri de Sirius étaient rapidement arrivés à leur niveau. Rémus eut un sourire en voyant Severus dans les bras de Sirius. Son ami avait enfin une chance de connaître le bonheur mais sa joie laissa place à l'anxiété face aux faits qui s'étaient déroulés.

-Rémus, Maugrey, il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Heureusement, seule une infime partie d'entre eux sont dans le château. Le reste se trouve aux portes de Poudlard. Il faut renforcer les sécurités et les retrouver.

-Mais Dumbledore, comment ont-ils pu rentrer ?

-Je crois, Maugrey, que seuls Rémus et Sirius peuvent répondre à votre question.

-Peter…

-Malheureusement.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre et chacun se dispersa à différents postes. Sirius et Madame Pomfresh étaient restés dans le couloir afin de vérifier la santé du maître des potions.

-Bien, professeur Rogue, je crois que vous allez parfaitement bien.

-Oui, ce n'est pas un simple Doloris qui va m'empêcher de me battre.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je crains que l'on va avoir besoin de mon aide d'ici peu.

Pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'éloignait, Severus tenta de se relever mais une poigne ferme le retint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer Severus.

-Severus ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler ainsi.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris le sort à ma place ? Pourquoi t'es tu interposé ?

-Parce qu'un débile Gryffondor n'était pas attentif et sur ses gardes pendant une ronde !

-Mais en quoi cela t'importe-t-il ?

-On va dire que c'est un réflexe. Celui de protéger les plus faibles que soi, ou je devrais dire les plus bêtes.

-Tu pouvais tout simplement lancer un sort contre mon attaquant, j'aurais pu parfaitement supporter le Doloris. Je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ! Je t'ai sauvé, ça s'arrête là !

-Non, c'est important pour moi et j'aimerais avoir une explication ! Tu n'es pas le type de personne à avoir ce genre de réflexe. Et puis, tu aurais pu arrêter des Mangemorts. Tu as laissé passer une opportunité. Alors non, ce n'est pas rien.

Une deuxième explosion, beaucoup plus forte, les fit trébucher. Severus rattrapa Sirius et le serra fortement dans ses bras avant de le lâcher.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin de nous.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir de cette façon, tu te trompes lourdement. On aura une discussion tous les deux et ne crois y échapper !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et allèrent à leurs postes. Toutefois, à l'instar de l'autre, ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur collègue en espérant pour sa survie à cette bataille.

* * *

Drago était fou d'inquiétude. Il avait cherché partout son compagnon. Il gardait avec tendresse son masque. Le seul lien qu'il avait de lui. Où pouvait-il être ?

-Drago ?

-Père, mère ?

-Nous sommes soulagés de te retrouver.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous sommes attaqués.

-Mais… par qui ?

-Un groupe de Mangemorts a réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Nous devons les retrouver avant qu'ils n'arrivent à faire rentrer le reste des troupes.

-Où se trouve ton compagnon ? C'était bien ton compagnon avec qui tu es sorti ?

-Oui mais il a disparu. Par Merlin, où se trouve-t-il ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de mauvaises rencontres. J'ai si peur.

-Oh mon chéri !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Personne n'a été retrouvé blessé, sauf ton parrain.

-Le professeur Rogue? Mais c'est...

-Etonnant, oui je sais. Il s'est interposé entre un sort et Sirius Black.

-Je crois que notre cher Severus a trouvé son compagnon à lui, déclara Narcissa.

-Ma chère, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Ah Severus, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Il est plutôt rare de vous voir tomber tête baissée dans le danger au risque de vous blesser pour un acte "héroïque".

-Majesté, je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu le plus approprié pour avoir cette discussion.

-Malheureusement, vous avez raison mais ne croyez pas vous échapper à mes questions.

-En d'autres termes, un interrogatoire, soupira Lucius.

-Je le crains, mon roi. Mais je suis venu ici pour mettre en sécurité le prince.

-Non, parrain.

-Non?

-Mon compagnon se trouve quelque part dans le château, je ne vais pas aller me cacher alors que lui est en danger ou décide de se mettre en danger.

-Drago...

-Non mère, j'ai appris à me battre pour protéger mon compagnon mais également mon peuple.

-Bien, je comprends ta décision. Je vais te laisser défendre le royaume mais promets-moi d'éviter de te mettre en danger inutilement.

Drago hocha la tête et partit avec le professeur Snape. Il espérait retrouver ses deux amis. Ses parents étaient partis avec ceux qui tentaient de réfréner les Mangemorts à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Lui, avec son parrain, allait faire des rondes dans le château afin de retrouver soit le petit groupe de Mangemorts, soit des élèves, soit ses amis, soit, et il l'espérait, son âme sœur.

Théo était perdu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti tous ces sentiments pour quelqu'un. Seuls ses amis et sa proche famille lui étaient précieux. Les aventures qu'il avait avec d'autres jeunes filles n'étaient que des histoires sans lendemain. Mais cette fille, rien que le fait de l'embrasser le faisait vibrer autant que s'il faisait l'acte en lui-même. Tout paraissait plus fade à côté. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il retente l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Mais se lasserait-il un jour? Il en était rendu à cette question lorsque la première explosion le perturba dans ses pensées. Il décida de rejoindre ses amis et de tenter de retrouver la belle. Il espérait que personne n'était blessé.

La première explosion l'avait ramené durement sur terre. Celle-ci l'avait fait tomber, le ramenant à la réalité. Depuis le départ de son roux, Blaise était comme sur un nuage. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, la personne qui lui donnerait des frissons, la personne qui le comblerait et qu'il était tout autant prêt à combler. Toutefois cette explosion n'était pas normale. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était dans le couloir au moment de la deuxième explosion qui, beaucoup plus forte, avait fait s'effondrer une partie du mur. Il tentait d'aider un groupe d'élèves qui s'était malencontreusement trouvé au mauvais endroit et qui se retrouvait coincé sous les gravats. Il commençait à les dégager lorsqu'il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il ne vit rien. Il continua quand il vit un rayon se dirigeant vers lui. Il eut le temps d'éviter le rayon et s'apprêtait à riposter. C'était des Mangemorts. Ils avaient réussi à rentrer. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il débuta la bataille. Ils étaient plus nombreux que lui et il se doutait qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant de simples troisièmes classes. Il réussit à créer un bouclier le protégeant lui ainsi que les élèves. Il arrivait à garder ses positions mais il s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes.

-Expelliarmus, hurla un des Mangemorts.

Blaise avait réussi à garder l'emprise sur sa baguette mais le sort avait affecté son bouclier. Malheureusement ses adversaires profitèrent de son état de faiblesse pour lui lancer de nombreux sorts de magie noire qu'il évita autant que possible mais un rayon réussit à le toucher au niveau de l'épaule, le lacérant assez profondément. Croyant ses derniers instants arrivés, il se mit à penser à son roux, pensant tristement qu'il aurait bien voulu le revoir une dernière fois. Les pas des Mangemorts se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils devaient certainement s'approcher afin d'apprécier au mieux le spectacle mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il allait se battre jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient croire leur mentor. Ils avaient tellement espéré que cette soirée se déroulerait sans incident mais les Mangemorts avaient réussi à détruire la joie dont chacun aspirait. Il fallait réagir rapidement. Beaucoup de monde était présent. Le trio s'inquiétait également pour leurs familles.

-Seul un petit groupe a réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte du château. Le reste des troupes est à l'extérieur. Les protections les retiennent mais il faut les renforcer. Avez-vous réussi? Allez-vous bien ?

-Nous avons trouvé un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes et il est en notre possession, répondit Hermione. C'était bien un basilic. Harry l'a tué mais il s'est fait mordre.

Dumbledore porta son attention sur son protégé avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais bien. Votre phœnix m'a sauvé la vie**.

-J'en suis soulagé Harry. Sais-tu que le venin du basilic est un des plus puissants poisons mais qu'il apporte certaines protections à celui qui en survit, notamment contre la magie noire. Peu de personnes le savent car on meurt dès les premières secondes de l'intoxication. Harry, tu es un garçon surprenant.

-**Oui et je crains que je ne ferai rien comme tout le monde.**

Ses amis et Dumbledore se mirent à rire devant la moue boudeuse du survivant. Ron se rapprocha de la fenêtre et put y voir l'armée de Voldemort tentant de rentrer.

-Peut-être... peut-être que ce soir ce sera la dernière bataille. Nous avons une chance de détruire définitivement tous les Horcruxes, dont Nagini.

-Ron, tu crois que les Mangemorts amèneraient le serpent ici en ce moment même alors qu'ils se préparent à une bataille contre Poudlard avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et le professeur Dumbledore présents.

-Monsieur Weasley a raison. Ils doivent certainement penser que c'est leur dernière chance de récupérer tous les Horcruxes et de ramener Voldemort. Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de perdre une telle occasion. Tous les Horcruxes se trouvent à Poudlard et ils le savent puisque c'est un des lieux les plus protégés du pays. Bellatrix n'est pas stupide, elle se doute bien que si nous avons cambriolé Gringotts, c'est que c'était le dernier, à part Nagini, que nous avions à récupérer. C'est pourquoi ils sont là. Non seulement il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir, ce qui leur permet de se fondre dans la masse, mais en plus la présence de civils dans un combat nous ralentira.

**-Ils n'auront aucune pitié, n'est-ce pas professeur.**

-Malheureusement non Harry.

-Il faut absolument retrouver le diadème, intervint Ron.

-On devrait commencer par la salle commune de Serdaigle. La Dame Grise s'y trouve peut-être.

-Je vous ai amené quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. Miss, pouvez-vous rentrer?

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dévoilant une jeune fille blonde avec une tenue assez excentrique. Elle donnait l'impression d'être dans la lune mais son regard était vif.

-Je vous présente Luna Lovegood. C'est une étudiante provenant de Serdaigle.

-Bonsoir, je vois que les nargolles s'agitent tout autour de vous.

-**Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry. Saurais-tu où se trouve la Dame Grise?**

-Bien sûr, Harry Potter. Je vous y emmène.

-Et moi je vous laisse ici. Faites attention à vous les enfants.

-Dis-moi Harry?

-**Oui Luna.**

-Mon père et moi nous nous sommes toujours posé la question si les Veelas avaient un comportement assez suggestif dès la première rencontre avec leurs compagnons.

Harry se mit à rougir et bafouilla alors que Ron et Hermione tentèrent de se retenir de rire.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

-Tu es bien le Valéon du prince.

-**Mais comment tu le sais?**

-Les nargolles et les joncheruines.

-Mione, demanda discrètement Ron, c'est quoi des nargolles et des joncheruines.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Le petit groupe se faufila à travers les couloirs et ne rencontra personne.

-C'est parce qu'elle aime la tranquillité. Elle se cache toujours là où il n'y a personne.

Cette fille était vraiment bien étrange mais Harry ressentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où Luna s'arrêta.

-Elle est ici mais il vaut mieux qu'une seule personne s'y rende. Elle est un peu timide.

-**J'y vais.**

-Fais attention à toi Harry.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans cette partie sombre du château. Il se trouvait dans une partie éloignée. Il pouvait voir au loin les Mangemorts attaquant le bouclier qu'avait formé Dumbledore et les professeurs. Un mouvement attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers lui. Tout en s'approchant, il put décerner la forme d'un humain, ou plus précisément d'un fantôme.

-**Bonsoir**.

-Qui es-tu ? hurla la Dame Grise.

-**C'est Luna qui m'a emmené ici. Vous êtes bien la Dame Grise?**

-Tu es un ami de Luna. C'est la seule personne qui vient me voir. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien la Dame Grise, le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle.

-**Mais vous êtes également la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Héléna Serdaigle.**

-Que veux-tu?

-**Je viens récupérer le diadème.**

-Comme tout le monde mais le diadème a disparu.

**-Il est ici à Poudlard, vous le savez. C'est Voldemort qui l'y a caché.**

-Tu prononces son nom. Soit tu es fou, ou très courageux.

-**Le choixpeau m'a dit que j'étais un Gryffondor.**

-Je ne peux t'aider.

-**Je ne veux pas l'utiliser, je veux le détruire**.

-C'est ce qu'il avait dit aussi mais il m'a menti. Il l'a profané avec de la magie noire.

-**Je veux réellement le détruire. Je ne veux en aucun cas devenir plus intelligent. J'ai une amie qui l'est assez pour moi.**

-Tu es un garçon bien étonnant. Je sens au fond de toi de la peur mais pourtant tu es là, prêt à te battre et à défendre les êtres qui te sont chers… Va là où toute chose est cachée. Si tu le demandes, jamais tu ne sauras, si tu sais alors il suffit de demander.

-**Merci, merci infiniment.**

Harry courra pour rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci l'attendaient.

-Harry, tu sais où se trouve le diadème?

**-Tu ne vas pas le croire Mione.**

-Quoi?

-Il se trouve avec tous les autres Horcruxes, dans la salle sur demande.

-J'y crois pas, affirma Ron.

-**C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Bon maintenant, il faut y aller.**

-Harry, prends ta carte au cas où on ne serait pas les seuls à nous y rendre.

-**Tu viens avec nous Luna?**

-Non, je vais aller aider les professeurs. Et puis, les nargolles sont avec vous.

-**Oui... merci pour ton aide**.

-Harry, tu pourras m'inviter au mariage. Je pourrai voir de plus prêt le comportement d'un Veela.

Harry devint d'une très belle couleur rouge. Cette fille était vraiment unique en son genre.


	11. Le diadème

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. UA. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances et un joyeux Halloween (en retard ;)  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par l'inestimable Vinnie.  
**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé une review, qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et dans leurs followers.  
**

******Bonne lecture ^^**  


**Chapitre 10 Le diadème**

Blaise les vit se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tenait fermement sa baguette. Il pensa à son roux. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ses yeux bleus, ce corps de rêve. Malgré l'envie de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, un peu Poufsouffle, il devait se l'avouer, il se concentra sur l'avancée des Mangemorts vers lui. Ils lui lancèrent à nouveau des sorts de magie noire. Son bouclier résista aux multiples attaques. Malheureusement un sort de découpe réussit à le blesser à l'un de ses genoux. Il répliqua et put nuire à un Mangemort qu'il stupéfixa. Il se retrouva à terre à la merci de ses ennemis qui commencèrent à lever leur baguette quand il entendit de nombreux sorts de désarmement lancés derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit ses amis ainsi que le professeur Rogue arriver. Il fut soulagé. Tous les quatre réussirent à prendre l'avantage et capturèrent le groupe de Mangemorts.

-Blaise, ça va?

-Oui Drago, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Laissez-moi en juger Monsieur Zabini.

Le professeur Rogue examina attentivement Blaise. Il lui fit boire quelques potions qui le remirent sur pied. Ils libérèrent également le groupe d'élèves qui étaient coincés sous le mur du château qui s'était effondré.

-Vous voilà à nouveau en bon état de fonctionner Monsieur Zabini. La prochaine fois, évitez de faire votre stupide Gryffondor et agissez comme un Serpentard, REFLECHISSEZ.

-Parrain, venant de quelqu'un qui s'est pris un Doloris pour sauver un de ces stupides Gryffondor, je n'émettrais pas ce genre de critique.

-Je vois que la poufsoufflerie est une maladie qui se répand à nos mentors.

-Monsieur Nott, Drago, je garderais mes réflexions pour moi-même si j'étais à votre place. On ne sait jamais quel chaudron il y à nettoyer, n'est-ce-pas?

-Chantage! C'est déloyal, s'indigna Drago.

-C'est Serpentard! affirma Théo.

-Vu que nous sommes d'accord, je vous propose de raccompagner nos jeunes étudiants à la Grande Salle et nos amis, qui se sont invités à notre soirée, dans les cachots de Poudlard.

La troupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent un grand nombre d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre. Arrivés à leur destination, ils déposèrent les étudiants et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où se tenait la majorité de la défense de Poudlard.

-Que se passe t-il? demanda Severus à Lucius.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a fortifié la barrière mais si on ne retrouve pas rapidement les Mangemorts qui se sont infiltrés, ils vont réussir à la détruire.

-Nous avons réussi à en capturer quelques uns. Malheureusement cela ne devait être qu'une équipe d'éclaireurs.

-C'est déjà ça!

-Où se trouve le directeur?

-Nous ne savons pas, intervint Rémus. Il a emmené avec lui une des élèves et ils sont partis tous les deux. Depuis, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle.

-Oh attendez Rémus, je le vois qui arrive, dit Shaklebolt.

-Professeur, un problème?

-Aucun mon ami, je devais aider certaines personnes à retrouver leur chemin.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore se dirigea vers les groupes d'Aurors qui commençaient à se positionner en vue de l'affrontement. Les membres de l'Ordre se fixèrent autant désespérés par le discours de leur sage qu'amusés.

* * *

Sirius et Rémus continuaient à faire des rondes autour du château. Ils n'avaient rien repérer et commençaient à se rapprocher de la Grande Salle. Rémus s'inquiétait pour sa femme. Elle avait accouché il y a quelques jours mais elle avait tenu à rejoindre la défense de Poudlard. Il était également attentif au comportement de Sirius qui semblait perdu. Le geste qu'avait eu Severus envers lui l'avait perturbé. Il se doutait que ces deux-là auraient beaucoup de mal à avoir une discussion sans en venir aux mains. D'un autre côté, vu leurs caractères, le débat pouvait se terminer d'une autre façon qui plairait certainement aux deux protagonistes.

Sirius était comme dans un état second, il se posait des questions sur Severus. Jamais cet homme ne se serait mis au devant du danger de cette façon, il était trop réfléchi, trop Serpentard pour avoir réagi ainsi. "Pourquoi" était la question qui n'arrêtait pas de le pourchasser. Serait-ce lui son mystérieux amant? Pourtant la rivalité qu'il y avait eue entre eux avait toujours été tenace. Mais par-dessus tout, il voulait voir son filleul. Où pouvait se trouver Harry ? Soudain une ombre interpella Sirius. Il s'en rapprocha.

-Sirius, que fais-tu?

-Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers cette ombre. Un moment le couloir se divisa en deux et ils se séparèrent. Sirius prit à gauche et continua de marcher quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. Il voyait plus distinctement et ce fut comme pour un choc pour lui. Ce costume, ces cheveux noirs désordonnés, il aurait pu reconnaître cette silhouette n'importe où et il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

-James?

La silhouette stoppa soudainement et ne fit aucun geste.

-James? Je t'en supplie, est-ce bien toi?

Rémus, entendant la voix de Sirius, l'avait rejoint.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mais Sirius ne lui répondit pas, il regarda alors ce que son ami fixait et il ne put qu'être lui-même surpris. La forme qui se trouvait devant eux lui rappelait James. Le costume ne faisant que confirmer cette impression. Mais cela ne pouvait être possible, James et Lily étaient morts.

Sirius fut pris d'un doute. Et si…

-Harry, c'est bien toi?

Rémus observa à la fois son ami et cette silhouette lui rappelant son défunt ami. Si cela pouvait être vrai. Si l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était Harry. Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où la silhouette se retourna et là, il comprit qui se trouvait devant lui.

* * *

Le trio et Luna s'était séparé peu avant la Grande Salle. Le trio avait évité de passer devant cette partie du château. Ils voulaient rester le plus discrets possible. Harry s'était séparé de Ron et Hermione quelques instants. Soudain une voix l'interpella :

-James?

Il s'arrêta, quelqu'un l'avait confondu avec son père. Il en était bouleversé. Dumbledore et ses amis lui avaient soutenu qu'il ressemblait à son père et qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère mais jamais il n'aurait espéré que cela puisse s'avérer vrai à un point de les confondre tous les deux. Quand le même homme l'appela par son nom, il réagit. Il se retourna doucement et put observer attentivement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, un homme brun ayant un charme fou malgré des traces de fatigue et un homme châtain où la surprise se lisait dans ses yeux. Il les reconnut instinctivement.

Sirius n'en croyait ses yeux. Se tenant devant lui, son filleul : Harry, son petit Cornedrue.

-Harry, par Merlin, c'est bien toi !

Harry ne put répondre, Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras. Cette étreinte, il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps que le temps s'était comme arrêté laissant à ces deux êtres le plaisir de savourer cette rencontre tant désirée, cet espoir insensé de l'existence d'une famille. Rémus s'approcha, Harry leva les yeux vers l'ami de ses parents. Celui-ci lui sourit et le prit également dans ses bras, non sans avoir tenté de décoller Sirius de son filleul. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment et n'eurent pas le cœur à les séparer. Malheureusement, le temps s'écoulait et il fallait encore retrouver le diadème dans la Salle sur demande.

-Harry, osa intervenir Hermione.

A son nom, Harry releva la tête et regarda sa famille.

-**Je suis désolé mais je dois partir**.

-Pourquoi? On vient juste de se retrouver.

-**Je dois faire quelque chose**.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà assez fait. Tu ne dois rien à personne. Rémus, dis-lui !

-Harry, pouvons-nous t'aider?

-Rémus, tu dois l'empêcher et non l'encourager !

-Sirius, Harry est le fils de James.

-Et ?

-Je crois que tu es le plus à même de savoir que James n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il me semble que la meilleure solution est d'être à ses côtés et éviter qu'il ne se mette en danger bêtement comme un certain duo qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre dans des situations les plus rocambolesques.

Au cours de ce discours, Harry s'amusait de voir son parrain recevoir les reproches de son ami. Soudain une autre explosion, plus puissante que les dernières, provoqua l'éboulement d'une partie du mur séparant Harry de Sirius et Rémus.

-Harry, Harry, tu vas bien? hurla Sirius.

-**Oui, tout va bien. Ron et Hermione vont bien également. Est-ce-que… est-ce-que je peux vous demander un service**?

-Bien sûr.

-**Pouvez-vous dire aux parents de Ron et d'Hermione qu'ils vont bien**?

-Que comptes-tu faire Harry ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

-**Nous devons finir ce que nous avons commencé.**

-Harry, Harry attends, attendez-nous.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Ils étaient partis remplir cette mission qui semblait importante mais dangereuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit de simples adolescents qui devaient faire le travail d'adultes, leur travail. Voyant Sirius sombrer de nouveau, Rémus décida de lui secouer les puces.

-Si nous ne pouvons participer à sa mission, nous pouvons l'aider à détruire cette menace une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que tu vas bouger tes fesses et arrêter de faire peser tous les maux du monde sur tes épaules. Nous allons voir les autres et essayer d'arrêter cette attaque.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, laissant le trio à leur mission.

* * *

Après que Sirius et Rémus les quittèrent, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur demande avec Ron et Hermione. Pendant tout le trajet, ces deux derniers observèrent attentivement leur ami. Il ne prononçait aucune parole et semblait dans un autre monde. Toutefois, un sourire ornait son visage. Il avait enfin rencontré sa famille, mais surtout il se sentait aimé. Ron et Hermione étaient heureux pour leur ami mais il devait se concentrer sur le diadème. Avec Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe. Ils allaient également détruire tous ceux qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était l'ombre qui les suivait.

Arrivés dans la Salle sur demande, ils récupérèrent les Horcruxes cachés et ils se mirent à la recherche du diadème. Harry se concentra et put enfin discerner les sifflements qui habitaient l'objet.

-On l'a, s'enthousiasma Ron.

**- Il ne manque plus que Nagini et on en sera enfin débarrassé. Allons d'abord détruire tous ceux que nous avons**.

-Je ne crois pas.

Le trio se retourna au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Devant eux se trouvait un groupe de cinq Mangemorts avec à leur tête un homme qui avait un tic avec sa langue. Ron et Hermione le reconnurent tout de suite.

-Harry, c'est Barty Croupton Jr.

-Oui, c'est bien moi et je dois être en face du célèbre Harry Potter. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laissez détruire les objets de mon maître. Je vais devoir les récupérer et profiter de l'occasion pour vous détruire définitivement même si Bellatrix m'a supplié de te laisser la vie sauve afin de s'occuper elle-même de ton cas. Je crois que tu peux me remercier, je t'épargne une mort douloureuse.

- **C'est beau de rêver.**

A ces mots, la bataille commença. Le trio semblait mal en point. La supériorité numérique des Mangemorts était un avantage considérable et malgré l'apprentissage de Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient être de taille à affronter des hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer des impardonnables. Toutefois, ils réussirent à tenir leur position. Harry avait réussi à créer un bouclier assez puissant qui lui permettait de se protéger, lui et ses amis, des différentes attaques sournoises. Hermione lança un Expelliarmus qui désarma un des Mangemort et Ron en profita pour l'assommer. Harry avait également mis hors d'état de nuire un Mangemort. Il n'en restait que trois. Barty Croupton Jr était resté en retrait et regardait le combat avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Les deux Mangemorts encore intacts et qui combattaient, voyant leur nombre se restreindre pour perdre l'avantage numérique du début, se firent plus véloces dans leur combat et tentaient par tous les moyens de détruire le trio. Un des hommes lança un sort de découpe sur Hermione qui ne pouvait l'éviter. Harry réagit rapidement et bouscula Hermione pour lui éviter de prendre le sort. Malheureusement il fut blessé au bras. Cette blessure affecta le bouclier qui devint par la suite plus vulnérable. Les deux Mangemorts, y voyant une opportunité, s'approchèrent des deux jeunes à terre. Tout à leur action, ils avaient oublié que Ron était toujours présent et en position de se battre. Celui-ci leur lança un sort de Confusion et en profita pour les immobiliser. Il aida ses amis à se relever. Mais il n'avait pas oublié que l'un des principaux bras droits de Voldemort était toujours prêt à les attaquer.

-Je dois vous féliciter. Pour des gamins, vous savez vous défendre. Maintenant, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses !

Barty Croupton Jr débuta le combat et s'attaqua principalement à Harry. Au fil du combat, Ron avait écarté Hermione. Celle-ci avait été blessée à l'épaule. Les deux amis ne pouvaient qu'être observateurs devant l'acharnement du Mangemort à détruire Harry, qui se défendait de façon surprenante. Sa rage de vaincre ceux qui avaient ruiné les premières années de sa vie était sans limite. S'apercevant que ses attaques ne déroutaient pas celui-qui-avait-survécu, il se mit donc à lancer des impardonnables. Le premier Doloris lancé fut arrêté par le bouclier d'Harry mais les différentes attaques précédentes en avaient eu raison. Le deuxième Doloris atteignit sa cible qui hurla de douleur. Au cri de leur ami, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de reprendre le combat. Malheureusement, Barty Croupton Jr avait repéré leur tentative. Il lança à nouveau un sort de découpe sur l'épaule déjà blessée d'Hermione, accentuant ainsi sa blessure. Elle fut rapidement mis hors de combat alors que Ron persévérait dans sa défense, il ne vit pas le rayon vert qui se dirigeait vers lui. Barty Croupton Jr, voulant détruire définitivement le groupe, avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Hermione vit le rayon se diriger vers son ami, impuissante, et sentit des larmes glisser le long de sa joue. Elle allait perdre un de ses meilleurs amis. Soudain, Ron fut propulsé sur le côté par le corps d'Harry. Celui-ci avait vu le rayon de la mort et avait accouru pour sauver son ami. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent à terre sans défense. Barty Croupton Jr, fulminant de rage, se mit, de nouveau, à les attaquer à coup de Doloris. Tandis qu'il se réjouissait du spectacle, les deux garçons hurlaient face à la douleur. Hermione lança un Expelliarmus sur le Mangemort. La baguette de celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de place. Elle se trouvait toujours dans sa main, mais cela avait réussi à stopper le sort et à détourner son attention.

-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, le simple fait de penser tenter me battre est une injure au Sang Pur que je suis. Comment oses-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais donc commencer par te détruire. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à évincer ton existence.

Il commença alors à lancer plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Hermione réussit, tant bien que mal, à les éviter mais elle se fatiguait rapidement. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer sa défense qui diminuait petit à petit alors que le Mangemort lui lançait des regards de fou.

-Tu commences à m'ennuyer, Sang-de-Bourbe. Avoir mon attention autant de temps est déjà une perte de temps. Finissons-en.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un quelconque sort, un Expelliarmus avait réussi à le désarmer. Harry avait récupéré la baguette tandis que Ron pétrifia Barty Croupton Jr.

-**Mione, ça va ?**

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Est-ce que tu peux me donner mon sac, j'ai plusieurs potions à l'intérieur. Je vais tenter de me soigner.

- Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile, il était plutôt tenace l'autre fou, affirma Ron.

-**Oui, on a vraiment eu de la chance. Maintenant, il faut récupérer les Horcruxes et les détruire.**

-Que faisons-nous des Mangemorts? demanda Hermione.

-**On aura qu'à les emmener à l'Ordre. Dès que nous aurons détruit les Horcruxes que nous possédons, il ne restera que Nagini. Le faux journal et lui doivent être ensemble, assez proches de Bellatrix. La question est plutôt : où se trouve-t-elle?**

-Si elle protège le serpent, elle doit sûrement éviter d'être en première ligne.

-**Oui mais elle a dû envoyer une grande partie des Mangemorts pour faire diversion.**

-On peut utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs, elle ne s'est peut-être pas trop éloignée du château afin de pouvoir, à tout moment, mettre en place le sortilège qui ramènerait Vous-Savez-Qui, intervint Ron.

-**Oui, mais avant tout, détruisons ceux que nous avons.**

Harry alla chercher les objets et les déposa par terre où Hermione avait dégagé un espace suffisant. Ron amena l'épée.

-Après toi Hermione, honneur aux femmes !

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup une deuxième fois.

-Mais Mione, je l'ai déjà fait une fois.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu me prends cette épée et tu me prouves que tu es bien un Gryffondor.

-**Laissez, je vais m'en occuper.**

-Mais Harry ?

-**Je pense sincèrement que Bellatrix ne nous laissera pas accéder facilement à Nagini. Je vous laisse donc le soin de vous occuper du serpent pendant que je m'occuperai de ma chère tutrice. Nous avons quelques différends à régler.**

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit l'épée et l'abattit sur la coupe. A nouveau, un cri strident se fit entendre et paralysa le trio. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter, il prit chacun des objets un par un et les détruisit avec une détermination qui se lisait dans les yeux. Il voulait en finir. Lorsque les objets furent tous détruits, Harry s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Harry, Harry, ouvre les yeux.


	12. C'est lui

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. UA. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Chapitre corrigé par Vinnie ^^  
**

**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers ^^  
**

**Je tenais également remercier Matsuyama et Aidokuu pour leurs remarques sur le rythme de la fic. Comme je l'avais précisé, c'est très agréable de recevoir des critiques constructives sur ma fanfic. Pour répondre à vos remarques. J'ai quelque peu modifier ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.  
**

**Tsuh : je suis désolé si les chapitres ne sont pas trop longs mais j'ai une idée d'action bien en tête pour chaque chapitre et personnellement je n'aime pas broder pour faire un long chapitre, c'est chiant à écrire et à lire ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la fic. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, tu m'as écrit une review à 6h du matin (le 12/10 je crois), tu es bien courageuse ^^' Merci encore de ta fidélité ^^**

**Nana'.'Lea: Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé tout de suite mais c'est bien un UA ^^'**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 11 C'est lui **

-Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

-J'en sais rien Mione mais peut-être que si tu arrêtais de l'étouffer, il pourrait dire quelque chose.

En effet, Mione se releva brutalement du corps de son ami qui se mit à prendre une profonde inspiration. Ron était effondré de rire alors qu'Hermione était mortifiée.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolée.

-**Ca va Mione mais la prochaine fois que tu t'inquiètes pour une personne, ****évite** **de la serrer dans tes bras, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie !**

-Ah c'est bon, mais tu vas bien? s'inquiéta la gryffondor.

-**J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes m'est passé dessus.**

- Arrête de prendre ça à la légère ! Dis-moi comment tu te sens réellement.

-**Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal partout. Mais ça peut aller, j'ai connu pire**,

Le sourire qu'il fit à cette phrase désarma ses amis. Comment pouvait-il oublier les années de mauvais traitements que lui avait infligés Bellatrix. Il fallait en finir ce soir. Il ne restait plus qu'un objet et la guerre pourrait enfin finir. Cette constatation les motiva et on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux cette lueur de détermination. Harry avait remarqué leur changement de comportement et cela lui donna de l'espoir, celui d'en finir. Il se releva et les trois amis se mirent en route. Il devait dans un premier temps se débarrasser des cinq Mangemorts qu'ils avaient arrêtés.

-**On les emmène dans la Grande salle et on les dépose à l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils sauront quoi en faire.**

Hermione prit un énorme plaisir à s'occuper de Barty Croupton Jr, elle le ré-stupéfixa et le fit léviter. Malencontreusement, elle le fit tomber et cogner plusieurs fois.

-Oh par Merlin, mais quelle maladroite je fais !, minauda la rouge et or.

BOUM

- Oups, encore un mur, ça doit être à cause de mon sang impur.

A ce moment, Ron et Harry se firent le serment de ne jamais contrarier Hermione. Il en dépendait de leur vie. Lors du chemin qui les menait à la Grande salle, ils purent rencontrer Neville et Luna.

-Harry, tu vas bien? On s'est tellement inquiété pour toi, dit Neville.

-**Je vais bien Neville, et je suis content de constater que toi-même tu te portes bien. Et toi Luna, ça va?**

-Oui très bien mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seuls.

-**Ces cinq Mangemorts ont ****tenté** **de nous empêcher de détruire quelque chose, on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, ils sont seulement stupéfixés.**

-Cinq Mangemorts et, oh par Merlin, Barty Croupton Jr, c'est incroyable !

A cette remarque, le trio se mit à rougir.

-On ne mérite pas vraiment ces louanges Neville. Et puis, cela n'a pas été sans mal, Mione a été blessée et Harry et moi, on s'est pris un Doloris. Au contraire, ça été plutôt juste.

-Et vous allez bien?, s'alarma aussitôt Neville.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Hermione. Est-ce-que vous pouvez nous rendre un service?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez ramener ces trucs à la Grande salle et les confier à l'Ordre.

-Oui mais et vous?

-Nous, on doit s'occuper de Bellatrix.

A ce nom, les yeux de Neville brillèrent de colère. C'était cette femme qui avait plongé ses parents dans la folie. Il la haïssait et voulait les venger. Harry perçut son regard et ne pouvait que le comprendre.

-**Je suis désolé Neville mais tu nous serais d'un plus grand secours en emmenant les Mangemorts mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bellatrix devra répondre de ses actes.**

Les deux hommes se firent face et se comprenaient par leur regard. Neville, avec l'aide de Luna, prit en charge les cinq prisonniers. Mais en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, le corps de Barty Croupton Jr se cogna contre le mur. Neville se retourna vers le trio et s'excusa.

-Ce n'est pas grave Neville, au contraire, je suis sûre qu'il apprécie de se faire valdinguer, dit Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

Tout en affichant un regard incertain, Neville et Luna, qui souriaient, prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'autre folle. Tu crois que la carte indiquera le nom du serpent?

-**Je n'en sais rien Ron**.

* * *

Sirius et Rémus avait rejoint l'Ordre dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs Aurors étaient venus prêter main-forte à la défense de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la famille Weasley et plus précisément Molly.

-Sirius, Rémus, vous allez bien?

-Parfaitement, nous avons un message pour votre famille.

-Ah oui, de qui ? interrogea Arthur, faisant tourner l'attention de toute la fratrie sur les deux hommes.

-De Ron. Il va bien ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry.

Le silence leur répondit jusqu'au moment où Molly leur sauta dessus :

-Ils vont bien mais où les avez-vous vus? Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés? Que font-ils?

-Malheureusement, un des murs du couloir s'est effondré et nous n'avons pas pu les rejoindre. Ils sont partis finir leur mission, dit Rémus.

-Encore cette foutue mission, hurla la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Elle se dirigea alors vers le directeur de Poudlard. Professeur Dumbledore, nous voulons des explications.

Sirius confirma cette demande. Toutefois, Dumbledore ne put accéder à leur requête, les protections de l'école venaient de disparaitre, permettant ainsi aux Mangemorts d'attaquer. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre et les premiers sorts furent jetés. La défense se mit en place immédiatement. Severus, Drago, Blaise et Théo revenaient des cachots où ils avaient déposé leurs chers invités. Lorsqu'ils virent que la bataille avait débuté, ils se préparèrent à passer l'action. Soudainement, Drago fut pris de vertige. Il évita de tomber grâce à la vivacité du professeur Rogue qui réussit à le rattraper.

-Que se passe t-il Drago ? interrogea Blaise.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il serrait son cœur et tremblait. C'est l'arrivée du roi qui lui donna des réponses.

-Majesté, votre fils, il ne se sent pas bien.

-C'est son âme-sœur. Elle doit être blessée et/ou en danger.

La reine intervint à ce moment et prit son fils dans ses bras afin de le calmer au mieux. La crise dura quelques instants et les autres durent aider à la défense. Drago et sa mère étaient restés en retrait. Drago ne supportait pas cette attente. Il était coincé ici sans pouvoir aider son compagnon. Puis la douleur s'estompa et ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Sa mère l'aida à se relever et il se dirigea alors vers la bataille. Les derniers Mangemorts furent rapidement mis en déroute. Pourtant certains semblaient perplexes.

-C'est étrange, je n'ai vu aucun Mangemort de premier ordre et encore moins Bellatrix, dit Lucius.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que nous avons eu affaire à une diversion, répliqua aussitôt Rémus.

La confusion régnait et Dumbledore semblait soucieux, n'attisant ainsi que le doute dans l'Ordre. Mais deux jeunes sorciers venaient de les sortir de leurs interrogations.

-Monsieur Londubat, Miss Lovegood, que faites-vous donc ici ? Et qu'amenez-vous donc ?

Les deux élèves en question se dirigèrent vers l'Ordre, emportant avec eux les cinq Mangemorts. Le professeur McGonagall réagit aussitôt.

-Mais que faites-vous avec cinq Mangemorts et, par Merlin, Barty Croupton Jr !

A ce nom, plusieurs visages se retournèrent vers les silhouettes stupéfixées. Cet homme était l'un des hommes les plus fidèles du Lord noir et aussi le plus dangereux avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Nous n'y sommes pour rien professeur. On nous a demandé de vous les amener.

-Mais qui, Monsieur Londubat?

-Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ces trois noms firent réagir les adultes. Sirius, Rémus et la famille Weasley semblaient effrayés par le combat qu'avait dû mener les trois jeunes gens face à ces brutes. Ils savaient, par expérience, quels genres de sorts pratiquaient ces Mangemorts.

-Et comment vont-ils? demanda aussitôt les parents Weasley, Rémus et Sirius.

-Ils vont bien, répondit rapidement Neville, trop rapidement selon Rémus.

-Ce n'est pas tout Monsieur Londubat.

-Eh bien, ça n'a pas été sans mal de battre les Mangemorts. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils ont été sérieusement blessés. Hermione a reçu plusieurs sorts de découpe et Ron et Harry ont reçu des Doloris.

A l'appellation des sorts qui avaient été jetés, les familles des trois adolescents furent chamboulées. Leurs enfants avaient dû supporter des sorts de magie noire ainsi que des impardonnables.

-Mais ils vont bien, dit Neville en tentant d'apaiser ses interlocuteurs, ils se sont soignés.

Ces paroles, voulant être rassurantes, ne firent qu'attiser la curiosité du groupe.

-Mais où sont-ils ?

La gêne se vit dans les yeux de Neville, mais également la peur. Cela ne fit qu'empirer les suppositions de l'Ordre.

-Répondez Monsieur Londubat, ordonna soudainement le professeur Rogue.

-Ils sont partis, partis se battre contre Bellatrix.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea vers Neville.

-Où ? Où sont-ils allés ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne nous ont rien dit.

Sirius ne perdit pas une seule seconde et commença à se diriger dans la direction d'où provenait les deux élèves. Dumbledore et l'Ordre le suivirent, excepté Drago.

-Père, je suis désolé mais je dois retrouver mon compagnon. Il a été blessé et je suis inquiet.

-Je comprends et dès que nous en aurons fini avec ta tante, nous viendrons t'aider.

-Mais vous devriez aller dans la même direction, s'imposa une voix fluette.

-Miss Lovegood, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Eh bien que j'ai demandé à Harry sa permission pour pouvoir observer de plus près l'accouplement d'un Veela et de son Valéon.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la permission de Monsieur Potter puisse avoir la moindre valeur sur les relations qu'entretient mon fils avec son compagnon ?

-Harry est le compagnon du prince !

* * *

-**Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

Le parchemin vierge laissa la place à la carte des Maraudeurs. Le trio s'empressa de le parcourir afin de trouver les deux noms tant recherchés.

-**Je ne les vois pas. Et toi Hermione ?**

-Moi non plus.

-Ils sont là, hurla Ron.

Ils purent voir le nom de Bellatrix et de Nagini ainsi que de quatre Mangemorts près de la forêt interdite. Ils étaient si proches, si proches de la fin que personne ne réagit dans l'immédiat.

-**Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller.**

-Oui mais les quatre autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas prévus. Que faisons-nous ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est vrai qu'avec cinq Mangemorts, c'est assez difficile, mais là on a le serpent en plus. Et puis regardez leurs noms : Bellatrix, Mac Nair, Rockwood et Greengrass.

-Il y a également Pettigrow.

Les yeux d'Harry se firent plus durs à la mention de ce nom. Ce traitre qui avait osé vendre ses amis à Voldemort était la raison de leur mort et de l'horreur de son enfance. Et c'est sûrement lui qui avait vendu des informations aux Mangemorts sur Poudlard. Ce traitre devait payer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-**J'y vais seul !**

-Non Harry, n'y pense même pas ! hurlèrent d'indignation les deux amis.

-**Je voulais dire que j'y vais seul pour pouvoir faire diversion, le serpent sera sûrement en retrait. Vous en profiterez pour essayer de vous en approcher et de le détruire. Je prends un des crocs du basilic. Je vous laisse l'épée.**

-Tu crois vraiment tenir assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse s'approcher. Tu es fou, ils te tueront dès que tu seras en vue !

-**Hermione, je pense sincèrement qu'ils vont vouloir s'amuser un peu avec moi.**

-Et tu crois que cela va nous réconforter ! dit Ron.

-**Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Et puis, si vous arrivez à détruire Nagini rapidement, l'effet de surprise pourra jouer à notre avantage.**

-Bon, nous allons tenter ton plan, mais sache que nous te laisserons pas mourir sous nos yeux alors ne sois pas surpris si nous intervenons même si le serpent est toujours vivant !

**-Mione…**

-Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Et sur ces paroles, le trio se dirigea vers la forêt interdite où les attendaient un groupe de Mangemorts. La traversée de Poudlard se fit en silence, un silence lourd où chacun espérait pouvoir s'en sortir gagnant et surtout que ses amis soient vivants à la fin de cette confrontation.

Ron pensait à sa famille. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient tous bien. D'après la carte des Maraudeurs, ils se trouvaient tous vers la Grande Salle à se battre avec différents Mangemorts mais l'issue de la bataille allait en leur faveur. Ses pensées se tournèrent également vers le beau métis qu'il avait rencontré lors de la soirée. A cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond et ses joues prirent une belle couleur. Cet homme lui faisait de l'effet mais surtout il se sentait vraiment attiré par lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour aller danser, il s'était senti à l'abri, à sa place. Le temps s'était écoulé à une telle vitesse qu'il en avait oublié sa mission. Et puis, quand ils furent dans cette pièce… A cette pensée, le léger rougissement était devenu un ton cramoisi. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer !

Hermione avait peur pour ses amis. Voir ses amis prendre un Doloris l'avait grandement affectée. Savoir qu'Harry devait se confronter à cinq Mangemorts extrêmement puissants et absolument déterminés à le tuer ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle voulait absolument gagner et en finir avec cette guerre. Mais que se passerait-il si ses amis devaient en mourir? Pourrait-elle supporter de vivre sachant que deux membres de sa famille n'était plus. Oui, pour elle, Ron et Harry était sa famille. Ses parents, elle les savait en sécurité. Ils étaient médicomages et n'étaient que rarement sur le front. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait envoyé balader. Elle ne pouvait le nier, malgré ce sale caractère, il était beau et à en juger par le troupeau de dindes qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser à sa vue, elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance… peu de chance de quoi ? Argh son esprit était encore parti dans des directions qu'elle ne devait pas avoir. Il fallait se concentrer !

Harry était fébrile. Il allait pouvoir se venger des années de torture de sa chère tutrice. Il allait pouvoir venger la mort de ses parents. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais il devait et voulait le faire. Sirius et Rémus, il aurait tellement voulu les revoir. Lorsque son parrain l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait ressenti ce que l'on appelait l'amour familial. Bien sûr, ses amis l'avaient déjà étreint ainsi que Madame Weasley mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, il s'était senti accepté par sa famille. Soudain deux yeux couleur orage s'imposèrent à son esprit. Le prince l'avait réclamé comme compagnon. Par Merlin, jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensée. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas mais l'amour n'avait jamais été une conception sur laquelle il pouvait croire. Déjà savoir qu'il avait eu des parents qui l'aimaient ainsi qu'une famille toute aussi aimante l'avait déstabilisé mais cet homme le voulait. Pourtant, ses premières rencontres ne s'étaient pas très bien déroulées. Ses souvenirs lui arrachèrent un sourire. Ron et Hermione lui avait dit que ces disputes devaient sûrement cacher quelque chose. Cela avait été dit de façon ironique mais maintenant, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une raison de cet attachement. Ce snobinard l'avait embêté de nombreuses fois. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. S'il sortait vivant de cette nuit, il n'allait pas facilement tomber dans les bras de cet homme, si beau et viril soit-il. Il est vrai qu'il avait aimé être dans ses bras. Et il l'avait observé avec un tel regard. Harry se mit à rougir. Ah la la, il devait se concentrer sur Bellatrix et non sur son compagnon.

Et ce fut un trio rougissant qui se dirigea hâtivement vers les abords de la forêt interdite. Malheureusement leurs pensées agréables s'arrêtèrent dès que la forêt fut en vue.

-**Ron, Mione, je vous donne ma cape d'invisibilité. Il vaut mieux prendre des précautions et ne pas se faire repérer.**

Les deux amis acquiescèrent. Ils se regardèrent et se prirent mutuellement dans les bras.

-Harry, promets moi de faire attention. De ne pas jouer au héros.

**-Je ferai attention Mione, mais ta recommandation est aussi valable pour vous deux. Soyez prudents, ce n'est pas un simple serpent. Il était l'animal favori de Voldemort mais aussi un dévoué serviteur. Une partie de son âme est à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement.**

-T'inquiète pas pour nous mais n'oublie pas qu'on sera proche de toi. Au moindre problème, on n'hésitera pas à intervenir.

-**Merci Ron.**

Ron et Hermione enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité de leur ami et le suivirent jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Mangemorts soient en vue. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et le duo entreprit de faire un léger détour pour détourner le groupe afin de les prendre à revers sans éveiller les soupçons.

Harry s'était immobilisé quelques instant et reprit sa route. Il avait le regard droit et ne tremblait pas. Il n'allait pas faire leur faire ce plaisir. Les Mangemorts avaient perçu sa présence et s'étaient tous retourner vers lui, observant sa progression vers eux.

Bellatrix avait un sourire sadique. Elle allait pouvoir se divertir un peu avec son jouet favori. Bébé Potter allait souffrir et elle prendrait un malin plaisir à ce que ce soit long et douloureux. Le serpent se trouvait derrière elle, à l'abri. Elle avait le journal en sa possession. Elle allait pouvoir faire revenir son maître et elle lui offrirait Potter sur un plateau. Mais pour le moment, elle devait récupérer les autres Horcruxes. Elle torturerait cet avorton jusqu'à ce qu'il donne l'emplacement des objets mais également qu'il la supplie de le tuer.

-Potter, dit Bellatrix.

-**Bellatrix.**

-Je vois que tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes. Tu ne m'appelles plus Maître ! Il va falloir y remédier. Mais avant, où sont les Horcruxes?

-**Je ne vous appellerai** **plus jamais Maître. Surtout vous, une folle cinglée qui n'est même pas capable d'identifier un piège.**

-Infâme Sang-mêlé, comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Et quelle est cette histoire de piège.

-**Vous croyez vraiment que vous aviez réussi à récupérer le journal ? Croyez-vous que je suis parti dans cette quête sans avoir un minimum d'informations ?**

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Parle !

Il avait l'attention des Mangemorts et devait la garder le plus longtemps possible afin de laisser le temps à Ron et Hermione de s'occuper de Nagini.


	13. La fin d'une menace

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par la formidable Vinnie ^^  
**

**Bonne nouvelle, je viens de terminer la rédaction de la fic, elle est donc complète, comprenant un prologue, un épilogue et 25chapitres^^. Elle est en cours de correction.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^  
**

**Chapitre 12 La fin d'une menace**

-**Vous êtes tellement sûre d'être supérieure aux autres que vous ne cherchez pas le danger là où il se trouve**.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question et puis, que pourrais-tu savoir ?

-**Je sais que vous êtes à la recherche d'objets appelés Horcruxes. Que vous en avez besoin pour ramener à la vie Voldemort**.

-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, Sang-mêlé ! Tu n'en as pas le droit.

-** Eh bien je le prends, et je ne vous obéirai plus jamais. Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, mais je me vengerai. D'ailleurs ma vengeance a commencé et elle ne sera que plus appréciable quand vous en aurez pris conscience.**

-Tu as tellement peur que tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment pourrais-je être effrayée de ta vengeance. Tu vas me lancer un sort de nettoyage peut-être.

-**Vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions**.

-Quelles questions devrais-je te poser ?

-**Déjà, comment ai-je appris l'existence des Horcruxes ?**

-Tu nous as sûrement espionnés comme le cafard que tu es !

-**Oui et non. On va dire que quelqu'un a eu la gentillesse de m'informer de leurs existences**.

-Qui ?

-**A votre avis ? Qui serait assez faible pour laisser passer une information aussi importante**.

-Le sale rat…

Bellatrix se retourna alors vers Peter Pettigrow qui se fit le plus petit possible.

-Oh non jamais, jamais je ne vous aurais trahis, jamais je n'aurais trahi le maître !

**-Pourtant tu as bien trahi tes amis.**

-Endoloris !

Peter Pettigrow hurla de douleur sous le Doloris que lui avait jeté Bellatrix. Celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à torturer l'animagus. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient approchés du spectacle laissant Nagini en arrière. Lorsqu'Harry perçut leurs mouvements, il fit un signe en direction des bosquets qui entouraient l'Horcruxe. C'était le moment ou jamais d'intervenir.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient approchés lentement du groupe de Mangemorts, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Ils avaient suivi avec la plus grande attention le dialogue entre Harry et Bellatrix. Ils devaient avouer qu'Harry s'en sortait formidablement. Ils leurs faisaient gagner du temps afin de pouvoir se placer au plus près de leur cible. Lorsque l'attention des Mangemorts s'étaient portés sur Peter Pettigrow, ils y avaient vu leurs leur chance de détruire l'Horcruxe.

Le signe que leur fit Harry le leur confirma. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du serpent. Ron brandit l'épée mais le serpent avait senti un mouvement derrière lui et s'était retourné en attaquant le roux. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, s'écroula à terre. Il ne réussit qu'à éviter la morsure que par l'intervention d'Hermione qui avait pris une branche pour frapper le reptile. Assommé, il ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune fille prit l'épée en main et le décapita. Un hurlement s'échappa de la carcasse faisant se retourner tous les Mangemorts vers la scène. Bellatrix comprit aussitôt le piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés et ne put que hurler face à la mort de l'âme de son maître.

-Je vais te tuer, infâme Sang-mêlé et je vais venger mon maître. Nous utiliserons le carnet pour le faire revenir avec les autres objets et tu ne pourras que nous supplier de mettre fin à tes jours.

-**Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Le journal que vous avez est un faux. Le vrai est comme tous les autres Horcruxes : DETRUITS. Nagini n'était que le dernier. Vous avez perdu. **

Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés d'Harry et formèrent un bouclier de défense. Lorsque les Mangemorts comprirent que leur maître était définitivement mort, leur rage devint intolérable et, dans un cri de haine, ils débutèrent le combat.

Les sorts fusèrent de tous les coins. Le trio avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir leur défense mais également d'émettre des sorts offensifs. Bellatrix ne laissait aucune marge de manœuvre au groupe. Elle s'acharnait sur Harry et celui-ci se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils devaient faire face à quatre Mangemorts, Peter étant dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione avait pu lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur un des Mangemorts et le pétrifia, ne laissant que trois Mangemorts et leur permettant l'écart numérique. Malheureusement celui-ci ne pouvait réduire la différence des forces car malgré la puissance d'Harry et celles de ses amis, les Mangemorts avaient une meilleure expérience des combats et surtout, ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser un nombre de sorts d'attaques de magie noire et d'Impardonnables.

Le trio commençait à fatiguer. Leur incessante recherche des Horcruxes, le bal, la Chambre des Secrets et leur bataille précédente commençaient à se faire ressentir et leurs gestes se firent moins précis. Soudain une attaque de Bellatrix les propulsa contre le mur et avant qu'il ne puisse remettre en place leur bouclier, les trois Mangemorts leur lancèrent le sort de douleur. Elle était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de hurler.

Harry réussit à se relever et forma un bouclier pour ses amis mais il n'avait plus la force d'en créer un pour lui. Bellatrix le comprit et s'empressa de lui jeter plusieurs sorts de découpe. Ron et Hermione virent leur ami à terre sans défense contre les attaques du lieutenant de Voldemort mais ils ne purent rien faire. Les deux autres Mangemorts avaient repris le combat contre eux.

Hermione combattait, les larmes aux yeux, avec rage. Elle était impuissante pour aider son ami alors que lui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour la sauver. Ses pensées l'ayant distraite, elle ne fit pas attention au sort qui lui était destiné. Elle se le prit sur le bras déjà blessé, l'affectant encore plus. Toutefois elle se releva, elle ne devait pas relâcher son attention.

Ron était également très inquiet. Non seulement son meilleur ami était entre les mains de l'autre folle mais Hermione était de nouveau sérieusement blessée au bras et lui était coincé avec ce Mangemort sans pouvoir les aider. Il avait en face de lui Macnair, un des Mangemorts les plus cruels et il devait l'avouer extrêmement doué dans un duel. Ses forces s'amenuisaient et ils il avait peur. Peur de mourir, peur de voir ses amis mourir.

Hermione fut soudain projetée contre le mur. Son assaillant lui lança un Doloris qu'elle ne pouvait éviter. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir le sort quand soudain elle sentit un torse ferme la prendre dans ses bras.

Bellatrix était ravie, elle avait son jouet favori à ses pieds et elle s'amusait à lui lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges. Elle allait lui lancer un énième Doloris lorsqu'elle se sentit projeter en arrière.

Harry subissait les sorts de son ancienne tutrice. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever. La fatigue de ces derniers jours le rattrapait et il ne trouva pas la force de continuer. Il s'apprêtait, une nouvelle fois, à supporter un autre sort mais rien ne vint. Il ne put voir ce qu'il se passait car il s'évanouit d'épuisement. Toutefois, il se sentit tomber contre quelque chose de chaud, de doux. Il s'y sentait bien et n'avait aucune idée d'où cela provenait. Il ne put qu'ouvrir légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir une couleur, celle d'un gris orage qu'il lui semblait reconnaître.

* * *

-Harry est le compagnon du prince !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Luna. La famille Malefoy était surprise mais c'était surtout le prince héritier qui était le plus réactif vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle. Alors qu'il était prêt à courir dans tout le château afin de retrouver son compagnon, il s'était arrêté, le regard surpris. Puis petit à petit, comprenant la situation et l'identification de son Valéon, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effroi. Son âme sœur se trouvait être leur sauveur à tous. Il ne put que se remémorer les différentes informations qu'il avait apprises au sujet d'Harry Potter au fil des derniers jours. Il avait non seulement été la victime de Voldemort mais il avait vécu une vie difficile. Ensuite, il s'était engagé dans cette guerre et dernièrement, il avait dû affronter un des pires Mangemorts en se retrouvant blessé. Et là, il se battait avec sa tante, Bellatrix. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il ne prit pas le temps de parler avec qui que ce soit qu'il avait devancé Sirius pour rechercher l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le roi et la reine était surpris. Leur fils avait pour compagnon Harry Potter. D'après ce qu'ils savaient de sa vie, il faudrait tout l'amour de leur fils pour guérir les blessures, quelles soit physiques et mentales, du jeune sauveur. Il faudra toute la patience de Drago pour réconforter son Valéon. Mais pour cela, il devait le retrouver. Ils partirent donc à la suite de leur fils.

Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. Son filleul était le Valéon du prince. Par Merlin, cet enfant ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde. Il se rappelait d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec James et Lily à la naissance d'Harry :

_-Regarde Sirius comme ton filleul est beau !_

_-Oh que oui, une beauté pareille fera des ravages plus tard… Par Merlin James, il va falloir surveiller ses_ _relations de près ! Je n'admettrai jamais n'importe qui auprès de mon Cornedrue junior._

_-Il va falloir assurer des tours de garde_ _pendant qu'il sera en excursion et surtout le protéger de tous ces cloportes. Il ne mérite que le meilleur. Il faudra qu'on me passe sur le corps pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir lui parler !_

_-Les garçons !_

_-Oui Lily jolie ?_

_-On n'en est pas encore là et puis je suis sûre qu'Harry nous surprendra !_

Pour les surprendre, il les avait surpris. Puis, voyant le prince se diriger hâtivement dans la direction qu'il prenait ainsi que le roi et la reine, il sortit de ses pensées et se mit à les suivre. Ce n'était pas un prince ou une famille royale qui allait l'empêcher de faire son devoir de parrain. Le prince aurait droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art ! Toutefois la peur le saisit, Harry se battait actuellement avec sa cousine, Bellatrix. Cette folle était dangereuse et il s'inquiétait pour son filleul.

Rémus suivit rapidement le groupe qui se dirigeait vers Harry. Il était heureux pour lui. Le compagnon d'un Veela était nourri par l'amour de celui-ci. Harry serait aimé pour ce qu'il était et de façon inconditionnelle. Et c'est ce qu'il méritait, l'amour d'une famille que Sirius et lui donneraient sans peine et celle d'un compagnon. Mais avant tout, il fallait le sauver. Il avait également hérité de la fâcheuse manie de James de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

La famille Weasley était abasourdie. Non seulement, Harry était le Valéon d'un Veela, mais celui du prince. Les trois amis avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire cinq Mangemorts et se battait actuellement avec Bellatrix Lestrange. A ces pensées, Molly Weasley se réveilla. Elle n'était pas encore née la personne qui fera du mal à un de ses bébés. Elle se mit à courir derrière le groupe. Arthur, lui, était parti en même temps que Rémus. Affronter Bellatrix était une folie pour des jeunes de cet âge, surtout lorsqu'ils sortaient d'un premier combat houleux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi !

Blaise et Théo avaient suivi leur ami. Ils espéraient sincèrement que rien n'était arrivé à son compagnon. Drago ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais une autre frayeur naissait en eux. Si le jeune homme en noir était le compagnon du prince alors les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient devaient être Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. De plus, Neville leur avait affirmé qu'ils avaient été blessés ! Par Merlin, faites qu'ils arrivent à temps !

Le destin semblait jouer des tours assez surprenant mais tout aussi attendu. C'est en ayant un petit sourire que Dumbledore suivit le groupe. Toutefois, des rides d'inquiétude barraient son front. On ne sortait pas indemne d'un combat avec Barty Croupton Jr, mais se battre juste après avec Bellatrix n'admettait qu'une fin incertaine. Dans quelle folie avait-il entraîné ces trois jeunes. S'ils leur arrivaient quoique soit il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

* * *

Le groupe continuait de suivre le même chemin. Neville et Luna les avaient rejoints et leur montraient la direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent là où ils avaient rencontré le trio.

-C'est ici que nous les avons vus pour la dernière fois, affirma Neville. Nous sommes immédiatement partis pour la Grande Salle. Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas pu voir dans quelle direction ils sont partis.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Londubat, nous vous remercions, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Allez retrouver Mme Pomfresh dans la Grande Salle.

-Professeur, j'aimerais autant rester, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr, je comprends mais restez proche du professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Durant ce dialogue, le roi s'était tourné vers son fils en le scrutant attentivement. Celui-ci était de plus en plus pâle et la douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux. La douleur de son Valéon, la peur de perdre son compagnon.

-Père, il va si mal !

Une autre crise prit Drago et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la nature Veela du prince se réveilla. Son compagnon était en danger. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il huma l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de son âme-sœur.

Soudain un cri les fit relever la tête. Drago n'hésita pas un instant, il se dirigea vers le cri sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ceux-ci le suivirent. Tout le monde savait que lorsqu'un Veela était éveillé et que son compagnon était en danger, son instinct le menait directement à ce dernier et que rien, ni personne, ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Ils avancèrent rapidement quand ils remarquèrent que plusieurs Mangemorts leur barraient la route. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de riposter que Drago les avait expulsés d'un simple coup de baguette. Sa fureur était telle que des étincelles sortaient de sa baguette.

Les pas de Drago les menèrent à la sortie du château et à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Des bruits de bataille les interpellèrent et, se dirigeant vers eux, ils aperçurent le combat. Drago se précipita. On pouvait voir que le jeune homme qui se battait avec Bellatrix était en mauvaise posture.

Drago vit son Valéon supporter plusieurs Impardonnables. Il prit peur lorsque ce dernier perdit connaissance. Il se rapprocha de sa tante qui tentait à nouveau de s'attaquer à son compagnon et lui lança un Expelliarmus qui l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres. Il ne chercha pas à s'occuper des autres combats. Il accourut auprès de son âme-sœur et réussit à le réceptionner.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et Drago put apercevoir deux sublimes émeraudes. Le contact de leurs corps accompagné de leurs yeux les électrisa. Le temps fût comme suspendu. Drago tenait enfin entre ses bras son compagnon, son âme-sœur. Il était si heureux mais les blessures et la fatigue qui transparaissaient au travers de son Valéon l'inquiétait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener au loin, le protéger et l'aimer.

Harry ne pouvait se détacher du regard gris qui le regardait avec tellement d'intensité. Il reconnut le prince. Par Merlin, que faisait-il ici ? C'était bien trop dangereux. Bellatrix n'était pas loin. Il voulait se relever lorsque des voix le stoppèrent. Il reconnut les voix de son parrain, de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient tous là, prêts à se battre.

Sirius vit, avec horreur, son filleul tomber mais il fut soulagé lorsque le prince réussit à le rattraper. C'est deux là ne bougeaient plus, emportés dans leur monde. On pouvait ressentir toute la magie vélane et l'amour autour d'eux. Il était soulagé. Son filleul était entre de bonnes mains mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'occuper de ce prince, mais avant tout, il fallait se débarrasser des autres Mangemorts.

La famille Weasley avait déjà accouru auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, suivis de deux Serpentard, surprenant quelques uns : Théo et Blaise.

Lorsque Blaise était arrivé, il y put voir Drago prendre soin d'un jeune homme à terre. Son regard se mit alors à la recherche de son roux. Il le trouva, se battant avec des Mangemorts, avec l'aide de la même jeune fille qui les avait accompagnés au bal. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il fonça dans la bataille afin de les aider. Toutefois, il fut surpris de noter la présence de Théo à ses côtés mais surtout d'observer la détermination sur son visage.

Théo avait également reconnu la brune qui n'arrêtait pas de remettre en question son autorité. Pourtant lorsqu'il la vit éviter un sortilège Doloris, son instinct prit les commandes de son corps. Il ne supportait pas la vue de celle qu'il aimait en danger. _Celle qu'il aimait_... Oui, cette attraction qu'il avait ressentie s'était rapidement transformée en amour. Elle était la seule personne à lui avoir tenu tête mais également l'enflammer par un seul baiser. Par Merlin, rien que d'y penser le faisait réagir, surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie. Sa seule peur était que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Il avait bien ressenti un désir mais le désir était un sentiment différent de l'amour. Il voulait qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui. Ou tout au moins, qu'elle le considère autrement que comme un homme superbe.

Le petit groupe que formaient les deux Serpentard, la famille Weasley, quelques Aurors ainsi que les deux membres du trio réussirent rapidement à prendre l'avantage sur les Mangemorts restants. Toutefois, un Mangemort réussit à lancer un dernier sort de magie noire qui se dirigeait vers Hermione. Celle-ci ne put l'éviter et s'apprêtait à le supporter mais elle ne sentit rien. Théodore, voyant le sort se rapprocher de celle qu'il aimait s'était instinctivement placer entre les deux, recevant le sort.

Il s'effondra à terre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Hermione était déjà près de lui, s'inquiétant de sa santé. En bon Serpentard, Théo comprit rapidement les avantages que pouvaient lui procurer sa situation. Il feint alors l'évanouissement. Malgré un visage qui ne démontrait aucune expression, il jubilait intérieurement. La jeune femme l'avait pris dans ses bras et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, il tenta de faire passer inaperçu le renflement qu'avait produit ce geste sur son entrejambe.

Ron vit sa meilleure amie auprès d'un jeune homme qui l'avait protégée. Il ne put la rejoindre que sa mère se jeta sur lui et l'étouffa :

-Ron, j'étais si inquiète. Quelle idée d'aller cambrioler Gringotts et te battre contre des Mangemorts et...

-Maman, je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry tout seul. Comment va-t-il?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, son parrain et la famille royale se trouvent auprès de lui, dit son père. Dès que le prince a connu l'identité de son Valéon, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

-Vous allez bien?

-Pas de souci...

-petit frère...

-on n'allait pas…

-te laisser tomber! répondirent Fred et Georges.

Ron fut soulagé de voir sa famille au grand complet, saine et sauve. Entre les différentes embrassades, il put apercevoir un jeune homme, le même qui l'avait fait danser plutôt dans la soirée. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui tel un prédateur qui avait flairé une proie. Il se mit à rougir en repensant au baiser.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient mis en déroute les Mangemorts. Dumbledore s'occupait, avec certains Aurors, de vérifier le périmètre. Sirius et Rémus s'étaient approchés d'Harry :

-Harry!

**-Bonsoir... parrain.**

-Par Merlin, Harry!

Sirius s'était agenouillé près de son filleul et, après un regard d'avertissement au prince qui le lui rendit, il le prit dans ses bras. Rémus s'était également approché et n'avait pu résister à la tentation de les prendre dans ses bras. Harry se sentit heureux, il était avec sa famille. Il put voir du coin de l'œil le prince qui les observait avec bienveillance.

-Harry, on s'est tellement inquiétés pour toi, dit Sirius.

-**Je suis désolé**.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous sommes tous tellement fiers de toi mais maintenant, c'est à toi d'être dorloté!

Harry se mit à rire sous la description des cadeaux et autres soins qu'allait lui prodiguer son parrain. Soudain un mouvement l'interpella. Il vit avec effroi Bellatrix s'approcher d'eux. Il n'eut le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit qu'elle les attaqua avec un Avada Kedavra. Guider par son instinct et voulant à tout prix protéger sa famille ainsi que l'homme qui allait faire partie de sa vie, il se releva et intercepta le sort par un Expelliarmus sous le regard horrifié de Sirius, Rémus et Drago. Son intention étant guidé par l'amour et renforcé par celui de sa mère fit dévier le sort qui se rejeta sur Bellatrix, qui mourut, et sur une partie du château qui s'effondra. Malheureusement Drago se trouvait sous un pan du mur de cette partie du château.

Le roi et la reine assistaient à la scène, désœuvrés de ne pouvoir intervenir pour protéger leur fils. Drago s'apprêtait à recevoir le mur en espérant que son âme-sœur ne soit pas blessée lorsqu'il se sentit poussé sur le côté. Il ne put que hurler en voyant son compagnon prendre sa place et se laisser ensevelir sous les pierres. Le hurlement fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes. C'était le cri de détresse d'un Veela pour son compagnon.


	14. Infirmerie

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous et merci de me suivre, de me laisser des review et de m'inscrire dans vos favorites et followers ^^  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par la sublime Vinnie ^^  
**

**Guess : Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que les agissements de Sirius peuvent sembler lourd mais j'avais vraiment envie de marquer l'état de l'animagus. Il perd ses amis, dont celui qu'il considère comme un frère, un de ses amis est un traitre et son filleul est enlevé et "élevé" par Bellatrix. Je voulais vraiment donner ce sentiment de folie ou en tout cas d'être perdu pour l'homme mais don't worry, il reprendra bientôt ses esprits ;) Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Merci à brigitte26, yukiUlove, Nana'.'Lea, ladydragonfly, elo-didie, Vrit et Guess pour leurs reviews et soutien.  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 13 Infirmerie**

-Noooonnnnnn, hurla Drago.

Le Veela vit, avec horreur, le mur s'effondrer sous son compagnon. La peur et la douleur de perdre celui qu'il aimait l'anéantissaient. Dès que l'éboulement s'était arrêté, le prince accourut pour retrouver le corps d'Harry.

-Harry, Harry, compagnon, pleura le prince.

Les cris de désespoir déchiraient le cœur de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ron et Hermione étaient entourés de la famille Weasley qui tentait de les réconforter. Ils ne bougeaient pas, le regard perdu se dirigeant vers l'amas de pierres. Mais la réaction la plus inquiétante fut celle de Sirius.

Lorsque l'accident s'était déroulé, Rémus et Sirius avaient hurlé le nom du fils de leur meilleur amis. Rémus avait rejoint le prince pour dégager le plus rapidement le corps d'Harry. Mais Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il ne bougeait plus. Son regard était perdu et on y voyait la peur. La peur de perdre son filleul alors qu'il était si proche, alors qu'il devait le protéger. Il n'avait pas réussi, il n'avait rien réussi. Il était comme absent, complètement hagard. Son état catatonique n'avait pas échappé à un regard onyx et Sirius se sentit pris dans un étau, pressé contre un torse, le même qui l'avait réconforté lors de la prise de connaissance de l'identité de son petit Cornedrue. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard du professeur de potions de Poudlard : le professeur Rogue.

A l'entente des cris, le professeur Dumbledore eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la famille royale et l'Ordre pour y découvrir un prince perturbé et apeuré, accompagné de Rémus et de certains membres du Conseil tenter de dégager quelque chose de ce qu'il restait d'un mur effondré. Les agissements du Veela lui firent tout de suite comprendre qu'il devait s'agir d'Harry. Il se dirigea hâtivement vers le regroupement et lança un sort qui permit de dégager toutes les pierres laissant à la vue de tous le corps meurtri de leur Sauveur. Il appela immédiatement Pomfresh pour soigner au plus vite le jeune garçon qui lui était devenu si proche.

Les Malfoy aidèrent leur fils. La reine était effrayée pour son fils. Si son compagnon mourrait, son fils ne pourrait le supporter. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas lié, Drago semblait vraiment épris de son âme-sœur. De plus, Lily avait été une amie. Elle se rappelait du moment où Lily était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle-même attendait Drago. Elle était radieuse. Et puis… elle se souvint de la plénitude et de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle comprit maintenant que c'était son fils qui avait reconnu son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Dumbledore dégager les pierres, elle fut soulagée et anxieuse.

Drago s'empressa de récupérer son compagnon. Il s'approcha de la forme inconsciente et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Son âme-sœur était recouvert de graves blessures qui lui recouvraient tout le corps. Il était allongé sur le ventre, en sang. Le prince voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais il avait extrêmement peur d'aggraver l'état de son Valéon. Il tenta alors de lui envoyer des ondes de chaleur afin d'apaiser la douleur de celui qu'il aimait. Il vit avec soulagement l'infirmière arriver. Elle s'agenouilla et commença à ausculter son patient.

Après avoir administré les premiers soins à Harry, elle se détourna du corps pour parler aux différentes personnes présentes. Les Mangemorts étaient tous hors d'état de nuire. Les Aurors, qui n'étaient pas partis, s'étaient mis de côté et surveillaient les horizons. La famille Weasley, l'héritier Nott et Zabini entouraient les deux jeunes amis du Survivant. Le roi et la reine étaient proches de leur fils afin de le soutenir. Sirius était dans un état léthargique et seule l'intervention du professeur Rogue évitait de lui faire perdre la raison. Rémus et le professeur Dumbledore étaient proches d'elle et attendaient avec impatience, tout comme la famille royale, son diagnostic.

- Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien affirmer. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tous les étudiants blessés ont été soignés. Différents docteurs et infirmiers de Sainte Mangouste sont venus. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper personnellement de Monsieur Potter. J'aimerais que Messieurs Weasley, Nott, Zabini et Mademoiselle Granger m'accompagnent. Ils auront également besoin de soins.

Et sans plus un mot, elle fit léviter le corps d'Harry et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Tous les suivirent, Severus restant un point d'ancrage pour Sirius qui commençait à reprendre doucement contact avec la réalité. Drago ne quittait pas des yeux son compagnon. Il tentait de lui transmettre les meilleurs sentiments qu'il pouvait mais la peur qu'il ressentait l'étreignit d'une telle force que malgré sa meilleure volonté, il ne put faire autant qu'il le voulut.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh déposa délicatement le corps sur un des lits. Elle fit sortir tout le monde excepté Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Théo. Drago avait hurlé qu'il voulait rester près de son âme-sœur. Elle lui avait répliqué qu'il allait plus la gêner qu'autre chose et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Veela anxieux pour asticoter ses pauvres nerfs. Sur ces belles paroles, la famille royale, la famille Weasley, le professeur Rogue, Sirius et Remus étaient restés à attendre des nouvelles. Le professeur Dumbledore était parti afin de régler les différents problèmes qu'avait engendrés l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il demanda néanmoins à l'infirmière de le prévenir à la moindre nouvelle.

Le calme régnait dans le couloir et seul la rapide apparition d'un infirmier avait dérangé ce silence. Celui-ci venait les avertir que Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Théo allaient parfaitement bien et qu'ils se reposaient. Par contre Madame Pomfresh était toujours occupée par Monsieur Potter. Cette information fut à la fois rassurante mais également inquiétante pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment les nouvelles des jeunes gens.

Les familles Zabini et Nott les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Lors de la bataille, ils avaient été réquisitionnés de l'autre côté du château et n'avait pu venir plus tôt. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et laissa la place à Madame Pomfresh:

- Messieurs Weasley, Zabini et Nott ainsi que Miss Granger vont bien. Seulement quelques conséquences de leur exposition aux sorts de magie noire. Un peu de repos et ils pourront sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Tout le monde fut soulagé. Toutefois, ils avaient remarqué l'omission d'Harry Potter et c'est avec une voix chargée de frayeur que la matriarche Weasley demanda :

-Et Harry, comment va-t-il ?

Ils observèrent tous attentivement l'infirmière.

-Bien, Monsieur Potter est hors de danger.

Un soulagement se fit entendre parmi l'assemblée.

- Toutefois, Monsieur Potter a subi de graves traumatismes. Sa santé précaire à l'origine ne l'y a pas aidé. La malnutrition et les sévices subis l'avaient déjà grandement affaibli. De plus, cambrioler Gringotts, remplir différentes missions l'ont fatigué. Ce soir, il a dû également combattre un basilic, plusieurs Mangemorts, supporter plusieurs sorts de magie noire et un éboulement qui l'ont complètement vidé.

-Madame Pomfresh, demanda la reine qui s'inquiétait du teint blême de son fils, qu'en est-il exactement?

- Eh bien, physiquement nous l'avons soigné, il ne lui manque plus que du repos mais après avoir subi plusieurs Doloris, il se peut qu'il lui reste des séquelles psychiques. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie mais d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Potter a été mordu par le basilic, lui permettant d'acquérir une meilleure résistance à ces attaques. Seul le temps pourra nous indiquer l'état exact de Monsieur Potter.

A ces mots, le Veela s'effondra. Son âme-sœur allait peut être rester dans cet état permanent ou peut-être pire, devenir complètement fou. Déjà, à l'annonce des différents sorts que son Valéon avait dû supporter son désespoir s'était agrandi, mais là, la peur le prenait.

-Madame, puis-je rester auprès de mon compagnon.

-Bien sûr majesté, au contraire, votre présence va peut être améliorer sa situation.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son Valéon, s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, espérant lui apporter réconfort et soutien. Il le soutenait de ses deux bras et posa son visage sur la tête de celui qu'il aimait. Il inhala avec tendresse l'odeur qui lui parvenait. C'était l'odeur de son compagnon. Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le visage et à se mémorer chacun de ses contours. L'amour qui ressortait de cette scène laissait pantelant les personnes présentes de l'infirmerie. La reine se rapprocha de son fils :

-Mon chéri, nous allons te laisser ici avec ton Valéon. Des gardes et des membres de l'Ordre seront de faction de l'autre côté. Repose-toi bien et protège-le, dit-elle en observant avec beaucoup d'amour le couple enlacé.

-Oui mère.

La famille Weasley se retrouva près des lits de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Les enfants, nous allons vous laisser vous reposez. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander à Madame Pomfresh. Elle nous transmettra le message, dit Arthur.

- Eh ouais petit frère…

-pendant que tu te reposeras tranquille dans le lit…

-nous, on va aller aider pour réparer les dégâts…

-à Poudlard, donc…

- profite bien pendant…

-qu'on fera le ménage, précisèrent les jumeaux avant de se faire prendre une claque sur la tête par leur mère.

-Mes chéris, ne les écoutez pas, reposez-vous. Je vais vous préparez de bons petits plats lorsque vous sortirez de l'infirmerie.

- Madame Weasley, je… je préférerais rester auprès d'Harry, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Ron confirma les propos de sa meilleure amie et leurs regards se tournèrent vers le lit où reposait Harry. Celui-ci était dans l'étreinte du prince et Rémus avait pris doucement sa main. Sa mère acquiesça et après un dernier baiser aux deux jeunes, la famille sortit de la pièce. Les Zabini et les Nott étaient restés près de leurs fils respectifs en leur souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

-Blaise, Blaise…

La mère de Blaise appelait désespérément son fils qui semblait subjugué par ce qu'il regardait elle put voir que celui-ci observait le fils Weasley qui se reposait sur un des lits. Elle comprit tout de suite les sentiments de son fils mais cela ne l'excusait pas de manquer à tous ses devoirs, elle se tourna vers son mari et commença à lui parler :

-Chéri, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai appris durant le bal que certaines fiançailles avaient été faites.

N'étant pas dupe, son mari rentra dans le jeu de sa femme :

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je crois que cela concerne le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

A ces mots, Blaise se retourna âprement vers ses parents et les écoutaient avec attention.

-Oui, il semblerait qu'une noble ait flashé sur lui. Les fiançailles ne sont pas encore officialisées mais cela ne devrait tarder.

-Il n'en est pas question ! rugit Blaise.

-Oh mon fils, vous êtes de nouveau avec nous !

-Mère expliquez-moi ce simulacre de fiançailles. Ce roux est à moi et à personne d'autre.

- Eh bien en voilà des paroles enflammées ! Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme vous plaise ?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien mère, mais sachez qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à un Zabini. Et ce jeune homme est mien.

-Bien, je suis ravie de voir que vous savez où vous en êtes. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

-Mère, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Mais cette dernière s'en alla non sans faire un clin d'œil à son fils.

La famille Nott était également au chevet de leur fils. Celui-ci semblait dormir mais ils avaient très bien perçu les légers regards que portait leur fils sur la jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait près du lit à côté. Dès qu'elle regardait leur fils, celui-ci s'empressait de paraître endormi avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage amenant de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Eh bien ma chère, je pense que nous ne pouvons que laisser notre fils se reposer, je suis sûre qu'il est en de parfaites mains.

Tout à ces mots, ils observèrent la demoiselle qui se mit à rougir et confirma leurs paroles. Elle prendrait soin de ce crétin. Car malgré son comportement qui lui donnait envie de le baffer, elle n'avait pu être qu'effrayée en le voyant surgir et prendre le Doloris à sa place. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète pour lui mais à ce point ? C'était comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé peu avant de retrouver ses deux amis pour la Chambre des Secrets. Cela l'avait électrisée. Alors elle ne comprenait pas tous ces sentiments nouveaux qui l'habitaient. Peut-être est-ce dû à la fatigue, oui c'est cela. Dans tous les cas, les parents de cet énergumène pouvaient être tranquille, elle surveillerait et soignerait leur fils.

Rémus caressait tendrement la main d'Harry. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa santé mais en le voyant si aimé dans les bras du prince, il était un peu rassuré. Il se pencha alors vers Harry :

-Harry, dépêche-toi de nous revenir, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

Il regarda alors Drago et plongea son regard dans les yeux du Veela. Il fit confiance à son côté loup pour suivre son instinct. A cette inspection silencieuse, Drago ne dit rien et affronta fièrement le regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Lupin parle :

-Je vous le confie votre majesté.

Drago acquiesça, sachant que par ses paroles, un membre de la famille de son brun lui donnait son assentiment pour leur relation.

Rémus commença à se retourner vers la porte de l'infirmerie mais il se rendit compte que Sirius n'était pas présent près du lit de son filleul. Il était inquiet, Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas se préoccuper de sa famille et encore moins de son Cornedrue junior. Il rechercha alors une trace de son ami. C'est là qu'il vit Severus près d'un lit. Il s'approcha et il put discerner son ami endormi dans le lit.

Tout le long de l'attente à la porte de l'infirmerie, Severus avait maintenu Sirius dans ses bras. Il voyait peu à peu l'ancien Gryffondor pâlir et son manque de réaction l'inquiéta. Ce sale cabot était plutôt du genre à réagir surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son filleul. Mais là rien de rien. La situation empira quand le diagnostic de Madame Pomfresh était tombé. Il décida alors de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il s'était entretenu avec l'infirmière. Il reviendrait le voir plus tard.

-Je te remercie Severus.

Le professeur de potions se retourna vivement pour voir Rémus Lupin près de lui fixant avec inquiétude son ami.

-Me remercier pour quoi?

-D'avoir pris soin de lui... de l'avoir aimé et de l'aimer toujours.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

-Cela ne prend pas avec moi, je me suis bien rendu compte des regards que tu lui lançais. Et cet amant mystérieux? Et prendre un impardonnable à sa place ? Sirius peut être un peu naïf mais il s'en rendra compte rapidement.

-Que veux-tu?

-Moi, rien. Juste que tu continues à prendre soin de lui. Vous vous méritez.

Severus regarda partir le lycanthrope et se permit de soupirer. Après une inspection rapide des lieux, il se permit de s'approcher de son endormi et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son filleul qui enlaçait son âme-sœur.

-Drago

-Oui parrain.

- Je sais que pour toi c'est dur mais repose-toi, cette soirée a été dure en événements et ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles non plus. Dors un peu. Je crains malheureusement que ton Valéon ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

- Oui je sais mais...

-Je sais... je reviendrai te voir bientôt.

Le soir, plusieurs membres du Conseil étaient venus prendre des nouvelles. A part Harry et Sirius qui ne s'étaient pas réveillés, tout le monde se portait bien. Au départ des familles, Hermione se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers Théo. La voyant s'approcher, Théo simula le sommeil et fronça les sourcils comme s'il souffrait. Et cela fonctionna, Hermione accourut à son chevet. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle retourna à son lit. Théo, lui, était aux anges. Elle l'avait non seulement touché mais aussi embrassé. C'est avec un sourire idiot qu'il s'endormit.

Blaise regardait avec une grande attention son roux. Sachant que sa mère l'avait tourné en bourrique, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir son amour s'échapper. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait dû ressentir qu'on l'observait car il se tourna vers Blaise qui le regardait tellement avec passion qu'il en rougit. Ce rougissement provoqua aussitôt la libido du jeune Zabini qui ne pouvait détourner son regard. Comment pouvait-on être si beau? Il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Malgré leur grande préoccupation, tout le monde s'était tourné vers le couple enlacé. Aucun changement n'avait été perçu et Drago n'avait pas voulu ni se nourrir, ni dormir, ni lâcher son compagnon. Tout le monde s'inquiétait.

Le lendemain, un événement anima l'infirmerie et redonna le sourire à Drago. Théo jouait toujours le jeu du blessé pour que son Hermione puisse jouer l'infirmière. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'un véritable infirmier qui avait été conquis par celle qui devait être son infirmière. Celui-ci se permettait de lui faire une cour éhontée. Le soir, alors que toute les familles étaient présentes, l'infirmier s'était permis de caresser la joue de la jeune femme et s'était approché d'elle pour l'embrasser mais il ne put jamais finir son geste qu'il fut violemment projeter en arrière. Théo s'était levé :

-Tu ne la touches pas, elle est à moi. Je ne suis pas resté immobile pendant pratiquement deux jours pour qu'un blaireau de ton genre vienne prendre ce qui est mien.

Il se rendit compte tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit et il se retourna lentement pour faire face à une furie qui lui foutu un coup de poing en plein visage. Après cela, le dialogue était impossible. Les nombreux essais infructueux de dialogue du jeune homme furent les raisons de l'hilarité de tous et plus particulièrement du prince.

Sirius s'était réveillé quelques temps après. Rémus était près de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu étais tellement sous le choc que l'on a été obligé de t'endormir.

-Et Harry, comment va t-il?

-Aucun changement... Ecoute Sirius, je sais que tu t'en veux mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, tout comme moi.

-Rémus..

-Non, tu as inquiété beaucoup de monde et tu crois que cela réconforterait Harry de voir que son sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien? Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses et faire en sorte que lorsqu'Harry se réveillera, il n'aura aucun problème à se préoccuper et qu'il pourra se reposer tranquillement chez toi!

-Tu as raison, je vais me bouger un peu... Rémus, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été soutenu par quelqu'un. Qui… qui était-ce?

-A ton avis!

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'hospitalisation d'Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient restés au chevet de leur ami après avoir parlé au prince.

-Majesté?!

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Drago, vous êtes ses meilleurs amis!

-Pardonnez-nous mais vous devez absolument vous reposer!

-Jamais je ne quitterai mon compagnon!

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'Harry serait heureux d'apprendre que cela fait une semaine que vous ne le quittez pas au détriment de votre santé! intervint Hermione.

-On vous propose un marché, dit Ron. On se relayera chacun de nous pendant les dîners et le soir, on dormira à tour de rôle.

-Je...

-Pour Harry, il serait dommage que vous ayez une tête affreuse lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Le prince sourit et accepta leur offre au plus grand soulagement de tous et surtout du roi et de la reine. Pourtant, on pouvait continuer d'entendre le prince murmurer des mots doux à son amour.

-Harry, Harry, réveille-toi, nous t'attendons tous. Ta famille, tes amis, moi. J'aimerais tant revoir tes beaux yeux. Harry, bats toi!

Tout le monde était ému par l'amour plus que visible que portait le prince à son Valéon. De nombreux témoignages de sympathie avaient rapidement envahi Poudlard. Des gens souhaitant le rétablissement de leur héros, le remerciant.

Deux semaines plus tard, Drago faisait la lecture à Harry quand il sentit un léger mouvement de la main de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir, plus d'une fois son corps avait légèrement bougé mais cette fois-ci le mouvement se réitéra et s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir des frémissements sur ses paupières qui s'ouvrirent petit à petit laissant la place à deux émeraudes qui le fixait. Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta. S'il ne le reconnaissait pas, si son esprit était perdu!

-Majesté? demanda une voix faible.


	15. Retrouvailles

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par la formidable Vinnie ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, qui m'inscrivent dans leur favorites et dans leur followers. Merci à tous.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 14 Retrouvailles**

Harry souffrait. Il se sentait perdu dans un monde étranger. Où était-il ? Il avait froid. Il voulait maintenant dormir, se laisser aller, ne plus penser à rien. Il avait tellement souffert qu'il voulait juste se laisser tomber dans cette profondeur noire qui semblait si tranquille. Les différentes batailles l'avait épuisé mais savoir que sa famille et ses amis étaient vivants et en sûreté le soulageait. Il pouvait partir. Soudain un visage, une voix l'interpella. Elle semblait lointaine mais se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle était si chaude, si bienveillante. Elle lui disait de s'accrocher, de rester. Alors il le fit. Il batailla et réussit à ouvrir ses yeux pour plonger dans un univers couleur orage.

**-Majesté ?**

* * *

**-Majesté?** demanda une voix faible.

Drago tressaillit au son de la voix de son âme-sœur. _Majesté_? Avait-il perdu la mémoire? Pendant que Drago tournait dans sa tête les pires scénarios possibles, Harry, lui, regardait le prince.

-**Que faites-vous ici Majesté? Mais où sommes-nous?**

-Harry...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que l'infirmière s'était jetée sur eux.

-Monsieur Potter, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur! De quoi vous souvenez-vous?

-**De Bellatrix qui s'est relevée et qui a jeté un sort, du prince, de Rémus, de Sirius et d'un mur. Majesté, allez-vous bien? Et Sirius, Rémus, Hermione et Ron?**

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde va bien. Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger sont sortis de l'infirmerie en grande forme. Et vous, vous avez protégé le prince et votre famille de tout danger.

Harry fut soulagé mais Drago, lui, ne décolérait pas de l'inconscience de son valéon.

-Pourquoi... Comment as-tu pu prendre ce mur à ma place? Je suis là pour te protéger, tu n'avais pas à le faire. Tu te rends comptes de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver!

-**Majesté...**

-Ne m'appelle pas _majesté_, appelle-moi Drago. Tu m'as oublié, tu as oublié cette soirée!

-**Non maj... Drago, je n'ai pas oublié le bal, comment pourrais-je l'oublier**, dit Harry tout en rougissant sous le regard attendri de Drago.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur un lit fortement enlacé par le prince. Celui-ci le regardait avec une telle passion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

-Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi Harry, dit le prince en prenant délicatement le menton de son âme-sœur entre ses mains afin de lui relever sa tête. Il ne put empêcher d'ancrer son regard à celui de son valéon. Cet homme était son compagnon et il avait failli le perdre. Il n'aurait pu jamais revoir ses si beaux yeux émeraude.

L'infirmière sourit devant ce tableau rempli de fraîcheur et d'amour naissant mais n'est pas infirmière qui veut et se rappela rapidement de sa fonction ainsi que des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune Potter se trouvait actuellement dans son infirmerie.

-Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien descendre de ce lit et me laissez examiner le jeune Monsieur Potter en toute intimité.

-Non, je ne laisserai jamais mon compagnon hors de mon champ de vision !

-Comment ça, non? Mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Veela ou pas !

Et avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, Drago fut éjecté du lit de son compagnon. L'infirmière mit alors en place des rideaux tout autour du lit permettant le diagnostic de son patient. Drago fulminait mais ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent soudain sur Ron et Hermione qui venaient prendre leur tour de garde. Mais en voyant les rideaux tirés autour du lit de leur ami et le prince enragé, ils prirent peur.

-Que s'est-il passé? Comment va Harry? demanda Hermione.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry vient de se réveiller et Madame Pomfresh est en train de l'examiner.

-Et comment était-il? demanda Ron.

Le prince comprenait tout de suite la question. Est-ce que leur ami, son valéon, avait-il sombré dans la folie?

-Pour ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, il allait bien. Il se souvenait de moi et ne montrait aucun signe de trouble mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'examiner plus puisqu'une infirmière a osé me mettre à l'écart de mon compagnon. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

-Monsieur Malefoy, surgit la voix de ladite infirmière derrière le rideau, vous me sembliez plus en extase devant votre compagnon qu'en plein diagnostic médical. Je vous demanderai d'ailleurs de baisser d'un ton ou je vous expulse de mon infirmerie manu militari.

Ron et Hermione sourirent devant l'air outré du prince. Ils étaient soulagés, Harry s'était réveillé et semblait bien portant.

-Hermione, je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que la famille.

Pendant que Ron sortait de l'infirmerie, Hermione assistait à une scène qu'elle définirait de mignonne. L'infirmière avait ouvert les rideaux mais elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'Harry. Le prince boudait dans son coin tout en surveillant les moindres faits et gestes que faisait l'infirmière sur son valéon. Celle-ci le surveillait du coin de l'œil afin de le virer aux moindres déplacements qu'elle jugerait inopportuns. Harry, lui, était partagé entre le sourire et le rougissement dû à l'observation plus qu'intense du Veela. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par le vrombissement que venait de faire ce qui était la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant la place à un attroupement de Gryffondor excités.

* * *

Après son réveil, Sirius s'était empressé de prendre des nouvelles de son filleul mais également de poser quelques questions à celui qui osait avoir des vues sur son Cornedrue junior.

-Monsieur Malefoy?

Drago qui était en pleine extase devant son âme-sœur vit arriver le parrain de ce dernier s'approcher de lui et l'interpeller.

-Oui Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais connaître vos intentions vis-à-vis de mon filleul?

-Mes intentions sont on ne peut plus sérieuses. Je veux prendre pour époux cet homme qui se trouve dans mes bras. Je veux passer ma vie avec lui.

-Ça c'est ce que nous verrons !

-Mais c'est tout vu !

-Comment cela?

-Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue et je ne peux qu'apprécier votre inquiétude que vous avez pour mon compagnon.

-Mon filleul.

-Mon compagnon.

-Mon filleul.

-Mon compagnon.

-Mon filleul.

Rémus voyant que les deux hommes n'arriveraient pas à un terrain d'entente décida de réagir.

-Messieurs, je crois que nous avons compris qu'Harry se trouve actuellement entre de bonnes mains…

-Moony, supplia Sirius.

-Mais Sirius se trouve être le tuteur légal d'Harry mais avant tout sa famille. De plus, il me semble qu'Harry a le droit de choisir. Il nous a démontré qu'il était tout à fait capable de prendre des décisions le concernant. Il me semble qu'il a mérité amplement sa liberté. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, laissez-le tranquille et ne venez pas nous enquiquiner avec vos disputes puériles.

Les deux hommes regardaient stupéfaits l'homme qui faisait preuve d'une grande autorité sur eux. Sirius dû alors laisser son Cornedrue junior dans les bras du prince. Il s'en alla sans quitter des yeux son filleul. Il revint plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie et s'inquiétait pour Harry. Pour tromper son impatience, il avait fait des travaux au 12 Square Grimmaurd afin d'accueillir son filleul dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il était en pleine lecture d'un roman lorsque la cheminée s'activa pour laisser place à une tête rousse.

-Ron? Que se passe-t-il? Harry va bien?

-Très bien même, il vient de se réveiller!

-J'arrive!

Ron eut à peine le temps de sortir sa tête de la cheminée du bureau du directeur que Sirius y sortit rapidement se dirigeant, sans un regard pour personne, vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée de le prévenir en dernier.

* * *

Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers le lit de son filleul. Tout le monde les avait laissés tous les deux, s'éloignant de quelques mètres et discutant avec l'infirmière et le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

-Madame Pomfresh, comment se porte Harry? demanda le directeur de Poudlard. On pouvait entrevoir de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Bien, très bien même. Je dois vous avouer que je suis impressionnée, agréablement impressionnée. Il a parfaitement récupéré autant d'un point de vue physique que mental. Je vais le garder en observation deux trois jours mais il n'a aucune séquelle.

L'assistance fut soulagée. Ils avaient tous craint qu'Harry ne puisse s'en remettre. Le roi et la reine étaient ravis pour leur fils. Ron et Hermione était heureux pour leur ami et, tout comme tout un chacun, il le laissait savourer la présence des derniers membres de sa famille. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de fêter l'évènement.

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui se rapprochait de lui. Les photos qu'il avait récupérées des affaires de ses parents le représentaient jeune mais il pouvait l'identifier sans le moindre problème. Des marques de fatigue se voyaient mais il était toujours aussi beau. C'était son parrain, sa famille. Et il ne put tenir davantage. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues. Sirius, voyant son filleul, se mit également à pleurer. Il s'approcha alors plus rapidement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Harry. Par Merlin Harry, tu nous as tellement inquiétés. Je suis si heureux de te voir.

-**Je suis désolé.**

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé?

-**Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je ne veux pas vous apporter le moindre ennui. Je…**

-Harry, comment peux-tu dire que tu pourrais m'ennuyer. Tu es mon filleul, ma famille.

-**Mais vous avez tellement souffert !**

-Tout d'abord, ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux schnock ou aussi vieux que le professeur Dumbledore, et tu n'as aucune idée de l'âge plus que vénérable qu'il a !

Harry se mit à rire devant les divagations de son parrain.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles Sirius ou parrain. Je veux que tu me tutoies. Je veux savoir quand tu as le moindre souci. Je veux être ton point d'ancrage quand tu ne sais pas où aller. Je veux être ta famille, te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter, rire des blagues que j'ai faites ou que nous ferons.

-**Je…oui…merci…parrain.**

-Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter un ami, un très grand ami qui nous a sauvés, ton père et moi, de nombreuses situations : voici Rémus Lupin.

Rémus s'approcha doucement du lit et, prit d'une soudaine envie, il enlaça Harry. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et à répondre à l'étreinte.

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin de Moony !

Et sur ces belles paroles, Sirius rejoignit les deux membres de sa famille dans un grand câlin qui les fit rire.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry, je m'appelle Rémus Lupin et comme vient de l'indiquer ton très cher parrain, j'étais là pour tenter de réparer leurs dégâts. Et appelle-moi Rémus !

-**Je suis ravi de faire votre… ta connaissance Rémus.**

Harry sourit aux deux hommes, d'un sourire désarmant. Malgré la fatigue qui transparaissait sur son visage, les deux hommes le trouvaient extrêmement beau. Il ressemblait fortement à James et il avait les yeux de Lily. Toutefois, son visage reflétait également quelques traits de sa mère. Il était le parfait mélange de leurs deux amis.

Une autre personne avait remarqué la beauté du jeune homme. Le prince lui-même regardait avec un grand intérêt cette scène de retrouvaille. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser son valéon seul. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne l'arrangeait pas mais qu'il devait faire. Il avait pris sa décision. Il sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Il devait voir ses parents et le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Drago se dirigea hâtivement vers la Grande Salle et y rentra discrètement. Ses parents l'avaient remarqué et se dirigèrent vers leur fils.

-Drago, que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas avec ton compagnon? demanda la reine.

-J'aimerais voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, ayant perçu le rassemblement de la famille royale, alla à leur rencontre.

-Y a-t-il un problème?

-Non aucun professeur Dumbledore, mais j'aimerais vous demander s'il était possible de m'accorder une faveur?

-Si cela est en mon pouvoir.

-Cela concerne Harry.

Le visage du directeur se figea. Drago, étant non seulement un Veela, était le prince. Il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

-J'aimerais qu'Harry soit placé avec sa famille.

Les trois personnes regardèrent avec étonnement le jeune homme. Lorsqu'un Veela reconnaissait son compagnon, il avait le droit de le réclamer et la loi approuvait fortement le rapprochement des deux âmes-sœurs.

-Drago, je ne comprends pas, dit la reine. Tu étais si heureux d'avoir trouvé ton valéon!

Celui-ci fixa avec détermination le directeur de Poudlard et ne semblait pas prendre en compte les autres personnes autour de lui. Le roi, surpris au début, se mit à réfléchir et à sourire.

-Narcissa, je crois que notre fils est amoureux.

Les trois personnes se retournèrent vers lui. La reine perdue, Dumbledore souriant et le prince rougissant.

-Père, je suis un Veela, il est normal...

-Non mon fils, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

-Lucius? demanda Narcissa.

-Eh bien, notre fils est tellement amoureux de son compagnon qu'il ne veut que son bonheur. Et il semblerait que ce dernier ait besoin d'une famille.

- Cela sera tout à fait possible et le parrain sera plus qu'heureux de répondre à vos attentes!

-Attendez professeur, intervint Drago tentant de lutter contre son rougissement qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. J'exige un droit de visite! Autant qu'il me plaira! Je ne peux pas laisser mon compagnon sans une véritable surveillance et non celle d'un ancien Gryffondor!

Les trois adultes se mirent à sourire devant le jeune prince. Il devait être bien entiché du jeune Potter.

* * *

Sirius, Rémus et Harry était en pleine discussion lorsqu'arriva le professeur Dumbledore. Ces derniers le saluèrent.

-**Professeur Dumbledore, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir!**

-Moi de même Harry, je suis venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sirius, tu vas pouvoir prendre la garde d'Harry. Il va pouvoir venir s'installer chez toi. Aucune réclamation ne sera faite.

-Vous êtes sûr professeur, demanda Rémus. Le prince...

-C'est lui-même qui a insisté pour qu'Harry puisse connaître sa famille!

Les deux Maraudeurs regardèrent avec surprise le professeur. Il était extrêmement rare qu'un Veela décide de s'éloigner volontairement de son valéon.

-**Y a t-il un problème?**

-Eh bien, il semblerait que Monsieur Malefoy soit tellement sous ton charme Harry qu'il ne veut en aucun cas te rendre malheureux.

Harry se mit à rougir aux propos du directeur.

-Il faut que tu saches, Harry, qu'un Veela ne peut pas trop s'éloigner de son valéon, il peut en mourir! Il tient beaucoup à toi! Cependant Monsieur Malfoy a demandé, expressément, un droit de visite, sans aucune restriction!

-Bien, je ne peux et je ne veux interférer dans la vie sentimentale de mon petit Cornedrue, dit Sirius, mais ce blanc-bec a intérêt de bien se tenir et d'éviter d'harceler mon filleul!

-**Parrain, je ne pense pas que le prince... Drago m'embête. Il a été très courtois avec moi.**

-Harry, dit Rémus, il me semble que ton parrain parlait d'une autre forme d'harcèlement!

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...**

Soudain Harry se mit à rougir sous les yeux rieurs du directeur et de Rémus et celui inquiet et protecteur de Sirius.

Il devait absolument parler avec Drago, pensa alors Harry.

Pendant la prise de conscience de son filleul, Sirius se mit également à réfléchir à sa relation particulière avec un certain professeur de potions. Il avait été tellement heureux dans les bras de Rogue... de Severus. Il avait pris un Doloris pour le protéger, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter et il lui fait l'amour avec tellement de tendresse. Une idée vint alors dans son esprit, une idée tellement perverse, tellement serpentarde qu'il se mit à sourire, un sourire digne du temps des Maraudeurs, un sourire qui signifiait clairement à ceux qui étaient présents dans l'infirmerie qu'une personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ils avaient plus que raison, "Severus, fais bien attention, je viens bientôt m'occuper de toi!".


	16. Lorsque le lion décide d'agir

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**Je remercie Flopit28, brigitte26, elo-didie et Waanzin die pour leurs reviews. Eh oui, Waanzin die, c'est bien un plan diabolique et pervers. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre à CARACTERE SEXUEL! ;)  
**

**Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par la géniale Vinnie.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 15 Lorsque le lion décide d'agir **

Rémus était soulagé. Harry allait pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie et connaître les joies de la vie familiale. Il avait demandé à Sirius s'il pouvait loger quelques temps au Square Grimmaurd avec Nymphadora et son fils. Il voulait être présent pour les premières semaines d'Harry dans ce lieu. Ils avaient attendu deux jours qu'Harry se remette complètement pour pouvoir enfin emménager. Sirius et lui-même avait été très présents durant ces deux jours mais également le prince. Celui-ci venait quelques heures l'après-midi et, souvent, restait juste à observer avec adoration son compagnon qui découvrait son parrain. D'ailleurs, Sirius reprenait goût à la vie. Ses yeux avaient repris cette étincelle qui s'était dissipée depuis la mort de James et Lily. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, Harry emménageait officiellement. Ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, étaient venus l'accompagner. Après des au revoir aux membres des enseignants de Poudlard ainsi qu'au directeur, ils arrivèrent à destination.

-Bienvenue chez toi Harry, dit alors Sirius.

Des larmes de joie s'était mises à couler le long des joues d'Harry. Il était enfin chez lui. Sirius fit visiter les lieux et ils déposèrent les affaires d'Harry dans sa chambre. Ils descendirent au salon où toute la famille Weasley les attendait pour prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Ce furent de joyeuses retrouvailles qui mirent une certaine animation dans la maisonnée, surtout de la part des jumeaux. Ils restèrent jusqu'au dîner et à la fin de celui-ci, le trio se mit à part :

-Harry, est ce que tu vas bien? demanda Hermione.

-**Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?**

-C'est à propos du prince.

Harry regarda ses amis et se mit à rougir. Oui, le prince. Il ne savait pas quel comportement il devait avoir avec lui. Avec Sirius et Rémus, il n'avait eu aucun problème à s'adapter et à se laisser aller dans cette tendresse familiale mais à chaque fois que le prince se trouvait devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à engager la discussion. Il se sentait tellement maladroit. On ne lui avait jamais appris à être aimé et les yeux du prince le mettaient dans un tel embarras. Ce dernier le fixait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Tant d'amour et de désir se lisaient dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur. Peur. Cela pouvait être comique pour d'autres mais il ne sentait pas à l'aise près du Veela pourtant il ressentait une attirance pour lui. D'ailleurs son comportement au bal n'en était que le résultat. Il ne pensait pas survivre à cette soirée et il s'était laissé envoûter par ces beaux yeux gris. Il savait que son comportement méfiant meurtrissait le blond et cela le chagrinait mais il ne savait pas, il se sentait pris de panique lorsque le jeune homme était près de lui.

Voyant le regard paniqué de leur ami, Hermione et Ron le prirent dans leur bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Les années de mauvais traitement avait laissé des séquelles. Le prince devra faire preuve d'une grande patience.

-Harry, dit Ron, écoute, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire la leçon ou te critiquer en quoi que ce soit. Tu nous connais. Nous voulons juste t'en parler. Nous avons fait quelques recherches…

-J'ai fait les quelques recherches ! Monsieur était occupé à s'affaler sur la table et à pleurer sur les différents plats qu'il aurait pu ingurgiter au lieu d'être dans la bibliothèque.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour tester la nourriture. Il aurait été dommage qu'Harry ne puisse profiter des plats qui lui étaient proposés sans qu'un goûteur soit passé au préalable.

-C'est cela oui !

Harry se mit à rire devant les pitreries de ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient le dérider aussi rapidement, quoi que Sirius était pas mal dans son genre, surtout quand il arborait un rictus de comploteur. Le destinataire du plan de Sirius avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Pour en revenir au prince, j'ai pu trouver quelques informations sur les rapports entre Veela et compagnon. Le Veela est un être puissant mais il est extrêmement protecteur envers son valéon mais cela nous l'avons pu le remarquer. Il ne fera aucun mal à son compagnon. Au contraire, il fera en sorte que ce dernier soit heureux, quitte à en mourir. C'est pour cela que je voulais te voir Harry. Je ne veux en aucun cas te brusquer ou interférer dans votre couple mais il faut que tu saches que Drago fera tout pour que tu sois heureux, que tu te sentes à l'aise même si cela lui en est préjudiciable.

-**Mione…**

-Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter au cou mais apprends à le connaître, discute avec lui, invite-le de temps en temps et n'hésite pas à lui parler de ta façon de voir les choses. Tu seras surpris.

Harry regarda ses amis et prit conscience de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement repousser sa relation avec le prince. Il s'était décidé.

-**Tu as raison Mione.**

Et sur cette bonne résolution, Harry prit congé de ses amis et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il devait écrire une lettre à un certain blond.

* * *

Drago se trouvait dans sa chambre assis dans un fauteuil. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un beau brun aux yeux verts. Ses parents lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises de revoir sa décision concernant Harry mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait bien remarqué la peur dans le regard de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas la revoir. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa méditation par le bruit d'un hibou qui frappait à sa fenêtre. C'était une chouette blanche qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit la lettre et fut surpris :

_Majesté… Drago,_

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous inviter au Square Grimmaurd pour le thé afin de nous connaître. Je voulais par ailleurs m'excuser si mon comportement vous aurait déplu ou blessé._

_Voulez-vous que nous nous rencontrions demain ? 16 heures ?_

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Harry Potter_

Drago se sentait comblé. Son valéon, son compagnon, avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Il avait décidé de le connaître. Il se hâta à son bureau et rédigea la réponse :

_Harry,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation. Je serai_ _donc présent à 16 heures._

_Sincèrement tien._

_Drago Malefoy_

Il renvoya la chouette, non sans l'avoir gâtée de plusieurs sucreries pour hiboux et se mit en devoir de fouiller dans sa garde-robe pour pouvoir trouver La tenue. Il devait également préparer son planning de préparation et trouver un cadeau. Cette nuit et le lendemain furent un rêve pour le prince mais pas pour les occupants du château qui durent supporter un Veela excité à l'idée de retrouver son valéon.

* * *

Severus se dirigeait vers les cachots. La bataille et ces derniers jours l'avaient épuisé. Il ne souhaitait que retrouver son lit, le calme de ses cachots et les bras d'un Gryffondor... Ah non, son esprit recommençait à divaguer mais il devait se l'avouer, Sirius lui manquait. Il l'avait à peine aperçu ces derniers temps. Il avait été soit à l'infirmerie à surveiller son filleul qui se trouvait également avec son propre filleul, soit au Square Grimmaurd à préparer la résidence pour l'arrivée de son Cornedrue junior ou ces derniers jours à les passer avec le Survivant. Pas qu'il était jaloux du jeune homme mais la passion qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son amour lorsque l'on parlait d'Harry Potter le rendait amer. Il aurait tellement voulu être la raison de cette passion mais, tout comme son filleul de prince, il préférait voir celui qu'il aimait heureux. C'était risible, lui, le professeur Rogue, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard était complètement sous l'influence des humeurs d'un Gryffondor.

Il arriva devant le tableau renfermant l'accès à ses appartements. Il enleva sa célèbre cape noire, se prit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu et se dirigea vers le canapé. Soudain il se sentit lourd et eu envie de dormir. Il ne put réagir et comprit tardivement que quelqu'un avait ajouté une potion de sommeil dans son whisky. Non seulement un maître de potions tel que lui n'avait pas été assez attentif pour repérer la potion, mais il était à la merci de son agresseur. Stupide Gryffondor qui lui faisait perdre tout son sang froid!

Severus se sentait bien. Il émergeait du sommeil par une agréable sensation de caresse. Il voulut bouger mais il se sentit restreint dans ses mouvements. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits et ouvrant les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés et un homme était en pleine activité buccale sur une certaine partie de son anatomie qui semblait ravie de son traitement. Ce dernier, voyant que le professeur était éveillé, arrêta son geste et sourit au Serpentard :

- Bonsoir Severus.

* * *

Sirius était euphorique. Aujourd'hui la famille Weasley et la jeune Granger étaient venus au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait pu voir son filleul sourire et profiter de la journée sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il était heureux que leur vie ait changée mais il avait décidé que ce soir, une autre vie allait changer. Il avait tout préparé. Il avait demandé à Dobby s'il pouvait incorporer dans le whisky de Severus un léger somnifère. Portant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, il patienta dans les cachots jusqu'à l'arrivée du ténébreux professeur. Il remarqua que ce dernier avait l'esprit ailleurs car il ne fit pas attention aux légers mouvements d'air qui le suivait ni au whisky qu'il buvait.

Sirius déglutissait énormément quand Severus défit sa cape. Cet homme était vraiment bien fait de sa personne et il allait profiter de ce corps toute la nuit et plus encore. Lorsque la potion fit effet, il sortit de l'ombre et enleva la cape. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et découvrit la chambre. Il y déposa le corps de son futur amant et prit son temps pour le déshabiller et le caresser. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il lui ligota les pieds et les mains puis se mit lui-même dans le plus simple appareil. Il commença tranquillement à toucher, sucer chaque partie du corps qu'il pouvait jusqu'au moment où il se trouvait en face de l'objet de son désir. Il ne put se retenir et le lécha consciencieusement. Soudain il remarqua que son amant bougeait, il leva les yeux et remarqua les yeux ouverts du vert et argent.

-Bonsoir Severus.

* * *

-Sirius! Mais que fais-tu?

-Je pense que cela se voit.

-Je ne veux pas...

Severus ne put en dire davantage car Sirius avait repris son activité. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à torturer l'homme qui se trouvait attaché, complètement à sa merci. Il prit doucement le membre dans sa bouche et lui prodigua quelques coups de langues qui mirent à rudes épreuves les nerfs du pauvre professeur. Mais Sirius ne laissa pas le temps à celui-ci de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et lui imposa un rythme sauvage qui fit gémir l'homme allongé sous lui. Toutefois, au moment où il crut pouvoir se délivrer, l'ancien rouge et or s'arrêta et sourit devant l'air furieux et tendu de sa victime.

-Pourrais-je au moins connaître les raisons de ce traitement?

-Bien sûr! Mais pour cela il faut que je vous raconte une histoire. Il était une fois...

Et en même temps que ses paroles et à la plus grande surprise du directeur de Serpentard, Sirius s'était assis lentement sur la verge tendue du vert et argent et se laissait doucement descendre le long de cette dernière.

Severus n'arrivait pas à maintenir son esprit clairement, il se sentit happé par toutes les sensations que lui prodiguaient les déhanchements sulfureux du rouge et or au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait que crier son plaisir alors que son amant continua de parler ne lui permettant pas de se perdre totalement dans les délices du plaisir.

-… un jeune et fougueux serpent qui se cachait derrière un visage et un comportement froid. Toutefois, il avait un comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'un lion...

Sirius ralentit le rythme et lécha attentivement les tétons de son amant qui hurla de frustration.

-Jusqu'au jour où il décida d'être plus que proche de ce dernier tout en gardant son identité secrète. Il lui fit découvrir les plaisir de la chair et fut une présence réconfortante alors que le lion allait mal...

Les baisers de Sirius furent plus tendres ainsi que ses coups de reins démontrant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour sa victime.

-Il lui sauva même la vie au péril de la sienne mais ne chercha pas à nouer des liens malgré les tentatives du lion. C'est pourquoi le lion décida d'agir et de lui faire ressentir...

Sirius arrêta tout mouvement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Toute la frustration qu'il avait lui-même ressentie.

Et Sirius se remit à bouger en allant de plus en plus vite, à tel point que le lit cognait durement contre le mur et que les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de hurler mais, à nouveau, il empêcha la délivrance de Severus en se libérant de sa position et en apposant brutalement son doigt sur la verge tendue à l'endroit même où du liquide séminal s'échappait. Il attendit patiemment que le vert et argent se calme et se mit à le lécher quelques instants avant de se relever et de l'embrasser furieusement.

-Tu me le paieras sale Gryffondor!

-Mais j'y compte bien, mais avant je vais m'amuser un peu!

Sirius s'allongea le long du corps de Severus et s'empressa de lui prodiguer des caresses qui étaient tendres mais également remplies de promesses de plaisir. Il se mit à embrasser chaque partie du visage du professeur et chuchota des paroles décrivant toutes les envies, tout le désir que ressentait, que voulaient ressentir le Gryffondor. Ces paroles émoustillèrent grandement le vert et argent qui en trembla. Sirius vit avec joie la réaction que provoquaient ses mots soufflés. Il continua et prit dans ses mains la preuve du plaisir et du désir du professeur. Il le caressa puis se mit à le masturber de plus en plus fort. Il accompagna son geste par des mouvements suggestifs de son corps et surtout de son bassin. Il se frottait allègrement contre sa victime qui ne réussit pas à supporter ce traitement mais cette fois-ci, le rouge et or le laissa prendre son plaisir jusqu'à la fin. Les sentiments et les sens exacerbés permirent à Severus de jouir violemment. Il ne put retenir le cri de plaisir lors de sa jouissance. Il était épuisé et s'était laissé aller à la douce étreinte de son amour.

Lorsque Severus reprit ses esprits, il se retourna vers Sirius mais fut inquiet par le regard de ce dernier. Il avait le même regard quand il prévoyait quelque chose et là, ce regard le fixait attentivement.

-Severus, je pense que tu as compris que ce n'est pas terminé.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou de frustration car oui, il avait adoré que son rouge et or s'occupe de lui, mais il n'en était pas moins énervé contre ce dernier pour l'avoir délibérément empêché de profiter de tous les moments. Soudain, il s'interrogea. Sirius s'était relevé et le fixait attentivement. Il l'enjambea sans le quitter des yeux tout en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Ce qu'il vit alors fut, pour lui, la pire des tortures. Son amour, cet imbécile était tout simplement en train de prendre du plaisir, seul.

Sirius se caressait lentement en émettant des soupirs qui ne pouvaient laisser indifférent l'homme le plus sensé du monde magique. Il s'arrêta longuement sur ses tétons, les pinçant, les caressant. Ses mains continuèrent plus bas, lentement plus bas, touchant chaque muscle de son abdomen, suivant les lignes de son corps. Severus en avait la gorge sèche. Comment des gestes aussi simples pouvaient autant l'affoler.

Une main remonta, caressant sa gorge, ses lèvres puis il se mit à lécher suggestivement trois doigts. Un par un puis tous. Sa main redescendit mais l'autre n'était pas en reste. Elle avait pris en main la virilité de son propriétaire. Il se caressa doucement, commençant à gémir. Et plus les gestes se faisaient rapides et secs, plus les gémissements se faisaient forts.

Severus, croyant ne pouvoir supporter davantage fut plus tétanisé quand il vit la deuxième main aux doigts humides se diriger vers un endroit où il voulait tellement se perdre. Il vit Sirius se pencher légèrement et placer un de ses doigts dans cette antre tant désirée. Severus ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son désir était non seulement revenu mais lui faisait tellement mal et les gémissements répétitifs ne firent que décupler son état. Sirius plaça un deuxième doigt et intensifia le mouvement sur sa verge. Lorsque le troisième doigt fut inséré, les gémissements avaient fait place aux cris. Des cris qui galvanisaient le Serpentard. Les mouvements du Gryffondor étaient erratiques, furieux, et il ne fit donc pas attention à son amant qui ne se retenait plus. La tension accumulée lui permit de se défaire de ses liens et au moment où le rouge et or crut sa délivrance arrivée, une main le stoppa dans ses mouvements et une voix chaude l'interpella :

-Je crois que tu t'es assez amusé. C'est mon tour. Et sache que la vengeance d'un Serpentard est terrible!

Severus se releva alors et prit dans ses bras Sirius. Il l'embrassa furieusement voulant lui transmettre sa vengeance mais aussi son amour désespéré pour lui. Sirius ne semblait pas se plaindre de son traitement et Severus décida de lui faire voir les plaisirs de la chair jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

-Je crois que tu t'es bien préparé. Je pense qu'il est temps de terminer ce que tu as commencé.

Et sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de protester, Severus le retourna et le mit à quatre pattes devant lui. Sirius se sentait à la fois honteux de sa position mais aussi totalement excité. Le professeur frotta sa verge tendue le long de l'entrée de son amant, le mettant au supplice.

-Severus, je t'en prie...

-Que veux-tu?

-Je veux... ça!

-ça... Il faudrait que tu sois plus explicite mon amour.

-Je te veux toi... en moi.

-Tu veux moi...

-Oui... je veux que tu me prennes... ah aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sirius ne put en dire plus que Severus le pénétra furieusement. La douleur et le plaisir s'assemblaient pour le faire monter au septième ciel. Severus avait déposé ses mains sur ses hanches et l'agrippa afin de lui soumettre un rythme sauvage et soutenu de va-et-vient, provoquant chez Sirius un état de pure béatitude, intensifiée par le vert et argent qui ne cessait d'aller et venir toujours plus fort et de plus en plus loin. Le rouge et or était si serré, si chaud et ses cris ne faisaient que décupler son plaisir. Les coups devinrent plus rapides et la jouissance les prit tous les deux dans un long râle de plaisir où Severus lâcha trois petits mots qui figèrent le rouge et or. Le plaisir avait été tel qu'ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, exténués.

-Severus, que viens-tu de dire?

Severus se figea et ne voulait pas regarder dans les yeux son amant, son amour, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se retourna et fit face au Serpentard, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Severus...

Devant le regard de son amour, Severus ne put se cacher. Il regarda attentivement l'homme qu'il espérait partager sa vie et prononça trois mots, trois mots qui changeront tout :

-Je t'aime.

Ayant peur de la réaction de son amant, il détourna les yeux. Sirius prit tendrement le menton de son amant et l'obligea à le regarder :

-Je crois bien que le lion est également amoureux du serpent.

Différentes émotions passèrent sur le visage pourtant si inexpressif du Serpentard : de l'incrédulité, de la joie, du bonheur et de l'amour. Un amour si fort que le cœur du Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de battre furieusement. Severus embrassa tendrement son lion et se mit à le câliner.

-Deviendrez-vous Poufsouffle mon cher? demanda Sirius.

Ces quelques mots firent réagir le Serpentard et à son regard, Sirius comprit qu'il aurait dû fermer sa bouche. Se doutant des pensées de son amour, le serpent dit :

-Non mon ami, votre bouche, vos lèvres et surtout votre langue vont encore servir et puis je n'ai pas terminé!

Severus embrassa brièvement son amant et se dirigea immédiatement vers une autre partie du corps de son amour qui lui semblait plus intéressante. Il le lécha tendrement, alternant avec de simples coup de langues, pour l'amener au bord de la rupture et le laisser tellement insatisfait qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer. Severus le souleva et le coinça contre le mur. Il lui écarta les cuisses, le prépara sommairement et le pénétra. Mais au contraire des coups sauvages, il prenait son temps, le faisant hurler de frustration. Il se saisit de la verge de son amour et le caressa à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins, faisant gémir de détresse le rouge et or. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, malgré sa position, il se mit à caresser les fesses du serpent et à le pousser à aller plus vite. Il contracta ses propres fesses pour ne laisser qu'un passage encore plus étroit à son amant.

-Tu es un démon, hurla Severus.

-J'ai un bon professeur.

Et Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et enchaîna les coups de butoir violent et profond sur le rouge et or qui criait son plaisir de sentir si profondément l'homme de sa vie.

Toute la nuit, dans l'appartement, on put entendre les cris d'amour et de plaisir de deux hommes qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à tester plusieurs positions, à différents endroits. Severus se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus corriger ses copies sans penser à son amour étendu sur son bureau, les jambes écartées le suppliant de le prendre, ou à son fauteuil où son lion rugissait alors que le serpent avait enroulé sa langue le long de la virilité plus que tendue de son amour.

Maintenant que le serpent avait réussi à se lier à son lion, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.


	17. Lorsque le serpent décide d'agir

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Je tiens à remercier elo-didie, brigitte26, tamabaka et mifibou pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par la formidable Vinnie.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 16 Lorsque le serpent décide d'agir **

Ron et Hermione étaient soulagés qu'Harry les ait écoutés. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de leur ami mais les enjeux étaient trop importants. Hermione repartit avec ses parents et Ron avec sa famille. Celle-ci l'avait réprimandé pour les avoir laissés dans l'ignorance vis-à-vis de sa mission. La matriarche, Molly Weasley lui avait bien fait comprendre son inquiétude via une étreinte aussi aimante qu'étouffante. Leur maison ainsi que celle des Granger avaient été détruites par les Mangemorts dès qu'ils eurent connaissance de la participation de Ron et d'Hermione. Le royaume avait décidé de rebâtir à ses frais les résidences des Weasley et des Granger qui étaient invités à vivre dans le château de la famille royale.

Cette décision fut plus qu'appréciée par deux jeunes hommes. Théo et Blaise avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de voir les deux amis mais ils arrivaient toujours à les esquiver. Blaise devait absolument régler cette affaire de fiancée. Il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une ruse de ses parents mais il ne pouvait laisser le doute planer. Il ne supporterait pas de voir l'homme de ses rêves vivre avec un ou une autre.

Blaise en était là de ses réflexions quand il aperçut la famille de son roux qui revenait d'un déjeuner chez Black. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si son roux ne voulait pas lui parler et tenter d'amorcer le moindre dialogue, alors il allait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Il devait absolument régler quelques petites choses et il pourrait enfin vivre avec lui.

Théo recherchait lui aussi à renouer avec sa lionne. Depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie, il avait essayé de lui reparler ou du moins de la voir mais elle arrivait à chaque fois à l'éviter. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes ou plus exactement le lion par la crinière. C'était peut-être indigne d'un Serpentard mais sa tentative serpentadesque n'avait pas réussi et n'avait au contraire que réussi à diminuer ses chances. Il agirait, et il agirait demain.

* * *

Il était 15h30 et Harry sortait de sa chambre. Il avait perdu un temps fou à trouver les vêtements qu'il devait porter. Il ne voulait pas être cérémonieux mais sans être négligé. Normalement il demandait conseil à son parrain mais ce dernier avait disparu depuis hier soir et lorsqu'il demandait la raison à Rémus, celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment particuliers.

Alors qu'Harry attendait patiemment devant la cheminée pour accueillir son invité, Rémus arriva dans la pièce :

-Harry, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais Tonks a un problème à son travail et je dois aller l'aider. Est-ce que tu pourrais surveiller Teddy?

-**Bien sûr, mais tout va bien?**

-Oui oui, elle s'est juste emmêlée dans sa robe d'Auror et a, malencontreusement, renverser la journaliste Skeeter dans le conduit à ordures.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire devant l'ironie de la situation.

-Je te laisse alors, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me joindre.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, et bonne chance.**

Rémus déposa Teddy dans les bras d'Harry et partit. Ce dernier se tourna vers son filleul et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette bouille d'ange. Il était tellement mignon. Soudain un bruit le fit relever la tête. Ce petit ange avait décidé d'inaugurer sa chemise et une superbe trace de ce qui devait être du chocolat glissait lentement sur le tissu.

-**Oh non Teddy, mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir mettre maintenant et le prince qui va bientôt arriver**.

Harry déposa son filleul dans un siège bébé et enleva sa chemise mais Teddy se mit à pleurer et il dut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il se calma instantanément, regardant attentivement son parrain. Il se pelotonna plus encore dans la chaleur des bras et du torse de son parrain. Mais un bruit les interrompit dans leur contemplation, la cheminée s'était activée laissant place au prince.

-Bonjour Harr…

Le prince ne réussit pas à dire quoi que ce soit de plus car la vue qui s'offrait à lui le laissait sans voix. Son compagnon, son amour se tenait devant lui, torse nu, dans toute sa splendeur et portant un bébé dans ses bras. Les journées d'abstinence revinrent en force et déstabilisa le Veela. Le besoin de s'unir à son valéon se fit ressentir et il dut s'accrocher au canapé qui se trouvait devant lui. Harry voyant que le prince se sentait mal s'approcha de ce dernier. Malheureusement, au lieu de calmer le Veela, l'odeur que dégageait le valéon excita le prince. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il commença à se crisper.

-**Drago, ça va ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? Dois-je appeler quelqu'un?**

-Non Harry, je vais bien. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me contenir.

-**Te contenir? **interrogea le Gryffondor.

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais tu dois savoir que tant que les liens n'ont pas été clairement définis entre un Veela et son compagnon, le Veela aura l'envie brutale et soudaine de s'unir à son valéon, et malheureusement ta tenue et ton odeur ne m'aident pas réellement à garder mon sang froid mais laisse-moi quelques instants et ça ira mieux.

Harry rougit mais continua à regarder le Serpentard et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement. Cet homme souffrait par sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. C'est alors que Drago perçut le regard inquiet de son compagnon, il leva sa main et la dirigea vers le visage du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, réflexe à l'approche des mains, mais se détendit tout de suite. Le prince lui caressait tendrement le visage comme s'il était une des choses les plus précieuses au monde. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put que tomber dans deux lacs d'argent qui le regardaient amoureusement.

L'échange fut interrompu par le gazouillement joyeux de Teddy. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le bébé et lui sourirent.

-**Drago, je te présente mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.**

- Répète-le.

-**Teddy Lupin?**

-Non, mon nom. Redis mon nom.

Harry se mit à rougir et accéda à la requête du prince.

-**Drago.**

Le prince était heureux, non seulement il avait pu contempler une partie du corps de son amour, qui était d'ailleurs splendide mais toutefois un peu maigre, il devra surveiller plus attentivement sa santé. Mais ce dernier le tutoyait également et l'avait appelé Drago. Cette sonorité, dans sa bouche, prenait tout son sens. Il était excité juste par ces quelques mots. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de son beau brun.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se regarder et commencèrent à parler. Ils se découvrirent des intérêts et des goûts semblables. Drago s'excusa de son comportement lors de leurs altercations dans le village même s'il semblait retrouver son visage hautain de temps en temps.

Rémus arriva et sourit devant la scène qui lui faisait face. Son presque filleul, torse nu, tenant dans ses bras un Teddy bienheureux d'être là et un Drago complètement sous le charme. James et Lily avaient eu raison, Harry allait faire des ravages. Il reprit son fils et, après avoir indiqué à Harry que Tonks allait parfaitement bien, il laissa les deux âmes-sœurs seules. Sirius aurait tenu à être présent pendant la rencontre afin d'éviter qu'un odieux Serpentard pervertisse son pauvre filleul mais comme dit le proverbe, les absents ont toujours tort, ou ce qui conviendrait le mieux à cet instant, qui va à la chasse perd sa place.

19 heures arriva et Drago, malgré l'envie de rester près de son compagnon, décida de rentrer chez lui.

-**Drago, si tu veux, tu peux revenir demain à la même heure. D'ailleurs, on pourrait s'arranger d'un rendez-vous quotidien à cette même heure.**

-Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. Ah, j'allais oublier.

Drago se retourna et fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait apporté sous le regard interrogatif d'Harry. Il en sortit un paquet qui avait été emballé dans un superbe papier cadeau rouge et or.

-C'est pour toi, je voulais te remercier de ton invitation, dit alors un Drago rougissant.

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre, il déballa son cadeau avec toutes les précautions possibles. Il avait eu si peu de présents que chacun était, pour lui, un trésor. Il y découvrit un livre. Son cœur s'affola et il l'ouvrit doucement. C'était un album photo regroupant une dizaine de photos de ses parents. Il était heureux. Il prit dans ses bras l'album et le tint près de son cœur.

Son sourire était si lumineux que le prince eut de nouveau son cœur qui palpitait. Il allait mourir avant l'âge s'il continuait à lui sourire de cette façon.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et prit dans ses bras le Veela, le serrant fortement en ne cessant de lui répéter merci. Le Veela ne bougeait pas. Il était pris entre la joie d'avoir son compagnon si proche et l'excitation qui en découlait. Mais ne pouvant se retenir, il lui rendit son étreinte amoureusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, se rendant compte de la situation, Harry aussi rouge qu'une tomate, se dégagea doucement des bras virils qui le tenaient et le remercia encore. Drago voyant son sang froid partir devant une telle innocence, décida de partir non sans avoir laissé un léger baiser sur les joues de son compagnon.

-Au revoir Harry et à demain.

* * *

Le lendemain de sa résolution, Théo arriva devant les appartements de la famille Granger. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Hermione qui lui ouvrit. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réagit et voulut fermer brusquement la porte mais le jeune Nott réussit à mettre son pied au niveau de la porte, bloquant ainsi la fermeture.

-Que veux-tu Nott?

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire.

-Ecoute, je sais que je me suis mal comporté…

-Mal comporté… Tu te rends compte que moi j'étais inquiète de voir que tu ne te réveillais pas et toi, tu profitais simplement d'un bon lit.

-Tu crois que je voulais juste profiter d'un bon lit?

-Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu agi ainsi? C'est drôle pour toi de voir les gens à tes pieds ! Et étant donné que ne me pliais pas à ton charme, il fallait utiliser ce genre de stratagème complètement puéril !

-Hermione…

-Pour toi ce sera Granger !

-Granger, je m'excuse ! Voilà t'es contente ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'inquiéter… Tu avoues que tu étais inquiète pour moi.

Hermione rougit mais ne tarda pas à répliquer.

-Inquiète ! Comme toute personne de bon sens et civilisée, lorsque quelqu'un se prend un sort pour me protéger, eh bien je m'inquiète pour celle-ci ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour moi?

Ce fut au tour de Théo de rougir :

-Là n'est pas le problème, je suis venu ici pour m'excuser de mon comportement. J'aimerais… j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître ! J'aimerais être près de toi le plus souvent possible.

Hermione était stupéfaite de la réplique du jeune homme :

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux te surveiller, je veux les surveiller !

-Surveiller? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin que l'on me surveille. Et qui sont « les »?

-Tous, tous les hommes qui t'approchent comme cet infirmier. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher !

-De quel droit te permets-tu d'être juge de ma vie? Déjà, ton comportement envers ce pauvre infirmier était tout à fait puéril mais tu as failli le blesser gravement !

-De quel droit? Tu es à moi Granger !

-Je ne suis à personne et encore moins à toi ! Si je veux être avec un quelqu'un, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras ! D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas me préparer pour aller retrouver un de ces hommes, et plus précisément l'infirmier !

Théo eut l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché. Non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle. Il l'aimait. Il voulait être près d'elle pour la voir rire mais également pour la réconforter. Lorsque son ami était mal en point, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux, lui dire « ça va aller ». Et là, elle lui déclarait qu'elle en voyait un autre, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Lui, pleurer, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de longues années mais pourtant, elles étaient bien là, preuve que son cœur était déchiré.

En refermant la porte, Hermione regarda une dernière fois Nott. Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes, elle arrêta son geste. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Est-ce que c'était encore un piège pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Elle avait refusé de le voir, de lui parler parce que quand elle l'avait vu se jeter contre le sort, lorsqu'il était tombé pour la sauver, elle avait compris. Elle l'aimait. Son attitude l'avait énervée mais c'était surtout ses paroles pleines de suffisance, lui démontrant qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'est pourquoi quand Théo s'était brusquement réveillé, elle s'était sentie trahie. Mais ces larmes la faisaient douter.

Hermione s'approcha alors doucement du Serpentard et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il releva alors son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle fut étonnée mais également soulagée d'y lire de profonds sentiments et surtout de l'espoir. Un espoir teinté de peur.

Théo sentit une main sur sa joue et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noisette de la jeune femme, l'espoir commençait à revenir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux qui se fit de plus en plus passionné, désespéré, reflétant les sentiments de joie, d'amour et de peur des deux personnes.

* * *

Blaise avait tout préparé, tout était fin prêt. Son roux n'aurait pas une seule chance de s'en sortir. Il allait enfin pouvoir le voir et lui parler mais également commencer une relation avec lui. Il se dirigea non vers les appartements de la famille de rouquins mais à l'endroit même où travaillait le patriarche. Il réussit à se faire inviter à dîner. Le père, se rappelant de l'intervention du jeune homme dans le sauvetage de son fils, voulut le remercier.

La famille Weasley était dans une partie du château en parfaite autonomie vis-à-vis des occupants de celui-ci. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation et vivaient leur vie à leur rythme. Le lendemain de leur visite au Square s'était déroulé à son habitude, les deux aînés étaient repartis soit à leur famille ou à leurs dragons. Les jumeaux tentaient de mettre au point une énième farce tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par leur dragon à eux, leur mère. Ron avait passé sa journée, avec Hermione, à tenter de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Le soir, alors que le repas allait être servi, Ron descendit pour aider sa mère à mettre la table. Il ne put qu'être étonné d'y retrouver sa famille au complet autour du même jeune homme qui l'avait séduit et sauvé au cours du bal.

Ce dernier souriait à sa famille et dès qu'il aperçut le jeune homme, il lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu faire défaillir n'importe qui. Ron se mit à rougir et n'arriva pas à trouver ses mots. Il avait tenté de l'éviter tout au long de ces derniers jours. Sa présence près de lui le mettait dans tous ses états. Ce sourire charmeur, ces gestes. Il n'arrivait jamais à aligner deux mots. Et il devait se l'avouer, il avait peur, peur de n'être qu'un passe-temps. C'est sa mère qui le sortit de son état d'hébétude.

-Ron, ton père a invité le jeune Zabini a dîné. Viens le saluer.

-Oui oui oui…

Ron se dirigea à pas lents vers le centre d'attention de toute la maisonnée.

-Bon… bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Ron, tu vas bien?

-Oui oui.

Tout le monde se mit à table et ce fut une soirée sympathique qui s'écoula. Blaise avait charmé toute la famille avec sa gentillesse et son humour. Ron, lui, semblait de plus en plus perplexe sur l'intention du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards, de lui parler. La fin de soirée arriva et lors des au revoir :

-J'ai remarqué que vous vous entendez bien. Vous vous connaissez? demanda Molly.

Ron n'eut le temps de répondre que le jeune héritier avait pris la parole.

-Oui, très bien même, Madame. Nous sommes fiancés.


	18. Fiançailles

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**Chapitre corrigé par la sublime Vinnie ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier GunWiHarPoTwi, brigitte26, elo-didie, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Flopit28 et Waanzin die pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**attention scène à caractère sexuelle  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 17 Fiançailles**

-Oui, très bien même, Madame. Nous sommes fiancés. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du bal et nous nous sommes fiancés. D'ailleurs, je suis venu ce soir pour officialiser ma demande.

Blaise se retourna vers Arthur Weasley.

-Monsieur, je me permets de venir vous voir pour vous demander la main de votre fils.

Blaise sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur une très belle bague de fiançailles. Il se dirigea vers Ron et mit la bague à son doigt.

C'est à ce moment que Ron réagit. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se dirigea vers Blaise.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant que vous décidez de ma vie, mais j'aurais deux ou trois petites choses à dire à mon « fiancé ».

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de riposter, Ron agrippa le bras de Blaise et l'emmena dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

-Bien, maintenant tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe. C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles ?

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin consenti à m'adresser la parole, seul à seul !

Ron rougit. Il s'était fait avoir. Lui qui avait réussi à échapper au jeune homme, il était maintenant Seul dans Sa chambre, Enfermé. Il tenta de se diriger vers la porte mais Blaise était plus rapide et plus fort et fit rempart de son corps, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Bon, vu que je n'ai pas le choix, je crois que j'ai le droit à des explications !

-Bien sûr !

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as monté cette histoire de fiançailles?

-Mais parce qu'elles sont bien réelles.

Ron regarda avec stupeur l'homme en face de lui. Il exaltait la puissance mais surtout la confiance en soi. Il le regardait fixement avec cet air de convoitise qui l'émoustilla mais il devait se reprendre. Après la bataille, il avait recherché quelques informations à propos de l'héritier Zabini. Il s'était lui-même avoué l'attirance qu'il avait pour le beau jeune homme mais les révélations qu'il avait eues l'avaient laissé très mitigé dans un possible lien entre eux. Il était connu pour ses nombreuses frasques avec la gent féminine et masculine. Blaise Zabini et l'expression stable n'étaient jamais apparus dans la même phrase même s'il semblait s'être calmé depuis quelque temps. Mais les gens avaient rapidement mis cela sur le compte du danger Mangemort. Ron, lui, ne voulait pas de ce genre de « relation ». Il ne voulait pas être un simple jouet dans les bras de Zabini car il avait compris que cette simple attirance cachait de profonds sentiments.

Blaise voyait son rouquin en pleine réflexion et il ne put trouver que la vue charmante. Il se mordillait les lèvres et son regard reflétait une intense réflexion. Blaise s'approcha donc du roux, se mit derrière lui, passa ses bras autour du torse de l'homme qu'il souhaitait épouser et déposa un simple baiser sur le cou du jeune homme.

Ron ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était dans les bras de Blaise et ce dernier venait de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur que tout le château entende.

Il commença à se retourner vers Blaise afin de lui demander d'arrêter mais son geste fut stoppé par un simple regard, un regard reflétant le désir. Et là Ron sut qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce regard, à ces bras, à ce désir. Il en avait tellement envie. Alors il en profiterait, une nuit, juste une nuit où il pourrait le sentir sur lui, en lui. Il amorça une lente progression vers les lèvres de Blaise et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux qui se fit plus violent démontrant la passion qui se dégageait des deux corps.

Blaise, surpris dans un premier temps, répondit au baiser. Il étreignit avec force le roux, de peur qu'il ne lui échappe. Il commença lentement à le déshabiller. Il lui enleva sa chemise et put toucher à ce corps tant désiré. Il le caressa avec tendresse qui laissa place rapidement à la passion. Les deux corps recherchaient le plus de contacts possible. Les mains tremblantes, Ron s'occupa également de dévêtir Blaise. Même si ce dernier arrachait plus qu'enlevait son haut, Ron, lui, prenait délicatement le tissu entre ses doigts et caressait la moindre parcelle de peau qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Rapidement les deux hommes furent torses nus. Blaise rapprocha son roux de lui et raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de Ron, lui faisant rencontrer son propre désir. Ce dernier se mit à rougir face à la preuve flagrante de leur désir, même caché à travers les tissus. Pourtant cela ne fut rien lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre de son ventre vers son pantalon, défaisant une à une les attaches et s'introduisant dans son boxer, caressant sa verge. Il se mit à gémir. Cette main lui faisait subir la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Blaise admirait Ron qui n'était que gémissement dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-on rester insensible devant tant de sensualité. Son geste fut plus fiévreux mais il en voulait plus. Il embrassa le roux et se mit à genoux devant lui, enlevant délicatement ses derniers vêtements. Il se trouvait en face de ce qu'il désirait et il n'avait qu'une envie, le goûter, l'entendre gémir encore plus. Il lui apposa de simples baisers et, devant le souffle d'appréhension de l'homme qui gémissait, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, le goûtant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il vit Blaise se mettre à genoux devant lui. Le désir et à la peur s'étaient mélangés pour ne lui faire parvenir que l'excitation du moment. Il vint dans un cri et Blaise apprécia longuement le goût de son amant. Ne laissant pas le temps à ce dernier de reprendre ses esprits, il se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement et le dirigea vers le lit.

Arrivé au lit, Ron ne se laissa pas dominer par Blaise. Il contourna ce dernier et le força tendrement à s'allonger sur le lit tout en posant sur lui un regard curieux. Mais Blaise ne rechercha pas à deviner plus longtemps les pensées de son roux. Son cerveau était comme figé. Il était allongé sur ce lit et devant lui se tenait Ron, qui l'avait enjambé et dont le regard reflétait désir, passion et amour. Il avait le souffle coupé. Ron était tellement beau ainsi, si désirable. Il en aurait joui si une main taquine ne l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Ron était fasciné par le corps qui se trouvait sous lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser encore et encore. Il vit très rapidement que quelque chose clochait dans cette scène. Lui, se trouvait nu mais celui qui provoquait son tourment avait toujours son pantalon. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'au bouton et défit le pantalon. Blaise se trouvait ainsi en simple boxer avec une preuve évidente que ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il prit le boxer entre ses doigts et le fit rejoindre le pantalon à l'autre bout de la chambre et ils se retrouvèrent nus, haletants, profitant du spectacle que leur offrait leur partenaire.

Ron ne put dévier son regard de la verge de Blaise. Il se mit alors à la caresser et voyant l'effet plus que dévastateur sur ce dernier, il continua de plus en plus énergiquement. Soudain l'envie d'y goûter se fit plus fort. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tout le long, démontrant l'amour qu'il portait au propriétaire.

Ron était surpris de son comportement. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans sa situation. Harry, Hermione et lui n'avait pas vraiment sentit le besoin, ni rencontrer la personne qui leur aurait donné l'envie de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Il continua jusqu'à qu'il sentit Blaise se tendre et qui le força à relever la tête.

Blaise lui se croyait au paradis mais aussi en enfer. Son roux lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche et c'était merveilleux mais le désir se fit plus pressant et il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il ne voulait venir ainsi.

-Ron, arrête, pas comme ça, je veux venir en toi.

A ces mots, Ron se mit à rougir furieusement. Blaise s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer.

-Non, j'ai également envie de toi. Je… Prends-moi.

L'effet fut immédiat sur Blaise. Non seulement, il avait du mal à garder son calme lors de la présence de son roux mais dans leur position actuelle c'était pire, alors si ce dernier commençait à le supplier, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir.

Il allongea Ron sous lui et lui caressa le visage. Il l'embrassa et plaça doucement des doigts au niveau de l'entrée inviolée du roux. Il y inséra un premier doigt. Ron ne ressentit qu'un léger inconfort face à l'intrusion. Le deuxième fut plus douloureux et Blaise se mit à l'embrasser pour lui faire passer en douceur ce moment. Il devait avouer que le corps de Ron était tellement serré qu'il en était complètement tendu de désir. Le troisième doigt amena des larmes de douleur au roux. Blaise recommença ses caresses sur la verge de son amant.

Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux permettant au corps de Ron de se préparer. Lorsqu'il sentit Ron prêt, il enleva ses doigts sous les gémissements furieux de ce dernier. Il se positionna à l'entrée de Ron. Il l'embrassa puis le pénétra en douceur.

Ron pleura de douleur. C'était tellement gros. Cela le brûlait. Blaise alla jusqu'au bout et s'arrêta, laissant le temps à Ron de s'habituer à sa présence mais c'était dur. Il était si étroit, si chaud qu'il avait cru jouir à l'instant. Il caressa à nouveau la verge de Ron tout en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour et de réconfort.

Quand Ron ne ressentit plus la douleur, il se permit un léger coup de reins qui les enflamma tous les deux. Blaise ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à amorcer de légers coups de reins qui devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques. La passion les prenait tous les deux.

Ron n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il sentait le poids de Blaise sur lui et sa virilité en lui. Cela l'excitait. De plus, il touchait toujours ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il était tellement bien là, à subir les assauts de son amant. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et se sentit emporter par une vague de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du septième ciel, il vint dans un cri, hurlant le prénom de Blaise.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas mieux. Son roux était si serré et ses cris ne faisaient qu'amplifier son plaisir. Il vint en criant trois mots. Trois mots qu'il pensait du plus profond de son cœur.

Les deux corps se retrouvaient emmêlés dans les draps, en sueur. Les deux amants tentaient de reprendre leur esprit. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron réagit aux paroles prononcés par Blaise.

-Que viens-tu de dire?

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite et Ron se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il y lisait tellement de sentiments qu'il en était perdu.

Blaise, lui, admirait le visage de son roux. Il avait dit ces mots inconsciemment mais il savait qu'il devait les lui répéter. Il ne pouvait résister à ce corps, à ce visage, à ces yeux, à ce roux :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Théo l'avait embrassée. Un baiser qui avait voulu tout dire. Un baiser qui avait reflété les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Après ce baiser, après cette journée, ils s'étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises et avaient décidé de commencer une relation ensemble mais cela n'avait pas été sans quelques mises en garde, surtout venant d'une certaine jeune femme.

-Nott, que cela soit clair. Si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as trompée ou que pour toi, c'était juste un jeu, tu le regretteras et je peux t'affirmer que tes parents devront trouver un autre héritier!

Théo, lui, souriait devant la fougue de la jeune femme, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Une vraie tigresse.

-Pourquoi souris-tu? Cela te fait rire ce que je te dis parce que si tu le prends ainsi, on n'a même pas le besoin de commencer quoi que...

Hermione ne put en dire davantage, Théo l'avait fait taire de la plus douce des façons.

-Hermione, je peux t'assurer que mes intentions sont des plus honorables.

Il lui sourit et Hermione semblait se détendre. Si seulement elle se doutait des véritables intentions de Théo. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une simple relation. Il voulait la garder pour lui et ce, pour un long moment. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu pour se procurer une bague de fiançailles. Mais il devait jouer finement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

* * *

Les deux mois de l'été se déroulait tranquillement. Les quatre couples apprirent à se connaître. Severus et Sirius, après deux jours de sexe intense, avaient refait surface sous les regards goguenards de leurs filleuls respectifs ainsi que de Rémus. Ils avaient décidé de vivre l'été ensemble au Square Grimmaurd et pendant l'année scolaire à Poudlard, ensemble.

Toutefois, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer leurs si célèbres disputes, qu'elles soient sensées ou non. Comme l'aimait à dire Drago, ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple. D'ailleurs, l'une de leurs disputes avait pour sujet le couple Veela. Si Sirius était on ne peut plus attentif aux besoins d'Harry, il ne semblait pas être prêt à laisser "son pauvre Cornedrue junior entre les griffes d'un futur vicieux Serpentard". Severus, lui, soutenait son filleul. Il n'était pas rare de voir Sirius enfermer le pauvre Drago et de lui imposer un interrogatoire. Il n'hésitait pas à poser certaines questions qui portaient sur l'intimité du jeune couple.

Harry, aimant profondément son parrain, trouvait sa surprotection un peu trop envahissante mais grâce à ses parents, il réussit à interrompre cette frénésie.

-**Parrain, est-ce que je peux te parler?**

Sirius qui était en pleine interrogatoire – discussion - avec le prince, releva la tête

-Oui bien sûr.

Harry les emmena dans le bureau de Sirius.

-**Parrain, je t'aime beaucoup mais...**

-Il y a un problème Harry, tu peux m'en parler. Le prince est grossier avec toi...

-**Non non, tout va très bien de ce côté mais...**

-S'il te force à faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire et je lui briserai les jambes...

-**Parrain, tout va très bien avec Drago...**

-"Drago", tu l'appelles par son prénom mais tu le connais à peine!

-**Je te ferais signaler que toi tu n'arrêtes pas d'affubler le pauvre professeur Rogue de diminutifs légèrement hors de propos.**

-Hors de propos, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

-**Je ne pense pas qu'appeler le professeur Rogue, **_**Sevy chéri**_** ou **_**mon sucre d'orge**_** lui fasse véritablement plaisir.**

-C'est un peu le but.

-**Comment ça, c'est un peu le but?**

- Eh bien, Severus est comment dire... très intéressant quand il est énervé.

-**Intéressant?**

Sirius se mit à rougir.

-Si tu préfères Harry, il est plus motivé, plus physique, plus entreprenant...

Ce fut à Harry de rougir devant les propos plus qu'explicites de son parrain.

-**Oui oui j'ai compris mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour parler de ta relation avec le professeur Rogue.**

-Harry dis-moi, est-ce-que tu as déjà eu une discussion sur les relations que peuvent entretenir deux hommes?

-**Parrain!**

-Il va falloir y remédier, je ne peux laisser mon Cornedrue junior en proie à un Veela excité!

-**Sirius, c'est justement sur mes relations avec Drago que je voulais te parler! Je... j'aimerais que tu laisses tranquille Drago. Il est vraiment très gentil et patient avec moi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi mais tout va bien entre nous deux et puis, je ne veux pas que tu aies** **de problèmes avec Severus à cause de moi.**

-Harry, jamais tu ne me causeras le moindre problème. Jamais. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois embêté dans ta relation avec le prince.

-**Je sais mais peux-tu arrêter de le harceler. Un Veela ne fera jamais de mal à son compagnon. Sinon je serai obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens!**

Sirius regarda attentivement son filleul et sourit. Qu'est-ce-que son Cornedrue junior pouvait utiliser comme "grands moyens"? Pas de câlin ou bouder pendant une journée?

Devant le sourire de son parrain, Harry sortit un objet de sa poche.

-**Parrain, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse parvenir à tout le monde un exemplaire de cette photo.**

Sirius arrêta de sourire devant le regard un peu trop Serpentard de son filleul. Il prit la photo entre ses mains et pâlit.

-**Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont donné en héritage la photo. D'ailleurs je crois que tu as un message de mon père derrière.**

Sirius croyait que cette photo ou toute preuve de ce moment avait été supprimée. Le message derrière était on ne peut plus clair, c'était une basse vengeance de James, son soi-disant meilleur ami : _Salut Sirius, je t'avais dit que je me vengerais. Amitiés James_.

-** T'inquiète** **pas parrain, tu peux la garder, j'ai fait des doubles**.

Sirius sortit alors en hurlant de son bureau et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Rémus qui se trouvait dans le salon, sous les regards curieux de Severus et de Drago.

-Rémus, Rémus, c'est une catastrophe, mon petit Cornedrue... il... il…

-Il quoi Sirius?

-Il a perdu son innocence, il est devenu aussi roublard que les Serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

-Harry m'a fait du chantage!

Harry arriva alors dans le salon.

-Monsieur Potter, demanda le professeur de potions, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de son filleul. Harry, qu'avez-vous fait à ce chien?

-** Eh** **bien, vu qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Drago et moi tranquille, j'ai dû utiliser une méthode pour l'apaiser.**

-Une méthode pour m'apaiser, tu m'as fait du chantage, pleura Sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda Rémus.

-Il m'a dit que si je continuais d'ennuyer le prince, il allait montrer...euh...rien.

-**Mais parrain, vas-y, dis à oncle Rémus ce que je veux montrer!**

Rémus vit alors une photo dans la main de son ami et la prit, non sans avoir dû la tirer de toutes ses forces. Il la regarda et se mit à rire. Elle représentait Sirius en sous-vêtements féminins, habillé d'un costume vahiné, maquillé et en train de danser sur la table du salon des Potter. Il avait cru qu'il ne restait plus rien de cette soirée mémorable. James avait prévu ses arrières et Harry avait totalement hérité du côté maraudesque de son père.

Soudain, il sentit Sirius le regarder d'une façon différente, comme s'il avait un coup en tête. L'heure de la vengeance allait sonner.

-Rémus, dis-moi, lors de ma discussion avec notre cher Harry, j'ai pu remarquer que sa culture sexuelle laissait à désirer.

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit et il se mit à rougir ainsi que Drago.

-Tu ne crois pas, Rémus, qu'il faudrait y remédier?

Sirius se retourna alors vers Harry qui déglutit. Il allait sûrement passer les moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie.


	19. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**Chapitre corrigé par la formidable Vinnie.  
**

**Je tiens à remercier brigitte26, elo-didie et Tsuh pour leurs reviews. Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers!  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ^^  
**

**Chapitre 18 Rentrée à Poudlard**

Drago se trouvait avec ses deux amis dans un des compartiments du train qui allait les emmener à Poudlard. L'été s'était déroulé très rapidement. Il était heureux car sa relation avec Harry avait avancé. Ils s'étaient vus tous les jours, s'embrassant et se prenant dans les bras. Toutefois, et malgré la joie de voir que leur couple devenait de plus en plus soudé, il déprimait. Bien sûr, le fait de ne pas être encore lié le tourmentait mais c'était surtout de voir ses deux amis, Blaise et Théo, complètement perdus dans leurs pensées. Oh, il connaissait parfaitement la raison : Blaise était fiancé et Théo n'était pas loin de l'être. Tous les deux vivaient le parfait amour et il devait se l'avouer, il en était un peu jaloux.

Blaise était aux anges, cet été avait été le plus beau de toute sa vie. Il était tellement heureux, Ron avait accepté sa demande et il allait se marier à leur sortie de Poudlard.

Flash-back

_-Que viens-tu de dire?_

_-Je t'aime._

_Ron regardait avec attention l'homme qui le tenait entre ses bras et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il connaissait ses sentiments mais il avait tellement peur. Blaise vit dans le regard du roux que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_-Ron, qu'as-tu? Tu... tu regrettes._

_Cela lui faisait du mal de croire que Ron regrettait son geste._

_-Non, je ne regrette rien... _

_-Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Ron baissa son regard, gêné de ce qu'il allait dire._

_-J'ai peur... j'ai peur que pour toi cela n'est qu'un jeu, que je ne sois qu'un vulgaire passe-temps, tout bon à être jeté dès que tu te seras lassé._

_Blaise n'y croyait. Alors le problème de Ron, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait mais plutôt si ses intentions étaient sérieuses. Cela le rassura. Il prit avec douceur le visage de Ron entre ses mains, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui._

_-Ron, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ceci juste pour rire de toi. Ron, écoute-moi, je suis amoureux de toi. Je me doute bien que l'on n'a pas hésité à te raconter ma façon d'être avant mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré la première fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi, à nous._

_-C'est faux, on raconte que ton changement a eu lieu bien avant la bataille._

_-La première fois que je t'ai vu, ce n'était pas à la bataille. Ne te souviens-tu pas d'un jeune homme qui te parle lors de la commémoration. D'un beau jeune homme, pas aussi beau que maintenant mais pas mal quand même._

_-C'était toi qui..._

_-Oui, je t'ai accosté et posé des questions. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi. C'est depuis ce jour-là que j'ai changé et que je t'ai cherché. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi valable pour moi que pour les deux nigauds qui me servent d'amis._

_Ron sourit. Il se sentait rassuré mais, surtout, il voulait essayer de vivre avec lui. Il se pencha vers Blaise et l'embrassa pour lui passer ses émotions et lui confirmer qu'ils étaient ensemble._

Fin du flash-back

Théo se sentait également heureux mais son visage ne démontrait pas autant de nianianterie que celui de Blaise qui avait un air idiot collé sur le visage depuis le départ du Poudlard Express. Sa relation avec Hermione avait grandement avancé et il voulait lui demander sa main à Noël. Il avait tout prévu, le dîner, la demande, la bague. Il était excité mais terriblement anxieux. Il ne l'avouerait devant personne mais il avait peur qu'elle refuse, qu'elle lui dise tout simplement non.

L'été s'était déroulé parfaitement. Tous les deux s'étaient vus tous les jours. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Mais le meilleur moment fut l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Une simple fête avait été organisée avec la famille Weasley, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et quelques amis dont Dumbledore. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé durant la journée, Blaise et Drago ne se décrochaient pas une seule seconde de leurs chéris. Au retour, il avait raccompagné Hermione dans ses appartements où elle lui offrit à boire.

Flash-back

_- Je suis contente pour Harry, il mérite vraiment d'être heureux._

_-Oui, sa vie n'a pas été facile jusque-là mais avec Drago comme Veela, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne risque rien. Au contraire, il n'y a pas plus protecteur qu'un Veela dont le nom est Malefoy. _

_-Ah oui?_

_-Drago n'a pas arrêté de nous raconter des anecdotes sur ses parents et surtout le comportement plus que Poufsouffle que son père avait lorsqu'il était question de la reine._

_-On ne dirait pas en les voyant._

_-Il cache parfaitement leurs sentiments._

_Soudain Hermione s'assombrit et Théo le nota. Il se rapprocha d'elle :_

_-Il y a un souci Hermione?_

_-Non non._

_-Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je le vois bien!_

_-Est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes cacher tes sentiments?_

_-Hermione? Qu'essayes-tu de me dire?_

_-A certains moments, j'ai l'impression que tu es indifférent à ma présence._

_-Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça. Il est vrai que je ne fais pas étalage de mes sentiments mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. En fait, c'est tout le contraire._

_Hermione le fixa quelques instants et sembla prendre une décision._

_-Alors, prouve-le-moi!_

_Surpris, Théo ne put que relever la tête vers Hermione et rester indécis. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa furieusement et le dirigea vers le lit. Théo ne put faire aucun geste tellement il était surpris par l'initiative de la jeune fille._

_Elle l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard fou de Théo. Elle enleva son haut pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge. Elle continua à l'embrasser, puis descendit tout en embrassant son torse. Elle commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Théo et le lui enleva. Elle enleva également son pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent lui, nu, et elle, en sous-vêtements._

_Elle caressa la verge de Théo qui ne pouvait pas mieux exprimer son désir qu'à ce moment précis. Elle se prépara à le prendre en bouche mais son geste fut stoppé._

_-Je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça._

_Et Théo retourna leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Il la contempla. Elle était tellement belle ainsi. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et lui lécha les tétons tout en prenant dans ses mains les seins de celle qu'il aimait. Ses caresses firent crier Hermione de plaisir. Il se mit à descendre, tout en savourant sa peau. Il lui enleva le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de profiter de son intimité._

_Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était tellement gênée de le voir ainsi contempler cette partie de son anatomie. Soudain, elle sentit des doigts la frôler et commencer à la caresser à cet endroit précis. Elle cria son plaisir. Il était à la fois tendre et passionné. Il l'embrassa et continua sa caresse. Au moment où elle se sentit venir, elle arrêta son geste._

_Et sans aucune explication, elle les retourna et se retrouva au-dessus de lui mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un seul mot, elle se positionna au-dessus de sa verge et se laissa descendre. _

_Théo était complètement pris dans un tourment de sensations qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Hermione, son Hermione se laissait descendre sur sa verge. Lorsqu'il sentit rompre la preuve de sa virginité, ils restèrent sans bouger quelques instants, profitant de ce moment._

_Elle commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient. Doucement, elle lui faisait subir un des pires traitements qu'il n'avait jamais subi. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches, l'aidant, tout en l'admirant. Elle était si belle dans cette position, rouge d'excitation et de gêne. Ne pouvant rester de marbre, il la retourna, se retrouvant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle et reprit leurs mouvements. Elle se laissa emmener vers le plaisir. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus passionnés. Ils crièrent alors leur plaisir au même moment. Théo s'effondra sur Hermione qui apprécia de sentir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur elle._

_-Hermione, te sens-tu rassurée?_

_-Pour l'instant oui, mais je suis le genre de personne qui doute très rapidement._

_-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que j'y remédie._

_Et Théo le lui démontra à plusieurs reprises cette nuit-là, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, qu'elle ne lui était en aucun cas indifférent._

Fin du flash-back

Drago fulminait de rage. Ces deux idiots avaient de nouveau un air d'idiot collé sur leurs visages. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire avec leurs fiancés pour être aussi ridicules! Un Malefoy ne l'était jamais. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait à Harry qu'il ressemblait à un Poufsouffle... Harry. Et des images de lui et son valéon n'arrêtèrent pas de passer dans sa tête.

Quelques temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard, un préfet faisait sa ronde dans le train. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du compartiment des trois héritiers, il ne put lever qu'un sourcil de surprise devant leurs têtes. Ils ressemblaient à trois idiots. Eh bien ça allait être joyeux cette année.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était retrouvés sur le quai de la gare pour le Poudlard Express. Même s'ils avaient plus qu'apprécié d'être en compagnie de leurs conjoints respectifs, ils étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver tous les trois. Sirius les avaient accompagnés jusqu'au train en pleurant :

-Mon petit bébé va partir à l'école, tu m'écriras.

**-Parrain, je te signale que l'on se verra pratiquement tous les jours vu que tu vas emménager dans les cachots de l'école avec ton Sévy chéri.**

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Fais attention à toi pendant le trajet.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien surveillé entre mes amis et un Veela**.

Le trio se mit à rire et entra dans le train non sans saluer le tragédien qui se donnait en spectacle sur le quai.

Ils choisirent rapidement un compartiment. Ils étaient extrêmement excités car c'était la première fois qu'Harry allait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école en tant qu'élève.

-Harry, ton parrain est vraiment un phénomène. Dire que Rogue et lui sont ensemble. On se demande pourquoi.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils ont une parfaite entente sexuelle.

-Mione, dis pas ça comme ça. En plus tu fais rougir Harry.

En effet, ce dernier était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Même si ses relations avec le prince évoluaient rapidement, il n'avait pas encore passé le cap.

-**Et toi Ron, ça va avec Blaise. Vous êtes fiancés maintenant?**

-Oui.

-Comment ta famille a supporté la nouvelle?

-**Les connaissant, ils ont dû maudire Blaise si jamais il faisait le moindre pas de travers**.

-Ron?

Ron ne répondit pas à ses amis, il était aussi rouge que l'avait été Harry. Il se souvint de la manière dont sa famille a eu vent de leur relation et ce fut l'un des pires moments de sa vie.

Flash-back

_Ron venait d'accepter de débuter leur relation juste après en avoir goûté la saveur. Ils avaient fêté dignement le début de leur vie commune par une nuit fortement agitée. Blaise avait un corps athlétique, une bonne santé, de l'imagination et de la passion à revendre. Et Ron avait pu le constater au cours de cette longue nuit._

_Blaise s'était montré à la fois doux et passionné. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans le lit mais également dans la douche, le bain, sur le bureau, contre la porte et devant la cheminée. Ron devait s'avouer qu'il adorait sentir Blaise en lui. Il se sentait tellement bien et ce dernier n'hésitait à lui démontrer combien il l'aimait. _

_Il le prenait souvent dans ses bras, l'installait à califourchon sur lui et le prenait avec amour tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Les câlins qu'il lui prodiguait à la fin de leurs ébats étaient si tendres, qu'il en aurait pleuré. C'était vraiment le bonheur._

_Le lendemain, après une scène dans la douche, Blaise était sorti incognito de la chambre. Ron s'était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Toute la famille était présente et tous le regardaient étrangement._

_-Bonjour._

_-Salut Ron, dirent les jumeaux._

_Ron s'installa et commença son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il allait boire son jus d'orange, les jumeaux le regardèrent :_

_-Dis Ron..._

_-La prochaine fois..._

_-N'oublie pas le sort de silence!_

_Ron s'étouffa. Par Merlin, ne me dites pas que..._

_- Eh oui petit frère..._

_-On t'a entendu..._

_-Toute la nuit._

_-J'espère que tu as fait attention, dit alors la matriarche Weasley._

_-Molly, voyons. C'est sa vie privée._

_-Ca le sera lorsqu'il n'oubliera pas le sort de silence. Et puis, quelles sont les intentions de ce jeune homme? C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles?_

_-Aurions-nous bientôt un beau-frère? dit Bill._

_-En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour... renchérit Charlie._

_Et devant tous les discours de la famille Weasley, Ron ne répondit pas un mot. Ils avaient entendu, tout entendu et toute la nuit. La famille Weasley ne fut calmée qu'après la rencontre officielle avec Blaise tout en laissant échapper quelques remarques salaces. C'a été un des pires étés de sa vie._

Fin du flash-back

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire à l'histoire de Ron. Le pauvre, ça ne pouvait qu'arriver à lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter quand le chariot passa à leur compartiment. Tandis qu'Harry ne commanda rien, Sirius ayant prévu son déjeuner, ou plutôt un festin, Ron et Hermione ne se sentirent pas très bien.

- **Mione, Ron, ça ne va pas? Vous êtes tout pâles?**

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça devrait pa...

Les deux amis d'Harry ne prirent pas le temps de continuer leur phrase qu'ils se dirigèrent en courant vers les toilettes, vomissant tripes et boyaux.

-**Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?**

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelque chose qu'on n'a pas réussi à digérer.

-**Pour toi, je veux bien le croire Mione mais Ron, c'est surprenant**.

-Ca fait deux semaines que je n'arrête pas de vomir le matin, je dois sûrement couver quelque chose.

-**Je ne vais pas vous laisser dans cet état-là. Dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.**

-Ah non Harry, on ne va pas manquer la répartition, surtout que ce sera ta première rentrée!

-Mione a raison Harry.

-**Mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes!**

-D'ici quelques minutes ça ira mieux, renchérit Ron.

Harry les regarda et ne put pas faire grand-chose devant l'obstination qu'on lisait dans leurs yeux. Il les aida à se débarbouiller et les ramena dans leur compartiment, ouvrant la fenêtre pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils allèrent beaucoup mieux. Harry décida de garder un œil sur eux.

* * *

Chacun avait revêtu son uniforme et ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Drago, Blaise et Théo avait rapidement rejoint le trio lorsqu'un géant les héla :

-Bonsoir, vu que pour certains d'entre vous, c'est la première fois que vous rentrez à Poudlard, vous devez suivre les premières années.

Ils suivirent donc Hagrid qui les mena à des barques.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a préparé spécialement pour vous trois barques.

_Comme c'est étonnant_, firent plusieurs voix.

Les trois couples prirent alors une barque et savourèrent la traversée. Harry était complètement hypnotisé par le château. Drago, lui, l'était par Harry.

-Le trajet s'est bien déroulé Harry ? Questionna le prince.

-**Oui très bien et pour toi?**

-Ca aurait pu être mieux. Il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

A ces mots le Veela se pencha vers son valéon et l'embrassa. Harry, surpris, répondit ensuite au baiser. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Drago.

-C'est pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour la répartition.

-**Merci.**

Après avoir accosté, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent immédiatement à la table des Gryffondor. Les premières années passèrent puis la voix du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre :

-Mes chers élèves, nous avons la chance d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves qui rentrent directement en septième année. J'espère que vous leur ferez un chaleureux accueil.

-Drago Malefoy, dit McGonagall.

Drago embrassa rapidement son compagnon et se dirigea vers le choixpeau sous les chuchotements de ses camarades. Non seulement le prince serait présent cette année mais il était à tomber. Plusieurs filles et garçons gloussèrent.

-Serpentard.

La table des vert et argent applaudit.

-Théodore Nott.

Même si le jeune homme n'était pas de sang royal, son prestige n'était pas moindre. Les mêmes réactions se firent entendre.

-Serpentard.

-Harry Potter.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle avant qu'une grande excitation ne la saisisse. Le Survivant était donc bien présent. Celui qui a vaincu Vous Savez Qui ainsi que les derniers Mangemorts allait assister au cours. A cette liesse se rajoutait les gloussements des filles mais aussi des garçons. La rumeur comme quoi les Potter étaient beaux se confirmait. Tout le monde était en admiration devant le Survivant.

-Gryffondor.

Une grande exclamation de la table rouge et or se fit entendre mais également à la table des professeurs. Sirius s'était levé et envoyait de grands signes à Harry sous le regard désapprobateur mais souriant de Severus. Hermione et Ron accueillirent leur ami.

Puis ce fut le tour de Blaise qui eut droit au même traitement que ses amis. Il rejoint la table des Serpentard.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire. Il devait protéger son valéon de tous ces cloportes qui se permettaient de baver sur le corps de son compagnon.

Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	20. Disputes

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**Joyeux Noël!  
**

**Chapitre corrigé par Vinnie, la magnifique^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier elo-didie, brigitte26, Rozenn2356 (ton souhait est exaucé^^), Manoirmalfoys, Vrit et nouritcha-sunshine pour leurs reviews. Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrits dans leurs favorites et followers ^^  
**

**Vous avez été sage alors voici un ptit cadeau de noël ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 19 Disputes**

Cela faisait deux semaines que la rentrée s'était déroulée et deux semaines que Blaise et Drago étaient dans un état proche de furies. Au niveau de leur couple tout allait très bien mais c'était les autres, ceux qu'ils dénommaient cloportes, qui posaient de sérieux problèmes. Que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, ils s'étaient tous entichés du trio rouge et or. Heureusement pour Théo, Hermione avait, dès le début, encadré ces individus en leur expliquant clairement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Par contre, c'était différent pour Ron et Harry. Ces deux-là étaient tellement naïfs qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout compris le manège de certains élèves. En effet, les deux Gryffonfor avaient non seulement la réputation d'héros, mais était également de sublimes jeunes hommes. Par conséquent, nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui voulaient rencontrer, voire plus si affinités, avec les deux amis. Blaise et Drago ne le supportaient plus et malheureusement cela ne fera qu'empirer leur relation.

Durant ces deux semaines, les nausées avaient continué et la fatigue s'était faite très rapidement ressentir, inquiétant Harry.

**-Il faut absolument que vous voyez Madame Pomfresh**.

-Harry, je te jure que…

-**Non Mione, toi qui as toujours été la voix de la raison, tu ne peux pas refuser d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je vous emmènerai pendant le dîner pour éviter de se faire repérer.**

-D'accord Harry, dit Ron.

-**Mione ?**

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, le célèbre trio alla à l'infirmerie mené par Harry, traînant bon gré mal gré ses deux amis.

-**Madame Pomfresh ?**

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être au dîner ? Avez-vous un problème ?

**-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Hermione et Ron.**

Les deux Gryffondor s'approchèrent du dragon.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Allez vous allonger !

Ils obéirent de suite de peur de subir les représailles de la gardienne des lieux. Après plusieurs tests, elle regarda attentivement les deux jeunes gens.

-Vous êtes tous les deux enceints !

-Mais comment?

-Cela Monsieur Weasley, vous devez connaître la méthode?

Ron rougit devant l'insinuation de l'infirmière et se contenta de se terrer dans le lit.

-Bien, je vais devoir informer le directeur de la situation...

-Non Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione, laissez-nous au moins quelques jours pour pouvoir en informer les principaux intéressés.

-Bien Miss Granger, je vous laisse un mois. Passé ce délai, je préviendrai de suite le professeur Dumbledore. Pour votre suivi, vous viendrez toutes les deux semaines. D'accord?

-Oui Madame Pomfresh.

- Monsieur Weasley?

-Oui Madame.

Le trio sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la cuisine où ils commandèrent un repas. Ils prirent quelques sandwiches et allèrent directement dans la Salle sur Demande. Durant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent aucun mot, sachant que les explications se feraient à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Harry passa trois fois devant le tableau pensant à un salon accueillant et intimiste. Ils y rentrèrent et s'installèrent. La pièce ressemblait à un petit salon où trois fauteuils étaient installés en face d'une cheminée et d'une petite table où ils y déposèrent leurs victuailles.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'allons-nous faire? soupira Ron. Blaise m'a affirmé qu'il m'aimait mais de là à devenir père. J'avoue que je suis effrayé. Je... je ne veux pas d'une relation forcée.

-Je te comprends Ron. Lorsqu'ils apprendront notre état, j'ai peur qu'ils voient alors notre relation comme une obligation!

-Mais il faudra bien leur dire!

Ron et Hermione étaient complètement désemparés. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas que les deux Serpentard se sentent obligés de quoi que ce soit ou les abandonner, n'ayant vu qu'en eux un divertissement. Cette peur avait toujours été présente dans leur esprit.

-**Ron, Hermione, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dicter une conduite ou vous affirmer que tout se passera bien mais je pense qu'il est préférable que vous ayez une discussion avec Blaise et Théo. Vous pourrez ainsi être sûrs de ce qu'il retourne. Et si jamais cela se passe mal, sachez que vous pouvez compter entièrement sur moi. Jamais, je ne vous abandonnerai.**

-Harry, pleura Mione, je… merci.

-**Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ron et toi, vous avez toujours été là pour m'aider quand ça n'allait pas fort. Sirius et Rémus sont ma famille, Drago est mon compagnon mais vous, vous êtes comme un frère et une sœur. Et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous soyez heureux et en bonne santé!**

-Harry, tu es également le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime tellement.

Ron ne fit qu'acquiescer mais on pouvait y voir toute la gratitude possible.

-Et je pense que pour Ron, tu es un membre de sa très nombreuse fratrie!

Les trois se mirent à rire. Même si pour certains, cela ressemblait à une vague promesse d'adolescents d'amitié. Pour eux, ayant affronté de dures épreuves, ils savaient que ces paroles étaient une promesse. Une promesse de confiance.

-**Allez, on va manger et rester ici cette nuit pour se reposer. Demain, on est samedi, vous aurez tout le temps possible pour parler à ces deux Serpentard qui ne sont pas capables de prendre des précautions.**

Et ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils s'endormirent.

De l'autre côté de Poudlard, trois Serpentardétaient inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas vu de la soirée le trio et ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Hermione était aussi nerveuse que Ron mais elle avait décidé d'aller clairement voir Théo et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle tentait de se rassurer, au moins cet évènement allait lui confirmer ou non des intentions de Théo vis-à-vis de leur relation. Elle l'aperçut dans un des couloirs et l'appela :

-Théo!

Le Serpentard se retourna et vit la belle Gryffondor. Il était rassuré. Lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vue hier soir, il s'était inquiété, surtout que le trio était également absent.

-Hermione, tu vas bien?

-Oui. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété!

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois.

-Oui... Théo?

-Mmmmmm?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Théo se raidit. Que voulait-elle lui dire? Par Merlin! Il ne supporterait pas si elle partait.

-Hier soir, je suis allée à l'infirmerie et...

-Et? Tu peux tout me dire Hermione!

-Je suis enceinte!

Théo était sonné. Hermione, son Hermione attendait un enfant de lui. Il allait être papa!

Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète du silence de Théo. Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui aurait fait autant de mal. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, à supporter l'attente de la rupture. Elle commença à repartir quand un bras interrompit son geste.

-Où vas-tu?

-D'après ce que je vois, cette nouvelle ne te satisfait pas alors je préfère partir.

-Ne me satisfait pas ? Mais Hermione, je suis tellement heureux! Je vais être papa, la femme que j'aime attend mon enfant! Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu t'inquiéter?

-Pour moi, c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie mais toi, est-ce que... est-ce que cette nouvelle te rend heureuse. Savoir que tu attends un enfant de moi ne te gêne pas? Et si tu restes avec moi, est-ce pour juste le bébé ou ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi?

-Je ne pensais pas que...

-Que je me pose autant de questions mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre alors ne pas savoir ce que tu penses de moi me rends fou d'inquiétude!

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis heureuse d'avoir ce petit bout de chou et encore plus de savoir que tu tiens tellement à moi!

Théo était aux anges et il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée et la nuit ensemble dans une pièce qu'ils avaient aménagée pour fêter la nouvelle. Il avait d'ailleurs pu en profiter pour lui faire sa demande qu'Hermione accepta pour sa plus grande joie.

* * *

Ron était extrêmement nerveux. Même s'il faisait confiance à Blaise, ce bébé n'était pas quelque chose de prévu et il avait peur de sa réaction. Alors qu'il marchait vers la Grande Salle, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit un Serdaigle.

- Bonjour, excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que je peux te demander un service?

- Eh bien, ça dépend mais si je peux t'aider, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Etant donné ton parcours est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour la DCFM?

-Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander pour expliquer les cours, Hermione est plus apte que moi. Ecoute on peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, j'ai un devoir à faire en DCFM, on pourra s'entraider.

-D'accord, merci.

-Pas de quoi!

Ron repartit mais soudain, il sentit un bras le prendre et l'emmener vers une salle désaffectée. Il allait répliquer quand il reconnut Blaise.

-Blaise? Par Merlin, tu m'as effrayé.

-Où étais-tu hier soir?

-J'étais avec Harry et Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au dîner?

Ron voulut lui répondre qu'il avait été à l'infirmerie mais l'humeur du Serpentard n'était pas propice à une discussion.

-On a décidé à la dernière minute de manger tous les trois ensembles. On a reçu des nouvelles assez surprenantes et...

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu?

-Je viens de te dire qu'on a été assez surpris par quelque chose et on n'a pas vraiment eu envie de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

-Et le Serdaigle?

-Quel Serdaigle?

-Celui qui vient de te parler? Il avait une nouvelle à t'annoncer?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Il m'a juste demandé de l'aider pour le cours de DCFM!

-Bien sûr? Et tu le crois?

-Blaise calme-toi! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

-Ah oui, tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes ces personnes qui essayent de te parler, de te séduire!

-Je ne l'avais pas remarqué...

-C'est bien cela le problème, tu ne te rends compte de rien et puis qui me dit que tu n'as pas déjà succombé aux charmes d'un autre!

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre!

-Qu'est-ce qui peut me le prouver?

Ron était estomaqué. Blaise le soupçonnait de le tromper et soudain il voulut savoir :

-Et si je suis enceint?

-Alors on pourrait se demander qui est le père?

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Ron. Il regarda attentivement Blaise et ce dernier sentit qu'il avait été trop loin.

-Ron...

-Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit!

Ron sortit de la salle sans regarder une seule fois Blaise et se mit à courir vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Harry et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry ne put rien dire et prit Ron dans se bras pour le réconforter. Malheureusement à ce moment Drago les vit et ne put se contrôler.

-Harry!

Ce dernier, voyant le Veela arriver vers lui rapidement, demanda à Ron d'aller aux dortoirs.

-**Drago?**

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

-**Je réconforte un ami!**

-Et tu es obligé de le prendre dans tes bras!

-**C'est mon ami!** **Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Ron, Hermione et moi avons toujours été proches…**

-Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût !

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

-Moi rien…

**-Tu crois que Ron et moi sommes ensemble ! Mais tu es fou, c'est un frère pour moi !**

- Eh bien si ce n'est pas lui, peut-être est-ce un autre ?

Harry était sans voix. Le Veela, celui qui devait être son compagnon d'âme, insinuait qu'il avait une relation avec un autre après tous les efforts qu'il faisait ! Il se sentait prêt à passer une prochaine étape avec le Serpentard. La mine épanouie de ses amis l'avait persuadé mais maintenant, il se posait de nombreuses questions.

- **Peux-tu développer le fond de ta pensée.**

-Toutes ces personnes qui te parlent, qui te saluent, qui te touchent… et toi tu ne réagis pas alors que tu es à moi ! Cela fait des semaines que tu te joues de moi, ça doit t'amuser de prendre du plaisir avec un autre, voire plusieurs…

CLAC !

Drago ne put rien ajouter, son valéon l'avait giflé mais au lieu de se calmer, ce geste avait embrasé un feu au fond du prince et une grande onde magique parcourut le couloir. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit frapper par l'onde qui le projeta contre le mur.

Habitué à être frappé, Harry ne s'évanouit pas mais le choc fut si dur qu'il avait de nombreuses côtes fêlées et du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure à sa tempe ainsi que sur ses lèvres.

Drago fut horrifié de ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Il avait blessé son compagnon. L'être qu'il devait protéger. Et lorsqu'il voyait ce dernier se relever avec difficultés et cracher du sang, une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Il était un danger pour son compagnon. Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Harry se releva avec difficulté et regarda le Veela qui le fixait. Il ne bougeait pas. Non seulement, le Serpentard supposait qu'il lui était infidèle, qu'il avait des mœurs légères mais il le blessait également. Au fond, Bellatrix avait peut-être raison, il n'était qu'un poids, un bon à rien qui ne méritait pas le bonheur.

Sûr de son raisonnement, il se dirigea, avec de grandes difficultés, vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut heureux de ne rencontrer personne sauf une tête rousse bien connue.

-Harry, mais dans quel état es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, ça va aller.**

-Ca va aller ? Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile et viens te soigner !

Harry suivit avec résignation son ami et au fur et à mesure que ce dernier le soignait, il ne put s'empêcher de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago.

-Je suis désolé Harry. C'est à cause de moi…

-**Non, ce qu'il s'est passé aurait, de toute façon, eu lieu, tu n'as été que l'élément déclencheur. Tu te rends compte que nos soi-disant compagnons qui nous aiment et nous font confiance doutent de nous dès le début de la rentrée. Oser insinuer que nous pouvions aborder non seulement une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre mais également avec plusieurs. J'en suis malade… Et il m'a frappé, pas directement mais… Ron cela fait tellement mal !**

-Je sais… Je crois qu'un bon chocolat chaud et une sieste nous calmeraient. Par contre, tu rejoindras Madame Pomfresh juste après. Je pense t'avoir soigné mais je préfère que tu ailles voir une professionnelle.

-**Ron, demain c'est le week-end, ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre dimanche soir ou lundi. Je vais bien et je n'ai qu'une envie… dormir, ne voir personne.**

-Je te comprends mais tu me jures que lundi à la première heure, tu vas à l'infirmerie. Je vais rester avec toi, je vais envoyer un message à ce Serdaigle pour m'excuser.

**-Promis Ron… dis donc, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, je plains mes filleuls.**

Ron le regarda et lui lança un oreiller. Ils passèrent la soirée à se consoler et ils ne firent pas attention à une étrange petite boule qui était sur une des étagères de leur chambre. Une boule qui n'était pas présente le matin.


	21. Les parrains

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**chapitre corrigé par la formidable Vinnie ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier brigitte26, Tsuh, elo-didie, tamabaka et Nana'.'Lea pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 20 Les parrains**

Drago ne s'en remettait pas, dès qu'Harry l'avait quitté, il était allé rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentard dans un état second. Il avait osé blesser son âme-sœur. La vue de son valéon tentant difficilement de se remettre debout et crachant du sang l'obnubilait. Qu'avait-il fait? Harry n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Il avait également dit des choses immondes. Par Merlin, il ne méritait pas de vivre, il ne méritait pas son compagnon.

Blaise avait l'impression que son monde tombait. Il avait eu des paroles horribles vis-à-vis de Ron. Par Merlin, il avait sous-entendu que ce dernier le trompait mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus choqué, c'était le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Il l'avait blessé alors que Ron lui avait toujours affirmé son inquiétude sur leur couple, et lui venait de tout simplement détruire la confiance que le roux avait placée en lui. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Il était allé dans la réserve des professeurs et avait réussi à emprunter quelques bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir voulant s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se soûler jusqu'à plus soif pour oublier. Oublier ce regard, oublier qu'il avait peut-être perdu pour toujours sa raison de vivre car oui, il aimait son roux, et sa jalousie et sa bêtise le lui avaient enlevé.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago et Théo, il surprit une étrange et inquiétante scène. Son meilleur ami de prince était là, roulé en boule, les yeux fermés. Il avait de la fièvre et délirait. Blaise s'inquiéta aussitôt et s'approcha de lui :

-Drago ?... Drago, réponds-moi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Mauvais Veela…compagnon…ne le mérite pas…mauvais Veela…compagnon blessé…

-Que racontes-tu ? Drago… parle!

Drago, au son de la voix de son ami, reprit peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et surtout de son ami.

-Blaise, c'est une catastrophe, je suis un mauvais compagnon !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es toujours aux petits soins pour Harry.

-Non, justement, je l'ai blessé.

Drago raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Blaise l'écouta attentivement et à la fin du récit de son ami, et à la surprise de celui-ci, le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais Drago, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir blessé la personne que tu aimais le plus. J'ai…j'ai sous-entendu la même chose à Ron et je l'ai également blessé.

-Oui mais tu ne l'as pas frappé !

-Drago, c'est ta magie Veela qui s'est emportée. Vous n'êtes pas liés et le Veela ne l'a pas supporté. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse mais cette situation est compréhensible. Je crois malheureusement que nous aurions dû prévoir que nos chères âmes-sœurs étaient trop naïves. Ma plus grande honte est de ne pas avoir su lui donner la confiance qu'il méritait.

-Oui, nous sommes indignes d'eux…

-J'ai quelques bouteilles avec moi, ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

-Je crois bien que oui !

* * *

Neville venait de terminer son devoir de potions à la bibliothèque. Il avait passé son samedi et une grande partie de son dimanche à le faire, d'ailleurs il était pratiquement l'heure de dîner. Même si la terreur des cachots avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et que ce dernier était de la même maison, le maître des potions continuait à prendre un malin plaisir à les torturer, à le torturer. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de rendre un travail impeccable, histoire d'éviter d'être dans sa ligne de mire. Il n'était pas resté longtemps avec ses amis Gryffondor et il n'avait pas aperçu du week-end le trio légendaire. Ils devaient sûrement utiliser leur temps libre pour profiter de leurs compagnons . Toutefois, les rideaux du lit de Ron et Harry semblaient toujours fermés.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir, il fut stupéfait de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses deux plus proches amis avaient une tête horrible et Harry semblait avoir de sérieuses commotions sur le visage.

-Ron, Harry ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-**Oh Neville, tu n'es pas dehors avec les autres ?**

-Non, je viens de finir mon devoir de potions et je voulais le déposer mais vous, que faites-vous là ?!

-Oh rien, on était simplement un peu fatigués et on se reposait.

-Non, vous ne me ferez pas croire ça… Harry, tu es blessé ! Es-tu allé à l'infirmerie ?

-**Non pas encore mais j'irai demain.**

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? On ne vous a pas vus depuis vendredi soir !

-**Neville, ça va aller !**

-Cela m'étonnerait ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Non, hurlèrent les deux amis.

Devant l'obstination de ses amis, Neville se décida à agir.

-Bien, je vais aller dîner ! Mais ce n'est pas terminé !

Harry et Ron furent soulagés mais c'était sans compter sur le courage de Neville. Ce dernier avait décidé d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait avoir un tant soit peu d'autorité auprès de ses amis mais également leur confiance. Il prit donc son courage de Gryffondor et descendit vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et, après avoir lentement respiré et surtout prié, frappa. Des bruits, mais plutôt des grognements, se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le pire cauchemar de Neville.

* * *

-Monsieur Londubat?!

Severus et Sirius étaient complètement plongés dans leur bulle, une bulle de pur bonheur et de luxure. Ils avaient profité du week-end pour s'enfermer dans les appartements du célèbre professeur de potions à étudier, attentivement, les différentes positions possibles. Ils se préparaient à aller dîner, ou plus précisément à prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner, lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups à la porte.

Severus, énervé de devoir laisser son compagnon se rincer seul, enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise et alla répondre à l'importun qui l'avait dérangé. Il fut surpris de voir un de ses élèves, et pas n'importe lequel, tremblant mais la tête haute à l'entrée.

-Monsieur Londubat?!

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur, mais est-ce que Monsieur Black se trouve ici ?

-Et que lui voulez-vous ?

-C'est à propos d'Harry.

Au nom du filleul de son rouge et or, l'ancien Serpentard alla le chercher immédiatement, laissant le pauvre Neville dans le couloir.

-Sirius ?

-Mmmmmhhh ?

-Il y a un camarade de classe d'Harry dehors. Il voudrait te voir. C'est au sujet d'Harry !

Sirius réagit tout de suite et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement que son amant et alla dans le couloir.

-Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

-Je crois oui !

-Soyez un peu plus sûr de vos affirmations, Monsieur Londubat, dit alors la terreur des cachots.

-Je n'avais pas vu ni Ron ni Harry du week-end et je viens de les voir. Ils pleuraient et Harry avait des hématomes sur le visage.

Le sang du Gryffondor réagit instantanément et Sirius se dirigea alors vers la Tour où son filleul chéri se trouvait. Au cours de son parcours, il maudissait celui qui avait osé lever la main sur son mignon filleul. Paroles de Black, la vengeance allait être terrible !

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alla directement dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

-Harry ?

-**Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ?**

-Je suis venu voir mon petit Cornedrue junior.

-**C'est… Neville ?**

-Oui, il s'inquiétait pour toi et il a eu raison de venir me chercher. Par Merlin, dans quel état êtes-vous ? Ron, veux-tu que je prévienne une personne de ta famille ?

-Non, ils ne doivent pas savoir !

-Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous êtes complètement abattus et qui a osé lever la main sur toi Harry ?

**-Je… je ne veux pas te le dire !**

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi Harry.

-**Non, non au contraire mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans !**

- Ecoute-moi bien, tête de mule. Lorsque tes parents m'ont demandé d'être ton parrain, je l'ai accepté pour prendre soin de toi… dans les bons comme les mauvais moments ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre? Je veux tout partager avec toi et là, je te vois, toi et ton ami, dans un état déplorable alors laisse-moi t'aider. Et puis, c'est une manière de remercier le courage de ton ami qui n'a pas hésité à venir frapper à la porte de Severus pour venir me voir !

Harry et Ron sourirent. Il était bien connu que Neville était effrayé par le professeur de potions et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à aller dans l'antre de l'enfer pour eux.

Ron prit son courage et se mit à parler :

-Nous avons eu quelques… différends avec nos compagnons.

Il raconta ainsi tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Les doutes des deux Serpentard, leur colère, leur rejet et la réaction de Drago.

Severus écouta attentivement le récit des deux jeunes hommes en face de lui. Son filleul et Monsieur Zabini étaient deux parfaits abrutis mais il pouvait les comprendre car lui-même avait réagi ainsi, mais seule sa maturité l'avait empêché de se jeter tête baissée. La réaction du Veela était également naturelle. La peur du rejet du compagnon, les différends et la non-réactivité du valéon avaient sérieusement mis à mal la patience du Veela.

Mais Severus s'inquiétait pour son filleul. Un Veela qui blessait, même involontairement, son valéon se considérait comme un danger pour son compagnon. Il avait peur de retrouver Drago dans un état alarmant. Il devra certainement prévenir le roi et la reine.

Sirius parla longuement avec Harry et réussit à le persuader, lui et Ron, d'aller à l'infirmerie. Severus les suivit et n'osa rien dire. En voyant arriver les élèves tellement connus de son service, le dragon rugit et sortit ses griffes mais elle ne put dire grand-chose quand elle remarqua l'état d'Harry. Elle le kidnappa des bras de son parrain.

-Monsieur Potter, allongez-vous sur ce lit et déshabillez-vous. Vous, Monsieur Weasley, ne pensez pas réussir à m'échapper, allongez-vous sur le lit près de votre camarade, je m'occuperai très prochainement de votre cas. Professeur Rogue, Monsieur Black, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de l'infirmerie. J'irai vous voir dès que j'en aurai fini avec eux!

Les deux amants ne purent que s'incliner et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir où un silence gêné s'installa.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Tu devrais aller voir Drago, il ne doit pas être dans un bon état.

-...

-Je sais bien ce que tu penses, comment est-ce que je peux penser à ce sale serpent alors que mon Cornedrue est dans cet état à cause de lui... mais c'est un Veela et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait peur de perdre son âme-sœur. Pour ma part, cet incident n'a pas vraiment de coupable. C'est juste une incompréhension même si ton filleul a intérêt de se racheter!

Severus sourit devant ce discours. Il s'approcha de Sirius, l'embrassa et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent rougir l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Bon va voir ton filleul et arrête d'insinuer de telles choses!

Severus embrassa une dernière fois Sirius et se dirigea vers le dortoir du prince et de ses amis.

Sirius attendit 30 minutes avant de voir sortir l'infirmière :

-Alors Madame Pomfresh?

-Ils vont bien tous les deux malgré le surmenage et la fatigue. Pour Harry, les blessures étaient peu graves. Je pense que le Veela n'a pas voulu blesser son âme-sœur ou a fait en sorte d'éviter de le blesser gravement.

-Bien!

-Maintenant, le plus important c'est qu'ils se reposent et qu'ils puissent avoir une présence réconfortante et une explication au plus vite avec leurs compagnons.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Severus est parti régler le problème.

-Dans ce cas, je peux vous laisser avec eux. Je leur ai fait boire de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ils se réveilleront demain.

-Je vous remercie.

Madame Pomfresh posa une main, preuve de son soutien, sur l'épaule de son ancien patient et le regarda attentivement.

-Dites-moi Sirius, vous semblez fatigué.

-Cette histoire m'a un peu chamboulé.

-Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus ancien.

-Eh bien, avec Severus, on s'occupe... beaucoup.

-Moui moui... venez vous installer sur ce lit que je vous ausculte.

-Mais Harry...

-Ne va pas s'échapper! Allez hop, enlevez-moi ces vêtements et sur le lit!

Sirius obéit alors. Si Voldemort était craint, Madame Pomfresh, elle, terrifiait!

* * *

Severus arriva rapidement dans les cachots. Il accéda rapidement aux dortoirs Serpentard et se dirigea vers la chambre du prince. Le spectacle qu'il vit le figea. Blaise Zabini et son filleul étaient étendus sur le sol entourés de bouteilles vides. Mais le plus tragique était leur état physique. Il était déplorable. L'héritier Zabini et son filleul avaient une allure dépravée mais c'était les soubresauts qui inquiétaient le plus Severus. Il s'approcha du Veela et se mit rapidement à son chevet. Il était pâle et semblait en proie à la fièvre.

Il allongea les deux Serpentard sur leurs lits respectifs et alla chercher des potions afin de les faire émerger. Après l'absorption des différentes potions, Blaise revint à lui mais Drago semblait plongé dans de terribles pensées. On l'entendait parler, se calomnier des blessures qu'il avait infligées à Harry.

Severus se rapprocha dans un premier temps de Blaise et lui expliqua la situation :

-Blaise, Ron est à l'infirmerie.

-Il y a un problème?

-Non, mais votre dispute l'a un peu affaibli et il se repose.

-Je veux aller le voir, je veux m'excuser.

-Blaise, cela ne sert à rien, il ne se réveillera que demain. Sirius et Madame Pomfresh le surveillent. Par contre, je te conseille de te reposer et d'être frais et dispo pour pouvoir avoir une longue et sérieuse discussion avec l'homme avec qui tu veux passer ta vie. Je parlerai au professeur Dumbledore pour vous exempter de cours le temps qu'il vous faudra... sans toutefois mettre de côté vos études!

Blaise sourit devant l'air mi-sérieux, mi-tendre de son professeur. Les Gryffondor étaient vraiment capables de pouvoir ramollir des Serpentard.

-Et pour Drago?

-Je m'en occupe, va te reposer.

-Professeur... merci.

Blaise alla prendre une douche pendant que Severus rafraîchissait la pièce, puis but une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Severus se rapprocha de son filleul et commença à lui parler :

-Drago, Drago?

Le Veela ne semblait pas réagir alors le professeur de potions lança un sort d'Enervatus qui fonctionna.

-Parrain?

-Drago, comment te sens-tu?

-A ton avis ? J'ai blessé Harry. J'ai fait du mal à l'homme que j'aime.

-Drago, écoute-moi bien. Harry se trouve à l'infirmerie.

Drago s'effondra. Il avait blessé gravement son valéon.

-Drago, Drago reste avec moi. Harry va bien, il se repose. Je suis venu te voir pour savoir comment tu allais et te forcer à sortir de ton trou pour aller voir ton compagnon et t'expliquer. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est qu'un malentendu entre un Veela et un jeune homme qui apprend à se connaître et te connaître. Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui expliques.

-Parrain, je ne saurai pas...

-Si, car c'est l'homme que tu aimes comme tu l'as si bien dit. Mais avant cela tu vas aller te laver et manger quelque chose de plus consistant que ces bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu. D'ailleurs d'où viennent-elles?

-Euh...

-C'est bon, je ne dirai rien mais le professeur McGonagall ne sera pas vraiment heureuse de voir que sa réserve de whisky a légèrement diminué.

Drago sourit et alla se laver. Après un dîner léger, il but sa potion et se coucha en pensant à son valéon, sous l'œil protecteur du maître de potions.

* * *

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voilà une expression qui lui plaisait. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment et celui-ci venait d'arriver. Et plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin se venger, venger leurs leur maître et les Mangemorts tombés. Ces idiots les avaient aidés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé en se disputant autant. De plus la nature Veela du prince allait rapidement régler le problème. Il ne leur restait que deux petits jours à attendre afin de pouvoir détruire définitivement ce morveux.


	22. Attaque

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**BONNE ANNEE  
**

**Pour commencer cette année, un pti cadeau corrigé par la formidable Vinnie.  
**

**Je tiens à remercier Manoirmalfoys, brigitte26, elo-didie et queenofkrass pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 21 Attaque**

Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible, c'est une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Il était si heureux. Un enfant, il était enceint.

Sirius se trouvait près du lit de son filleul et caressait tendrement son ventre. Il allait avoir un enfant, la génération des Maraudeurs allait s'agrandir. Il voulait demander à Harry s'il voulait bien accepter de se faire adopter par Severus et lui. Il voulait offrir une famille à Harry. Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir lui apporter un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Soudain la main de son Cornedrue junior commença à bouger et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Harry lui sourit et son cœur fut rempli de tendresse devant la bouille de l'enfant de ses meilleurs amis. James et Lily pouvaient être fiers de leur fils.

-Bonjour Harry.

-**Bonjour Sirius.**

-Comment te sens-tu?

-**Bien mieux et Ron?**

-Il va très bien. Il est toujours dans le pays des rêves. La potion de sommeil devrait finir d'agir d'ici quelques minutes et j'aimerais en profiter pour te parler. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

**-Bien sûr!**

-La première chose dont je voulais te parler c'est à propos de Drago.

A ces mots, Harry se tendit.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il t'a fait n'est pas excusable mais je pense que l'on t'a déjà parlé de la relation entre Veela et vaélon. Alors je vais juste te confirmer que Drago est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable mais c'est un jeune Veela qui se trouve avoir un compagnon magnifique. Et pour toi, il a préféré te laisser prendre ton temps pour que tu puisses t'habituer à sa présence. Malheureusement, tu es très mignon.

Harry se mit à rougir devant le compliment de son parrain.

-**Je ne pense pas être mignon...**

-Oh Harry, arrête. Tu n'avais pas remarqué toutes ces personnes qui te regardaient.

-**Si mais je croyais...**

-Tu croyais?

-**Je croyais que c'était parce que je suis Harry Potter. Qu'il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur un nom.**

-Il est vrai que c'est l'une des raisons mais sache que tu es extrêmement attirant et c'est cela que Drago a eu du mal à gérer. Vois-tu, il était jaloux et surtout il avait peur.

-**Peur?**

-Il avait peur que tu ne le choisisses pas. Il avait peur de te perdre et son côté Veela a fortement réagi. Alors, je te conseille de le laisser s'expliquer.

-_Oui parrain._

-Et Blaise? demanda alors une voix encore endormie.

-**Ron?**

-Drago est un Veela. Son comportement peut être compréhensible surtout si Harry et lui ne se sont pas liés. Mais Blaise et moi, nous sommes fiancés et il ne m'a pas laissé une seule chance d'explication. J'étais coupable.

-Ron, je ne suppose pas pouvoir parler à la place de Blaise mais je peux te dire qu'il s'est passé la même chose. Harry et toi, vous êtes vraiment des garçons mignons et vous êtes également des héros de guerre. Vous avez attiré l'attention et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Hermione aussi, mais cette dernière a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était prise.

-Oui, ça c'est bien notre Mione.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent. Sirius sut à ce moment là que les deux Serpentard avaient une chance de se rattraper. Mais foi de Sirius, ces deux là avait intérêt à faire amende honorable.

-Harry, je voulais également te demander autre chose... Je voulais te proposer de devenir mon fils... officiellement.

Harry était sans voix. Sirius lui proposait une famille, deux pères...

-**Et Severus?**

-Cela va te faire rire mais c'est lui qui me l'a proposé.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent surpris et il sourit.

-Je ne vous mens pas.

_**Flash back**_

_Sirius reposait dans les bras de Severus après avoir pris un bain ensemble. Il s'était pris mutuellement mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le lit, Severus lui avait fait l'amour avec la plus grande tendresse. Sirius en avait perdu ses mots et s'était laissé emporter. Soudain Severus prit la parole :_

_-Sirius, que vas-tu faire avec Harry?_

_- Eh bien, je vais devoir le partager avec ton propre Serpentard de filleul._

_Severus sourit et raffermit sa prise sur son amant._

_-Je... je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Est-ce que cela te plairait si l'on se mariait et que l'on l'adopte._

_Sirius s'était retourné et fixait, la bouche ouverte, le cruel professeur de potions._

_-Sirius, tu devrais fermer ta splendide bouche. Quoique cela ne me dérange pas de m'y occuper._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je t'aime, qu'Harry est un garçon formidable et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Et Sirius se rappela ce qui suivit. Une longue nuit de remerciements et de preuves de leurs sentiments._

_**Fin du flash back**_

**-J'accepte!**

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul.

-**J'accepte avec le plus grand plaisir de devenir votre fils**.

-Oh Harry.

Et Sirius se mit à étouffer Harry sous les rires de Ron.

-J'ai une autre nouvelle. Je vais devenir papa et toi, tu seras grand frère.

-**Sirius, je... je suis si heureux. Mes félicitations.**

-Vous êtes les premières personnes à qui je le dis. Je l'ai appris hier soir sous les injonctions de Madame Pomfresh. Elle est terrible, affirma t-il sous les hochements d'accord des deux Gryffondor.

-Sirius Black, je vous ai entendu et arrêtez d'enfoncer des idioties dans la tête de ces jeunes élèves qui me semblent être en parfaite santé. Allez prendre un petit-déjeuner, surtout vous, Messieurs Black et Weasley!

-Ron, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire?

* * *

Drago se réveilla très rapidement et assez tôt. Il était 6h du matin et il était fébrile. Dans quelques heures, il allait voir son valéon et tenter de lui parler, de s'excuser et surtout de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, la nausée le prenait lorsqu'il revoyait les images de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son âme sœur. Si Harry pouvait le pardonner, lui avait beaucoup plus de mal à se pardonner lui-même.

Blaise était dans le même état que lui et pire, il avait promis à Ron de lui faire confiance, d'être là pour lui et il ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire, il était à l'origine de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à l'infirmerie.

Il était 7h, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien, demanda Blaise.

-Mon parrain m'a affirmé que Sirius était avec eux à toute la nuit et même la matinée. Il s'est d'ailleurs plaint de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son ancien Gryffondor.

-Oui, Théo et lui ont bien de la chance de pouvoir profiter de leur compagnon ou compagne. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ron. Il est tellement mignon et quand je le vois, je... et quand d'autres le regardent, ça m'énerve... Je suis un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis dans le même état que toi! Et puis, on les aime et on va leur prouver!

-Oui, mais... toi tu te sens comment?

-Ca va aller mais il faut que je voie absolument Harry. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, de le toucher...

Soudain un bruit les interpella mais plus que des bruits c'était des cris et plus ils approchaient, plus ils reconnaissaient ces voix. Ils ne prirent pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et ils se mirent à courir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'origine des cris, leur sang se glaça.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à sortir des griffes de l'infirmière ainsi que de son parrain, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

**-Sirius va prévenir Severus de ton état.**

-Oui mais vu qu'il doit également le prévenir de son propre état, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je pense que je vais être tranquille quelques jours et on devrait peut être échapper au cours de potions d'aujourd'hui.

-**Oui, de toute façon, je ne pensais pas aller en cours.**

-Tu as allé voir Drago?

-**J'attends qu'il vienne vers moi mais je n'attendrai pas longtemps.**

-Oui, je crois que je vais attendre avec toi. Et ils ont intérêt de montrer pattes blanches et d'apporter du chocolat.

-**Du chocolat?**

-Oh Harry, c'est horrible, je commence à avoir des envies. Du chocolat, des fraises...

Harry se mit à rire lorsqu'ils entendirent une personne les interpeller. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'ils étaient entouré de plusieurs élèves. Ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter au point qu'Harry se mit devant Ron pour le protéger.

-Regardez ça, Potter tente de protéger son copain! Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit enceint?

Ron connaissait ces élèves, c'étaient des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle de différentes années. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de comportement.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et que voulez-vous?

-Ce qu'on veut, on vient juste de l'avoir! Même si cela n'a pas été facile de prendre la place de ces gamins, le résultat en valait la peine!

-**Qu'avez-vous fait des élèves?**

-Le héros du monde sorcier réagit! Mais trop tard! Maintenant, c'est votre tour!

Ron prit peur et plaça ses mains devant son ventre. Il ne les laisserait pas toucher à son enfant. Même si Blaise ne l'aimait pas ou s'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, lui le protégerait et l'aimerait.

- T'inquiète pas poil de carotte, on ne va pas toucher à ton enfant... enfin pas tout de suite. On va s'amuser un peu avant avec vos corps. Et puis, je dois avouer que vous êtes pas mal faits.

Après ce discours, le groupe d'élèves se mit à boire une potion et chacun reprirent des traits d'hommes. Harry et Ron reconnaissaient tout de suite la folie qui habitait leurs regards. Ils avaient en face d'eux un groupe de Mangemorts prêts à venger leur maître.

Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes et tentèrent de lancer des sorts offensifs mais elles ne fonctionnèrent pas.

-Vous croyez vraiment que l'on vous aurait laissé vos baguettes. Vous êtes seuls! Allez les gars, amusez-vous!

Les deux Gryffondor ne voulaient pas se laisser faire et commencèrent à se battre. Harry tentait de prendre tous les coups et commençait sérieusement à être amoché. Ron pleurait de rage de voir son ami se mettre en danger pour lui.

-Messieurs, on ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas s'amuser avec la nourriture. Si vous voulez en profiter un peu, évitez de trop les abîmer. Maintenant, ils doivent être fin prêts!

Et sous l'horreur des deux amis, les Mangemorts les balancèrent à terre et commencèrent à les déshabiller. Ils réussirent à leur enlever leurs hauts. Harry et Ron étaient dégoûtés du toucher des Mangemorts qui n'étaient en aucun cas délicats. Ils pensèrent à leurs compagnons respectifs et des larmes coulèrent sous les rires des hommes qui commencèrent à descendre leurs mains sur les pantalons des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils sentirent des attouchements sur leurs cuisses et leurs membres, ils tentèrent de se défaire de la prise des Mangemorts.

Soudain, ils sentirent l'air frais sur leurs jambes, la seule chose qui les protégeait était le mince vêtement qu'était leurs boxers. Au moment où des mains faisaient glisser le tissu, deux cris de rage stoppèrent les agresseurs.

* * *

Blaise et Drago hurlèrent de rage devant l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Leurs compagnons étaient allongés sur le sol, pratiquement nus, entourés d'hommes prêts à les violer. La peur qui se lisait sur leurs visages fit céder le barrage de la raison et les deux Serpentard se mirent à lancer des sorts. Ils prirent rapidement l'avantage par l'effet de surprise mais aussi par leurs aptitudes au combat, beaucoup plus développées que ces Mangemorts de seconde classe.

Alors que les deux vert et argent se battaient, Harry et Ron s'étaient relevés et s'étaient mis contre le mur. Leur tenue mais également la frayeur de leur attaque les avaient complètement déboussolés. Sirius et Severus arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Severus se mit devant Sirius et aidèrent les deux jeunes gens à combattre le groupe. Dumbledore, avertit par les tableaux, arriva également et mit fin aux hostilités en envoyant les derniers Mangemorts debout contre le mur. Malheureusement, un des Mangemorts réussit à lancer un sort vers Harry. Drago le vit et s'interposa entre le sort et son valéon.

- **Drago!**

Le Veela reçut le sort mais son corps, étant affaibli par la dispute avec son valéon, ne le supporta pas. Drago s'effondra et ne se réveilla pas.

Harry avait récupéré des vêtements et se dépêchaient de retrouver son Veela. Le voir ainsi serra le cœur d'Harry et il comprit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait vivre avec lui. Severus et Sirius arrivèrent rapidement pour porter secours à leurs filleuls. Ils les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Au même moment, Blaise s'était approché de Ron et l'aida à se rhabiller.

-Ron, tu vas bien?

-...

-Ron?

Il vit alors Severus et Sirius emmener Drago et Harry à l'infirmerie.

-Ron, dit Sirius, viens avec nous. Dans ton état, il vaut mieux que tu vérifies si tout va bien!

-Quel état? Ron, qu'as-tu?

-...

-Ron?

-Ils voulaient... ils voulaient s'amuser avec nous. Blaise, ils voulaient lui faire du mal alors qu'ils connaissaient son existence!

-A qui voulaient-ils faire du mal?

-A notre bébé!

Blaise s'arrêta sur place et regarda attentivement Ron. Ce dernier était pâle, les coups qu'il avait reçus ne faisaient que ressortir sur sa peau. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua les mains de son amour posées sur son ventre.

-Par Merlin, Ron tu es enceint!

-Oui et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, il est bien de toi et si tu ne veux plus de nous, et bien je m'arrangerai seul.

-Non, tu n'iras nulle part. Je suis désolé d'avoir supposé de telles choses, il y a deux jours, mais si je l'ai fait et bien c'est parce que je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que je ne peux supporter de voir d'autres personnes près de toi. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur que tu partes. Ron, avant de te connaître, j'étais un coureur, j'ai eu plusieurs aventures. J'étais la preuve vivante de la non confiance dans une relation, c'est pourquoi j'ai peur. Je suis tellement désolé mais maintenant je ne te lâche plus!

-Et l'enfant?

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas être père si rapidement mais cela ne change rien. Au contraire! Marions-nous dès que possible!

Blaise se mit à genoux devant Ron et lui prit les mains :

-Ron, veux-tu m'épouser?

-Oui.

Les deux étudiants se dirigèrent alors vers Drago et Harry. Ron prit Harry dans ses bras, avec Sirius, et se hâtèrent pour aller vers l'infirmerie où une Hermione, inquiète, les attendait avec Théo.

-Comment allez-vous les garçons?

-Ca peut aller mais Drago a reçu un sort de magie noire et ne se réveille toujours pas. Pourtant, le professeur Rogue l'a soigné.

L'infirmière arriva sur ces faits et demanda à Harry, Ron, Sirius et Blaise de s'allonger sur les lits alors qu'elle commençait à ausculter Drago. Après avoir vérifié la santé de tous, elle commença à faire un bilan général.

-Vous allez tous bien, après quelques potions et une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous irez mieux. Pour Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, j'aimerais leur parler seul à seul mais physiquement, vous allez bien.

-**Et Drago?**

-C'est plus compliqué et plus grave. Physiquement tout va bien mais le fait que le Veela ait blessé son valéon, ce dernier se sent coupable et se punit et je crains que cela empire. Son corps pourrait rester à cet état végétatif et si on ne fait rien, cela pourrait aller jusqu'à la mort.

-**Non!**

**Je sais l'année commence bien ^^' mais la suite ce week-end :p  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé. Je vous remercie tous énormément pour m'avoir suivi jusque là ^^  
**


	23. Halloween

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry**

**Bonjour à tous , voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par Vinnie la magnifique ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier Tsuh, brigitte26, elo-didie, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Manoirmalfoys, Lassa-Liam, Mlanie et queenofkrass pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 22 Halloween**

Harry se mit à pleurer. Drago pouvait mourir, il pouvait ne plus se réveiller... ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus être dans ses bras. Soudain Harry se rendit compte que la perte de Drago serait un évènement dont il ne pourrait jamais se remettre. Il se sentait soudain seul, un véritable orphelin. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau les bras de Drago autour de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, le sentir près de lui.

Alors que tout le monde était préoccupé par l'état de santé du prince, Harry se faufila et se dirigea rapidement vers le lit du Veela et, comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui, il le prit dans ses bras et lui parla :

-**Drago, Drago. Écoute-moi, je… je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le dire plus rapidement mais je… j'ai dû toujours compter uniquement sur moi-même et je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Je suis désolé mais reviens-nous, reviens-moi !**

Le groupe qui avait accompagné le couple princier s'était éclipsé, leur laissant toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Harry resta une heure près du prince, seul, jusqu'au moment où le roi et la reine vinrent. La reine s'était immédiatement portée au chevet de son fils.

-**Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé. C'est de ma faute si votre fils est dans cet état !**

-Regardez-moi Harry, jamais mon fils ou notre famille ne vous avons considéré comme coupable. La nature veela/compagnon que vous entretenez est complexe. Le roi et moi-même avons connu des moments difficiles. De plus, je suis extrêmement fière du comportement de Drago. Il a joué son rôle de protecteur malgré le geste déplacé qu'il a eu envers vous.

-**Oui mais si j'avais accepté plus tôt le lien…**

-Ce lien est quelque chose de sacré et jamais il ne faut le prendre à la légère. Vous n'étiez pas prêt et le Veela en Drago le ressentait. Si vous vous étiez forcé, Drago l'aurait très mal accepté et son état aurait pu être pire qu'il ne l'est actuellement.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parlez¸ demanda Lucius.

-**Oui Monsieur.**

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie sous le regard de la reine qui se tourna vers son fils :

-Ton compagnon s'inquiète mon fils, il t'aime. Reviens-nous vite !

Lucius emmena le compagnon de son fils dans une des salles adjacentes à l'infirmerie et se retourna vers lui. Sans un mot, il le prit dans ses bras :

-Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Vous êtes tous deux fait pour être ensemble et je ne dis pas cela pour vous rassurer. Mon fils vous aime et d'après ce que je peux voir, cet amour est réciproque.

**-Oui, je ne savais pas trop quel était ce sentiment mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, je l'aime. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit à temps et voyez le résultat !**

-Non, rien n'est perdu. Lorsque vous étiez plongé dans le coma, Drago était à votre chevet toute la journée et il vous parlait. Il a inconsciemment commencé le lien, c'est pourquoi il était si tendu.

**-Est-ce que ce lien est à double sens ? **

-Oui. Restez près de lui et parlez-lui. Il vous entendra.

-**Merci Votre Majesté.**

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Lucius. Vous allez être mon gendre, donc un fils.

Harry se mit à rougir et fut heureux à l'idée d'agrandir cette famille qu'il apprenait à connaître.

-Toutefois, j'aurais un conseil à vous donner… Parlez à Drago, parlez-lui de vos peurs, de vos doutes. Il saura répondre à vos interrogations et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez toujours lui faire du chantage. C'est malheureusement ce que ma douce et tendre ose utiliser sur moi et ça fonctionne…Ne lui dites pas ce que je vous ai dit.

Harry sourit au roi et ils reprirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Le roi caressa tendrement le visage de son fils et la reine l'embrassa sur le front. Ils partirent, laissant Harry seul avec Drago.

Il monta sur le lit et se rapprocha de Drago qu'il prit entre ses bras. Il lui parla toute la nuit et s'endormit. Au matin, Harry se réveilla entouré de chaleur mais c'est surtout une douce caresse sur ses cheveux qui l'avait réveillé. Il se tourna vers la personne à qui la main appartenait et en le reconnaissant, lui sourit. Ce sourire démontrait tellement d'amour et de joie que la personne en fut affectée.

* * *

Sirius avait laissé Harry et Ron à l'infirmerie, et avait pris le chemin des cachots. Il devait absolument parler avec Severus. Même s'il savait que ce dernier l'aimait, il avait toujours quelques doutes, surtout s'il voulait avoir des enfants avec lui. Il avait accepté Harry mais peut-être pas cet enfant à venir.

Il entra dans les quartiers du maître de potions et fut attendri de voir le professeur corriger des copies, ou plutôt grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante sur la nullité de ses cornichons d'élèves. Severus releva la tête quand il entendit du bruit et sourit en reconnaissant son Gryffondor.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et puis, ils allaient bientôt former une famille avec le jeune Harry même si c'était un Potter !

-Severus, comment va Drago ?

-Il est chamboulé. Il a l'impression d'être un misérable qui ne mérite pas la vie. Un vrai Poufsouffle !

-Quelle ignominie pour un Serpentard.

-Tout à fait, je pense que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer avec ces deux-là. Il y avait également le jeune Zabini qui était dans le même état.

-Oui, j'ai vu Ron à l'infirmerie et il est enceint.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre…

-Severus… est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui.

Severus commença à s'inquiéter. Sirius avait-il envie d'arrêter leur relation toute naissante ?

-Je suis enceint !

Ces quelques mots eurent le mérite de laisser sans voix l'un des hommes les plus connus pour son self-control. Severus regarda attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement nerveux et n'arrêtait pas d'agiter ses mains. Il se laissa alors aller à ses instincts et courut prendre dans ses bras cet homme qui lui donnait autant de bonheur. Il l'embrassa, le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa de nouveau. Sirius, qui semblait figé par tant de démonstration de sentiments de la part de cet homme, ne put qu'apprécier les attentions de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Severus ?

-Oh Sirius, je suis si heureux ! Un enfant de nous, de toi et de moi…

Severus prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et se remit à l'embrasser. Il lui montra tout au long de la nuit à quel point cette nouvelle le rendait heureux, et Sirius en avait été comblé.

* * *

-Bonjour Harry.

**-Bonjour Drago.**

Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, admirant le visage de l'autre. Soudain des larmes apparurent sur celui d'Harry :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**-Drago, je suis tellement désolé. Tu as souffert à cause de moi et je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Crois-moi !**

-Je te crois Harry et tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. J'ai ma part de fautes dans ce qui nous est arrivé.

Soudain le prince se rappela dans quelles circonstances il avait retrouvé Harry :

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? T'ont-ils fait du mal ? As-tu été blessé ?

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Blaise et toi, vous êtes intervenus au bon moment.**

Drago reprit alors dans ses bras son valéon. Il avait failli le perdre, il avait failli souffrir. Par Merlin, ces hommes sont morts !

-Où sont-ils ?

-**Le professeur Dumbledore les a emmenés à la Cour de Justice pour qu'ils soient jugés. Ils ont également retrouvé les étudiants qui avaient été séquestrés dans les cachots de l'école. Ils sont partis quelques minutes après…après l'affrontement.**

Drago resserra sa prise sur Harry et soudain il se demanda :

-Pourquoi cela a-t-il été si rapide ?

-** Eh bien, c'était pour leur protection.**

-Leur protection ?

-**Oui, dès que Blaise a repris ses esprits et qu'il a su l'état de Ron, il a… comment dire… voulu rendre justice à la façon serpentarde.**

Drago se mit à sourire en pensant à Blaise. Il devra penser à le remercier de s'être occuper de ces parasites. Il lui faisait totalement confiance pour cela. Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, il repensa à la phrase que venait de prononcer Harry :

-Quel état de Ron ? Il est malade ?

**-Non, pas vraiment… Ron est enceint et malheureusement Blaise ne le lâche pas. D'ailleurs, ils sont venus nous voir et je peux t'assurer que c'était assez comique.**

Harry se souvint de la visite de son ami. Alors qu'il parlait à Drago, les deux hommes étaient rentrés. Ou plutôt, Ron était rentré suivi de très près par Blaise qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et qui lui demandait toutes les cinq minutes s'il se sentait bien ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Aucune discussion n'avait été possible entre les deux amis puisque Blaise n'arrêtait pas de les interrompre. C'est alors que Ron eut la brillante idée d'avoir une envie subite de fraises enrobés de chantilly avec du coulis de chocolat chaud à 80% de cacao. Blaise s'était immédiatement mis à courir en direction des cuisines. Ils avaient pu ainsi discuter quelques minutes.

-Ron est enceint !

-**Ainsi que Mione.**

-Hermione et Ron… Blaise et Théo vont être papas…

L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage du Serpentard mais Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

-**Drago, est-ce que… est-ce dérangeant pour toi qu'ils soient enceints et pas moi ?**

Drago regarda attentivement son âme-sœur et vit la peur, la peur d'avoir déçu, la peur d'être rejeté, la peur d'être détesté !

-Harry, je crois que nous devons parler.

Harry déglutit difficilement et se releva du lit mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas en dehors, deux bras forts l'encerclèrent et son dos rencontra un torse puissant.

-Harry, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es mon valéon, mon âme-sœur. Il n'y a et n'aura que toi et ce, pour le reste de ma vie ! Il est vrai que j'aimerais que nous soyons plus proches mais je ne veux pas te forcer, et quoi que tu fasses, et au rythme que tu vas, cela me conviendra. Du moment que nous soyons ensemble, tout me fera plaisir.

Harry fut rassuré par les paroles du Veela. Durant la matinée, tous les deux se parlèrent à cœur ouvert, partageant leurs émotions mais aussi leurs doutes et ils furent rassurés l'un comme l'autre. L'infirmière permit les visites dès le début de l'après-midi, sous les menaces d'un parrain aussi excité qu'un chien. Drago et Harry purent féliciter leurs parrains respectifs pour la naissance de leur futur enfant. Severus et Harry discutèrent et le professeur rassura son élève sur son envie de le considérer comme son fils.

Ils eurent également la visite de leurs amis et de leurs familles qui fêtèrent la venue d'une nouvelle génération dans l'infirmerie au grand dam de la patronne des lieux qui commençait à hurler sur ces visiteurs si bruyants et peu respectueux des malades.

Le professeur Dumbledore et le couple royal virent en fin de journée pour prendre de leurs nouvelles mais également les informer de l'envoi des derniers Mangemorts à la prison d'Azkaban.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Drago sortit de l'infirmerie et la vie reprit son cours normalement. Le Veela et son valéon se voyaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Non seulement pour mieux se connaître mais, également, pour échapper à leurs trois couples d'amis et parrains qui portaient la grossesse de différentes façons. Mais on pouvait y voir, pour chacun d'entre eux, l'amour des Serpentard pour leurs lions.

Pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait démontrer une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce soit pour Drago ou pour les étudiants de Poudlard, qu'il était en ménage et heureux de l'être. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et alors qu'il en discutait avec ses amis, Ron eut la phrase qui l'inspira.

-Tu sais Harry, on dit souvent qu'un dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours !

Cette phrase l'avait travaillé toute la journée et c'est avec une idée bien en tête qu'il décida de frapper lors du dîner lorsque tout le monde se retrouverait dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Il était devant la porte et tentait de reprendre courage pour ce qu'il allait faire. Par Merlin, il avait affronté des Mangemorts, un dragon, un basilic mais il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il inspira profondément et rentra dans la Grande Salle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, quelques têtes se tournaient vers lui. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher de la table des Gryffondor, il alla vers celle des Serpentard et plus précisément là où était assis un Veela.

Drago vit du coin de l'œil son valéon se diriger vers lui. Harry devait avoir quelque chose à lui dire, c'est pourquoi il se leva à son approche :

-Harry? Il y a un problème?

**-Non aucun… en fait si…**

-Je peux t'aider ?

-**Oui.**

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se rapprocha rapidement du prince et l'embrassa. Le baiser qui était à l'origine simple et doux, devint vite enragé. La plupart des Poufsouffle se mirent à rougir d'embarras alors que d'autres bavaient littéralement sur les deux corps des deux adonis qui exprimaient tellement d'amour dans un simple baiser.

Tout le monde s'était figé devant le spectacle et le silence régnait. A la fin du baiser, Harry, complètement rouge, cacha son visage dans l'épaule du prince qui, lui, observait d'un regard à la fois meurtrier et possessif tous ceux qui osaient les regarder soit de travers soit de jalousie. Toutefois, à l'intérieur de lui, le Veela exaltait. Son valéon le réclamait haut et fort comme compagnon. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Les jours avaient passé et nous étions maintenant le 31 octobre. Depuis le sulfureux baiser du prince et de son valéon, les choses s'étaient calmées. Il y avait toujours des regards langoureux qui étaient posés sur le jeune Harry Potter mais ce dernier en faisait fi et ne s'intéressait qu'à sa famille, ses amis et son Veela.

Au niveau sentimental, leur relation avait beaucoup avancé mais ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap des relations physiques mais Drago ne s'inquiétait pas. Il aimait son valéon et cet amour était totalement réciproque. De plus, les différentes crises à laquelle ils avaient pu assister entre les trois couples enceints avaient largement utilisé le peu de temps qu'ils avaient en commun.

En effet, les scènes entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient assez comiques. Une fois, alors que Drago et Harry avait réussi à se retrouver seuls, Sirius était rentré comme une furie dans la salle où ils se trouvaient et s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de son filleul car Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas trop manger pour éviter de grossir. Sirius en avait fait une scène. Le professeur de potions avait du faire amende honorable pendant une semaine et surtout donner à son compagnon une nuit de sexe inoubliable pour se faire pardonner. Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor et les traits tirés du maître des cachots le lendemain n'avaient laissé aucun doute sur leurs activités de la veille.

Pourtant en ce jour de fête, un jeune garçon était absent. Le soir d'Halloween, un repas de fête avait été organisé dans la Grande Salle dans un joyeux brouhaha. Tout le monde était heureux de fêter à la fois la fin de la guerre, la fin de Voldemort mais également la fin d'une menace qui avait toujours pesé.

Mais deux Gryffondor notaient l'absence de leur ami. Ron et Hermione avait remarqué que le comportement d'Harry était différent. D'habitude enjoué et heureux d'être là, Harry semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et avait un regard triste. L'absence de leur ami au repas ne faisait que confirmer leurs soupçons. Pour Harry, c'était la première année où il connaissait la vérité sur cette date tragique où il avait tant perdu. Alors au lieu de se restaurer, ils décidèrent de le retrouver. Ils allèrent à leur tour pour y emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils y virent son nom près du lac et décidèrent de le rejoindre.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué l'humeur morose du Survivant. Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus et Drago s'étaient doutés que ce jour n'allait pas inspirer le bonheur à tous et plus particulièrement à Harry. Sirius le comprenait d'autant plus qu'il avait souffert chaque année de la mort de ses amis mais également de la disparition de son filleul. C'est pourquoi tous suivirent les deux amis d'Harry.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent près du lac et virent une ombre assise près d'un arbre. Ils s'avancèrent et reconnurent leur ami :

-Harry, demanda Hermione.

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il tenta de cacher les larmes qui glissèrent le long de sa joue mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car ses amis les avaient vues. Hermione se jeta alors dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter avec des mots.

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

-**Je ne voulais pas vous embêter.**

-Arrête de dire des sottises !

-**Ron…**

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes enceints et en couple que nous ne sommes pas moins tes amis. Quand tu vas mal, on va mal. Tu ne te doutais pas sérieusement que nous n'allions pas remarquer ton comportement.

**-Mais…**

-Il n'y a pas de mais Harry, intervint Hermione, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents. Oui je le dis haut et fort et ce n'est pas en étant seul que cela passera mieux !

-Hermione a raison Harry. Allez viens faire un câlin !

Et les trois amis se réfugièrent dans un grand câlin collectif jusqu'au moment où un autre poids vint s'y ajouter.

-Mon petit Cornedrue, on est tous là !

-Pas que je veuille partager cette touchante scène gryffondoresque, intervint alors la voix si caractéristique du professeur de potions, mais mon cher fiancé a raison. Vous n'êtes plus seul.

A ces mots, Sirius releva la tête et mitrailla son cher et tendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de gryffondoresque cette scène? Tu n'aimerais pas que j'arrête ces mêmes gestes envers toi, mon sucre d'orge.

Severus voyant le regard purement maraudesque de son amour décida de tenter de calmer le jeu en amadouant son rouge et or.

Tous se mirent à rire devant la scène de ménage, ô combien familière, de ses deux parrains.

Le professeur Dumbledore en profita pour se rapprocher de son protégé :

-Harry, tu n'as pas à croire que tu es une gêne pour nous. Nous sommes tous tellement heureux de te connaître et de faire partie de tes proches. C'est pourquoi nous voulons être présents dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

Harry ne put que répondre par un sourire à cette déclaration et regarda avec amour ses amis, sa famille qui était là pour lui, pour le soutenir durant cette triste journée. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur celui du prince. Il le regardait avec tellement d'amour, comme s'il était un objet précieux, que son cœur rata un battement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait prêt comme si au fond de lui, une assurance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas venait de s'éveiller. Il avait envie de Drago, il avait envie de ses mains sur lui, de sa bouche, de son corps. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui et toutes ces idées le firent rougir, pourtant il ne lâcha pas Drago du regard. Tous ceux présents ressentirent cette attraction, ce lien entre un Veela et son compagnon, et décidèrent de laisser de l'intimité au jeune couple.

Drago n'avait pas arrêté de fixer son valéon et ne pouvait que l'admirer mais lorsque ce dernier avait fixé son regard dans le sien, un courant électrique l'avait envahi. Une attraction pure et soudaine le poussait vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Et le plus effrayant et excitant était de voir que cette sensation était également ressentie par Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils murmurèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre et s'approchèrent de l'être aimé. Drago commença par caresser le visage d'Harry avec tellement de douceur que ce dernier sentait des larmes de bonheur monter à ses yeux. Il rechercha la caresse de cette main aimée en appuyant son visage dessus et en fermant les yeux. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler son valéon qui semblait à la fois si fragile et si fort. Il s'approcha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Un frôlement, une caresse de papillons mais aux conséquences explosives. Ils se mirent alors à s'embrasser. Doucement au début, puis, de plus en plus passionnément. Cherchant à ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé. Drago prit alors la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers Poudlard.

héhéhéhéhé


	24. Bella notte

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**voici un chapitre, corrigé par la sublime Vinnie, qui fera plaisir à tous les yaoistes ;)  
**

**Je tiens à remercier elo-didie, brigitte26, Manoirmalfoys, jenna potter, Mlanie et queenofkrass pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Attention chapitre uniquement à caractère sexuel ;)  
**

**Chapitre 23 Bella notte**

Drago et Harry s'arrêtèrent à de nombreuses reprises sur le chemin de la Salle sur Demande. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser, de se toucher comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Arrivés devant la salle, ils passèrent trois fois devant en pensant à une chambre et surtout à un lit douillet et prêt à supporter les ébats d'un Veela et de son valéon.

Une fois dans la chambre, le couple s'arrêta. C'était une chambre magnifique dans les tons bleus. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une cheminée était installée sur l'un des pans du mur avec un canapé et deux fauteuils. Une porte menait à une salle de bains qui comportait une douche ainsi qu'une baignoire. Tout était prêt pour une union entre un Veela et son compagnon.

Drago reporta alors son attention sur Harry. Il le regarda attentivement et cherchait à trouver la moindre trace d'hésitation. Il ne voulait en aucun cas profiter de la faiblesse de son valéon pour s'unir. Il voulait que ce jour soit le plus beau pour eux deux et non un mauvais souvenir.

-Harry, es-tu sûr ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ?

-**Drago…**

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. Il faut que tu le veuilles. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire souffrir !

-**Drago, Drago… ne t'inquiète pas. Je le veux vraiment.**

-Mais Harry, aujourd'hui…

**-Je suis triste, c'est vrai mais j'aimerais me souvenir de ce jour non comme celui où j'ai perdu mais comme celui où j'ai gagné tant. Le jour où nous nous sommes liés !**

Drago n'en revenait pas. Le discours de son valéon l'avait complètement stimulé. Soudain il sentit le Veela en lui se réveiller et Harry put voir les yeux du Serpentard devenir de l'argent liquide pur. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se sentit happé dans un fougueux baiser.

Drago se laissait complètement aller à ses instincts qui voulaient marquer comme sien cet être si adorable mais par trop tentateur qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Il le fit s'assoir et s'installa entre ses jambes, faisant frotter leurs érections. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Harry, électrisant le Veela.

Il s'approcha du visage du brun et lui déposa de multiples baisers papillons, frôlant le visage aimé, rendant complètement fou le Gryffondor qui voulait plus. Il voulait le corps de Drago sur lui, en lui ! Il décida alors de prendre les devants et approcha ses mains du torse du vert et argent. Il s'accrocha à la chemise et pouvait percevoir une musculature sensuelle qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie : la toucher.

Il passa ses mains sous la chemise, la déboutonnant doucement. Drago essayait de tenir mais son fiancé était un démon. Ses petits doigts légers frôlaient sa peau avec une lenteur et une timidité qui ne faisait qu'qu'exacerber ses sens. Puis il sentit ses mains défaire les boutons, touchant à chaque passage sa peau, puis une douce caresse et enfin les lèvres d'Harry qui lui embrassait sa poitrine. Des effleurements qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son envie. Ses lèvres si douces commencèrent à descendre, effleurant le nombril et s'approchant de plus en plus de sa virilité.

Drago n'en pouvait plus mais il voulait surtout que ce soit Harry qui ressente. C'est pourquoi il lui prit le visage et le fit remonter à son niveau. Devant les yeux interrogateurs du lion, le serpent se mit à lui sourire. Un sourire si désarmant que le rouge et or fit honneur à sa couleur et prit une belle couleur pivoine. Le regard du Veela était si intense.

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit. Comme ce dernier, il le caressa tendrement, écartant sa chemise, laissant place à cette peau que ses yeux n'arrêtèrent pas de contempler. Le corps de son valéon était vraiment un appel au pêché. Une peau veloutée, une odeur sucrée, des réactions si spontanées, si naturelles qu'elles vous faisaient frémir. Et des yeux si envoûtants. Drago commençait à perdre la tête et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il voulait prendre son temps, savourer chaque moment, chaque partie de ce corps de rêve. Entendre les suppliques du Gryffondor et se sentir en lui, ne faire qu'un !

Après avoir mis torse nu le jeune brun, le vert et argent le lécha et embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau, s'amusant avec les tétons du jeune homme qui gémissait et criait son plaisir, exacerbant celui du prince.

Harry commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps car les sensations qui le frappaient étaient merveilleuses. Drago était à la fois si doux, si prévenant et pourtant si sauvage. Soudain, il sentit une main au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ressentait la chaleur au travers des tissus. Puis la main se fit plus entreprenante et dégrafa les boutons du pantalon. Curieuse, elle s'aventura sous le tissu du boxer et trouva l'objet de son désir. Dès qu'elle le toucha, Harry cria de surprise et de bonheur face à cette caresse si intime qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Drago, voyant le total abandon de son compagnon, débuta des caresses sur le membre du lion qui commença d'ailleurs à feuler comme un félin. L'excitation de Drago était à son comble en voyant la fébrilité de son valéon. Tout comme lui, du liquide séminal s'échappait déjà. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le goûter.

Harry vit Drago l'observer avec une telle ferveur qu'il se surprit à avoir encore plus chaud. Puis le regard de son Veela se dirigea vers cette partie de son anatomie que peu de personnes, et ce depuis longtemps, n'avait vu et observa cette tête qui s'abaissait doucement. Harry ne savait plus, que comptait faire Drago ? Brusquement il sentit une langue donner quelques coups sur son membre. C'était horriblement sensationnel.

-**Drago !**

Alors le prince le prit en bouche et Harry hurla. Drago se trouvait aussi excité qu'Harry par les cris que ce dernier émettait. Les deux hommes étaient sur leur nuage. Drago accentua la cadence. Harry s'agrippa aux draps du lit et, n'en pouvant plus, il se libéra dans la bouche du Serpentard.

Drago avala avec attention chaque goutte, dégustant le goût de son amour. Il releva la tête et sourit devant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui : un Harry en plein extase, alangui sur le lit, abandonné dans ses bras.

Il se releva et avança pour se retrouver devant son visage. Son sourire post orgasmique était magnifique. Ses yeux verts reflétaient tellement de satisfaction que Drago fut heureux d'avoir pu rendre son Harry si béat.

Harry pencha alors la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils perdirent la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui sourie :

**-Est-ce tout, mon prince ?**

Drago, surpris de cette répartie, se mit à rire :

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'en ai fini avec toi, mon doux compagnon ?

**- Eh bien, vous ne faites plus grand-chose actuellement et vous êtes toujours habillé.**

-Harry, je vais te faire crier comme tu n'as jamais crié. Je te prendrai encore et encore. Tu me crieras grâce mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de plaisir.

Harry gloussa et devant le regard d'incompréhension de son serpent, il déclara :

**-Des promesses…**

Il ne put en dire davantage que Drago lui ravit sa bouche pour l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé. Les mains de Drago étaient partout et Harry perdit la tête. Drago ne perdit pas une seule seconde et dévêtit ce petit valéon qui se permettait de douter de son efficacité. Rapidement, Harry fut nu sous le regard lubrique du Veela mais il n'était pas en reste. Il réussit à basculer le prince sous lui.

Harry lui rendit chacune de ses caresses et le dévêtit également. Les laissant nus tous deux. Drago était aux anges. Son valéon le caressait et l'embrassait partout mais il ne pouvait laisser ce dernier prendre les commandes. Ils roulèrent et Drago fut, de nouveau, dessus.

-Mon petit valéon, tu as été bien méchant. Je vais t'apprendre une chose : ne jamais provoquer un Veela, surtout lors d'une union. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique !

Drago ne laissa pas à Harry la possibilité de répondre car il lui ravit la bouche. Sa main descendit le long du buste de son lion et commença à caresser ses hanches puis son aine. Sa bouche lécha le lobe de l'oreille et chaque partie de son visage. Il lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et les descendit vers l'entrée inviolée de son futur époux. Il caressa l'entrée. Harry se tendit. Drago décida alors de le préparer d'une autre façon.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le retourna. Harry fut surpris de ce geste et voulut demander à Drago ce qu'il en était mais la phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. Le prince l'embrassait à un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et par Merlin, c'était merveilleux.

Drago embrassa cette partie de l'anatomie de son valéon où il voulait tellement se perdre. Entendant les cris de pure jouissance d'Harry, il décida de lui faire l'amour avec sa langue. Et là, Harry était perdu. Comment cela pouvait-il exister autant d'allégresse ? Il comprenait mieux son parrain. Harry s'accrochait aux draps telle une bouée qui l'empêchait de partir plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir.

Au moment où Harry allait jouir, Drago s'arrêta et le retourna.

Frustré, Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire Drago mais qui également l'émoustillait devant cette bouille d'ange. Il reprit son exploration sur le membre d'Harry en introduisant un doigt dans l'orifice à qui il venait de rendre ses hommages. Harry n'était plus que sensations face à ces différents attouchements qui le mettaient au supplice.

Drago introduisit un deuxième doigt et frappa à ce moment un point qui fit voir les étoiles au Gryffondor allongé sous lui. Il inséra un troisième doigt et frappa cet endroit si magique pour son valéon.

Harry était complètement perdu. Drago l'emmenait doucement mais sûrement loin dans un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pourtant, tous ses gestes s'arrêtèrent. Mais Harry ne se posa pas de question lorsqu'il vit Drago s'installer entre ses jambes. Son membre, d'une forte taille, tendu et s'approchant de cet endroit si convoité par le Serpentard.

-Harry, tu es…prêt ?

Harry comprit que Drago lui demandait son autorisation pour continuer alors qu'il n'avait pas encore put jouir. Il ne l'en aima que davantage. Et c'est avec un sourire reflétant tant d'amour qu'il donna son accord.

Drago s'enfonça doucement dans Harry. Il était si étroit, si chaud que Drago s'effrayait à la fois de ne pas pouvoir se contenir et de prendre violemment son valéon ou de venir à l'instant même où il se trouverait au fond de cet antre si étroit.

Harry avait mal. Drago était bien membré et il avait l'impression d'être écartelé. Drago le remplissait totalement. Pourtant lorsque le prince toucha cet endroit si sensible, la douleur laissa la place à la jouissance. La larme de douleur qui s'était échappée de ses yeux et que Drago avait rattrapée avait laissé place à des cris de plaisir et des larmes de bonheur.

Drago continua sa lancée et vit des larmes sur le visage de son amour. Il les lécha et continua à s'enfoncer jusqu'au moment où Harry émit un cri de pure jouissance, le galvanisant. Il avait trouvé le bon endroit. Il laissa le temps à Harry de se remettre mais ce dernier voulait plus. Harry bougea les hanches, donnant son autorisation à Drago de continuer.

Drago fit quelques va-et-vient lents et sensuels, arrachant des cris à Harry. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il tentait de se contenir afin de ne pas le blesser.

-**Drago…plus…**

-Plus ? Plus quoi ?

Avec un coup de hanche significatif, Harry lui répondit :

**-****ç****a…**

-Tu veux parler de ça ? Drago prit son membre entre ses mains, ou ça ? Et là, Drago commença à pilonner plus fortement et rapidement son valéon.

-**Oui…**

-Ce n'est pas très clair, Harry. Il va falloir que je m'arrête pour que tu puisses reprendre tes esprits…

**-Non !**

-Je te l'avais bien dit, mon petit valéon, que je t'aurais fait crier.

Drago reprit alors un rythme plus soutenu dans son va-et-vient, pilonnant avec force Harry. Leurs corps claquaient, le lit grinçait et la chambre était remplie des gémissements des deux hommes.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et lorsque Drago reprit son membre entre ses mains et entreprit des caresses à la même vitesse que ses va-et-vient, Harry jouit. Il jouit longuement, savourant chaque caresse de sa peau avec celle de son prince.

Drago vit la jouissance prendre Harry. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Avoir vu son compagnon prendre du plaisir et le sentir tout autour de lui l'avait mené si proche de la jouissance qu'au moment où les parois se resserrèrent sur son membre, Drago ne se retint plus et se libéra dans le corps si beau d'Harry.

Il s'effondra sur lui, savourant le contact de leur peau, de la respiration saccadée de son valéon et du bonheur d'être si proche de lui. Il voulut se dégager de cet antre si chaleureux quand Harry coinça ses jambes.

-**S'il te plaît, reste un peu plus longtemps.**

-Toujours, je resterai toujours près de toi.

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Drago enfouit en Harry.

* * *

Severus et Sirius s'était retrouvés dans leurs appartements.

-Severus, que font-ils à ton avis ?

-Veux-tu réellement le savoir ?

-Oh par Merlin, mon petit Cornedrue va devenir un homme !

- Eh oui. Et bientôt, il attendra un enfant et tu deviendras grand-père !

-Noooonnnnn, mon bébé. Il faut que je vois si ce sale blondinet fait du mal à Notre bébé.

-Sirius, je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre pour aller embêter Nos filleuls. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir non seulement un Veela mais également ton bébé furieux contre toi. Il pourrait ne plus te reparler avant la naissance de son petit frère ou petite sœur.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Mais si jamais blondinet a fait du mal à mon petit Cornedrue, ça va saigner !

-Et que vas-tu faire? C'est le prince héritier.

-Eh bien je me vengerai sur celui qui aurait dû lui enseigner les bonnes manières… n'est-ce pas Severus?

-Qu'insinues-tu? Stupide Gryffondor !

- Eh bien, qu'il n'y a pas que les Serpentard qui connaissent le mot vengeance !

Severus, voyant que son cher et tendre commençait à se diriger vers des pensées néfastes pour leur couple ou plutôt pour lui, décida de changer de sujet de discussion. Et la chose que ce stupide Gryffondor adorait en ce moment était le sport de chambre. Son filleul ne serait donc pas le seul ce soir à profiter du corps d'un superbe Gryffondor.

-Sirius, viens ici. J'aimerais t'ausculter pour voir si tout va bien avec le bébé. Les émotions de ce soir l'ont peut-être affecté.

-Tu crois ?

-On ne sait jamais.

Au début, l'auscultation se fit tout à fait professionnellement. Puis les gestes du professeur de potions se firent plus langoureux et se déplacèrent sur des parties du corps de Sirius qui n'avait aucun besoin de traitement thérapeutique.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Continue.

Severus hocha la tête et sourit mentalement. Il avait réussi à calmer les ardeurs de son lion pour qu'il n'aille pas retrouver son lionceau mais maintenant c'était à lui de devoir supporter les effusions de son Gryffondor. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une bouche affamée l'embrassa violement. Sirius le força à s'allonger sur le tapis du salon en face de la cheminée. Il les dévêtit d'un coup de baguette et s'attaqua au torse de son serpent. Puis, d'un coup de poignet discret, il réussit à ligoter le directeur de Serpentard.

-Mais ? Sirius ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je me laisserais berner si facilement. Pour te punir, je devrais te laisser dans cette position toute la nuit mais tu as de la chance que je sois enceint et que je sois insatiable !

Severus déglutit devant le regard pervers de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait encore être fatigué demain. Soudain une langue lui prodigua la plus douce des caresses sauf que Sirius ne le prenait pas complètement mais, comme une glace, il ne faisait que de petits à-coups, pour mieux savourer le goût de son serpent mais également pour le torturer !

Severus n'en pouvait plus, ce sale cabot le rendait complètement fou quand il sentit un doigt titiller son entrée et rentrer, suivi rapidement d'un deuxième qui toucha tout de suite ce point qui le faisait vibrer. Un troisième doigt qui écartait les parois vint rejoindre le tout et les léchouilles s'intensifièrent et tout cela, dans une horrible lenteur que Severus n'aurait pas utilisée pour des séances de tortures. Soudain, plus rien, et pensant que le moment où Sirius allait le pénétrer allait arriver, il fut surpris quand ce dernier s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit :

-Pas encore Severus.

Severus voulait pleurer. Sirius avait décidé d'embrasser sa poitrine et plus précisément ses tétons en faisant frôler son sexe au sien mais de façon si légère qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui rêvait.

Pendant une heure, Severus dû supporter ce traitement avant de voir Sirius le prendre de façon si brutale qu'il crut qu'il allait jouir dès le premier attouchement de ce point si merveilleux. Les va-et-vient furent brutaux puis devinrent plus sensuels, torturant encore plus le vert et argent. Par Merlin, il allait mourir !

Puis Sirius le prit en main, il jouit immédiatement, faisant perdre la raison à l'ancien Gryffondor qui le rejoignit quelques instants après. Le chef de la famille Black défit alors les liens qui retenaient son homme et l'enlaça immédiatement. Ce soir, le serpent n'avait pas la force de se venger mais ce n'était que partie remise !

* * *

Blaise et Ron avait rejoint le dortoir des Serpentard, ou plus précisément la chambre qu'occupait les trois amis mais qui se trouvait vide vu que le prince était dans la Salle sur Demande et Théo dans une des salles du château.

Depuis que Ron était enceint, Blaise était aux anges. Il allait non seulement avoir un enfant qui serait une moitié de lui et une moitié de Ron mais il était également la preuve que les sentiments de Ron à son égard n'étaient pas feints.

Alors que Ron avançait dans la pièce, il fut interrompu dans son avancée par deux bras puissants qui l'encerclèrent.

-Blaise ?

-Ron, je t'aime tellement.

Ron resserra ses bras autour de ceux de Blaise et il embrassa une des mains du vert et argent.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaise.

Blaise le retourna et l'embrassa. Leurs ébats habituels étaient intenses mais ce soir, chacun avait besoin de tendresse. C'est pourquoi ils se dirigèrent tranquillement sur le lit du Serpentard et Blaise déshabilla lentement Ron, profitant de ses soupirs. Il l'allongea et se dévêtit devant lui.

Ron ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle en face de lui. Il tendit ses mains et caressa le corps de cet homme qu'il aimait. Blaise s'était penché sur son abdomen et l'embrassa comme pour saluer ce petit être qui allait bientôt les rejoindre. Il remonta lentement le corps du rouge et or jusqu'à sa bouche pour la dévorer. Chacune de ses mains était occupée à rendre honneur au lion alangui sous lui. Il présenta trois doigts à Ron qui se fit un plaisir de les lécher méticuleusement sous le regard fiévreux du serpent.

Blaise le prépara, prenant tout son temps et faisant hurler de plaisir le roux à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point magique. Après l'avoir bien préparé, il le pénétra.

Ron murmurait des mots sans queue ni tête tellement il était pris dans des sensations sublimes. Blaise prenait son temps et ses mouvements étaient d'une sensualité qui faisait pleurer le Gryffondor de bonheur. Il ressentait tout l'amour du Serpentard et aucun mot n'aurait pu les exprimer aussi bien.

La jouissance arriva très vite pour les prendre tous les deux ensembles. Ils étaient dans un monde de félicité. Blaise se retira et prit Ron dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

A l'inverse de Blaise et Ron où la sensualité avait été de mise. C'est une passion dévorante qui s'exprimait dans une des salles de Poudlard. Heureusement que la lionne avait lancé un sort de silence et d'intimité car les cris qui se répandaient dans la salle auraient ameuté tous les habitants de l'école de magie.

Hermione était coincée contre le mur, en partie dénudée, et subissait les assauts répétés d'un certain Serpentard, complètement fou de sa lionne.

Théo avait toujours été froid et distant. Ce n'était que sa rencontre avec ses deux amis Serpentard qu'il avait pu s'ouvrir un peu au monde. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble et rien ni personne n'avait détruit ce groupe d'amis solidaires.

Malgré son affection pour le prince et son envie de le voir heureux avec son valéon. Il avait eu peur de perdre un ami et de voir venir une pimbêche qui les aurait divisés. Mais ça ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi. Il avait rencontré cette lionne qui l'avait remis à sa place et non se pâmer d'amour devant lui. Elle l'avait giflé, repoussé mais finalement accepté après une cour qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire pour séduire qui que ce soit. Et maintenant, elle attendait un enfant de lui et avait accepté d'être sa fiancée.

Cette pensée lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et il s'était jeté sur elle comme un affamé. Savoir que leurs deux amis, au même moment, devaient également connaître la plénitude de sentir le corps aimé ne faire qu'un avec le sien le rendait si fébrile qu'il avait déchiré la chemise d'Hermione, arraché son soutien-gorge et embrassé ses tétons.

Hermione subissait le traitement que lui imposait son serpent avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait des envies et celle d'une partie du corps de son compagnon à l'intérieur de son propre corps, en était une qu'elle assouvissait avec grand plaisir.

Il remonta la jupe de la Gryffondor et caressa cette partie si intime au travers du sous-vêtement qu'il retira vivement. Hermione sentit l'air frais la caresser et une main taquine la toucher plus intimement. Elle se cambra et Théo en profita pour lui dévorer le cou, laissant une marque. Sa marque de propriété.

Elle posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Théo qui réagit immédiatement. Elle défit les boutons et passa sa main directement dans le boxer où elle prit en main cette verge tant désirée.

Elle écarta beaucoup plus les jambes comme une invitation que Théo accepta avec grand plaisir. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et la pénétra en douceur. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, le temps de savourer ce moment et il débuta des va-et-vient. Délicat au début, il devient de plus en plus déchaîné, criant le nom d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, elle-même, hurlait le prénom de Théo et accompagnait ses mouvements. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur une des tables de la salle de classe. Ils reprirent leurs activités. Plusieurs fois, ils changèrent de position : Hermione dos à Théo, sur Théo…

Soudain, la jouissance les frappa. Hermione qui était de dos à Théo se fit étreindre par une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit comblée au-delà des mots. Il invoqua un lit et s'y installèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent, repus.

* * *

Dumbledore était dans son bureau et caressait Fumseck.

-Mon petit Fumseck, je vois que tu es tout émoustillé. Ce soir, un Veela vient de s'unir avec son valéon… Et je crois bien qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls ! Cela me donne envie d'un bonbon au citron…


	25. Pré-au-Lard

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. UA. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous, voici l'avant dernier chapitre corrigé par la sublime Vinnie. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier brigitte26, elo-didie, Melanie, Atha01 et draymiOne-fOr-ever pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs followers et favorite.  
**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre 24 Pré-au-Lard**

Depuis Halloween, les choses avaient bien changé. On ne pouvait plus séparer le prince de son valéon, qui adorait se faire câliner par ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain de leur première nuit, Harry avait rougi face à leur position. Drago le tenait étroitement dans ses bras et une partie de son anatomie était toujours bien présente dans le corps d'Harry. Mais, cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Au contraire, il s'était senti à sa place, à l'abri. Depuis, il vivait de folles nuits avec son Veela. A certains moments, Drago n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et il embarquait Harry dans de fougueuses étreintes qui les laissaient toujours sans voix. Toutefois, Drago ressentait le besoin de câliner son Gryffondor et dans ces moments-là, Harry ne pouvait que tenter de survivre à cette sensation d'allégresse qu'il ressentait.

Ce petit jeu amoureux ne plaisait pas à Sirius qui n'hésitait pas à enlever de temps en temps son mini-Cornedrue. Severus devait alors jonglé entre les hormones de son homme et un Veela jaloux ! Harry, lui, adorait ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille mais d'être aussi aimé et désiré.

Souvent il retrouvait ses amis. Ceux à qui il leur confierait sa vie. Ron et Hermione profitaient de leurs rencontres pour pouvoir s'échapper de leurs Serpentard qui n'arrêtaient pas de les surprotéger. D'ailleurs, Poudlard put souvent profiter des nombreuses scènes de ménage du célèbre couple Nott/Granger. Leurs caractères si affirmés provoquaient de nombreuses étincelles et bien souvent des incendies mais qui se terminaient inlassablement par un des deux qui fermait la bouche de l'autre d'une façon plus que suggestive. Ces moments se finissaient le plus souvent par la disparition de ce couple dans une des nombreuses salles de l'école de magie pour les revoir quelques heures plus tard, avec un air béat.

Le temps passa vite et plus aucun problème n'était venu altérer cette joyeuse ambiance jusqu'à l'approche des festivités de Noël. Une réunion top secret se déroulait actuellement dans l'une des salles de Poudlard. Trois ombres s'y étaient regroupés afin de trouver une solution à un problème.

-Blaise? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Désolé Théo mais c'est le flou absolu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire? Je suis allé dans différents endroits susceptibles de pouvoir nous aider mais rien. Et toi Drago?

-Moi, aucun problème. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

-Comment ça? questionna l'héritier Nott. Tu as déjà trouvé une solution et tu nous as rien dit. Elle est bien belle l'amitié et le support mutuel entre amis Serpentard!

-Venant de toi Théo, c'est ironique.

-Peuhhhhh.

-Comme quoi, dès qu'il s'agit de ta chère et tendre, tu perds toute capacité serpentardesque.

-Redis-le un peu pour voir. Je me souviens encore de la semaine dernière qu'un prince, qui devrait être d'une grande dignité à toutes épreuves, est allé pleurer dans les robes de son parrain pour qu'il stoppe le chéri de ce dernier afin de revoir son Harry, kidnappé par son propre parrain.

-Théo, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne faisais pas le fier lorsque ta douce lionne avait décidé de te jeter hors de votre chambre car tu n'arrêtais pas de la couver! Je te vois encore : « Hermione, as-tu besoin d'un gilet? Veux-tu que je goûte à ta soupe pour voir si elle n'est pas trop chaude?... ». Tu as passé la nuit devant sa porte et j'ai dû te soutenir, à tour de rôle avec Blaise, pour t'éviter de faire exploser tout le château !

-Hummmppfff.

-Les gars, intervint Blaise, c'est pas le moment. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution!

-Oh toi Blaise, tu es pire que Théo! Tu as tellement peur que ton roux te quitte que tu fais en sorte qu'il soit toujours en extase même pendant les cours! Il n'y a que pendant le cours de potions que tu ne fais rien et tu es infect pendant ce moment-là. Toujours à vérifier que tout va bien. Tu n'as pas réussi à faire une seule potion potable depuis qu'il est enceint.

-Oui oui je sais mais il m'a déjà quitté une fois.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit ainsi que ceux de ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'oubliait qu'Harry et Ron les avaient repoussés. Même Théo savait que sa relation avec Hermione ne serait jamais acquise. C'était une personne fière et indépendante qui ne se laisserait jamais marcher dessus. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et c'est pourquoi il l'aimait. Ils devaient trouver une solution!

-Bien on ne va pas rester ici à attendre que ça se passe ! Drago, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé ! Qu'offres-tu à Harry pour Noël?

* * *

Le trio le plus connu des Gryffondor flânait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Noël allait se dérouler dans deux jours et cette sortie était la dernière chance pour pouvoir acheter des présents. Sirius accompagnait le groupe prétextant que les Gryffondor devaient se soutenir dans l'achat des présents pour les Serpentard afin de trouver des objets assez vicieux qui correspondraient à leurs esprits retors. En fait, il voulait surtout profiter de son filleul car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir le 25 au matin. Ce prince vicelard aurait certainement prévu son coup et puis il se doutait que Severus en aurait fait autant!

Les achats des rouge et or étaient finis et cette sortie était une excuse pour profiter de l'ambiance générale. Sirius voulait offrir à Harry son premier véritable Noël ou en tout cas, le premier qu'il puisse consciemment apprécier. Il avait l'idée de lui offrir toute une panoplie de souvenirs de ses études à Poudlard ainsi que de nombreux cadeaux. C'est pourquoi il passait la journée à aller de magasin en magasin, faisant à la plus grande joie de Ron et, à sa surprise, d'Hermione, de nombreuses haltes-goûter. Lui-même devait avouer que depuis qu'il était enceint, il mangeait énormément et n'importe quoi. Toutefois, le plus surprenant, était l'appétit d'Harry. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas pourtant grand appétit les suivait dans leur virée gastronomique sans rechigner, mais surtout mangeait tout autant qu'eux et avec grand plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient d'une énième pause, ils purent reconnaître les trois Serpentard se diriger vers une boutique. Sirius en avait entendu parler et trouvait étrange que ces trois jeunes hommes y allaient. Elle était connue pour y vendre des objets et faire face à des demandes insolites.

-Pourquoi ils vont dans cette boutique? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, mais je ne les savais pas avec ces goûts-là!

-Peut-être serait-il préférable de ne pas connaître leurs raisons.

-Sage décision Hermione, intervint alors Sirius. Je crois que c'est plus un piège de notre cher prince.

**-Un piège?**

-Ce prince avait un sourire tout aussi vicelard que lui!

-**Parrain.**

-Quoi?

**-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi et de nous laisser tranquille!**

-Mais je me suis calmé. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce fourbe…

-**Parrain, n'oublie pas la photo**.

-Bon d'accord. Et dire que mon Cornedrue junior a été lobotomisé par ces machiavéliques… J'arrête, j'arrête…

Et c'est avec un Sirius grognon qu'ils continuèrent leurs courses. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent séparés par la foule compacte. Harry se retrouva seul, perdu. Même s'il ne sentait pas menacé, une sourde angoisse montait en lui sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison. Quand il vit, au bout de la rue, ses amis et son parrain, il s'y précipita en courant mais au milieu du chemin, il fut bousculé violemment. Il continua alors son chemin jusqu'au moment où il se tordit de douleur.

Sirius regardait attentivement la foule dans l'espoir de retrouver son petit Cornedrue. Il vit alors une silhouette se diriger vers eux et reconnut Harry. Il fut apaisé de le voir mais son soulagement fut de courte durée en voyant son filleul s'arrêter et se plier en deux sous une forte douleur. Il courut vers lui, Hermione et Ron à sa suite, et prit Harry dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Harry?

-**J'ai mal au ventre Sirius.**

-On t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie!

* * *

-Drago, dis-nous ce que tu lui as acheté? insista Blaise.

-Bien, vu que vous êtes mes amis, je vais vous donner une adresse secrète. En fait, c'est un des élèves de Poudlard qui m'a gentiment donné cette adresse alors qu'il en parlait dans le couloir.

-Te connaissant, tu lui as sûrement extorqué cette information.

-Je suis un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Théo.

-Tout à fait. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Dans ce cas…

Blaise et Théo écoutèrent attentivement Drago. Ce dernier leur expliqua que dans ce magasin, on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'objets. Une sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba pour sorciers et qu'ils devaient certainement pouvoir y trouver leur bonheur.

Ils décidèrent d'y aller tous les trois au cours de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant Noël. Leurs moitiés s'y rendant ensemble accompagnées de Sirius Black. Drago, lui, sentait que les choses allaient être assez amusantes.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, Théo et Blaise avaient quelques doutes face à la véracité des dires de leur ami. C'était un endroit sombre où rien de passionnant n'y était exposé. Ils se retournèrent vers le prince et surent, à l'instant, que quelque chose clochait : le prince Drago avait un regard diabolique et un sourire effrayant. Mais ils ne purent rien faire puisqu'un homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique et vint aussitôt les accoster.

-Je présume qu'il s'agit des messieurs Nott et Zabini.

-C'est exact, répondit aussitôt Drago.

-Deux beaux garçons, je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez fait cette demande!

-Demande, quelle demande? questionna Théo.

-Oh, seulement mon cadeau de Noël, répondit Drago, et une petite vengeance en prime!

Blaise et Théo ne purent protester que l'homme les entraîna vers l'arrière-boutique avec un regard aussi fou que leur ex-ami. Drago, lui, souriait face à ses amis. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Harry, ou du paysan binoclard, et depuis ses meilleurs amis ne cessaient de le tourner en ridicule sur ces gènes Veela ou cette attirance pour cet homme. Pour la préparation du bal, ils n'avaient cessé de se moquer de sa fébrilité mais aujourd'hui il allait se venger et il en ferait profiter les douces moitiés de ses chers amis !

* * *

- **Enceint?**

-Eh oui, Monsieur Potter, vous avez décidé d'accompagner vos amis et votre parrain dans cette joyeuse épreuve. Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me rendre chèvre, c'est cela? Déjà que je devais supporter votre père et cet imbécile de Black lorsqu'ils faisaient les quatre cents coups, et vous, vous continuez avec vos amis et ce sale cabot ne s'est pas assagi!

-Madame Pomfresh, jamais je ne me serais permis de vous importuner.

-Oh vous, cessez de jouer au joli cœur avec moi! Tenez, Monsieur Potter, c'est une potion qui devrait calmer les douleurs. Un peu de repos cette nuit et vous serez prêt à me rendre encore plus chèvre dès demain!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'infirmière laissa le groupe seul, caché par les paravents.

-Mais Harry, demanda Hermione, je croyais que tu prenais une potion de contraception?

-**Oui, justement, je ne comprends pas…**

-Tu n'avais pas été malade lors de la soirée de Dean et Seamus?

-Mon petit Cornedrue a été à une soirée, s'est retrouvé malade et ne m'a pas prévenu?

-**Parrain, c'était juste une petite soirée entre Gryffondor.**

-Ah oui, la belle époque! Je me rappelle qu'à votre âge… Par Merlin, Harry, dis-moi que tu n'as pas tenu de pari stupide?

-**Non.**

-Que tu n'as pas dansé devant tout le monde?

-**Non.**

-Tu n'as pas été obligé d'embrasser quelqu'un ou de porter une tenue de… de…

Et sous le regard perçant des trois étudiants, Sirius déglutit. Il valait mieux garder certaines choses secrètes.

-De rien… Alors, comment as-tu été malade?

-**Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'ai voulu essayer le whisky pur-feu et ce n'était pas une bonne idée.**

-Ca c'est sûr Harry, intervint Ron, à peine un verre que tu dégobillais tout dans les toilettes. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool.

-Mon Cornedrue junior est trop jeune pour boire quoi que ce soit autre que de l'eau.

-**Parrain…**

-Oui mais cela ne m'explique pas le pourquoi de ta situation actuelle? Ron?

-En le voyant souffrant, j'ai appelé Drago qui est venu aussitôt. Il a emmené Harry dans ses quartiers et on ne les a revus que le lendemain.

**-En fait, Drago m'a ramené dans notre chambre. Il m'a fait prendre un bain avant de dormir et comment dire, les choses ont un peu basculé…**

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir! Un parent ne veut en aucun cas connaître la vie… privée de son bébé!... Sale Serpentard vicelard, je t'aurais!

-**Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, parrain?**

-Rien, rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu serais tombé enceint, interrogea Hermione, à moins que…

-**T'as trouvé Mione, j'ai bu la potion contraceptive juste avant la soirée. J'ai dû la rendre à ce moment-là.**

-Que vas-tu faire Harry?

-**Je pense que je vais en parler à Drago avant tout. Dès ce soir!**

-Mon petit Cornedrue, je serais toi, et même si cela me coûte de te le dire, tu devrais attendre le matin de Noël pour lui en parler. Tu auras certainement une bonne surprise à la clé!

-**Une surprise?**

-Tu verras…

Harry se retourna vers ses deux amis et ces derniers le regardaient avec un sourire à la fois mystérieux et malicieux. A quelle surprise devait-il s'attendre? En tout cas, il allait suivre leur conseil. Peut-être qu'au matin de Noël, Drago serait plus à même de comprendre la situation.

-Jeunes gens, il va falloir se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il est l'heure du repas et si nous ne voulons pas inquiéter ces messieurs Serpentard, nous avons intérêt de nous y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Et toi Harry, repos cette nuit. N'hésite pas à bâillonner ton vicieux de prince s'il t'embête!

**-Pas de souci parrain et… merci de m'aider, de ne pas me… rejeter.**

Sirius prit son filleul dans ses bras et lui asticota ses cheveux.

-C'est normal Harry…allons mauvaise troupe, à la bouffe!

-Ouais! hurla Ron

-Merlin, désespéra Hermione.

* * *

_Flash!_

-Parfait Messieurs, j'adore cet air de prédateur! Oh oui, regardez bien l'objectif! Oui, c'est ça! Ah par Merlin! Magnifique !

_Flash!_

Drago prenait le thé et admirait ses deux amis, supposés prendre différentes pauses mais ils ne faisaient que le regarder d'un air mauvais. Que la vengeance était agréable!

-C'est fini Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous!

Le photographe se retourna alors vers le prince :

-Je vous enverrai les photos dès demain!

-Parfait!

-Bonne journée Messieurs, et n'hésitez pas à revenir!

Blaise et Théo qui s'étaient changés accoururent immédiatement vers leur ex-ami.

-Drago, fulmina Blaise, non seulement tu vas nous donner une explication mais tu vas également nous rendre ces photos!

-Exactement, à moins que tu ne veuilles que nous nous vengions!

-Mes chers amis, soyez sans crainte, je ne divulguerai jamais publiquement ces photos. Et pour votre vengeance, sachez que je suis dans mon bon droit et je ne pourrais pas être aussi magnanime la prochaine fois! De plus, il faut nous hâter si vous voulez choisir vos présents pour vos chers et tendres!

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent et ne purent qu'abdiquer. Non seulement le prince avait ces photos compromettantes mais il était le seul qui pouvait les aider à trouver un cadeau pour leurs rouge et or.

-Bien, vu que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Théo.

-Nous nous inclinons…

-Pour cette fois uniquement!

Drago leur sourit et après avoir régler cette superbe séance photos, il les emmena dans divers magasins pour leurs derniers achats de Noël.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et le soir allait se dérouler le Bal de Noël. Grâce à Dobby, Harry avait réussi à remettre intact le costume de son père qu'il avait mis lors du bal qui avait changé tant de choses dans sa vie. Il voulait faire plaisir à Sirius et à Rémus. Ces derniers voulant tant le revoir dans l'habit de leur défunt ami. Mais il devait avouer qu'il voulait également faire plaisir à son prince. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été un véritable bonheur pour lui. Il adorait se réveiller dans les bras du prince chaque matin. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité et aimé. Il avait retrouvé une famille mais en débutait une nouvelle, qu'il allait bientôt fonder avec le Serpentard.

Comme Sirius lui avait demandé, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de l'enfant qu'il portait mais il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir partager cette nouvelle avec son compagnon. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui que Drago allait être enchanté d'apprendre sa future paternité.

Harry avait rejoint la Tour de Gryffondor pour se préparer pour le Bal. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient décidé de rejoindre leurs vert et argent aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ron avait, tout comme lui, reprit le même costume pour le Bal du prince. Ils furent aidés d'Hermione pour être fin prêts à l'heure. Elle avait repris la même coupe que sa robe de Bal mais avait décidé de modifier la couleur pour être dans un esprit plus festif. Sa robe était magnifique. Les différentes nuances de bleu illuminaient ses traits et son léger maquillage n'altérait en rien sa beauté.

Lorsque le trio décida de sortir de la chambre, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Ils étaient tous les trois sublimes. Ils étaient la fierté de Gryffondor et chacun avouait que leurs couples, avec les célèbres Serpentard, allaient étonnamment bien. Tous les Gryffondor les adoraient tant par leur force que par leur simplicité et gentillesse.

Durant le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, le trio vit Luna et l'interpella :

-Bonsoir Luna, tu te rends au Bal avec un Gryffondor?, demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Neville a été fortement intéressé par mon histoire de nargolles. D'ailleurs, il en était entouré lorsqu'il m'a fait sa proposition.

-**Neville était pratiquement prêt lorsque nous sommes sortis de la chambre. Il ne devrait pas tarder.**

-Oui, je sais.

Le trio se regarda et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à leur amie Serdaigle.

-Bonne soirée à vous, même si je n'ai pas besoin de vous le souhaiter.

-Comment ça, interrogea Ron.

-Les joncheruines tout autour de vous.

-Et qu'est-ce cela signifie? Demanda Hermione.

-Vous allez passer une très bonne soirée… A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Luna, répondirent les trois amis.

-Elle est vraiment bizarre, conclut Hermione sous les hochements affirmatifs de ses deux amis.


	26. Joyeux Noël

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. UA. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**je m'excuse du retard mais voici le dernier chapitre corrigé par Vinnie. Je publierais ce week-end l'épilogue ^^  
**

**Je tiens à remercier brigitte26, draymiOne-fOr-ever, elo-didie, Manoirmalfoys, Luka.G et Aurelie Malfoy pour leurs reviews ^^  
**

**Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inscrit dans leurs favorites et followers.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à dimanche pour l'épilogue ^^  
**

**Chapitre 25 Joyeux Noël**

Drago, Théo et Blaise étaient devant la Grande Salle et attendaient patiemment, ou plutôt impatiemment, leurs chères moitiés. Soudain des murmures d'admiration les stoppèrent dans leur attente et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers la raison de toute cette agitation. Et là, le vide intégral. Devant eux se trouvaient leurs compagnons qui se rapprochaient dans des tenues sublimes rehaussant leur beauté. Même si intérieurement rien ne valait leurs corps, dans le plus simple appareil, sur un lit, les suppliants.

Théo n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Hermione. Elle était sublime dans cette robe. Elle le fixait intensément et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle était à lui. Cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain. Il avait dû démontrer toute sa bonne foi et son amour, lui qui était si imperturbable. Mais cela valait la peine car il adorait être avec sa Gryffondor. Aussi forte et tendre qu'une lionne. Il adorait la regarder, être près d'elle et vivre avec elle. Il s'avança vers le groupe des rouge et or, les salua tous, et prit délicatement la main de sa fiancée. Il l'emmena alors dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux Théo. Il la regardait tellement intensément qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire la rendait si heureuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle le vit déglutir et elle se mit à rire. Elle était si contente d'être la seule à parvenir à faire réagir le beau Serpentard. Quand il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main, son rougissement s'accentua. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

Blaise ne se sentait pas mieux que Théo. Son roux était magnifique. Malgré les regards plus qu'insistants des autres élèves, Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ils allaient devenir pères ensemble et ça, Blaise s'en réjouissait. Il allait pouvoir vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait mais également donner la vie à un être qui serait un mélange des deux. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les parents gagatisaient devant leurs enfants mais maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même. D'ailleurs il rivalisait avec sa belle-mère qui était ravie d'agrandir la famille et d'accueillir son premier petit-enfant. Ses parents s'étaient joints aux parents du Gryffondor et avaient décidé de faire une sorte de compétition dans les achats des premiers cadeaux pour le nourrisson. Mais ce qui était le plus merveilleux était leur mariage. Ils devaient se marier aux vacances de février et il était aussi excité que Hagrid s'occupant d'un dragon. Il s'avança légèrement vers Ron qui réduisit la distance qui les séparait.

Ron était comblé de sa vie actuelle. Blaise avait tellement voulu se faire pardonner de l'incident qui les avait séparés après la rentrée que Ron en avait été sans mot. Non seulement le Serpentard avait sans cesse démontré un comportement de gentilhomme mais il l'avait emmené tellement de fois au septième ciel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un air béat tout au long de la journée, en souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ou le matin même mais également en prévision de ce qu'il allait se dérouler le soir. Lorsque Blaise amorça les premiers pas pour aller à sa rencontre, il ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser léger et délicat mais qui reflétait tellement leur amour. Ils se sourirent et suivirent Hermione et Théo dans la salle, laissant le couple princier seul.

Drago vit ses amis en pleine admiration devant leurs douces moitiés mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son valéon du regard. Il avait remis le même costume lors du bal où tout avait changé. Il était superbe et son regard ne se détacha pas du visage du rouge et or. Harry était superbe. Ces cheveux désordonnés, son visage fin, ses yeux magnifiques, son corps plus qu'appétissant. Drago ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il était devenu sa drogue. Il avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir vivre et ces quelques semaines n'avaient que confirmé ce fait. Tout comme Ron, le Gryffondor se dirigea directement vers Drago qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, faisant fi des personnes présentes.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-**Bonsoir Drago.**

-Tu es magnifique.

-**Merci…tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

-Je suis toujours pas mal, fanfaronna le Veela. Harry, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais je voulais te voir le porter.

Le prince sortit alors une petite boîte emballée dans du papier vert et argent. Harry le prit délicatement et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Dans le paquet se trouvait le masque de son père, celui qu'il portait lors du Bal du prince.

-**Je croyais l'avoir perdu !**

-Lorsque tu t'es échappé de mes bras, tu l'as fait tomber. Je l'ai ramassé et gardé avec moi. C'était la seule chose que je possédais pour te retrouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai gardé avec moi. Je me suis dit que cela ferait un beau cadeau de Noël…

-**Merci, merci**, dit Harry en sautant dans les bras du Veela. **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir.**

Harry l'embrassa alors. Non pas du même baiser que Blaise et Ron avaient échangé mais celui passionnel qu'Harry avait entrepris devant la Grande Salle pour prouver à tous que le prince et lui étaient ensemble. Drago commençait d'ailleurs à réagir et serra possessivement le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Les personnes autour du couple se mirent à rougir et décidèrent de les laisser tranquille. Harry et Drago n'arrivaient pas à se décoller l'un de l'autre.

-Serait-il possible de nous éviter les détails de votre accouplement? surgit la voix bien connue du professeur de potions.

-Oh mon petit Cornedrue ! Regarde Severus, c'est la preuve que ton filleul pervertit mon filleul !

-Sirius, je ne dirais pas ça vu la façon dont tu t'occupes de moi lorsque tu te venges !

-Mais…mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mon Cornedrue junior. Il subit…

-Il ne me donnait pas l'impression de subir avec mauvaise volonté le traitement que son prince lui infligeait.

Harry rougit face aux paroles du parrain du Veela qui ne semblait pas plus occupé que cela de la conversation. Il semblait plus irrité par le fait d'être interrompu !

-**Bonsoir Sirius, …Severus.**

Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom. Sirius et lui avaient adopté Harry un mois plus tôt et il avait souligné le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils le nomme continuellement professeur Rogue ou Monsieur, sauf dans le cadre scolaire. Cette phrase avait tellement réjoui le jeune Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre dans ses bras cet homme qui le prenait comme fils. Severus, surpris dans un premier temps, lui rendit son étreinte en souriant doucement et son regard croisa celui de Sirius qui lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Il ne fut pas étonnant d'ailleurs de voir Sirius le remercier sincèrement après le départ de leurs filleuls.

-Tu portes le costume de James, Harry? demanda Sirius.

-**Oui, je l'aime beaucoup et je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir à Rémus et à toi.**

-Oh mon Cornedrue, tu es si mignon! Viens faire un câlin!

Et les deux Serpentard regardèrent leurs fiancés s'étreindre. Chacun d'eux montrait un visage différent mais on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux l'amour qu'ils portaient à leurs sacrés Gryffondor.

Severus et Sirius se dirigèrent ensuite vers la table des professeurs et le couple princier vers la table où s'étaient regroupés leurs amis. Plusieurs tables de six personnes avaient été mises en place dans la Grande Salle permettant à différents petits groupes de se retrouver et de garder une certaine forme d'intimité. Ce fut une soirée tranquille où ils purent profiter de la beauté de la décoration. Tous avaient dansé et Drago se fit un plaisir de prendre dans ses bras son valéon et de le serrer fortement afin qu'il puisse suivre ses pas. Le bal se termina quelques temps après minuit permettant à tous de pouvoir se reposer pour le banquet de Noël du lendemain.

Les trois couples avaient eu le droit d'avoir chacun leurs chambres. Hermione et Théo ainsi que Blaise et Ron, dus à leur future paternité. Pour Drago et Harry, cela se devait par la nature veela du prince. Ils avaient une pièce commune qui leur servait de salon et trois chambres distinctes avec leur propre salle de bains.

Au moment où Drago et Harry rentrèrent dans leur chambre, le prince se mit à fixer son valéon avec intensité :

-Harry, j'aimerais t'offrir un autre cadeau ce soir.

-**Encore un cadeau mais tu me gâtes trop, je vais devenir un…**

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant Drago s'agenouiller devant lui.

-**Drago…**

-Harry, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu sais que notre lien Veela-valéon est une preuve d'union officielle mais j'aimerais que ce soir tu acceptes de devenir mon époux aux yeux de tous. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire mes vœux devant nos familles et nos amis. J'aimerais que tous sachent à quel point tu es important pour moi. J'aimerais être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Harry, acceptes-tu de m'épouser?

-**Oui, par Merlin, oui !**

Et Harry embrassa Drago. Les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers le lit tentant de se déshabiller au cours du chemin. Harry allongea le prince et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Tous les deux étaient nus et leurs virilités se touchèrent sous leurs doux gémissements.

Harry entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie du corps de son compagnon comme pour lui prouver son accord pour ses fiançailles. Il était pour une fois au commande des opérations et il adorait ça. Ses amis l'avait prévenu que sa libido serait fortement exacerbée avec la grossesse. Et c'était vrai. Il s'était déjà rendu compte de ce fait avant d'avoir connaissance de son état mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la découverte de sa sexualité, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux. Et ce soir, il voulait le prince !

Drago était aux anges. Son valéon lui faisait subir le plus doux des châtiments avec sa langue et ses mains. Il sentait qu'Harry voulait avoir le contrôle et il décida d'endurer cet état de fait avec le plus grand plaisir. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longuement qu'il sentit une langue mutine embrasser cette partie de son corps qui ne rêvait que de cela. La timidité d'Harry se reflétait dans ses gestes et c'était des petits à-coups que le prince sentait ou plutôt supportait. Il avait l'impression de voir un chaton lécher un bol de lait. Les légers attouchements le rendaient fou.

Soudain Drago ne sentit plus rien et ouvrit les yeux pour se figer devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry avait fini de le malmener physiquement mais pas mentalement. Ce dernier avait décidé de se préparer lui-même et cela devant le Veela. Drago suivait avec un désir fou les doigts de son compagnon être aspirés par la bouche de ce dernier et lécher convenablement puis se diriger vers les fesses de son amour.

Harry était pratiquement avachi sur le Serpentard. Seul un bras le maintenait au-dessus du vert et argent. Leurs visages étaient au même niveau. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Et ce fut une torture pour le Veela que de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se donner du plaisir devant lui.

Harry avait enfoncé ses doigts et commençait à se tortiller sous le plaisir en fixant dans les yeux le prince qui semblait galvanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Les yeux sombres de désir d'Harry rencontraient le métal en fusion des orbes du Veela. Ce supplice dura quelques minutes mais fut ressenti comme des heures par le Serpentard.

Lorsqu'Harry se sentit préparé, il enleva ses doigts et se plaça à la verticale de son fiancé. Il prit dans ses mains le membre dur et vibrant du prince et le plaça à l'entrée de cet endroit si apprécié du Veela. Ce dernier gémit en sentant les doigts de son compagnon sur cette partie de son anatomie mais cela devint un cri quand Harry se mit à descendre lentement, ne faisant qu'un avec le prince.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, profitant de ce moment de communion. Puis Harry débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. Leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus rapides, le bruit de deux corps se frappant et leurs gémissements remplirent la chambre. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon pour l'aider et accélérer le rythme qui les emmena au septième ciel. Au moment où Drago prit en main le membre d'Harry, ce dernier vint en hurlant le nom du prince. Les parois se resserrèrent autour du membre du Serpentard qui rejoignit son valéon.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le corps du vert et argent. Drago resserra ses bras et, après un sort de nettoyage, les enveloppa dans les draps.

Quelques minutes après, Harry se tourna vers le prince qui souriait comme un bienheureux :

-**Drago, il faut que je te parle.**

Le Veela porta alors toute son attention à son compagnon qui n'osait pas le regarder. Il commençait à s'inquiéter :

-Harry? Qu'y a-t-il?

**-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas prémédité.**

-Harry…

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il décida alors de lui montrer. Il prit les mains du Serpentard qu'il déposa calmement sur son ventre.

-Harry?

-**Je suis enceint Drago.**

Le prince resta quelques instants complètement interdit devant la nouvelle et soudain il comprit que son si beau compagnon venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction du Serpentard se fit alors prendre dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Drago n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser, de lui déclarer son amour et tout cela se termina le plus naturellement du monde par un Veela fou excité qui prouva à son valéon ô combien il l'aimait.

Le lendemain, ce fut un couple bienheureux qui s'éveilla, enlacé. Drago qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire sa chance ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder près de lui ce corps trop tentateur mais une question lui trottait dans la tête :

-Harry, comment es-tu tombé enceint? Je croyais que tu te protégeais?

-**Te souviens-tu de la soirée où tu as dû venir me chercher car j'étais malade**.

Drago s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_Flash back_

_Trois semaines après avoir passé leur première nuit ensemble, Harry avait été passer une soirée dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient décidé d'y faire une petite fête et malheureusement son valéon avait tenté de goûter au Whisky Pur-Feu._

_Il se souvint que ce soir là, il discutait tranquillement avec les Serpentard dans leur salle commune quand un élève vint le chercher en lui précisant que Ron Weasley l'attendait devant la porte. Le regard quelque peu concupiscent du messager avait fait bouger son cher Blaise qui voulait absolument vérifier que son lion n'avait pas été attaqué par une horde de serpents vicieux !_

_-Ron, il y a un problème?_

_-Pas réellement, tenta de répondre le pauvre Gryffondor qui essaya de s'échapper des bras protecteurs d'un serpent qui n'hésitait pas à incendier du regard toutes personnes ayant une attention un peu trop appuyée sur son fiancé. Harry a bu un peu d'alcool et ne l'a pas supporté. Hermione est restée avec lui et nous pensions que tu voulais peut-être venir l'apaiser._

_-Certainement, approuva le prince qui se dirigeait déjà vers la Tour des rouge et or, flanqué de ses deux acolytes. _

_Arrivé devant le tableau, ce dernier laissa le passage au roux et à ses invités non sans regarder suspicieusement ses serpents. En voilà une qui devait bien s'entendre avec Sirius Black._

_Il rejoignit immédiatement Harry qui était assis sur un des lits de la chambre des septièmes années près d'Hermione._

_-Mon petit valéon ne supporte pas l'alcool, dit Drago s'agenouillant devant son compagnon._

_-__**C'est pas drôle!**_

_Drago lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit et ils se retirèrent vers leurs appartements. Arrivés dans leur chambre, il lui fit boire une potion anti gueule de bois et surtout calmant ses douleurs au ventre._

_-Viens Harry, je vais te faire prendre un bon bain, cela te délassera et tu pourras dormir._

_Harry n'était qu'une marionnette dans ses bras et se laissa faire. Malheureusement, le bain ne s'était pas déroulé de façon si platonique qu'il aurait voulu. Il nettoyait avec beaucoup d'attention le corps de son compagnon quand il sentit ce dernier réagir à ses caresses. Il posa son regard dans les yeux de son valéon et il vit une lueur de désir dans ses orbes émeraude. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de combattre cette envie et ils firent l'amour délicatement dans le bain._

_Drago avait tourné le rouge or dos à lui et ce dernier s'était appuyé sur les parois de la baignoire. Drago avait embrassé le dos de son compagnon et l'avait préparé avec toute la douceur qu'il avait pu. Il l'avait ensuite pénétré d'un doux mouvement de reins. Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de jouir ensemble dans un parfait élan. Il l'avait ensuite sorti du bain et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Fin du flash back_

-**Eh bien, j'avais bu la potion contraceptive juste avant la soirée. Elle n'a pas dû avoir le temps de faire effet.**

Drago ne dit rien mais se pencha pour embrasser avec tout son amour cet être qu'il adorait. Après quelques câlins, Drago entreprit de réveiller parfaitement son valéon puis de retourner au pied du lit.

-Harry et si tu ouvrais le reste de tes cadeaux?

-**Des cadeaux? Encore?**

-Oui, je crois que ton cher parrain n'a pas pu se retenir. Il a certainement dévalisé les boutiques mais de ce que je vois Severus a dû l'aider !

Harry se dirigea également au pied du lit et vit de nombreux cadeaux. Certains parfaitement reconnaissables venaient de la part de Sirius, d'autres plus sobres de Severus. Il reconnut sans peine les cadeaux de ses amis. Drago avait offert d'autres présents mais de nombreux cadeaux l'attendaient également.

Ils étaient perdu dans une montagne de cadeaux et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir ceux qu'ils restaient quand deux hurlements les firent stopper net. Harry reconnut sans peine les voix de Théo et Blaise hurler le nom de Drago. Il se tourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard :

-Je crois que mes chers amis n'ont pas apprécié le cadeau que j'ai fait à leurs tendres moitiés.

En effet, on pouvait entendre en fond les rires des deux amis d'Harry.

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as offert?**

-Ceci, dit Drago en tendant un livre à son compagnon qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire sur ce qu'il voyait.

-**C'est pour ça que tu t'es rendu à cette boutique avec eux?**

-Je vois que tu es bien renseigné?

-**On vous a aperçus de loin.**

-Oui, je me suis bien amusé.

-**Je veux bien te croire.**

Et les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent chaleureusement sous les rires de deux Gryffondor et les cris indignés de deux Serpentard qui demandaient réparation.

* * *

En ce matin de Noël, Hermione et Théo étaient enlacés et recouverts d'une couverture pour aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Théo lui avait offert de nombreux cadeaux et elle n'hésita pas à le remercier. Soudain, un cadeau tira l'attention du Serpentard :

-Tiens Hermione, c'est pour toi.

-Tu sais de qui cela provient?

-Non il y a juste un mot : _Fais-en bon usage_.

Intrigué, la rouge et or défit délicatement le papier et se retrouva devant un livre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut étonnée de son contenu et puis se mit aussitôt à rire devant le regard plus que perplexe du vert et argent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire autant?

Et Théo vit les photos. Les photos que son soit soi-disant meilleur ami avait réussi à lui extorquer à lui et à Blaise lors de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce jour où Drago s'était vengé en les obligeant à porter des costumes, tous les plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Une petite note était écrite à l'attention de la lionne.

_Ma chère Hermione, _

_C'est avec grand plaisir que je t'offre ces photos souvenirs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis empressé d'en faire d'autres copies qui sont à l'abri. Profite de ces merveilleux clichés et adresse toutes mes salutations à ton cher et tendre._

_Amicalement._

_Drago Malefoy_

_PS : Tu remercieras Harry qui m'a donné cette idée en le voyant faire du chantage sur son parrain avec une certaine photo._

Soudain Théo blanchit. Il avait bien remarqué comment le compagnon du prince avait réussi à calmer son parrain par des photos prises il y cela bientôt 20 ans. Par Merlin, cette histoire le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

-DRAGO !

Au même moment, Ron découvrit le livret photo et s'esclaffait de la tenue et de la pose ridicule de son fiancé qui tentait vainement de récupérer l'ouvrage tout en hurlant sur son ex-meilleur ami.

Dumbledore qui passait dans les couloirs se mit à sourire en entendant les rires et les cris de ses élèves. Plus tôt en passant près des cachots, il avait pu entendre d'autres formes de cris provenant des appartements du maître de potions. Il était heureux de voir ses protégés profiter autant de la vie. Il se hâta alors de se rendre dans son bureau où un paquet de bonbons au citron l'attendait bien sagement.


	27. Epilogue

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Le conte de Cendrillon revisité à la sauce Harry Potter. UA. Enjoy!slash HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN...

**Paroles d'Harry **

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
**

**et voila l'épilogue de la fic Cendrillon ^^ Il est vrai qu'il est court mais je me suis bien amusée à le rédiger. ^^**

**Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir pu partager avec vous cette première fic. Vos encouragements m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. **

**Au cours du mois d'avril, je publierais une nouvelle fic sur le thème des jumeaux Potter. Il sera construit en plusieurs tomes, le tome 1 comporte pour l'instant 16 chapitres et j'espère le finir pour la fin du mois afin de l'envoyer le plus rapidement possible à ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie. Je pourrais ainsi publier un chapitre par semaine ^^. Le tome 1 retrace l'enfance d'Harry avant Poudlard. J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à la lire que vous l'avez été pour Cendrillon ^^ (et qu'elle vous plaira tout autant).  
**

**Je remercie queenofkrass, elo-didie, brigitte26, draymiOne-fOr-ever, Manoirmalfoys et maya31 pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Je remercie également ma formidable bêta Vinnie pour son merveilleux travail et je me hâte de terminer le tome 1 L'enfance d'Harry Potter pour qu'elle puisse le lire et corriger ^^  
**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, inscrits dans leurs favorites et followers. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, cela m'a fait plaisir et motiver pour continuer ^^  
**

**Je vous remercie tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

**A bientôt  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Severus se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir de ses appartements. Pas qu'il était un narcissique refoulé, mais aujourd'hui il devait absolument être parfait et surtout le plus terrifiant possible. Sirius, excité comme le sale cabot qu'il était, devait déjà se trouver à la table des professeurs. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée et par Merlin, les prochaines années allaient être difficiles !

En se rapprochant de la Grande Salle, il rencontra le professeur Flitwick qui semblait tenter d'avoir bonne figure mais on apercevait très clairement quelques gouttes de sueur tomber de son front. Mais le pire a été de voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait désespérée.

Chacun des professeurs étaient assis et attendaient avec appréhension le moment où les élèves allaient rentrer. Seuls Sirius et Dumbledore semblaient ravis de la situation au grand désarroi de leurs collègues !

Soudain, le bruit des carrosses se fit entendre et McGonagall, fière comme pouvait être un lion devant l'adversité, se leva et se dirigea à la rencontre des premières années. Tous la saluèrent pour son courage. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la Grande Salle et un semblant de soutien de ses collègues, elle sortit, la tête haute !

La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure et la tension au sein des professeurs également. Soudain la porte laissa place aux premières années. Tous les professeurs retinrent leurs respirations sous l'apparence de leur amie. Cette dernière, digne, avançait dans la Grande Salle, malgré quelques cheveux se défaisant de sa coiffe, malgré son chapeau dont la pointe fumait et qui se trouvait légèrement de travers, malgré les quelques taches sombres indéfinissables qui se trouvait sur son visage. Elle avançait dignement !

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir sur le tabouret et je déposerai le Choixpeau qui permettra de définir votre maison !

Le dernier mot fut lâché avec fatalisme. Chacun des directeurs de maison priaient en leur for intérieur pour qu'ils ne soient en aucun cas pris au piège.

-Black Chiara !

Sa princesse.

Sirius et lui avaient donné naissance à des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Malheureusement son fils ressemblait énormément à son cabot de mari mais sa princesse faisait sa fierté !

SERPENTARD

Par Merlin, que le ciel soit loué ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son époux qui fixait avec tristesse leur princesse. Mais son regard perçant se riva au sien, telle une accusation. Severus était coupable d'avoir perverti leur bébé. Ce soir, il devrait encore s'amender.

- Black Orion!

Son garçon était magnifique et ressemblait à Sirius par certains traits. Son côté rusé et malin aurait pu faire de lui un parfait Serpentard si seulement il n'avait pas hérité du côté maraudeur de son père. Il en avait bavé avec ces deux-là et comprenait d'autant mieux les regards découragés de ses collègues.

GRYFFONDOR

Rien de bien étonnant. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son cher et tendre s'exciter sur sa chaise et faire de grands signes à leur fils qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air. Le moral en prit encore un coup à la table des professeurs. Oui, ils allaient en baver

-Londubat Sélène !

Eh oui, Neville et Luna avaient engendré une fille très peu de temps après la fin des cours de leur septième année. Ces deux-là avaient été d'une discrétion absolue et personne n'aurait pu prévoir la naissance de cette enfant. Botaniste reconnu, Neville était l'assistant du professeur Chourave quelques jours dans la semaine. Le reste, il le passait à ses recherches. Luna devint une spécialiste des créatures magiques et s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Hagrid qui l'avait également prise pour assistante de temps en temps.

POUFSOUFFLE

Cette maison correspondait parfaitement au caractère de l'enfant de Neville et de Luna. Cette jeune fille était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience que beaucoup de gens auraient pu qualifier de naïve mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Du sang de Gryffondor coulait dans ses veines et plus d'une fois sa loyauté pour ses amis et son courage l'avait menée en première ligne.

-Nott Alexandre !

Le fils de Théo et d'Hermione était à l'image même de ses parents. Intelligent et mystérieux. Il était déjà la coqueluche de ces dames. Hermione avait poursuivi des études de médicomagie et plus particulièrement dans le secteur de la pédiatrie. Elle était renommée et même lui devait avouer qu'il n'hésitait pas à envoyer sa chère progéniture s'y faire soigner. Théo, fidèle à lui-même, dirigeait d'une main de maître les affaires de ses parents. Il était connu comme l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays mais son regard n'avait toujours été attiré que par une lionne.

SERPENTARD

Encore rien d'étonnant. Sa princesse et le fils Nott s'entendaient à merveille et souvent on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux une lueur serpentardesque qui le rendait très fier ! Toutefois, et bizarrement, Sirius et lui n'avaient rien à craindre de l'héritier Nott. Il semblait s'intéresser plus particulièrement à Sélène Londubat, au grand étonnement de tous. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de la lâcher des yeux !

-Potter-Malefoy James Sirius !

Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Le prince héritier était parfaitement à l'image de son grand-père pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux et au plus grand malheur de ses professeurs. Il fallait dire qu'il était d'une grande beauté, héritée de son père, Harry Potter, mais également de la touche Veela de son autre père. Drago Malefoy avait repris le pouvoir lors de la retraite de Lucius et Narcissa qui roucoulaient actuellement dans une de leurs résidences secondaires. Harry le secondait dans sa tâche et le couple avait apporté un souffle nouveau à la communauté magique.

GRYFFONDOR

_-_Pitié! fut la voix qu'il entendit.

Il se retourna vers les professeurs et les vit chacun, suppliant à leur façon que le ciel leur vienne en aide. Et ce n'est pas l'excitation de Sirius, ni le sourire de Dumbledore et encore moins la poignée de main de son fils et de son petit-fils, comme l'aimait à le déclarer Sirius, qui les rassureraient !

-Weasley-Zabini Rose !

L'une des filles de Ron et Blaise. Tout comme eux, ils avaient eu des jumelles. Deux mignonnes petites filles qui étaient considérées comme des princesses dans une famille où les hommes prédominaient. Blaise avait également repris les affaires de ses parents pour les fructifier. Ron avait aidé dans un premier temps ses frères jumeaux dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour ensuite ouvrir son propre magasin de Quidditch.

SERDAIGLE

A la grande surprise de tous, la jeune Rose avait hérité de l'esprit de son père Serpentard mais le sang Weasley avait réussi à le dissoudre assez pour l'envoyer à Serdaigle. En tout cas c'était l'explication de son mari. Pour lui, elle était la réussite de la famille !

-Weasley-Zabini Elizabeth !

Autant Rose avait tout hérité de Blaise autant Elizabeth avait pris des Weasley. Elle était rousse et avait un tempérament de feu. Les deux sœurs étaient extrêmement unies mais avaient leurs caractères et leurs physiques bien définis.

GRYFFONDOR

Quand la répartition fut terminée, il regarda attentivement la Salle. A la table des Serpentard, il put voir sa princesse et Alexandre discuter tranquillement mais les sens aux aguets. A la table des Serdaigle, Rose semblait parfaitement à l'aise et débattait déjà avec ses camarades. Sélène faisait connaissance avec sa maison qui semblait gagnée et conquise par la douceur de la jeune fille. A la table des Gryffondor, c'était la fête. Son fils, son petit-fils et Elizabeth avait retrouvé Teddy Lupin, le fils de Rémus. Le quatuor réuni, et certains des professeurs se souvinrent soit avec nostalgie et bienveillance ou soit avec anxiété, le célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs.

En tout cas, les jeux étaient faits. Les fauves étaient lâchés !


End file.
